Eine Reise jenseits der Zeit: Fortsetzung
by plume de phenix
Summary: Harry wird von Dumbledore auf eine Mission geschickt... in die Vergangenheit. Er nimmt den Auftrag an, glücklich, endlich seinen Paten Sirius Black wiedersehen zu können, der vergangenen Juni gestorben ist. ! Den Anfang der FF findet ihr auf dem Profil von Paddy06. Fortsetzung der Übersetzung aus dem Französischen !
1. Der Quidditchpokal Teil 2

**Anmerkung:** Diese Geschichte gehört **Tobby** (Originaltitel "Un passé d'où le passé surgit"). Der Großteil wurde bereits von **Paddy06** übersetzt, den Anfang der Geschichte findet ihr also auf ihrem Profil (Titel: "Eine Reise jenseits der Zeit"). Hier kommt nun endlich die Fortsetzung, auf die viele schon so lange gewartet haben...viel Spaß beim Lesen! ;)

* * *

**20. Kapitel: Der Quidditchpokal - Teil 2**

* * *

**Was bisher geschah...**

_Die Schlange wickelte sich um Harrys Handgelenk und begann, Harry seine Magie zu nehmen._

_Der Professor hatte versucht, das zu verhindern, aber Harry hatte eine Mauer um sich herum errichtet. Sobald die Schlange satt war, blieb sie um Harrys Handgelenk geschlungen und Harry selbst sah den Lehrer an._

_„Ich werde sie bei mir behalten, ich habe ihr versprochen, für ihre Sicherheit zu sorgen."_

_„Aber... das ist sehr gefährlich."_

_„Wir haben eine Abmachung, machen Sie sich um mich keine Sorgen."_

_Auf einmal fiel Harry zu Boden. Die Entziehung der Magie machte den Spender schwächer und da Harry auch noch die Mauer kreiert hatte, war er zu erschöpft, um sich bei Bewusstsein zu halten._

* * *

Als er am selben Abend wieder zu sich kam befand er sich in…

_„Nein nicht das, habt Gnade! Bitte sagt mir nicht, dass ich an diesem Ort bin. Ich bin in der Hölle, einer weißen Hölle, mit Desinfektionsmittelgeruch! Aber warum immer ich…?"_

„Mr Praott, wie ich sehe sind Sie endlich aufgewacht", bemerkte Pomfrey.

- Ja. Lassen Sie mich raten – es gibt eine Mauer?

- Nein.

- Wie nein? Ich kann also gehen…

- Nun, zu meinem großen Bedauern leider ja. Aber ich bestehe darauf, dass Sie sich erholen, viel schlafen und wenig zaubern. Die Schlange hat nicht viel von Ihrer Magie genommen, aber genug um Sie zu erschöpfen.

- Ja, aber sie erneuert sich doch oder?

- Ja, das hat sie sogar schon. Sie haben eine beeindruckende Fähigkeit zur Regenerierung, zumindest was Ihre Magie betrifft, Ihre physische Gesundheit lässt jedoch noch zu wünschen übrig, also verordne ich Ihnen Ruhe und Erholung.

- Ay ay Käpt'n.

- Hören Sie auf herumzualbern und gehen Sie lieber in die Große Halle zum Essen, sagte sie mit einem Lächeln.

- Wird gemacht Chef!"

Das ließ sich Harry nicht zwei Mal sagen und rannte regelrecht bis zur Großen Halle. Dort stellte er mit großer Erleichterung fest, dass er bei weitem nicht der letzte war, denn eine große Anzahl von Schülern fehlte noch. Die einfache Erklärung dafür war das anstehende Quidditchspiel für das sich alle intensiv vorbereiteten.

Am Sonntag stand das Spiel Ravenclaw gegen Gryffindor an, die Woche darauf dann Slytherin gegen Hufflepuff genauso wie die mit Spannung erwartete Übergabe des Quidditchpokals. Harry konnte es kaum erwarten, er sah sich schon mit dem Quidditchpokal zwischen den Händen.

Severus und Narzissa betraten die Große Halle gemeinsam und setzten sich zu beiden Seiten Herrys.

„Dir geht es also gut?

- Klar, warum sollte es mir nicht gut gehen?

- Naja, dir ist schon bewusst, dass du in der Disziplin ‚Ich ziehe Probleme magisch an' der unumstrittene Meister bist?

- Stimmt, eigentlich verdiene ich eine Medaille!

- Mal was anderes, was hast du eigentlich mit der Magiediebin geredet?

- Wir haben einen Pakt geschlossen, sie darf sich von meiner Magie ernähren und im Gegenzug erhalte ich eine Gabe.

- Eine Gabe?, fragte Severus zweifelnd.

- Richtig, die Fähigkeit zur Telepathie um genau zu sein.

- WAS?! Soll das heißen du kannst in unseren Köpfen lesen?, rief Severus entsetzt.

- Nein, sie hat mir erklärt, dass sie bisher noch kein Zauberer bedienen konnte.

- Kurz gesagt du hast eine schlummernde Gabe in dir und um sie benutzen zu können musst du erst noch einen Weg finden, der sie erweckt?

- Genau Narzissa. Übrigens wollte ich heute Abend mit dir in einem Klassenzimmer trainieren Severus.

- Und was ist mit mir? Darf ich nicht mitkommen?

- Doch, natürlich kannst du auch mitkommen Narzissa! Umso mehr Verrückte wir sind, desto mehr haben wir zu lachen.

- Okay ich bin einverstanden.

- Wir treffen uns im Gemeinschaftsraum nach meinem Nachsitzen mit Filch. Die Sperrstunde wird wahrscheinlich schon weit überschritten sein bis ich zurückkomme, ihr könnt also immer noch ablehnen.

- Oh nein, dann kann ich nicht mit! Ich bin schließlich Vertrauensschülerin!

- Ja aber versuche doch einfach es ein bisschen zu vergessen.

- Na gut.

- Ich bin auch dabei, stimmte Severus zu."

An den anderen Tischen war es ein gutes Zeichen, dass Herry zum Essen gekommen war, aber es schien sich niemand ernsthaft Sorgen gemacht zu haben. Nur Lily hatte ein wenig Angst gehabt, aber sie vertraute Herry, er würde nichts komplett Unüberlegtes tun, wobei…

Die Rumtreiber für ihren Teil sahen auf die Schlange, die immer noch um Herrys Hals geschlungen war und wussten gleichzeitig, dass sich die Magiediebin nach wie vor an seinem Handgelenk befand.

„Habt ihr bemerkt, dass er kein Mal am Handgelenk hat, warf Remus zaghaft in die Runde.

- Ich glaube nicht, dass das wirklich von Bedeutung ist, überlegte James, wir wussten es schon, er hat uns schließlich sein Handgelenk während den Weihnachtsferien gezeigt.

- Ich komme nicht ganz mit, ein fehlendes Mal ist doch von sehr großer Bedeutung, wunderte sich Sirius.

- Denkst du wirklich Voldemort würde seine Diener markieren, während sie noch in Hogwarts unter Dumbledores Augen sind?

- Eben, antwortete Peter.

- Okay, da habt ihr recht, eins zu null für euch, lenkte Sirius ein, der jedoch immer mehr zweifelte…"

James wollte es zwar nicht zugeben, aber es war nicht zu leugnen. Auch er begann langsam zu zweifeln. Herry hätte jede erdenkliche Schlange auf sie loslassen können, genauso wie in den Weihnachtsferien. Außerdem hatte er sich James gegenüber enorm geöffnet, sodass James mittlerweile viel über das Leben von Herry Praott wusste. Er hatte ihnen nie etwas getan. James wusste nicht mehr was er glauben und denken sollte, das einzige was feststand, war, dass er auf Herry Praott eifersüchtig war.

* * *

Am selben Abend war Harry überrascht Lily und James vor Filchs Büro vorzufinden.

„Wuhu ich muss also heute Abend nicht alleine die Wandteppiche ausklopfen?

- Freu dich nicht zu früh Praott, das ist nur für eine Woche.

- Na zumindest leistet ihr mir solange Gesellschaft, ich muss immerhin schon seit zwei Wochen das Schloss von oben bis unten schrubben und es ist immer noch genauso schmutzig wie vorher, da kann ich eure Hilfe gut gebrauchen!

- Oh nein, Wandteppiche ausklopfen? Ich hätte lieber das gute alte Nachsitzen der Muggel, da muss man nur Hausaufgaben machen.

- Ah genau, das hätte dir natürlich mehr Spaß gemacht Evans. Genauso wie es dir sicherlich mehr gefallen hätte mich öffentlich zu demütigen!

- Du hast mich so nett gefragt was du für mich tun könntest, ich habe dir nur geantwortet und du hast es gemacht…

- Ich stand unter einem Zauber…

- Nicht wirklich, es war ein Zaubertrank, der nur noch selten gebraut wird, antwortete Lily.

- Wie, also hast du ihn gebraut?

- Nein, aber es war trotzdem sehr lustig.

- Moment ein Zaubertrank? Snape? Oh, ich werde Snape umbringen…

- Snape hat nur getan, worum ich ihn gebeten habe. Ich wollte einen Zaubertrank, er hat ihn für mich zubereitet. Er ist gut oder? Ich finde ihn wirklich sehr begabt in Zaubertränke.

- Du?

- Nein der Papst. Als ob es du dir nicht schon denken konntest, dass ich es war!

- Doch natürlich, aber ich ziehe schließlich keine voreiligen Schlüsse…

- Das wäre das erste Mal, dass du es nicht tust und in dem Fall sogar zu Unrecht! Ich habe mich nur für euren überaus lustigen aber auch dummen Streich an Black gerächt.

- Welche Black?, fragte Lily.

- Die schlimmste von allen: Bellatrix.

- Seid ihr langsam fertig mit dem Radau? Potter du putzt das Pokalzimer! Evans du übernimmst die Wandteppiche im dritten Stock und Praott, du schrubbst die Große Halle von oben bis unten!

- Kein Problem, verkündete Praott zufrieden.

- Herry sag bloß nicht, dass du dich auch noch darüber freust?, fragte Lily.

- Doch klar, das ist das schönste Zimmer!

- Aber doch auch das größte!

- Es ist das belebteste, also machen die Hauselfen dort oft sauber."

Die drei Teenager gingen in verschiedene Richtungen, jeder ausgestattet mit einem Eimer, Besen und Putzlappen.

Harry machte es sich auf dem Tisch der Gryffindors gemütlich und betrachtete die Decke, die wie der Himmel draußen von Sternen übersät war. Dank seines konstanten Trainings seiner stablosen Magie und vor allem durch den Reinigungszauberspruch konnte er sich während dem Nachsitzen mit Filch zurücklehnen und zuschauen wie zuerst die Fenster, dann der Boden und die Tische und schließlich die Wände und Balken sauber wurden.

Alles war blitzblank als er zwei Stunden später zurück zu Filch ging und seinen Zauberstab zurückholte. Dieser hatte das Ergebnis argwöhnisch überprüft, jedoch nichts zu bemängeln gefunden.

* * *

Als er in den Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam war die Sperrstunde nur um einige Minuten überschritten. Er ging hinauf in den Schlafsaal, gefolgt von Severus und Narzissa. Er wandte den Unsichtbarkeitszauberspruch auf die beiden und auch auf sich selbst an, um ungesehen hinausgehen zu können.

Er wählte ein leeres Klassenzimmer in der Nähe des Gemeinschafsraums der Slytherins. Vorher hatte er die beiden Schlangen abgenommen und in seinem warmen Bett versteckt.

„Also ich habe festgestellt, dass ich in einem Kampf die Nerven verliere, wenn ich nichts sehe. Ich kann dann nicht mehr richtig kämpfen, das darf nicht sein.

- Und was schlägst du vor?, fragte Severus.

- Ich werde mir die Augen verbinden und einen Zauberspruch sprechen, damit ich nichts sehe und dann möchte ich, dass ihr beide mich angreift, egal mit welchem Zauberspruch. Das Ziel ist natürlich, dass ich es schaffe ihnen auszuweichen.

- Wie du willst."

Herry nahm ein altes Tuch und band es sich um die Augen. Dann sprach er den Zauberspruch, sodass das Tuch seine Sicht perfekt bedeckte. Der Anfang war eine wahre Katastrophe. Herry, seiner Sicht beraubt, erreichte wirklich nicht viel: Er schaffte es nicht sich zu konzentrieren. Ab diesem Moment nahm Severus sein Training in die Hand.

„Jetzt konzentrier dich doch endlich mal Herry. Du machst gar nichts, um unseren Basiszaubersprüchen auszuweichen! Meine Zauber haben dich jetzt drei Mal in Folge getroffen.

- Du bist lustig, ich schaffe es einfach nicht mich zu konzentrieren!

- Denke nicht mit deinen Augen, du hast sie nicht mehr. Versuche dich auf deine Ohren zu fokussieren, sogar deinen Geruch…

- Weil du dich ja auch parfümiert hast Severus…

- Nein aber ich schon, warf Narzissa lachend ein.

- Hör auf herumzuzappeln, schließe deine Augen und lausche, so schwer ist das auch wieder nicht.

- Du hast leicht reden…

- Konzentrier dich lieber, anstatt mit mir zu diskutieren."

Nach zwei Stunden intensiven Trainings schaffte es Harry bereits dem Großteil von Severus' und Narzissas Zaubern auszuweichen. Da er physisch ausgelaugt war, bat er um eine Pause, die von seinen beiden Sklaventreibern akzeptiert wurde.

„Ich habe vor kurzem in einem Buch die Formel gefunden, mit der man die Gedanken lesen kann. Das Problem ist, dass Schäden am Gehirn entstehen können, wenn sie falsch ausgeführt wird. An wem soll ich sie eurer Meinung nach ausprobieren?

- Naja, ich habe gedacht du hast diese Gabe schon?, fragte Narzissa.

- Ja, aber ich bin überzeugt, dass ich sie nie bedienen kann, also könnte ich doch stattdessen diesen Zauberspruch ausprobieren!

- Hast du die Aussprache und die Zauberstabbewegungen gut gelernt?

- Hab ich, schau _lectum cogitationis_."

Ein gelber Funke kam aus Herrys Zauberstab und verpuffte an der Wand.

„Was hältst du davon?

- Dass du es an kleinen Tieren probieren solltest, an Ratten oder Mäusen zum Beispiel.

- Ja, die müssen wir aber erst finden.

- Das ist wirklich nicht schwer, ich habe letztens eine fette Ratte in einem verlassenen Klassenzimmer gesehen.

- Okay, aber jetzt gehen wir erst mal schlafen, es ist schon spät.

- Nimm, sagte Severus und gab eine Phiole an Herry und auch an Narzissa.

- Was ist das?, fragte letztere.

- Ein Wundertrank, sagte Herry, ein Zaubertrank, durch den du morgen in Topform sein wirst, in der nächsten Nacht musst du dafür aber ausschlafen."

Die drei Slytherins kehrten leise in ihre Schlafsäle zurück und schliefen sofort ein, vor allem derjenige von ihnen, der von zwei Schlangen umgeben war.

* * *

Die Woche verging sehr schnell. Mit dem Unterricht und dem Quidditchtraining hatte Harry viel zu tun, ohne sein Nachsitzen und sein persönliches Training zu vergessen. Er trainierte auch weiter sein Element, das, wie er erraten hatte, wohl eine Mischung aus Wasser und Feuer war. Leider kam er ansonsten mit seinem Element nicht wirklich voran. Dafür schaffte er es aber immer besser Zaubersprüchen blind auszuweichen: Severus und Narzissa zauberten mittlerweile gleichzeitig und bewegten sich dabei viel.

Dann kam endlich das lang ersehnte Quidditchspiel von Gryffindor gegen Ravenclaw. Das Spiel fand unter strahlendem Sonnenschein Ende April statt. Die rote Mannschaft war in Topform und zuversichtlich, während die blaue eher gestresst war aber Vertrauen in ihre Spieltaktiken hatte.

Die Ravenclaws hatten wirklich eine wunderbare Spieltaktik, Harry notierte sich einige Kombinationen auf ein Stück Papier. Aber die roten hatten den Vorteil sehr schnell zu sein und sehr oft die Angriffsweise zu wechseln. Das Spiel war sehr straff doch scheinbar wollten im Moment weder die roten noch die blauen den Schnatz unbedingt fangen. James und der Sucher der blauen flogen gelassen immer höher.

Harry hatte den Schnatz mehrere Male gesehen und er hatte bemerkt, dass James ihn auch gesehen hatte. Sicherlich wollten die Gryffindors so viele Punkte wie möglich sammeln, um durch die Punktedifferenz den Pokal zu gewinnen. Aber Slytherin hatte einen großen Vorsprung.

Als der Punktestand 120 zu 90 für Gryffindor stand, wechselten diese ihre Spielweise und Harry sah, dass James diesmal wirklich den Schnatz suchte. Dieser befand sich gerade am Fuße der Tore von Ravenclaw.

James machte einen wunderbaren Sturzflug, er flog praktisch in vertikaler Richtung. Der Großteil der Zuschauer hatte aufgehört zu reden, alle Augen waren auf James gerichtet. Er flog viel zu schnell. Harry war gefesselt vom perfekten Abstieg, sein Vater hatte sich wirklich verbessert. Nur er war der einzige, der fröhlich war, alle anderen bangten um sein Leben.

Lilys Herz tat so sehr weh, sie verstand nicht warum, sie sah das schlimmste kommen, was wenn er sich schrecklich verletzen würde? Warum tat ihr Herz so weh? Warum weinte sie? Warum war atmen so schmerzhaft? Ihr Kopf schien nicht mehr zu funktionieren, ihre Organe übrigens auch nicht.

Wenn James jemals etwas zustoßen würde, würde sie nicht darüber hinwegkommen, aber warum? Schließlich war er unausstehlich, arrogant…aber sie hatte auch eine ganz andere Seite von ihm kennengelernt, sie mochte seine Eltern, sie mochte auch diese neue Seite an James, die er nie zeigte, sie hatte ihn sogar fast geliebt.

So war also der Stand der Dinge, sie liebte ihn und wenn er sterben würde, würde er es nie erfahren. Aber sie hasste gleichzeitig die Art wie er ihren Bruder behandelte! Warum war alles nur so kompliziert? Bisher hatte sie noch nie realisiert, dass sie ihn liebte, dass sie interessiert war schon, aber nicht, dass sie verliebt war.

James wurde ganz schummrig von dem Gefühl, das der freie Fall bei ihm auslöste. Er verstand nun warum Herry Sturzflüge so mochte, sie setzten so viel Adrenalin frei. Alles was er jetzt noch sah war der Schnatz, der sich immer noch nicht bewegt hatte. Der Schnatz flog auf gleicher Höhe um die Tore herum als er plötzlich nach oben schnellte. Doch James verfolgte ihn, nichts konnte ihn aufhalten.

Während zwei langen Minuten reihten sich atemberaubende Sturzflüge und brutale Aufstiege aneinander. Schließlich konnte er seine Hände um den kleinen runden Ball legen. Er war total euphorisch und das Adrenalin pumpte noch immer durch seine Adern.

Der Kommentator schien vor Freude zu platzen, der Punktestand lautete nun 270 zu 90 für Gryffindor.

Harry für seinen Teil war glücklich, sein Vater war wirklich sagenhaft auf einem Besen, die Verfolgung des Schnatzes war ein wahrer Augenschmaus. Er befürchtete nur, dass James' Ego nach diesem Spiel noch weiter anschwellen würde. Auf jeden Fall würde Lily es wieder zurechtstutzen, dachte Harry mit einem leichten Lächeln im Gesicht. Er fragte sich, wann die beiden endlich zusammen kommen würden.

* * *

David hatte eine sehr erstaunliche Entdeckung gemacht: Herry Praott. Warum nur hatte er es nicht schon früher bemerkt? Er war Harry Potter. Nicht nur hatte er das Gerücht gehört, das besagte er könne Parsel sprechen, was außer ihm auch die ganze Schule gehört hatte, nein er hatte es mit eigenen Ohren gehört! Und, um seiner Argumentation den Gnadenstoß zu versetzten: er hatte die Narbe gesehen, die keiner der Professoren wirklich zu beachten schien...nun ja, außer ihm versteht sich. Es war kein Zweifel mehr möglich. Es war offensichtlich, dass ihn Dumbledore in die Vergangenheit geschickt hatte um ihn zurückzuholen. Aber warum nur ihn, die Hoffnung der magischen Welt? Er hätte egal wen schicken können, aber in dieser Zeit lebten auch seine Eltern. Logisch, das war die perfekte Gelegenheit sie zum ersten Mal zu treffen. Nur den Auseinandersetzungen nach zu schließen, lief es wohl nicht so gut. Dazu kommt, dass Harry in Slytherin war, was die Sache sicherlich nicht besser machte!

David fand es trotzdem seltsam, dass man nur ein Kind auf seine Verfolgung ansetzte. Gut, nicht irgendein Kind, aber trotzdem…außer Dumbledore wusste Bescheid. Er musste wissen, dass er ein Todesser war. Aber das würde ja heißen, dass er wissentlich einen Todesser angestellt hatte! Er musste unbedingt mit ihm reden.

Vor dem Büro des Direktors angekommen, sagte er das Passwort und betrat das Zimmer, das bis auf den Direktor und seinen Phönix leer zu sein schien.

„Oh Professor! Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?

- Sie wussten es, nicht wahr?

- Was wusste ich?

- Dass ich ein Todesser bin und Harry Potter in Hogwarts ist, um mich zurückzuholen.

- Ja, das wusste ich in der Tat, auch wenn ich über den jungen Potter viele Dinge nicht weiß.

- Wie können Sie sich sicher sein, dass ich sie nicht hintergehe und dem Dunklen Lord heimlich Informationen zukommen lasse?

- Fawkes. Ich vertraue meinem Phönix und er scheint ihnen zu trauen…

- Warum haben sie dem Potter-Jungen nicht gesagt, dass Sie wissen, wen er sucht?

- Nun ja, ich wollte, dass er es selbst herausfindet, er hat Sie auch schon im Verdacht, nur sind Sie nicht der einzige auf seiner Liste.

- Denken Sie, dass er versuchen wird mich zu töten?

- Nein, ich denke nicht. Auch wenn dieser Junge sehr mächtig ist würde er nicht soweit gehen.

- Gut. Wann werden wir in unsere Zeit zurückkehren können?

- Während dem Festessen am Ende des Jahres. Die Idee zu diesem Festessen stammt von Minerva, sie will zum Jahresende die Schüler und ihre Eltern versammeln. Ich finde es ist eine sehr gute Idee, wir müssen nur noch einige Tische und Bänke hinzufügen aber mit ein bisschen Magie wird die Große Halle zauberhaft aussehen, denken Sie nicht auch?

- Das ist eine sehr gute Idee, danke Professor Dumbledore.

- Gern geschehen. Ein Zitronenbonbon bevor Sie gehen?

- Äh, nein danke."

Und er soll der mächtigste aller Zauberer sein. Er war vor allem sehr seltsam, aber gut…David entschied also während den letzten Unterrichtsstunden die lebende Legende, die Harry Potter war, so genau wie möglich zu beobachten. Die Prüfungen würden in einem Monat beginnen, dann kam das Festessen zum Jahresende und endlich die Rückkehr in seine Zeit. David wollte nicht unbedingt zurück, aber wenn es soweit kommen sollte, würde er auf direktem Weg zu dem Dumbledore seiner Zeit gehen.

* * *

Für Harry begann endlich die letzte Woche Nachsitzen mit Filch. Am Ende war es eher öde: Nachdem er mindestens vier Mal das Pokalzimmer, die Wandvorhänge und die Gänge sauber gemacht hatte, kannte Harry jede Art von Staubkörnern.

Der Unterricht ging immer schneller, da die Professoren die Zügel straffer gezogen hatten, um sie bestmöglich für die anstehenden Prüfungen vorzubereiten. Harry bemerkte also nicht einmal wie die Woche verstrich.

Er hatte den Zauberspruch erfolgreich an Ratten ausprobiert, er konnte nun ihre Gedanken lesen, schaffte es aber nicht wirklich mit ihnen zu kommunizieren. Eines Abends schlug sich Severus als Versuchskaninchen vor, Harry lehnte anfangs jedoch ab: Er wollte den Zauberspruch nicht an Severus testen aber letzterer bestand darauf und Harry gab schließlich nach.

„Bist du bereit Severus?, fragte Harry zaghaft.

- Das ist das erste Mal, dass ich dich beunruhigt sehe. Los, mach schnell, dann sehen wir ja ob du wirklich so begabt bist wie du immer behauptest.

- _lectum cogitatoris_."

Der gelbe Lichtstrahl richtete sich auf Severus, der die Augen aus Reflex schloss, und drang in seinen Kopf ein. Niemand wagte es sich zu bewegen oder gar zu denken, Narzissa beobachtete die beiden Jungs, sie war beunruhigt…

‚_Tot bin ich nicht, ich fühle immer noch meine Hände, Füße und sogar mein Herz_.'

- „Natürlich bist du nicht tot Severus!

- Ich habe doch gar nichts gesagt…

- Das kann ich bestätigen! Er hat wirklich nichts gesagt.

- Dann hast du es also gedacht!, rief Harry erfreut.

- Ja, das habe ich tatsächlich gedacht."

‚_Du kannst also hören was ich gerade denke?_

_- Ja, ich höre was du denkst._

_- Hey! Ich habe dich gehört, obwohl du nicht geredet hast, das ist Telepathie!_

_- Denkst du das ist wegen der Schlange?_

_- Natürlich: Der Zauber, den du angewandt hast, ermöglicht es dir nur Gedanken zu lesen. Er muss aber scheinbar den Mechanismus für deine Gabe ausgelöst haben._

_- Du glaubst also, dass ich über Gedanken reden kann ohne den Zauber zu sprechen?_

_- Versuch es doch an Narzissa.'_

Narzissa beobachtete die beiden Jungs, die sich gegenseitig anstarrten, als plötzlich…

‚_Narzissa hörst du mich?_

_- Ja…bitte sag mir nicht, dass mein Gewissen gerade mit mir spricht…_

_- Nein, ich bin's Herry._

_- Aber ich habe gedacht du kannst nur Gedanken lesen?_

_- Ich denke, dass der Zauber den Mechanismus für die Telepathie der Schlange ausgelöst hat._

_- Das ist großartig, so kannst du während den Prüfungen schummeln…_

_- Narzissa, du weißt genau, dass ich das nie wagen würde!_

_- Na also ich würde es an deiner Stelle ausnutzen!_

_- Gut, wir reden wieder auf normalem Weg.'_

„Und, hat es geklappt?, fragte Severus mit lauter Stimme.

- Einwandfrei, antwortete Narzissa.

- Weißt du, was sie gedacht hat?, grinste Herry vergügt.

- Sei ruhig Praott, pass auf was du sagst!

- Sie dachte, ich wäre ihr Gewissen, endete er und explodierte vor Lachen.

- Ich habe dir doch gesagt du sollst still sein…"

Narzissa sprang unerwartet auf Herry und versuchte ihn zu kitzeln. Severus lächelte bei diesem Anblick und half Narzissa bei ihrer Aufgabe. Nach fünf Minuten reinster Qual für Herry, hörten sie endlich auf.

„Ihr habt also endlich Gnade mit mir.

- So kann man es auch sagen, meinte Severus. Es ist Zeit schlafen zu gehen. Vor allem darfst du nicht vergessen, dass in drei Tagen das letzte Quidditchspiel dieses Jahres ansteht und dass du spielst.

- Ich weiß, nicht nötig mich daran zu erinnern Papa, scherzte Herry.

- Sehr witzig, normalerweise bin ich der sarkastische unter uns…

- Zur Abwechslung übernehme ich mal deine Rolle!"

Nach diesem Erfolg gingen sie schlafen und dachten dabei an das zukünftige Quidditchspiel. Was würde Herry dieses Mal anstellen um im Krankenflügel zu landen? Severus wollte es nicht einmal wissen.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit im Gryffindorturm schaffte es eine Person einfach nicht herauszufinden, was sie wollte, sie, die intelligenteste Person von ganz Hogwarts, laut ihren Ergebnissen…

Lily ist nach dem Spiel nicht zu Potter gegangen, die Tatsache ihn in einem Stück zu sehen beruhigte sie. Außerdem lief es immer aus dem Ruder, wenn sie versuchte mit ihm zu reden und endete immer mit einem Streit. Sie waren nie einer Meinung und trotzdem wusste sie, dass sie James Potter tief im Innern liebte.

Vielleicht war sie in einigen ihrer Streits zu weit gegangen, aber sie konnte sich nicht davon abhalten: Sobald sie einmal wütend war, konnte man nicht mehr mit ihr reden, das wusste sie. Aber wie konnte sie sich nur in Potter verlieben ohne es zu bemerken? Wie lange war das schon so?

Ihr Herz sagte ihr seit Weihnachten aber ihr Kopf sagte ihr, dass sie nicht in einen so arroganten Jungen verliebt war, dass es unmöglich war, doch trotzdem…

* * *

Verlassen. Ja, genau das war sie und seit wann? Sicherlich seit Weihnachten, sie war nach Hause gefahren und seit diesem Tag war er nie wieder auf sie zugekommen. Sie hatte ihm jedoch nichts getan aber er blieb trotzdem die ganze Zeit bei ihren Feinden. Anfangs hatte er ihr doch gesagt sie solle diese Personen meiden… Warum hörte er nicht auf seine eigenen Ratschläge? Warum hatte er sie verlassen?

Und dann war auch noch der Verräter zu ihr gekommen… Zuerst hatte sie ihn heftig zurückgewiesen aber er kam immer wieder zurück und wiederholte unaufhörlich wie sehr es im leid tat. Was sollte sie tun? Bei dem sein, der sie verraten hatte oder bei dem, der sie verlassen hatte? Erinnerte er sich überhaupt an ihren Vornamen? Manchmal bezweifelte sie das…

Seit dem berühmten Duellturnier hatte sie ihre Entscheidung getroffen. Er würde es bereuen ihr den Rücken gekehrt zu haben und ihr vorgeschrieben zu haben wen sie meiden solle: Sie würde genau das Gegenteil tun. Ja, er würde es bereuen!

* * *

Der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die Dunklen Künste war wirklich interessanter, der Professor machte keinen Unterschied zwischen Gryffindors und Slytherins: Alle machten mit. Die meiste Zeit waren es Lily und Herry, die die anderen anführten, aber die anderen Schüler waren zumindest weniger schüchtern.

Der praktische Unterricht war eine wahre Freude: Der Professor hatte interessante Gruppen gebildet, er hatte die beiden Häuser nicht gemischt und so konnte Herry Severus noch mehr trainieren. Letzterer konnte sich mittlerweile perfekt verteidigen, er musste auf demselben Stand sein wie Sirius, aber Herry war leicht enttäuscht, als er feststellte, dass Severus dies ausnutzte.

Jetzt wo er genauso stark war wie Sirius nahm er an jedem einzelnen Duell teil, das in den Gängen stattfand und war stolz auf sich seine Macht gegenüber den Rumtreibern unter Beweis zu stellen. Harry bemerkte sehr wohl, dass die schwarze Seite in Snape immer mehr die Oberhand gewann, er musste unbedingt mit ihm reden, bevor er ihn ganz verlor…

Der Professor suchte sich für seine Demonstrationen oft einen Schüler aus, mit dem er sich dann duellierte. Einer von ihnen war James Potter, der darauf sehr stolz war, der andere war natürlich Herry Praott.

Harry zeigte nicht seine ganze Macht, nur genug, um den Professor ein wenig ins Schwitzen zu bringen, aber er hatte es nie gewagt ihn gegen eine Wand zu schleudern wie er es mit dem Auroren getan hatte. Allem Anschein nach wollte er diesen Professor bis zu den Prüfungen behalten: Er hätte es nie für möglich gehalten, dass sein Astronomieprofessor so gut in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste ist. Er hatte mehrmals versucht sein Handgelenk zu sehen. Aber er hatte es nie geschafft, es war immer sehr gut bedeckt.

Der Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe wurde viel theoretischer, alle mussten nun Recherchen über magische Schlangen anstellen, da die meisten von ihnen unter Voldemorts Befehl standen. Harry tat sich auch mit diesem Professor sehr schwer, er vertraute ihm, da er immer nett zu ihm war und er hatte außerdem nie sein Geheimnis verraten: Er hatte den Ort, an dem sich die Einhörner aufhielten, immer für sich behalten. Er hatte auch bei ihm öfters versucht sein Handgelenk zu sehen, doch auch bei diesem Professor war es ihm einfach nicht gelungen.

Dabei war es doch eigentlich sehr einfach, er brauchte nur jemanden, der ihm half. Nur wen sollte er um Hilfe bitten? Es müsste ein kleines und cleveres Wesen sein. Warum denn nicht Aurore? Er hatte sie seit dem berühmten Unterricht über Feen nicht mehr gesehen. Außerdem hatte sie ihm gesagt, dass er nur ihren Namen nennen musste, wenn er sie mal brauchen würde. Und genau das tat er während dem Unterricht.

„Aurore", murmelte er als der Professor gerade über die Gefahr sprach, die von Magiediebinnen ausging.

Harry sah wie ein kleines Licht auf ihn zukam und sich ganz unauffällig auf seine Schulter setzte. Da er ganz hinten saß, hatte niemand den kleinen Lichtschimmer bemerkt.

„Was kann ich für dich tun Harry?

- Ich hätte gerne, dass du für eine kleine Ablenkung sorgst, wenn dir das nichts ausmacht? Ich will die Handgelenke des Professors sehen. Ich wäre dir wirklich sehr dankbar, wenn du das für mich tun könntest.

- Oh ich liebe diese Art von Ablenkung, ich rufe schnell noch ein paar andere Feen, ich spüre schon, dass wird lustig!"

Aurore verschwand genauso unauffällig wie sie gekommen war und kam einige Minuten später mit zehn Feen zurück. Sie fingen an vor den Schülern zu tanzen und alle waren ganz entzückt von diesem improvisierten Ballet. Währenddessen nutzten zwei andere Feen die Gelegenheit und gingen Richtung Professor und verschwanden in seiner Kleidung. Der Professor fing an herumzuzappeln und die ganze Klasse begann zu lachen. Die beiden kleinen Feen kamen an den Ärmeln wieder zum Vorschein aus purem Zufall zerrissen sie dabei…

Der Professor sah auf seine entblößten Arme und begann zu zittern…

„Ich bin extrem kälteempfindlich und ertrage es nicht, wenn ein Arm oder ein anderer Teil meines Körpers der Kälte ausgesetzt ist.

- Aber Professor, es ist doch schon Mitte Juni.

- Das ändert nichts daran, ich werde mich umziehen."

Harry hatte die Arme von Professor Bears beobachtet und lächelte einfach nur. Er wusste nun wer David war, er hatte seine Mission erfüllt. Alles was nun noch zu tun blieb, war ihn außer Gefecht zu setzten und endlich in seine Zeit zurückzukehren…

* * *

Das von allen Slytherins so sehnlich erwartete Wochenende kam endlich, die Quidditchspieler wurden von den anderen Slytherins umsorgt: Alle halfen sich gegenseitig. Sie mussten unbedingt gewinnen! Wenn sie schon einmal nur eine Haaresbreite vom Pokal entfernt waren, wollten sie ihn sich auf keinen Fall entgehen lassen. Laut den Sandgläsern hatten sie einen großen Vorsprung gegenüber den anderen Häusern.

Wie an jedem Abend vor einem Quidditchspiel, war Herry sehr aufgeregt: Unmöglich zu schlafen und unmöglich sich auf die verschiedenen Zaubersprüche zu konzentrieren, die er mittlerweile perfekt beherrschte. Er sprach telepathisch genauso offen wie mündlich, zumindest mit Severus und Narzissa. Er nahm sich vor, es in nächster Zeit einmal an Lily zu probieren…

„Komm schon Herry, beruhige dich! Wir sehen genau, dass du aufgeregt bist, aber ich bitte dich, beruhige dich…"

Für einen Außenstehenden war es kaum sichtbar, dass Praott aufgeregt war, nur seine wahren Freunde konnten sehen, dass Herry ein wahres Nervenbündel war.

„Ich bin sehr ruhig Narzissa, was du sagst stimmt nicht.

- Ja genau. Dann leg endlich diesen kleinen Löffel auf den Tisch, ich versteh nicht warum du die ganze Zeit damit rumfuchteln musst!"

Harry holte den kleinen Löffel unter dem Tisch hervor und legte ihn darauf.

„Schau doch was die Arme für ein Gesicht macht…

- Das ist aber doch nicht mein Fehler!

- Nein, natürlich nicht, sagte sie mit einem wenig überzeugenden Ton.

- Das Spiel ist doch sowieso erst morgen, sagte Severus.

- Dann los, beruhige mich. Was, wenn ich verliere? Was, wenn ich es nicht schaffe den Schnatz zu fangen?"

Die beiden Slytherins waren erstaunt darüber wie sehr sie sich im Laufe des Jahres Herry genähert hatten und vor allem, dass letzterer begann sich ihnen anzuvertrauen. Sie bildeten wirklich eine Gruppe, die zusammenhielt.

„Gut. Ich denke für heute Abend solltest du dich einfach nur hinlegen und versuchen zu schlafen: Du hast dich diese Woche nicht wirklich erholt mit dem Nachsitzen, dem Unterricht und dem abendlichen Training im verlassenen Klassenzimmer.

- Ich bin trotzdem ein bisschen besser geworden, bemerkte Herry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

- Ein bisschen?, entrüstete sich Severus. Du machst wohl Witze, hoffe ich? Du konntest überhaupt nichts machen mit verbundenen Augen und jetzt kannst du sogar angreifen und glaube mir, du zielst sehr genau, entgegnete er und strich sich über den Rücken.

- Es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich gegen die Wand geschleudert habe, bist du sicher, dass du nicht in den Krankenflügel gehen willst?

- Ja, ich bin mir sicher. Ich habe einen Zaubertrank getrunken, mir tut nichts mehr weh. Du hast nicht nur kleine Fortschritte gemacht, glaube mir.

- Wenn es von dir kommt, ist es ein wahres Kompliment.

- Das ist sicher, Severus ist so geizig mit Komplimenten, ich hab noch nie eins bekommen, rief Narzissa und tat dabei verletzt."

Nach dem Abendessen ging Herry nach so langer Zeit wieder einmal direkt in seinen Schlafsaal: Das Nachsitzen mit Filch fand nicht am Wochenende statt und außerdem hatte er schon einen Monat das Schloss geputzt, er war also frei…

Den Großteil der Nacht verbrachte er damit, das Buch über die bekanntesten Auroren anzusehen: Er würde nie genug davon haben die Heldentaten seiner eigenen Eltern und seines Großvaters immer wieder durchzulesen.

Am nächsten Morgen war die ganze Schule in Aufregung, der Pokal würde endlich vergeben werden und das letzte Spiel des Jahres würde endlich stattfinden. Alle waren gespannt darauf zu sehen, welche Spitzenleistung der Sucher der Slytherins diesmal vollbringen würde.

„Also gut, ich will gewinnen. Umso schneller wir das Spiel beenden, desto schneller gewinnen wir Punkte! Um den Pokal zu gewinnen, benötigen wir nur 50 Punkte Vorsprung. Es steht außer Frage, dass wir uns den Pokal durch die Finger gehen lassen, ist das klar?

- Mach dir nicht so viele Sorgen Lucius, wir werden gewinnen.

- Ich bin hier immer noch der Kapitän Praott und…

- Und wir werden gewinnen, ich wüsste nicht was dem noch hinzuzufügen wäre. Also ich hätte gerne, dass der Kapitän nun die Güte besitzt seinen Mund zu halten, damit wir endlich auf das Spielfeld können, um diesen Pokal zu gewinnen, sagte er als er sich erhob und in Richtung Stadium davonging."

Lucius tat sich schwer damit Praott zu ertragen, aber er konnte nichts gegen ihn tun. Es wäre reiner Selbstmord, er war zwar in der siebten Klasse aber Praott war stärker als er, das wusste er. Aber eines Tages würde er sich rächen und bis dahin musste er geduldig sein.

Der Kommentator begann damit die Mannschaft von Hufflepuff vorzustellen, die mit einem donnernden Applaus in Empfang genommen wurde. Dann betrat die Mannschaft von Slytherin das Stadium und wurde ihrerseits vorgestellt, ihr Applaus war aber seltsamerweise bei weitem nicht so laut wie der ihrer Gegner. Harry sah jedoch, dass Lily freudig klatschte und dafür böse Blicke der anderen Gryffindors erntete, vor allem von James Potter.

Die beiden Kapitäne gaben sich ‚freundschaftlich' die Hand. Dann stießen sich alle vom Boden ab und sausten in die Höhe. Der Schiedsrichter ließ die beiden Klatscher frei, genauso wie den Schnatz. Dann warf er den roten Ball in die Höhe und gab den Startpfiff.

Harry stieg sofort in die Höhe und begann Ausschau nach dem Schnatz zu halten: Umso schneller er ihn sah, desto schneller wäre er gefangen und umso schneller würde der Pokal ihm gehören, beziehungsweise seiner Mannschaft! Er machte einige Sturzflüge, damit der gegnerische Sucher ihn verfolgte. Er machte sich einen großen Spaß daraus ihn immer wieder abzuschütteln. Das war so einfach mit den Hufflepuffs! Er warf seinem Gegner einen kurzen Blick zu und sah, dass dieser ihm vernichtende Blicke zuwarf. Plötzlich hörte er ein leichtes Zischen rechts von sich, er drehte den Kopf und hatte gerade noch den Reflex sich im letzten Moment zu ducken.

Der Klatscher verfehlte seine Schläfe um einige Millimeter. Kalt fixierte er die beiden Treiber, die ihn bösartig beobachteten.

‚_Seit wann sind die Hufflepuffs denn böse? Sollten sie nicht eigentlich ehrlich und loyal sein? Mist, ich muss vor allem das nächste Mal besser aufpassen, ansonsten werde ich wieder im Krankenflügel enden…'_

Harry flog spiralförmig wieder nach oben: Zumindest konnte er von hier aus in Ruhe das Spiel sehen, sein Ziel ausfindig machen und vor allem außerhalb der Reichweite der Treiber sein. Schließlich sah er einen kleinen goldenen Schimmer genau unterhalb des Hüters von Hufflepuff. Er schoss auf den Hüter zu, ohne an etwas anderes zu denken. Das hätte er vielleicht besser tun sollen, denn zwei Klatscher flogen in seine Richtung. Er veränderte seine Route gerade noch rechtzeitig, um dem ersten Klatscher auszuweichen, er streifte nur leicht seine rechte Backe, der andere traf ihn jedoch hart in seiner linken Schulter.

Benommen schoss er wie ein Pfeil so hoch er konnte, um seine Schulter ein wenig bewegen zu können. Er stellte fest, dass zum Glück nichts Schlimmes passiert war: Ein riesiger blauer Fleck und eine schlechte Nacht, nichts weiter…

‚_Okay, dann spielen wir eben dieses Spiel, ich werde diese Treiber platt machen, sie werden nichts verstehen…'_

Harry sank in einen Sturzflog und konzentrierte sich diesmal einzig und allein auf die Treiber. Einer hatte einen Klatscher in Reichweite seines Schlägers, während der zweite den anderen Klatscher suchte. Der Teenager stürzte sich auf den ohne Klatscher und sein Plan funktionierte perfekt…

Der Treiber, der einen Klatscher hatte, zielte auf Herry, aber dieser drehte sich im letzten Moment weg, sodass die Kugel den anderen Treiber von Hufflepuff erwischte. Da er aus dem Gleichgewicht gebracht war, stürzte er. Nicht von sehr weit oben, aber genug um ihn zumindest für einige Minuten außer Gefecht zu setzen.

„Gut gespielt Praott, meinte einer seiner Mitspieler.

- Sie haben mich genervt, warte bis ich mich um den anderen kümmere…"

Dieser Schachzug brachte jedoch den anderen Treiber zum Nachdenken und er schien plötzlich zu vermeiden auf Herry zu zielen. Nur für wie lange?

‚_Jetzt wäre es doch eine super Idee den Schnatz zu finden…'_

„Und es ist die Mannschaft der Schlangen, die mit 40 zu 0 führt! Kommt schon Hufflepuffs, lasst euch nicht entmutigen. Der zweite Treiber scheint außer Gefecht zu sein, Mrs Pomfrey verbietet ihm wieder auf seinen Besen zu steigen. Das ist nicht weiter schlimm, los Hufflepuff, wir sind auf eurer Seite!"

‚_Es lebe die Parteilichkeit, obwohl es mich früher nie gestört hat. Das ist nicht wirklich dasselbe…'_

„Ja! Das ist ein neues Tor für Hufflepuff, der Stand ist jetzt 40 zu 20!"

Harry beobachtete aufmerksam das Spielfeld, wo konnte sich der Schnatz nur verstecken? Er spielte schon seit einer Stunde und trotz des guten Wetters hatte Harry langsam die Nase voll von den mörderischen Blicken, die er nicht nur von den Hufflepuffs, sondern auch von ihren Anhängern zugeworfen bekam! Natürlich antwortete Herry mit noch eisigeren Blicken aber die Atmosphäre war bedrückend. Plötzlich lenkte der so charakteristische goldene Schimmer des Schnatzes die Aufmerksamkeit des Jungen auf sich. Er war genau über Malfoys Kopf und es wäre doch lustig, wenn dieser genauso reagieren würde wie Draco während ihrem zweiten Jahr…

Er stürzte sich also auf Malfoy mit einem halb eisigen, halb entschiedenen Blick, er hatte nur den Schnatz im Blickfeld. Lucius, der Herry mit dieser Geschwindigkeit auf sich zurasen sah, schrie und machte einen Sturzflug, um dem grünen Sucher auszuweichen.

Harry streckte seine Hand aus. Doch plötzlich schlug etwas hart auf seine Finger: Ein Klatscher war sehr schmerzhaft auf seine Hand geprallt. In dem Fall war er sich nicht so sicher mit einem blauen Fleck davonzukommen, aber das würde ihn sicherlich nicht aufhalten! Er streckte also seine zweite Hand aus und ließ dabei seinen Besen los, genau wie in seinem zweiten Jahr...nur diesmal hatte er keinen Nimbus2000, sondern einen klassischen Schulbesen und letzterer begann gefährlich zu vibrieren. Harry fing den goldenen Schnatz und versuchte wieder in die Höhe zu fliegen, aber ohne seine beiden Hände am Besenstiel war das eine unmögliche Aufgabe.

Er schaffte es jedoch den Besen zu verlangsamen: Gerade genug, um den Besen parallel zum Boden zu bringen und zu springen, um nicht mit dem Holzbalken direkt vor ihm zusammenzustoßen.

Sein Besen flog weiter und prallte jämmerlich gegen den Balken…

Herry stand wieder auf und zeigte allen den Schnatz. Die Tribüne der Slytherins explodierte vor Freude und Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um mit Severus zu reden.

‚_Severus? Also, du hast es gesehen, wir haben den Pokal gewonnen…_

_- Ja, aber vergiss nicht die Tatsache, dass deine Schulter in sehr schlechtem Zustand sein muss und ich fang erst gar nicht von deiner Hand an, die du immer noch an dich presst._

_- Aber nein! Alles in Ordnung, das war wirklich spitze, findest du nicht auch. Naja, bis auf den Moment, in dem die Treiber mich als Zielscheibe genommen haben. Abgesehen davon war es sehr aufregend, oder nicht?_

_- Nein, nicht wirklich. Du solltest vielleicht zu Pom…_

_- Nein, alles bestens!'_

Harry konnte die Diskussion nicht fortsetzten, da in diesem Moment seine Mannschaft zu ihm stoß und ihn in die Luft wirbelte. Harry sah von weitem das strahlende Lächeln von Lily und einen bewundernden Blick von James; bewundernd!

Der Endstand des Spiels lautete demnach 190 zu 20, Slytherin gewann den Quidditchpokal.

Dumledore überreichte den Pokal dem Kapitän, der ihn regelrecht mit Blicken verschlang. Harry hatte nicht gewusst, dass Malfoy noch etwas anderes mit so viel Lust ansehen konnte, abgesehen von Narzissa.

Alle Slytherins schüttelten Herry die Hand, doch dieser wartete in Wahrheit nur auf zwei Personen. Wo waren Severus und Narzissa abgeblieben?

„Herry?

- Narzissa ich habe mich schon gefragt wo ihr bleibt. Warum siehst du mich so an…

- Oh hör mir zu Herry, es tut mir wirklich leid okay, denk immer daran. Ich mache das nur für dein Bestes…

- Von was…

- _Quies_, sagte eine schwere Stimme."

Harry hörte nur den Zauber, der ihn in den Rücken traf, dann schlief er sanft ein und alles war schwarz…

Tbc…


	2. Werwolf und Fallen! Teil 1

Anmerkungen:

Vielen Dank für die **Reviews**! Da ich anonyme Reviews nicht beantworten kann, tue ich das hier (evtl. sind einige Infos darin auch für alle anderen interessant):

Aimee Lucia, R-F, angeliz: Ich übersetze gern für euch alle weiter ;) Das Problem mit dem online Übersetzer hatte ich auch, mittlerweile kann ich zum Glück Französisch & kann das Ende der Geschichte auch für euch lesbar machen J Viel Spaß beim Weiterlesen!

Ravenclaw: Ich geb mir Mühe es so wenig wie möglich nach einer Übersetzung klingen zu lassen und ich weiß, dass mir das nicht immer ganz gelingt…aber das Wichtigste ist doch, dass alle endlich das Ende der Geschichte lesen können ;) Dir zu Liebe habe ich die Anführungszeichen überall eingefügt, ich hoffe, dass hilft allen weiter J Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Hauswlfchen: Gern geschehen! ;) Ich hoffe du erträgst den Gedanken, dass das spannendste Ende noch kommt ;) Jeden Monat gibt es ein neues Kapitel, wenn ich weiter so gut vorankomme auch schon alle 2 Wochen. Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

Easy: Ich liebe diese Geschichte auch ;) Hier hast du das nächste Kapitel, das danach kommt voraussichtlich wieder am 18. …bis dahin musst du dann wieder warten J

* * *

**21. Kapitel: Werwolf und Fallen! – Teil 1**

Als er die Augen wieder öffnete, sah er nichts…nur schwarz, als ob er blind geworden wäre…er berührte sein Gesicht und merkte, dass eine Binde seine Augen bedeckte, er nahm sie eilig ab. Nein…er war nicht blind…nach und nach kamen die Farben zurück und zu seinem großen Pech war alles schrecklich weiß.

‚_Und zur Abwechslung…ratet wo ich gelandet bin…Bingo, 100 Punkte für diejenigen, die Krankenflügel gesagt haben…man könnte fast meinen hier wäre ein Liebhaber von Harry Potter!'_

Harry stellte fest, dass sein Handgelenk überhaupt nicht mehr weh tat und dass es komplett verbunden war. Er wurde auf einen Brief aufmerksam, der auf dem Tisch neben seinem Bett lag. Er nahm ihn und öffnete ihn vorsichtig.

_Tut mir leid._

Nur dieser eine Satz stand darauf, die Schrift war fein aberpräzise und schneidend. Man musste nicht unbedingt Professor für Wahrsagen sein, um erraten zu können, wer ihn geschrieben hatte. Er hatte die Stimme sehr wohl erkannt, die den Zauber gesprochen hatte, es war kein anderer als Severus gewesen und er war es auch, der diesen Brief geschrieben hatte.

Er hatte sicherlich genau gesehen, dass der Klatscher sein Handgelenk gebrochen hatte. Er bemerkte den Hufflepuff, der im Bett neben ihm schlief, seine Decke war nicht bis nach oben gezogen und man konnte seinen Bauch sehen, der komplett verbunden war.

Harry empfand für einen kurzen Moment großes Bedauern für das, was er getan hatte. Aber er hatte nur gut gespielt, keine Regel war gebrochen worden, er hatte nur gut gespielt. Er verbannte also sein schlechtes Gewissen in eine Ecke seines Kopfes und stand auf. Ihm war ein wenig schwindelig, aber nichts Schlimmes, er lief ein bisschen vorsichtiger.

Er machte die Bandagen ab, die sein Handgelenk umgaben und bestaunte den großen schwarzen Bluterguss, der es zierte. Er zog sich schnell an und ging vorsichtig los…dann, fatalerweise, stoß seine Hand gegen eine Blockade, die Mauer war wieder da.

‚_Natürlich, ich hätte darauf wetten können! Wie kann ich nur diesen lächerlichen Zauber aufheben? Außer wenn…'_

Er hatte eine Idee, er machte sich unsichtbar, dank dem Zauberspruch, den er mittlerweile perfekt beherrschte und wartete darauf, dass die Krankenschwester auftauchte. Er musste jedoch ganze 20 Minuten warten, bis Mrs Pomfrey eine Runde durch ihren Krankenflügel machte. Sie ging zu dem Hufflepuff, nahm seinen Verband ab, rieb ihn mit einer Salbe ein und machte ihm einen neuen Verband, dann richteten sich ihre Augen auf das nächste Bett und…

„Oh das kann doch nicht wahr sein, dieses Kind ist unhaltbar. Wie hat er es nur geschafft an der Mauer vorbeizukommen, Dumbledore hatte mir doch versichert, dass er das nicht schaffen würde."

‚_Außerdem ist es auch noch Dumbledore, der die Mauern errichtet, kein Wunder, dass ich sie nicht zerstören kann.'_

Pomfrey kam näher, sagte ‚öffne dich' und die Mauer verschwand.

‚_Das ist ja genauso wie bei Ali Baba! Das werde ich mir bis zum nächsten Mal merken. Hoffen wir mal, dass es kein nächstes Mal geben wird…ach hör schon auf zu träumen Harry!'_

Harry nutzte die Gelegenheit, um so unauffällig wie möglich an ihr vorbeizuhuschen und hörte noch lange die Rufe von Mrs Pomfrey über sein unverantwortliches Verhalten…

‚_Nein, sie muss sich endlich beruhigen, ich habe doch überhaupt nichts mehr.'_

Harry hatte während dem Quidditchspiel, in dem sich Gryffindor und Ravenclaw gegenübergestanden waren bemerkt, dass Lily schreckliche Angst hatte als James den Sturzflug gemacht hatte. Er vermutete stark, dass Lily zärtliche Gefühle für James empfand. Aber er nahm auch an, dass sie diese Gefühle nicht zeigen wollte, aus Respekt vor sich selbst und vor allem weil der eingebildete James eifersüchtig auf ihn war.

Alles was nötig war, war eine ernsthafte Unterhaltung zwischen den beiden und dabei durften sie auf keinen Fall unterbrochen werden. Man musste ihnen nur eine Falle stellen! Dafür musste er zuerst Anne finden, hoffentlich war sie auf seiner Seite. Dann brauchte er noch einen leeren Klassenraum, oder eher einen gemütlichen Raum, warum nicht der Raum der Wünsche? Auf jeden Fall musste er mit Anne sprechen und was danach kam würde er sehen.

Er stellte fest, dass es Sonntagnachmittag war und ungefähr 16 Uhr. Er ging zum ersten Ort, der ihm einfiel, die Bibliothek. Er begann seine Mutter zu kennen und er war davon ausgegangen, dass ihre Freundinnen auch bei ihr sein würden und er hatte Recht behalten.

Er sah die drei Mädchen zusammen mit Remus an irgendeiner Hausaufgabe arbeiten, Remus und Gabrielle saßen selbstverständlich nebeneinander, während die beiden andren Mädchen ihnen gegenüber saßen. Er konzentrierte sich auf Annes Geist.

‚_Okay, wenn ich jetzt noch einen Wolfszahn hinzufüge, kann dieser Zaubertrank dann…'_

_- ‚Anne?'_

„Was?"

- „Ähm, wir haben nichts gesagt", antwortete ihr Gabrielle freundlich.

- „Ah, tut mir leid, ich habe gedacht meinen Namen gehört zu haben, dieser Zaubertrank macht mich noch verrückt."

- „Du solltest vielleicht besser eine Pause machen", schlug Gabrielle vor.

- „Nein, ich will das erst noch fertig machen, danach, ja warum nicht…"

‚_Anne?'_

„Was? Dieses Mal hat aber auf jeden Fall jemand meinen Namen gerufen…"

- „Äh, nein tut mir leid", antwortete ihr Lily, die gerade in einen offensichtlich sehr fesselnden Abschnitt vertieft war.

‚_Anne, rede nicht mit deiner Stimme, sondern mit deinen Gedanken!'_

_- ‚Höre ich jetzt Stimmen?'_

_- ‚Nein, in der Hinsicht kann ich dich beruhigen, ich bin's, Herry, der mit dir redet.'_

_- ‚Praott?'_

_- ‚Ja, wenn dir das lieber ist, es kommt aufs Gleiche raus.'_

_- ‚Seit wann unterhältst du dich mit den Leuten über Gedanken!'_

_- ‚Erst seit Kurzem, aber ich muss mich auf normalem Weg mit dir unterhalten.'_

_- ‚Wo bist du denn?'_

_- ‚Ich stehe dir gegenüber aber ich bin unsichtbar. Pomfrey sucht immer noch nach mir, deswegen muss ich mich unauffällig verhalten, aber darüber möchte ich mich nicht mit dir unterhalten, es betrifft Lily. Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich werde dir nichts tun.'_

_- ‚Ich weiß, ich komme.'_

* * *

„Nein also wirklich, ich komme einfach nicht weiter, ich laufe einfach eine kleine Runde durch die Korridore und komme dann zurück."

- „Willst du, dass wir dich begleiten?", fragte Remus.

- „Nein, ich gehe allein, ich bin immerhin schon ein großes Mädchen."

- „Auch wenn du auf Slytherins triffst?"

- „Ja, alles okay Gabrielle, ich hab keine Angst vor ihnen. Ich gehe jetzt los."

Sie schloss das Buch, das sie gerade las und ließ ihre Sachen in der Bibliothek zurück, nahm ihren Zauberstab und ging los in Richtung Korridore.

Sie ging in das erste Klassenzimmer, das sie fand und setzte sich auf einen Tisch. Die Tür schloss sich von ganz alleine und Herry tauchte vor ihr auf.

„Warum bist du im Krankenflügel gelandet, in Snapes Armen?"

- „Weil der Herr mich eingeschläfert hat um mich dorthin zu bringen…"

- „Du bist wirklich sehr amüsant was diesen Krankenflügel angeht."

- „Ja aber wir sind nicht hier, um uns darüber zu unterhalten, ich wollte dich fragen, was du über James und Lily denkst."

- „Machst du Witze?"

- „Nein, das ist mein voller Ernst."

- „Denkst du nicht, dass es schon genug Streitereien zwischen den beiden gibt, ohne dass du auch noch deinen Senf dazu gibst? Du bist sowieso das Hauptthema in ihren Streits."

- „Hast du davon nicht die Nase voll?"

- „Alle Gryffindors haben die Nase voll davon, würdest du gerne um ein Uhr früh aufgeweckt werden, weil die beiden ein neues Streitthema gefunden haben?"

- „Okay, aber was würdest du über sie denken, wenn sei ein Paar wären?"

- „Jetzt machst du dich aber wirklich über mich lustig, du hasst James doch. Was bringt dich dazu?"

- „Ich habe meine persönlichen Gründe, ich weiß, dass Lily ihn tief in ihrem Innern liebt, aber ihn trotzdem gründlich meidet!"

- „Sehr gut und ich weiß, dass James verrückt vor Liebe nach ihr ist und dass er eifersüchtig ist auf dich, weil sie dich als Bruder ansieht!"

- „Ja, das habe ich mir schon fast gedacht, also gut ich habe einen Plan…"

So redeten sie während einer guten halben Stunde und regelten alles bis ins kleinste Detail, dann ging Anne zurück in die Bibliothek, als ob nichts gewesen wäre, mit einem großen Lächeln im Gesicht

„Was bringt dich so zum Grinsen?"

- „Oh nichts! Du wirst schon sehen Lily, ich denke ich hatte eine Erleuchtung was meinen Zaubertrank angeht."

- „Du könntest aber auch den Märchenprinz getroffen haben."

- „Ich habe gedacht Sirius wäre im Gemeinschaftsraum", meinte Remus.

- „Nein Lily, ich habe keinen Märchenprinzen getroffen und wenn es so gewesen wäre, wäre es sicher nicht Sirius gewesen, nur zu deiner Information Remus."

- „Okay, was hat dann so lange gedauert?"

- „Ich bin am See spazieren gegangen, es tut wahnsinnig gut frische Luft zu schnappen."

Anne setzte sich wieder an ihren Platz und beendete ihre Zaubertränkehausaufgabe. Der Plan war perfekt, sie müsste nur ihren Part perfekt spielen und dafür müsste sie sehr überzeugend gegenüber James sein, aber auch gegenüber Sirius. Aber vor allem musste sie auf Herrys Zeichen warten.

Der erste Teil des Plans würde während dem Abendessen stattfinden…

Kurz vor dem Abendessen brach ein neuer Streit im Gryffindorturm aus. Anne hörte dem Streit zu und musste zugeben, dass Lilys Argumente inhaltslos, wenig stichhaltig und kaum zutreffend waren, was Lily überhaupt nicht ähnlich sah, das war ihrer Intelligenz unwürdig. Über James' Argumente reden wir lieber gar nicht, diese verrieten nur seinen tiefen Neid für einen gewissen Slytherin. Herry hatte Recht, diese beiden mussten einfach zusammen kommen!

* * *

Herry, Severus und Narzissa kamen überpünktlich zum Abendessen, Harry wollte sitzen, um einen guten visuellen Kontakt zu Lily herstellen zu können, der Plan würde endlich in die Tat umgesetzt werden können! Er hatte es geschafft Pomfrey aus dem Weg zu gehen, bis sie ihn schließlich doch in einem Korridor schnappte und ihn drei verschiedene Zaubertränke schlucken ließ, bevor er weiter gehen durfte.

‚_Lily?'_

„Was?"

- „Was was?", fragte Anne, die genau wusste, was los war.

- „Du hast mich gerufen oder?"

- „Ähm nein und Gab auch nicht, einmal dass sie nicht redet, das ist wirklich außergewöhnlich. Glaubst du das wird in der Geschichte Hogwarts' markiert werden?"

- „Hey!", antwortete letztere. „Ich habe nachgedacht. Findet ihr nicht, dass sich Remus manchmal komisch verhält? Es ist sogar eher häufig."

- „Komm schon, du bildest dir wieder Dinge ein", sagte Lily.

- „Nein, ich bin mir aber sicher, dass er mir etwas verschweigt."

- „Das Beste wäre wohl", versuchte Lily also, „wenn du direkt zu ihm gehst und ihn einfach fragst, vielleicht sagt er dir ja was ihn bekümmert."

- „Weißt du etwas, was ich nicht weiß Lily?", fragte Gabrielle traurig.

- „Nein, ich habe nur eine Vermutung, aber um sicher zu sein musst du ihn selbst fragen."

- „Okay, ich werde morgen Abend zu ihm gehen."

- „Warum morgen?"

- „Ich will unseren Abend nicht verderben."

Eine Stille brach über der kleinen Gruppe herein.

‚_Lily?'_

„Lasst mich raten, niemand hat mich gerufen?"

- Nein, immer noch keiner", sagte Anne und versuchte immer angestrengter nicht zu lachen.

‚_Lily rede nicht mit deinem Mund, antworte mir indem du denkst.'_

_- ‚Wer bist du?'_

_- ‚Wenn ich dir sagen würde, dass ich dein Gewissen bin, würdest du mir dann glauben?'_

_- ‚Nein, das würde ich dir nicht glauben, denn mein Gewissen ist sehr besonders, denn es…aber nein, was denke ich denn da nur…'_

_- ‚Ich hab's zumindest versucht, aber jetzt ernsthaft, ich bin's, dein großer Bruder!'_

_- ‚Herry, mein KLEINER Bruder?'_

_- ‚Ja, wie du willst…'_

_- ‚Was treibst du in meinem Kopf!'_

_- ‚Wusstest du, dass einige Schlangen die Gabe der Telepathie besitzen? Im Austausch für meine Magie haben sie sie mir angeboten. Aber ich bin nicht hier, um dir davon zu erzählen. Tatsächlich würde ich gerne morgen Abend mit dir sprechen, in einem speziellen Raum.'_

Anne sah Lily an, die nicht aß und komplett in ihre Welt versunken schien. Sie wusste, dass sie gerade mit Praott redete, der Plan hatte also endlich begonnen und sie hoffte von ganzem Herzen, dass er klappen würde.

Herry erklärte Lily wo der Raum der Wünsche zu finden war, wie er funktionierte und machte die Uhrzeit aus…

* * *

„Und Herry, gestresst wegen den Prüfungen? Sie sind bald, in kaum zwei Wochen, ich bin total aufgeregt."

- „Ich gebe zu, dass ich mich nicht so gut fühle, wenn ich daran denke, dass die Prüfungen näher rücken. Kräuterkunde ist nicht wirklich meine Stärke und fangen wir lieber erst gar nicht von Astronomie an."

- „Ja aber deine Fähigkeiten in den anderen Fächern sind exzellen"t, antwortete Severus.

- „Nein, Zaubertränke ist ein Fach, das ich wirklich nicht beherrsche, auch wenn ich dank deiner kostbaren Nachhilfe gelernt habe das Fach zu mögen."

- „Auch wenn dein Niveau tatsächlich nicht exzellent ist, ist es trotzdem überdurchschnittlich, auf jeden Fall warst du Anfang des Jahres richtig schlecht."

- „Es ist nicht mein Fehler, wenn mein alter Zaubertränkelehrer es nicht geschafft hat mich für Zaubertränke zu interessieren."

- „Aber es ist doch eine Kunst…"

- „Ja, ich weiß."

- „Ich bin auf jeden Fall sicher, dass ich Verwandlung und Zauberkunst bestehen werde und beim Rest werde ich mein Bestes geben."

- „In Zauberkunst bist du wirklich eine Expertin, kleine Blume, und was Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste angeht, da kann ich dir helfen."

- „Das Angebot werde ich nicht abschlagen."

- „Arbeiten wir heute Abend noch mal?", fragte Severus.

- „Ja, ich will noch mal mit verbundenen Augen und ohne Zauberstab üben."

- „Ist dir eigentlich bewusst, dass deine stablose Magie mächtig ist, stärker als alle Schüler hier und sicherlich auch als einige der Lehrer."

- „Vielleicht, aber ich benötige noch mehr Training."

- „Okay, ich werde die Gelegenheit nutzen um dich gleichzeitig über Zaubertränke abzufragen."

- „Und ich werde dich auch zum Arbeiten bringen, so haben wir alle was davon. Ich kann es kaum glauben, dass das Jahr schon fast vorbei ist, es verging so schnell."

- „Nicht für alle", antwortete Severus.

- „Ich kann das nächste Jahr kaum erwarten", antwortete Narzissa, „wir werden nicht nur die Ältesten in der Schule sein, wir werden auch immer noch zusammen sein."

- „Ja das wird genial", antwortete Herry zaghaft.

- „Wenn du es mit ein wenig mehr Begeisterung sagen würdest, bin ich mir sicher, dass wir dir es vielleicht glauben könnten."

- „Wir werden sehen Severus, wir werden sehen."

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war es Anne, die ihren Auftritt in dem so unglaublich cleveren Plan von Praott hatte. Sie musste James von dem heimlichen Treffen zwischen Lily und Praott erzählen, ohne seltsam zu wirken. Er musste es vor allem im letzten Moment erfahren, damit er keine Zeit haben würde alles mit den Rumtreibern zu organisieren, er müsste alleine sein, wenn er zu Lily stößt.

Es war nicht sehr schwer Remus zu beschäftigen, sie müsste nur ein Wort zu Gabrielle sagen und die Sache wäre erledigt. Anne fand diese wie sie ein fesselndes Buch über die Legenden der magischen Welt las, ihren Kopf auf Remus' Knie gestützt, er selbst las sein Zauberkunstbuch.

„Gabrielle, könnte ich dich bitte einen Moment sprechen. Ich leih sie mir maximal zehn Minuten Remus.

- „Also nur zehn kleine Minuten, nicht mehr", sagte ihr Remus mit einer kleinen, liebenswürdigen Schnute.

- „Ist es denn wirklich wichtig? Weil ich gerade überhaupt keine Lust habe mich zu bewegen, ich liege gerade so gemütlich."

- „Los Gabrielle, beweg deinen Hintern von diesem Sofa und komm mit in unseren Schlafsaal. Und zwar nicht in fünf Jahren, sondern sofort", fügte Anne hinzu, als sie sah, dass Gabrielle nicht die geringsten Anstalten machte sich zu bewegen.

- „Okay, kein Grund so zu schreien, man würde meinen die Apokalypse würde kurz bevorstehen…das ist es aber nicht, oder?"

- „Gab, ich habe nicht deine ausschweifende Fantasie, also los, beweg deinen Hintern in unseren Schlafsaal, sofort…"

- „Okay, ich komme, du entschuldigst mich Remus, die Apokalypse wartet nur noch auf mich."

- „Komm schnell zurück mein Engel."

Gabrielle betrat ihren Schlafsaal und setzte sich auf Annes Bett, genau ihr gegenüber.

„Gut, also was gibt es so Wichtiges um mich so zu stören, ich war gern bei Remus."

- „Willst du immer noch herausfinden was Remus vor dir versteckt?"

- „Ja, warum, kennst du etwa sein Geheimnis?"

- „Nein, ich bin nicht so intelligent wie Lily, stattdessen habe ich einen Raum gefunden, in dem du mit ihm reden kannst, vielleicht hilft dir das ja."

- „Okay", sagte sie in einem traurigen Ton, „ich werde heute Abend mit ihm reden."

- „Weißt du Gab, ich bin mir sicher, dass es nichts so Wichtiges ist, ich vertraue ihm."

- „Ich vertraue ihm auch, was ich nicht verstehe ist, dass er mir nicht genug vertraut, um mir zu sagen was er auf dem Herzen hat."

- „Jedenfalls ist der Raum direkt nach dem Abendessen frei, er befindet sich im zweiten Stock, direkt neben unserem Klassenzimmer für Geschichte der Zauberei. Zwei Türen weiter links, um genau zu sein."

- „Danke, was du für mich tust ist wirklich lieb."

- „Dafür gibt es doch Freundinnen!"

- „Gut, ich geh zu ihm zurück."

- „Viel Glück für heute Abend Gab."

- „Danke."

Gabrielle ging wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum, das Gesicht ungewöhnlich ernst.

„Was ist denn los, ist die Apokalypse so nah?", fragte Remus.

- „Nein", sagte sie und lächelte leicht, „ich würde nur gerne heute Abend nach dem Essen mit dir unter zwei Augen sprechen."

- „Worum geht's?", fragte Remus, der sich nun auch verkrampfte.

- „Ich denke du weißt worum es geht, aber ich will nicht hier darüber sprechen", sagte sie, während sie die Schüler ansah, die ihnen heimlich lauschten.

Sie nahm ihren ursprünglichen Platz wieder ein, indem sie ihren Kopf auf Remus' Knie legte, dieser war nun voller Zweifel und Furcht.

Anne, die sich immer noch im Schlafsaal befand, jubelte innerlich. Sie hatte nun schon einen Rumtreiber außer Reichweite gebracht, Herry hatte ihr gesagt, dass er sich um Peter kümmern würde, es blieb also nur noch ein Rumtreiber, um den sie sich kümmern musste. Es blieb für sie noch Sirius Black, der Schwierigste, wie sie fand.

* * *

Seinerseits hatte Herry Severus und Narzissa gesagt, dass er diesen Abend nicht üben wollte, was beide sehr überrascht hatte, aber Herry hatte ihnen nichts weiter gesagt. Er hatte ein weiteres Mal seinen Handschuh benutzt um Peter zu täuschen, er hatte das Aussehen einer Hufflepuff angenommen, die an Peter interessiert schien.

„Ähm…Peter", sagte Harry und verfluchte sich gleichzeitig dafür den Verräter so zu nennen.

- „Ja, was gibt's Magali?"

- „Ich…ähm…wollte wissen, ob du…naja ob du Lust hättest…oder eher ob du einverstanden wärst dich mit mir heute Abend im Astronomieturm zu treffen…direkt nach dem Abendessen."

- „Du willst mit mir ausgehen?"

‚_Nein Idiot, sie will mit dir vom Turm springen, wie dumm er doch sein kann…'_

„Ähm…ja."

- „Okay, ich werde da sein…direkt nach dem Abendessen oder?"

- „Ja genau, bis heute Abend."

Als er komplett sicher war, dass Peter den Korridor verlassen hatte, nahm er sein normales Aussehen wieder an…

‚_Oh bei Merlin, wie ich diesen Verräter hasse. Außer Voldemort habe ich noch niemanden so sehr gehasst und dann muss er auch noch so dumm sein. Wie habe ich es nur ein Jahr mit ihm aushalten können? Das müsste mir mal jemand erklären, Dumbledore zum Beispiel. Er wusste von Anfang an über alles Bescheid, das ist unsinnig. Er wusste was ich durchmachen müsste. Auch wenn mich nicht darüber beschweren kann endlich meine Eltern mit ihren verschiedenen Charakteren kennengelernt zu haben. Sie sind keine Helden, wie ich sie im Kopf hatte, nur einfache Teenager wie ich, zumindest im Moment. Und am Wichtigsten, ich habe Sirius vor seiner Festnahme gesehen, das werde ich nie vergessen.'_

* * *

Ihrerseits wusste Anne immer noch nicht wie sie Sirius beschäftigen sollte. Sie wusste, dass er sich gerne mit Mädchen die Zeit vertrieb, aber mit wem war er zur Zeit zusammen? Sie wusste, dass Sirius praktisch alle zwei Wochen eine Neue hatte. Man musste sich schon fragen, wie er es schaffte immer eine Freundin zu haben, sicherlich datete er auch einige seiner Ex-Freundinnen. Allein bei diesem Gedanken wusste Anne, dass sie niemals mit Sirius ausgehen würde. Er war ein Frauenheld, er würde nie bei einem einzigen Mädchen bleiben und sie wollte nicht leiden. Vielleicht konnte sie darüber mit ihm sprechen, es war schließlich keine schlechte Idee. Ja, genau das würde sie tun, sie würde mit Sirius Black reinen Tisch machen, aber dafür musste sie ihn noch vor dem Abendessen finden. Sie war schon am Verzweifeln, als sie die Rumtreiber endlich in einem Korridor fand, diese duellierten sich, zur Abwechslung, gerade mit den Slytherins.

„Na Snape, du läufst ganz alleine durch die Korridore, wo ist denn dein Retter? Glaubst du wirklich du würdest ohne Praotts Hilfe etwas ausrichten können?"

- „Du bist nichts weiter als ein Dummkopf Potter. Wenn du denkst Praott wäre lebenswichtig für mich, dann täuschst du dich gewaltig."

- „Dann beweise es", rief James.

- „James, wirklich, er ist die Mühe nicht wert, versuchte es Remus."

- „Ich habe nur Lust mich ein bisschen zu amüsieren Remus."

- „Denkst du wirklich, dass das lustig oder gar amüsant ist?"

- „Ja, warum?"

- „James ich bitte dich, schalte dein Gehirn ein, nur dieses eine Mal und lass uns gehen."

James sah Remus an ohne zu verstehen was dieser versuchte ihm zu zeigen, ohne zu verstehen was dieser versuchte ihm zu erklären, letztlich ohne zu verstehen was alle ihm sagten. Aber diese Überlegung hatte zu lange gedauert, Severus hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und war verschwunden, nicht aus Feigheit, er wusste einfach nur, dass sehr wenige Personen etwas gegen Potter ausrichten konnten, einzig Herry hatte es geschafft ihm während dem Duellturnier eine Abreibung zu verpassen. Anne nutzte sie, indem sie sich Sirius unauffällig näherte.

„Könntest du für einen kurzen Moment bitte hier rüber kommen Sirius?"

- „Na aber so lange du willst Anne, sagte er und schenkte ihr ein bezauberndes Lächeln, dem kein Mädchen widerstehen konnte, das es verdiente als eines bezeichnet zu werden."

- „Hör auf mit deinem Machogehabe und komm bitte hierher."

- „Was willst du von mir?", fragte er sie, als sie von den drei anderen Rumtreibern Abstand genommen hatten.

- „Ich würde gerne heute Abend direkt nach dem Abendessen mit dir sprechen, es ist wirklich sehr wichtig und du sollst wissen, dass du kein Wort mehr mit mir zu reden brauchst, wenn du nicht kommen solltest, ist das klar?", sagte sie in einem sehr ernsten Ton.

- „Wo?", fragte er also genauso ernst.

- „Am Seeufer, nach dem Abendessen ist es dort noch nicht so kalt, bis heute Abend also."

- „Alles klar, bis heute Abend."

Es war soweit, Anne hatte praktisch schon ihren Teil der Abmachung eingelöst, alles war eingefädelt, sie musste jetzt nur noch James im letzten Moment, direkt nach dem Abendessen von dem geheimen Treffen erzählen. Sie musste sehr aufpassen, sie wollte nicht, dass Sirius sah wie sie mit James sprach, aber das würde sie heute Abend sehen und dann müssten ihre Ohren vielleicht nicht mehr so viel leiden wie vorher. Vorausgesetzt James und Lily werden ein Paar, flehte Anne.

* * *

Das Abendessen verlief in einer sehr angespannten Atmosphäre, aber niemand wusste wirklich warum…beziehungsweise doch, zwei Personen wussten, dass es heute Abend um alles oder nichts ging. Für Harry war heute vielleicht der Abend, an dem seine Eltern endlich zusammen kommen würden. Für eine andere Person ging es heute Abend um ihr Geheimnis. Remus war alles andere als gelassen, würde er Gabrielle die Wahrheit sagen können, oder einfach mit ihr Schluss machen, um sie nicht zu verletzten? Es war so schwer, vor allem wenn man verliebt war und genau das war er, er hatte es zwar nicht kommen sehen, aber nach vier Monaten konnte er es einfach nicht mehr verleugnen.

„Nun Remus du scheinst heute Abend wirklich nicht gut drauf zu sein", bemerkte James.

- „Ich glaube ich werde Gabrielle alles erzählen", sagte er leise, sodass nur die Rumtreiber hören konnten, was er sagte.

- „Bist du dir da sicher Remus?", fragte Sirius.

- „Nein, ich bin mir nicht sicher."

- „Mach dir keinen Kopf Remus, ich bin mir sicher, dass Gabrielle dich akzeptieren wird, du weißt, dass sie dich liebt."

- „Und was wenn nicht?", fragte Remus sehr nervös.

- „Mach dir keine Sorgen, ich bin mir wirklich sehr sicher, wenn ich sage, dass sie dich akzeptiert und wenn es nicht so wäre, dann hat sie dich auch nicht verdient Remus."

- „Aber ich würde es nicht aushalten, wenn sie mich verlassen sollte."

- „Doch natürlich, erzähle keine Dummheiten", versuchte es Sirius.

- „Ich werde jetzt losgehen, ich will vor ihr da sein, wir haben uns verabredet, euch noch einen schönen Abend Jungs."

- „Dir auch Remus", rief Sirius.

Die Jungs sahen zu wie Remus den Saal mit gesengtem Kopf verließ, James hasste es seinen Freund so niedergeschlagen zu sehen, er verdiente es nicht so zu leiden. Remus war die netteste Person, die er kannte und er verdiente es nicht zurückgewiesen zu werden, wie es schon so oft der Fall gewesen war.

„Na gut Jungs, ich muss los, ich habe heute Abend ein Rendezvous", sagte Peter.

- „Alles klar, schönen Abend Peter", rief James, ein bisschen überrascht darüber, dass dieser ein Rendezvous hatte.

- „Danke James."

- „Mit wem denn?", fragte Sirius sehr interessiert.

- „Warum? Dir werde ich es ganz bestimmt nicht sagen, am Ende schnappst du sie mir noch weg."

- „Sag schon!"

- „Es ist Magali."

- „Die Hufflepuff aus der fünften Klasse?"

- „Sag mal Sirius, du kennst aber nicht ernsthaft alle Mädchen aus dieser Schule oder?"

- „Doch klar, vor allem die aus der fünften, sechsten und siebten, auf die anderen achte ich nicht so."

- „Du bist ein hoffnungsloser Fall Sirius, ich dachte du würdest dich für Anne interessieren."

- „Sagen wir einfach, dass sie die einzige ist, die mir widersteht, und Lily natürlich."

Er wartete bis der Satz seine komplette Bedeutung im Kopf seines Freundes entfaltet hatte und begann laut zu lachen.

„James ich habe gesehen wie sich dein Gesicht in einem irren Tempo verzerrt hat, das war so lustig."

- „Urkomisch…", murmelte James, nicht wirklich glücklich.

- „Ach übrigens, wenn wir schon beim Thema sind, ich treffe mich heute Abend mit Anne, also geh ich dann mal."

- „Was? Hat heute Abend jeder eine Verabredung oder wie? Und was ist mit mir?"

- „Na du kannst doch Lily fragen", versuchte es Sirius.

- „Ich liebe deinen Sinn für Humor, sie hasst mich und zu deiner Information, ich hasse sie auch…"

- „Genau, warum trägst du dann die Halskette, die du ihr geschenkt hast, immer in deiner Tasche herum?"

- „Weil ich die Kette sehr mag, das ist alles…"

- „Ja und ich bin ein Dementor…"

- „Genau deswegen habe ich Angst vor dir."

- „Also gut, ich geh dann, heute Abend erzähle ich dir dann von meinem Abenteuer…"

- „Als ob ich das wissen wollte…"

- „Ich weiß, dass du vor Neugierde stirbst, aber gut ich muss jetzt echt los, sonst werden mir gleich noch die Leviten gelesen, Anne hat die Große Halle schon verlassen, Lily übrigens auch. Bis heute Abend mein kleiner Holzkopf."

- „Hau bloß ab Sirius, sonst landet mein Fuß in deinem Hintern."

- „Das würdest du doch nicht wagen, mein Hintern ist so hübsch, du würdest noch etwas kaputt machen…"

- „Du bist wirklich ein Dummkopf."

- „Aber deswegen magst du mich doch…"

- „Hau ab, habe ich gesagt."

Nach dieser letzten Antwort ging Sirius in Richtung See davon, wurde aber sehr schnell enttäuscht, als er sah, dass Anne nicht dort war. Normalerweise ließ er die Mädchen immer warten, nicht umgekehrt, aber mit Anne war es nie ‚normal'.

* * *

Anne hatte ihrerseits die Große Halle mit Lily und Gabrielle verlassen, dann hatte sie sich hinter einem Wandteppich versteckt und gewartet bis Sirius die Große Halle verließ. Als sie ihn in Richtung ihres Treffpunkts abdampfen sah, betrat sie die Große Halle erneut und ging direkt auf James zu mit einem sehr besorgten Gesichtsausdruck.

„James, ich bin wirklich besorgt, ich muss unbedingt mit dir über etwas sprechen."

- „Solltest du nicht eigentlich bei Sirius sein?"

- „Ja aber ich muss dir unbedingt etwas über Lily sagen."

- „Das interessiert mich einen feuchten Dreck", sagte er in einem gleichgültigen Ton…

- „Oh ich bitte dich, sie ist bei Praott, ich bin mir sicher, dass er ihr etwas tun wird", sagte sie. Sie bekam Panik, als sie sah, dass sich James nicht bewegte. „Los James, bitte, ich mache mir Sorgen um sie, du bist der einzige, der gegen Praott ankommt. Sie ist in einem Raum, der sich der Raum der Wünsche nennt, er ist im siebten Stock, um ihn betreten zu können muss man drei Mal an ihm vorbeilaufen und ganz fest an das denken, was man sich wünscht."

- „Warum sagst du mir das? Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass Lily ein großes Mädchen ist und dass sie weiß was sie tut, wenn sie mit einem zukünftigen Todesser zusammen sein will, ist dass ihr Problem, und jetzt entschuldigst du mich, ich muss los."

Anne sah zu wie er ging und lächelte, als sie sah, dass er die Treppen, die zum siebten Stock führten, hinaufrannte. Jetzt musste sie sich um Sirius kümmern.

* * *

„Remus du bist ja schon da?", fragte Gabrielle schüchtern.

- „Ja, ich bin schon da. Ich frage mich gerade, woher kennst du diesen Raum? Ich habe ihn bisher nur ein einziges Mal gesehen."

- „Anne hat mir gesagt, wo dieser Raum ist und ich habe keine Ahnung woher sie ihn kennt."

- „Okay. Komm her und setzt dich."

Der Raum war ein richtiges Zimmer, nur ohne Bett, aber es gab einen Kamin, ein Sofa, zwei Sessel und eine kleine Bibliothek, die verschiedene Objekte enthielt, die jedoch alle mit einer dicken Staubschicht bedeckt waren.

Gabrielle setzte sich auf das Sofa, direkt neben Remus. Sie bemerkte wie nervös dieser war, was konnte er ihr nur so Schlimmes verstecken, dass er so ängstlich war?

„Hör zu Remus, ich habe nur bemerkt, dass du manchmal komisch bist und mir nicht alles sagst. Am Anfang habe ich das akzeptiert, aber ich weiß, dass du mir etwas versteckst und dass es unsere Beziehung zerstören könnte. Ich würde es wirklich lieber von dir hören."

- „Es ist nur so schwer es dir zu sagen, Gabrielle. Ich habe riesen Angst dich zu verlieren."

- „Ich liebe dich Remus, das musst du wissen und ich würde dich niemals wegen deinem Geheimnis verlassen."

- „Du weißt doch nicht einmal worum es geht, wie kannst du dir also so sicher sein?"

- „Weil ich dich kenne und liebe Remus und nichts kann mich daran hindern so zu denken, hast du mich verstanden?"

- „Ich habe verstanden und ich liebe dich auch Gabrielle, denke immer daran."

Gabrielle küsste Remus, um ihm ein bisschen Mut zu machen.

„Sag es mir, ich bitte dich, ich will es wissen."

- „Ich…ich bin…ich…"

- „Du bist…"

- „Gabrielle so hilfst du mir wirklich nicht", sagte Remus immer betretener.

- „Du bist…"

- „Ich…ich…", Remus stand auf und drehte Gabrielle den Rücken zu, damit diese nicht die Tränen sah, die bereits über seine Wangen liefen.

- „Um Himmels willen nun sag's doch endlich Remus!", sagte Gabrielle, die langsam genervt wurde.

- „Ich bin ein Werwolf Gabrielle", sagte er und drehte sich zu ihr um, seine Tränen hatte er vergessen.

Gabrielle sah ihn mit weit aufgerissenen Augen an, es war einer der seltenen Momente in Gabrielles Leben, in dem sie nicht wusste, was sie sagen sollte. Als ob die Worte tief in ihrem Rachen festsitzen würden und nicht herauskommen wollten. Remus, der das junge Mädchen nicht reagieren sah, bekam Angst und verließ den Raum. Er dachte er hätte das einzige Mädchen verloren, dass er liebte.

* * *

Anne kam ruhig zu einem Sirius, der nicht wirklich stillstehen konnte.

„Ist dir bewusst, dass es nicht sehr nett ist den anderen warten zu lassen, wenn man eine Verabredung hat?"

- „Nun ja, es ist das erste Mal, dass nicht du den anderen warten lässt, also denke ich du bist nicht wirklich in der Position mir Ratschläge zu geben."

- „Volltreffer", sagte Sirius. „Also was ist dein Begehr heute Abend?"

- „Mein Begehr? Na sowas, ganz schön fortgeschrittenes Vokabular für dich Sirius."

- „Na klar, ich wurde schließlich gut erzogen, aber gut, du willst sicherlich nicht über Erziehung reden oder?"

- „Nein, darüber wollte ich wirklich nicht mit dir sprechen. Ich wollte mich ernsthaft mit dir unterhalten Sirius."

- „Owe, da hast du dir aber die falsche Person ausgesucht, das weißt du doch oder?"

- „Bitte Sirius, ich wollte dir nur sagen, dass es zwischen uns nie etwas geben wird."

- „Das wolltest du mir sagen?"

- „Es ist mir wirklich ernst, ich hätte dich gerne als Freund und nicht mehr."

- „Ich, das ist, das ist schade, du…weißt du, ich habe dich wirklich geliebt…"

- „Nein, das wusste ich nicht, aber was ich weiß ist, dass du nie eine ernsthafte Beziehung führen kannst, das ist aber, was ich will."

- „Ich hoffe dass du wirklich jemanden findest, der dich so lieben kann, wie ich es nie konnte."

- „Danke Sirius."

- „Gern geschehen. Also Freunde?"

- „Freunde."

- „Falls dir jemals eine fragwürdige Person zu nahe kommen sollte oder dir weh tut, dann sag mir Bescheid, ich werde immer für dich da sein."

- „Vielen Dank Sirius", sagte sie und küsste ihn auf die Stirn, dann ging sie so schnell sie konnte davon, um Herry zu suchen.

Sirius sah zu wie sie ging, sah zu wie das einzige Mädchen, das er je geliebt hatte, davon ging. Aber wer wusste schon, was die Zukunft bringen würde, vielleicht würde er später jemand anderes lieben können. Schließlich war er noch jung und hatte sein ganzes Leben noch vor sich.

* * *

Peter seinerseits, wartete immer noch auf Magali, die nicht zu kommen schien, vielleicht hatte sie es ja vergessen? Das redete sich Peter zumindest ein.

* * *

Als James gehört hatte, was Anne ihm sagte, brauchte er seine ganze Selbstbeherrschung, um nicht sofort aufzuspringen und die Treppen hochzurennen, aber er tat so, als würde es ihn nicht betreffen. Sobald er alle Informationen erhalten hatte, die er brauchte, stürzte er zu dem berühmten Raum, in dem er tatsächlich Lily vorfand.

Es war ein wundervoller Raum, alles war überproportional groß, es gab einen Kamin, ein Sofa und einen kleinen Tisch. In einer Ecke war eine Bibliothek, in der sich eine schöne Sammlung an Büchern befand, die alle verschiedene Themen behandelten. Lily saß vor dem Feuer auf einem Kissen und schien wie hypnotisiert von dem Feuer, sie hatte nicht einmal gehört wie James den Raum betrat.

Herry dagegen, der unter seinem Tarnumhang versteckt war, hatte James sehr wohl eintreten sehen und hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und die Tür leise geschlossen und mit einem Zauber versiegelt.

* * *

Nach ungefähr zehn Minuten kam Anne, rot im Gesicht durch die ganze Anstrengung den Plan perfekt umzusetzen.

„Ist alles gut gelaufen?", fragte sie.

- „Überhaupt kein Problem, er ist praktisch rein gerannt."

- „Ich höre überhaupt nichts, ist das normal?"

- „Ich habe die Tür mit mehreren Zaubern belegt, einer davon lässt keine Geräusche aus dem Raum entweichen, ich glaube das war der Wichtigste."

- „Machst du Scherze?"

- „Nein warum, gibt es ein Problem?"

- „Denkst du nicht sie werden sich gegenseitig umbringen?"

- „Nein, ich denke nicht. Falls es jemals einen Verletzten geben sollte, öffnet sich die Tür von selbst, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es kein Problem dieser Art geben wird."

- „Und wie lange denkst du wird es dauern bis die Tür wieder aufgeht?"

- „Ehrlich gesagt? Ich denke, dass es schon eine ganze Weile dauern wird. Ich würde auf zwei, vielleicht drei Tage schätzen."

- „Lily wird mich dafür töten, dass sie wegen mir Unterricht verpasst."

- „Mach ihr doch einfach Notizen."

- „Gut, dann hoffen wir mal, dass dieser Plan wunderbar funktioniert."

- „Alle meine Pläne sind immer genial, ich wüsste nicht, warum er nicht funktionieren sollte."

- „Jetzt werde nicht gleich so überheblich…"

- „Mach dir keine Gedanken über mich, wie hast du Remus und Sirius beschäftigt?"

- „Weil es jetzt Remus und Sirius heißt?"

- „Ist es dir lieber, wenn ich Lupin und Black sage?"

- „Nein, naja kurz gesagt, Gabrielle und Remus mussten miteinander reden, weil, naja eine persönliche Sache und Sirius…sagen wir, ich habe mich selbst darum gekümmert."

- „Sehr gut, also Missetat begangen, jetzt können wir einfach so tun, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Ich wünsche dir eine gute Nacht Anne."

- „Gleichfalls Herry."

* * *

Sie entfernten sich vom Raum der Wünsche, Anne ging zurück in den Gryffindorturm während Harry in den Kerker der Slytherins zurückkehrte.

Dort fand er Narzissa mit der Nase in ihrem Zauberkunstbuch und Severus mit einem Buch für Zaubertränke.

„Also, war's gut?", fragte Severus.

- „Was denn?"

- „Das was du machen musstest."

- „Sagen wir einfach, dass es so gelaufen ist, wie geplant. Wollen wir noch ein bisschen Zaubertränke und Astronomie wiederholen?"

- „Gutes Programm", sagte Severus.

* * *

In einem ganz anderen Raum lief alles nicht ganz so gut. James beobachtete Lily ohne etwas zu sagen und überlegte dabei, was er ihr sagen sollte, um seine Anwesenheit zu erklären.

„Herry bist du es?", fragte Lily, als sie einen Schatten in der Nähe der Tür sah.

- „Nicht wirklich, ich denke Praott hat dich versetzt."

- „Potter?", zischte sie.

- „Die Art wie du meinen Namen aussprichst lässt mich glauben, dass du mich beleidigst", antwortete James.

- „Oh nein, ich würde es nicht wagen den großen, fabelhaften James Potter zu beleidigen, den größten Helden aller Zeiten!"

- „Ich verstehe dich nicht Lily. Ich schwöre dir, dass ich es versuche, aber ich schaffe es einfach nicht."

- „Du bist sogar noch dümmer, als ich gedacht habe und jetzt will ich, dass du diesen Raum verlässt, denn wie du vielleicht bemerkt hast warte ich auf jemanden und das bist nicht du!", bemerkte Lily boshaft.

- „Das dagegen habe ich sehr wohl verstanden", sagte James beleidigt.

- „Also ich will, dass du gehst, ich habe dir nichts zu sagen Potter."

- „Aber sag mir doch was ich dir getan habe!"

- „Was du mir getan hast? Ich habe die Nase voll von dir Potter, sobald ich Herrys Namen erwähne, flippst du aus, du wirst komplett hysterisch und sieh nur wie du dich verhältst. Um Himmels willen, manchmal bist du wirklich unreif. Und dass du es nicht mal merkst macht mich wirklich traurig!", sagte Lily und hob die Arme gen Himmel.

- „Erstens, ich flippe nicht aus, ich rege mich nur ein bisschen auf…", sagte er betreten. „Außerdem bin ich nicht so arrogant, ich weiß nur einfach was ich wert bin."

- „Bei Merlin komm von deinem hohen Ross herunter, weil ich halte es in deiner Nähe nicht mehr aus, wenn du darauf sitzt."

- „Für dich ist das leicht zu sagen, aber man erwartet auch viel von mir, zuerst meine Eltern und dann noch die ganzen Gryffindors!", schrie James wütend.

- „Aber wo denkst du dir das nur aus, ich habe deine Eltern gesehen Potter, sie sind liebenswert und deine Freunde erwarten nicht von dir, dass du immer überall der Beste bist, es bist nur du, der der Beste sein will! Du und deine Arroganz."

- „Na und, daran ist nichts Schlimmes, wenn du wüsstest wie stolz das meine Mutter macht, wenn ich ihr erzähle, dass ich der Erste bin."

- „Sie wäre immer noch genauso stolz auf dich wenn du nur der Fünfte wärst James, sie will auch nicht mehr, dass du dich in den Korridoren mit den Slytherins duellierst. Es ist genau diese Einstellung, die ich mehr als alles andere hasse, so zu tun, als wäre man etwas Besseres und du glaubst wirklich du wärst besser", explodierte Lily.

- „Habt ihr euch abgesprochen, du und Remus? Weil du bist nicht die Erste, die mir das sagt", sagte er.

- „Herry und deine Mutter haben es dir auch schon gesagt James, merkst du nicht wie lächerlich diese Einstellung ist? Tief im Innern bist du jemand, den ich mag James, aber an der Oberfläche nervst du mich einfach nur."

- „Aber du magst etwas an mir", sagte James triumphierend.

- „Ich bin nicht stolz darauf, denn wenn du dich nicht veränderst James, dann werde ich meine Einstellung auch nicht ändern", hauchte Lily.

- „Dann sag mir was ich tun muss, um meine Einstellung zu ändern, ich bitte dich Lily…ich…"

- „Ich muss dir nicht sagen, was du tun sollst James, du musst es selbst herausfinden und jetzt sei nicht sauer wenn ich gehe bevor wir uns wieder streiten."

- „Warum sollten wir uns streiten?"

- „Weil es immer noch dasselbe ist, sobald ich Herry erwähne…"

- „Ja aber das ist nur, weil ich den Eindruck habe, dass dir nur Herry wichtig ist Lily, verstehst du…ich bin…argh…ich bin total eifersüchtig Lily!", schrie James.

- „Siehst du, du hast es geschafft, jetzt rege ich mich auf. Warum bist du eifersüchtig, er ist und wird auch immer nur mein Bruder bleiben und außerdem ist es ja nicht so, als wäre zwischen uns irgendetwas James", sagte sie.

James nahm die Bemerkung hin ohne etwas zu sagen, es war schwer gewesen diese Bemerkung einzustecken. Lily ging an ihm vorbei zur Tür, James setzte sich aufs Sofa, er musste über den Stand der Dinge nachdenken.

„James warum hast du die Tür zugeschlossen?"

- „Ich habe überhaupt keine Tür zugeschlossen, ich habe sie sogar offengelassen, als ich gekommen bin, zumindest erinnere ich mich nicht sie zugemacht zu haben."

- „Also hat sie vielleicht der Papst zugeschlossen?", machte sich Lily lustig.

- „Wer?"

- „Oh vergiss es", sagte Lily und kämpfte mit der Tür.

- „Meiner Meinung nach, bekommst du sie so nicht auf."

- „Nun, wenn du so männlich bist, dann versuch's doch selbst", sagte sie und wurde immer wütender.

- „Nicht nötig mich gleich anzuschreien."

- „Ich schreie dich an wann ich will!", schrie sich Lily die Seele aus dem Leib.

- „Na, dann musst du dich ändern, denn ich mag vielleicht arrogant sein, aber du schreist die ganze Zeit wegen nichts und wieder nichts, du musst fröhlicher werden Lily."

- „Ich…was? Ich muss fröhlicher werden?", rief Lily überrascht.

- „Du hackst ständig auf uns herum, sobald wir auch nur den kleinsten Streich spielen und aus dem größten aller Zufälle sagst du zu Praott überhaupt nichts", beschwerte sich James.

- „Hast du daran gedacht, dass es mir egal sein kann, wenn er Punkte für Slytherin verliert, aber dass mich die der Gryffindors sehr wohl interessieren?"

- „Naja, manchmal würde man eher meinen, dass es nicht nur das ist, du bist ständig bei ihm, schaust ihn an oder hast sogar Angst um ihn beim Quidditchspiel."

- „Ich weise dich darauf hin, dass ich Todesangst hatte, als du den Sturzflug gemacht hast."

- „Ist das…ist das wahr?", rief James und zog eine kleine, kindische Schnute.

- „Ja ich hatte Todesangst um dich", murmelte Lily.

- „Warum hast du mir das nicht gesagt?"

- „Du hast mich ja nicht danach gefragt. Du denkst doch nicht wirklich, dass ich immer genau sage was ich zu jeder Stunde des Tages empfinde", konterte Lily genervt.

- „Weißt du was, du nervst mich auch wenn du immer hochgehst sobald ich etwas sage", sagte James und schmollte.

- „Argh du nervst mich James Potter."

- „Das habe ich, denke ich, schon bemerkt, danke trotzdem für die Erleuchtung."

- „Die Erleuchtung, du hast ja ein Vokabular Potter."

- „Schade, dass du es nicht früher bemerkt hast. Aber was soll dieser ganze Zoff, das macht ja alles überhaupt keinen Sinn", antwortete James, der trotzdem wütend war.

Lily schien sich auf einmal zu beruhigen. Es stimmte, dass das alles keinen Sinn machte, James musste herkommen und diese verfluchte Tür aufmachen und indem sie ihn nervte, würde sie ihn sicherlich nicht dazu bringen.

„Könntest du bitte herkommen und dir die Tür anschauen?", fragte sie zaghaft.

- „Findest du mich so schrecklich?", regte er sich auf.

- „Wovon sprichst du?", wunderte sich Lily.

- „Nun, du willst so schnell wie möglich hier raus, da frage ich mich, ob ich denn so schrecklich bin."

- „Nein, aber ich hatte hier eine Verabredung mit Herry und ich will nicht, dass er sich Sorgen macht oder…"

- „Wolltet ihr euch nicht hier treffen?"

- „Doch, übrigens woher weißt du überhaupt davon, ich habe mit niemandem darüber gesprochen."

- „Ich habe meine Quellen. Aber wenn ihr euch hier treffen wolltet, dann kommt Praott, sieht dass die Tür verschlossen ist und wird sie öffnen, immerhin ist niemand so stark wie er, außer den Lehrern und dem Direktor."

- „Du hast wahrscheinlich Recht, aber willst du es nicht trotzdem mal versuchen?"

- „Okay", sagte James und stand auf.

Nach einer guten viertel Stunde verbissenen Kampfes, hörte er auf und gab sich geschlagen.

Lily brach in schallendes Gelächter aus, als sie sah, was für ein Gesicht James zog.

„Was ist denn so lustig?"

- „Du, wenn du dich geschlagen gibst, ich habe diesen Gesichtsausdruck noch nie gesehen", sagte Lily zwischen zwei Lachanfällen.

- „Du weißt nicht alles von mir Lily. Gut, wenn wir schon hier feststecken, können wir uns ja unterhalten und besser kennenlernen oder? Oder aber ein Buch lesen…"

- „Und wenn wir hier mehrere Tage verbringen müssen? Wo sollen wir schlafen und essen? Geschweige denn uns waschen und aufs Klo gehen?", zählte Lily auf.

- „Was das Schlafen angeht, schlage ich vor du nimmst das Sofa und ich einen der Sessel, für den Rest habe ich keine Idee."

James stand auf und machte eine Runde durch den Raum. Am Ende des Raum befand sich ein Wandvorhang mit den vier Gründern und ihren jeweiligen Tieren, es war ein wunderschöner Vorhang. Dann sprang James ein Detail ins Auge. Eine Tür, es war eine Tür. James versuchte sie zu öffnen und schaffte es diesmal auch, zumindest eine! Er gab seine Illusionen schnell wieder auf, als er bemerkte, dass es nur ein kleines Badezimmer mit Toiletten war.

„Na gut, wir können zwar verhungern, aber zumindest sind wir dabei sauber", sagte er voller Ironie.

- „Du hast ein Badezimmer gefunden?", fragte Lily und kam zu James.

- „Ja, ist zwar klein, aber wir können uns waschen und sogar aufs Klo gehen…was für ein Glück."

- „Ja."

James ging zurück zum Feuer, nahm ein Buch über die Geschichte der vier Gründer, ihr Treffen und den Bau der Schule.

„Das ist ein sehr seltenes Buch, ich habe es noch nie in der Bibliothek gesehen, es muss diesem Raum gehören", sagte Lily und sah dabei das Buch an, das James genommen hatte.

- „Ich wusste nicht, dass es selten ist, auf jeden Fall ist es interessant, wusstest du, dass es Helga Hufflepuff war, die als Erste die Idee hatte eine Schule zu bauen?"

- „Nein, das wusste ich nicht."

- „Das erste Mal, dass ich mehr weiß als du", sagte James triumphierend.

- „Siehst du, du fängst schon wieder an, man könnte fast meinen du hättest einen Minderwertigkeitskomplex oder etwas in die Richtung."

- „Immer noch besser als die Besserwisserin schlechthin von ganz Hogwarts zu sein oder?"

- „Ich bin keine Besserwisserin, der Beweis, Herry ist besser als ich!", brauste Lily auf.

- „Und da wären wir wieder bei ihm angelangt. Heirate ihn doch, wenn du die ganze Zeit von ihm sprechen musst", brüllte James außer sich vor Wut.

- „Argh James Potter, man merkt genau, dass du Einzelkind bist!"

- „Ja, meine Mutter kann keine Kinder mehr bekommen, na und?", antwortete James und wusste genau, dass es nicht das war, was Lily meinte.

- „Das habe ich nicht gemeint, unter Geschwistern teilt man alles, er steht mir nur nahe, wie du und Sirius zum Beispiel."

- „Ja, aber er ist ein Junge", machte James weiter und wusste, dass diese Antwort Lily nerven würde.

- „Ah genau, das ist das Problem. Wenn Herry ein Mädchen wäre, wäre alles kein Problem, aber weil er ein Junge ist, muss ich natürlich an ihm interessiert sein und mit ihm ausgehen wollen!", explodierte Lily und wurde rot.

- „Ja", sagte James mit Überzeugung.

- „Oh wie bekloppt du nur sein kannst Potter."

- „Und der ‚James' ist schon wieder verschwunden", stellte James fest.

- „Argh…"

Lily nahm sich das nächstbeste Buch und setzte sich weit weg von Potter, um in Ruhe lesen zu können. Es kehrte also Stille ein und sie sprachen kein Wort mehr miteinander…

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum der Gryffindors. Der weinende Remus unterbrach die gemütliche Atmosphäre dieses Raums und als er die Masse an Leuten sah, die sich darin aufhielt, entschied er sich unter den fragenden Augen Annes in seinen Schlafsaal zu gehen. Peter kam etwa eine halbe Stunde nach ihm, setzte sich an einen Tisch und sprach mit niemanden.

Gabrielle für ihren Teil war noch immer in dem kleinen Zimmer, es war nun schon eine Stunde her, dass Remus gegangen war, aber sie dachte immer noch nach. Sie machte ihm keine Vorwürfe für das, was er war, schließlich hatte er sich nicht ausgesucht ein Werwolf zu sein und scheinbar nahm er es sich sehr zu Herzen. Aber was sie nur schwer verdauen konnte, war die Tatsache, dass er ihr nicht schon viel früher davon erzählt hatte.

Er hätte es ihr sagen können, bevor ihre Beziehung ernst geworden ist, aber ihre Beziehung war doch gar nicht ernst? Oder war sie es? Sie quälte sich nun schon seit einer Stunde mit allen möglichen Fragen. Schließlich sprang sie von Sofa hoch und rannte in den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Als Anne Gabrielle kommen sah, zeigte sie auf den Schlafsaal der Jungs und diese rannte darauf zu. Gabrielle sah also, wie Remus auf seinem Bett lag, seinen Körper durchzuckten leise Schluchzer. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, ging zu Remus' Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Dieser spürte ihre Gegenwart, hob die Augen und sah Gabrielle. Bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, küsste ihn Gabrielle so zärtlich sie konnte.

„Ich liebe dich Remus und daran wird die Tatsache, ob du nun ein Werwolf bist oder nicht nie etwas ändern. Ich liebe dich, weil du zu allen liebenswürdig bist und sehr geduldig, vor allem zu mir und du hast mir nie weh getan Remus und damit wirst du heute auch nicht anfangen, das weiß und spüre ich. Ich liebe dich und das allein ist von Bedeutung. Und außerdem sind Frauen auch außerordentlich aggressiv eine Woche pro Monat, bei dir ist es nur eine Nacht."

- „Du, du willst mich immer noch?"

- „Natürlich will ich dich immer noch Remus. Ich liebe dich, ich hätte es nur gerne vorher gewusst, aber ich verstehe deine Beweggründe."

- „Ich liebe dich Gabrielle", sagte Remus und wischte ihr dabei die Tränen aus dem Gesicht.

- „Ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern geweint zu haben, sagte sie und wischte die von Remus weg."

Gabrielle legte sich neben Remus und sie hörten nicht auf über Remus zu reden, über seine Lykanthropie und nebenbei küssten sie sich andauernd. So schliefen sie fest umschlungen ein, auf ihren Gesichtern konnte man das perfekte Glück ablesen…

Tbc…


	3. Werwolf und Fallen! Teil 2

**Antworten zu Reviews:**

Ravenclaw: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Wenn du nicht so der Romantiker bist, dann wird dir der dritte Teil dieses Kapitels bestimmt mehr gefallen, freu dich drauf ;) Du stellst sehr interessante Fragen, muss ich schon sagen! Es kommen nach diesem **noch 6 neue Kapitel**, sodass die Geschichte spätestens am 18.5.13 fertig übersetzt sein wird, ich denke aber, dass ich wohl schon früher fertig sein werde J Und ja, seit Januar2012 gibt es tatsächlich einen **zweiten Teil zu dieser FF**, bei dem Tobby gerade am schreibt. Für all die, die schon traurig an das Ende dieser FF gedacht haben, kann ich mit ziemlicher Sicherheit sagen, dass ich den zweiten Teil wohl auch übersetzen werde, also keine Angst vor dem Ende, einfach nur die Geschichte genießen! ;)

Hauswölfchen: Auch dir danke ich für deine Nachricht! J Wenn du oben die Antwort zu dem anderen Review liest, wirst du ganz schnell merken, dass du nicht traurig sein musst wegen dem Ende ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**21. Kapitel: Werwolf und Fallen! – Teil 2**

* * *

**Was bisher geschah…**

_Als Anne Gabrielle kommen sah, deutete sie auf den Schlafsaal der Jungs und diese rannte darauf zu. Gabrielle sah also, wie Remus auf seinem Bett lag, seinen Körper durchzuckten leise Schluchzer. Sie nahm all ihren Mut zusammen, ging zu Remus' Bett und setzte sich neben ihn. Dieser spürte ihre Gegenwart, hob die Augen und sah Gabrielle. Bevor er auch nur ein Wort sagen konnte, küsste ihn Gabrielle so zärtlich sie konnte._

_„Ich liebe dich Remus und daran wird die Tatsache, ob du nun ein Werwolf bist oder nicht nie etwas ändern. Ich liebe dich, weil du zu allen liebenswürdig bist und sehr geduldig, vor allem zu mir und du hast mir nie weh getan Remus und damit wirst du heute auch nicht anfangen, das weiß und spüre ich. Ich liebe dich und das allein ist von Bedeutung. Und außerdem sind Frauen auch außerordentlich aggressiv eine Woche pro Monat, bei dir ist es nur eine Nacht."_

_- „Du, du willst mich immer noch?"_

_- „Natürlich will ich dich immer noch Remus. Ich liebe dich, ich hätte es nur gerne vorher gewusst, aber ich verstehe deine Beweggründe."_

_- „Ich liebe dich Gabrielle", sagte Remus und wischte ihr dabei die Tränen aus dem Gesicht._

_- „Ich kann mich nicht einmal daran erinnern geweint zu haben", sagte sie und wischte die von Remus weg._

_Gabrielle legte sich neben Remus und sie hörten nicht auf über Remus zu reden, über seine Lykanthropie und nebenbei küssten sie sich andauernd. So schliefen sie fest umschlungen ein, auf ihren Gesichtern konnte man das perfekte Glück ablesen…_

* * *

Anne wartete darauf, dass Gabrielle wieder herunterkam, aber scheinbar würde sie das in nächster Zeit nicht tun. Sie schaute zu Peter, der immer noch in seiner eigenen Welt schien, der Abend war wirklich totlangweilig.

Nach einer weiteren Stunde des Wartens kam Sirius in den Gemeinschaftsraum und ging auf Anne zu.

„Sag mal, du weißt nicht zufällig wo James ist?"

- „Nein", log Anne.

- „Das ist seltsam, er war der einzige von uns, der für heute Abend keine Verabredung hatte und doch ist es unmöglich ihn ausfindig zu machen und glaub mir, ich habe wirklich überall gesucht."

- „Vielleicht hat er ja ein Mädchen für sich gefunden?"

- „Nein, das bezweifle ich stark, aber gut, was hast du überhaupt gemacht seit wir uns vorhin getrennt haben?"

- „Ich habe zugesehen wie Remus weinend in den Gemeinschaftsraum gekommen ist und direkt in seinen…"

- „Weinend?"

- „Nun ja und glaub mir, das war ein ganz schöner Schock."

- „Wo ist er jetzt?"

- „Wenn du mich hättest ausreden lassen, dann wüsstest du es. Wie ich sagen wollte, er ist direkt in euren Schlafsaal gegangen…aber warte doch Sirius, komm zurück, ich bin noch nicht fertig", sagte sie und hielt Sirius am Arm fest. „Wie schon gesagt, ist er in euren Schlafsaal und ungefähr eine Stunde später folgte ihm Gabrielle und stell dir vor, sie ist immer noch nicht zurückgekommen."

- „Was glaubst du, was sie da oben machen?"

- „Sirius, wenn es um Mädchen geht bist du der große Charmeur."

- „Nein, du glaubst doch wohl nicht wirklich, dass…oh nein, also ich für meinen Teil habe es nie im Schlafsaal gemacht…wie soll ich denn danach noch schlafen können, hm?"

- „Sirius sei nicht dumm okay, ich bin sicher, dass sie sich nur aussprechen und das ist alles."

- „Willst du wetten?"

- „Um was wettest du?"

- „Meine Ehre…"

- „Ähm ja, hast du nichts Besseres?"

- „Ja okay, tut wirklich gut das zu hören!"

- „Okay, der Verlierer springt heute Abend in den See", schrie Anne freudig.

- „Sag mal geht's noch, bist du verrückt oder was, es ist kalt heute Abend!", rief Sirius mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

- „Sirius es ist Juni, nicht Dezember und außerdem könnte man fast meinen du hättest Angst zu verlieren."

- „Nein, ich habe keine Angst zu verlieren! Okay, ich nehme die Wette an."

Sie gingen beide in den Schlafsaal hinauf und trafen auf das schlafende Paar.

„Du hast verloren Anne, sie sind nicht dabei sich auszusprechen."

- „Ich weise dich darauf hin, dass sie auch nicht mitten in Aktion sind, wie du es angedeutet hattest!"

- „Okay, Gleichstand, lassen wir sie schlafen", sagte Sirius, sehr froh darüber nicht in den See springen zu müssen.

- „Wenn McGonagall sie so findet sind sie beide tot, ganz zu schweigen von der Tatsache, dass Remus Vertrauensschüler ist."

- „Nun ja, McGonagall darf es eben nie erfahren. Hilfst du mir jetzt James zu suchen? Bitte!"

- „Aber ich habe keine Ahnung wo er sein könnte", antwortete Anne nervös.

- „Ich habe übrigens auch Lily nicht gesehen, sie war mit dir beim Abendessen, hat sie dir gesagt, was sie heute Abend vorhatte?"

- „Nein, sie ist nach dem Abendessen sofort gegangen."

- „Komisch, glaubst du sie hatten eine Verabredung?"

- „Nein, das denke ich eher nicht", antwortete Anne, „du weißt wie sehr Lily James hasst."

- „Ja, aber halte dich gut fest, das beruht keineswegs auf Gegenseitigkeit, ich würde sogar sagen, dass James geradezu verliebt ist in Lily."

- „Das weiß jeder Sirius, man müsste blind sein, um es nicht zu sehen", sagte Anne in einem verzweifelten Ton.

- „Und ich dachte ich hätte den Knüller des Jahres."

- „Na das ist wohl schiefgelaufen. Tut mir Leid dich meiner Begleitung entziehen zu müssen, aber ich werde in meinen Schlafsaal gehen um zu schlafen."

- „Aber es ist doch gerade mal zehn Uhr, du bist ja eine wahre Schlafmütze."

- „Naja ja, also die Schlafmütze wird nun schlafen gehen. Gute Nacht Sirius."

Anne verließ den Jungenschlafsaal, glücklich für Gabrielle, aber auch leicht beunruhigt wegen Lily, irgendetwas sagte ihr, dass sie ihre Freundin sobald nicht wiedersehen würde.

* * *

Auf Seiten der Slytherins machte sich Harry nicht so viele Sorgen, das einzige kleine Problem war, dass er nicht genau wusste, wie lange Lily und James eingeschlossen bleiben würden. Er hoffte nur es würde keine Monate dauern…

* * *

In einem gewissen abgeschlossenen Raum brach Lily das Schweigen.

„Bist du wirklich sicher, dass du diese verflixte Tür nicht aufbekommst?", sagte Lily nervös.

- „Du hast genau gesehen, dass ich alles versucht habe…"

- „Ich will hier keine weitere Minute mit dir verbringen, außerdem haben wir morgen Unterricht, wie sollen wir das anstellen hm?", regte sich Lily auf.

- „Nun ja, ich befürchte solange sich die Tür nicht öffnet, oder der- beziehungsweise diejenige, der/die den Zauber gesprochen hat, nicht zurückkommt…"

- „Beende bloß nicht diesen Satz, ich will mir nicht einmal vorstellen hier eine ganze Nacht mit dir zu verbringen", antwortete Lily verzweifelt.

- „Danke, sehr nett von dir", brachte James mühselig hervor.

- „Es ist doch nicht mein Fehler, wenn du so beschränkt im Kopf bist."

- „Und noch ein Kompliment von dir, ich werde nie genug davon haben", sagte James sehr ironisch.

- „Hörst du jetzt endlich auf, du nervst mich langsam wirklich, weißt du…"

- „Ja ich weiß, du wirst ganz rot, wenn du wütend bist. Ich finde das hinreißend", sagte James mit einem verführerischen Lächeln.

- „Wie nervig du nur sein kannst, ich werde jetzt versuchen zu schlafen."

- „Also dann, gute Nacht."

- „Gute Nacht", murmelte Lily.

In diesem Raum eingesperrt zu sein bekam Lily gar nicht gut, sie leidete zwar nicht an Klaustrophobie, aber es machte sie nervös nicht zu wissen wie und wann sie diesen Raum wieder verlassen konnte.

James für seinen Teil war zweigeteilt. Sicher war es eine Freude für ihn endlich mit Lily allein sein zu können, aber die Bemerkungen von ihr waren wirklich verletzend. So dumm war er nun auch wieder nicht, er wusste sehr wohl, dass es eine Freundschaft zwischen Herry und Lily geben konnte, aber Herry schien alles für sich alleine zu haben, er war nur eifersüchtig darauf, dass Lily immer bei ihm war und den ganzen Tag nur von ihm sprach.

Die Tatsache, dass er Parsel sprach war sein Trumpf gewesen, aber nein Lily hatte darüber hinweggesehen und ihm vergeben. James vermutete stark, dass Herry kein zukünftiger Todesser war, nicht nach den Weihnachtsferien, die sie zusammen verbracht hatten, ohne diese würde er es vielleicht tun, aber so nicht.

Herry hatte ihm gegenüber sein Herz geöffnet und ihm Dinge über sein Leben erzählt, während James ihm überhaupt nichts anvertraut hatte, allein deswegen konnte Herry schon nicht böse sein. Dann gab es auch noch das Spiel, und kurz gesagt, Herry war außergewöhnlich in seiner Art und Weise.

Wenn Lily doch nur aufhören könnte so auf Herry fixiert zu sein und sich ein bisschen ihm zuwenden könnte. Dafür musste er die Gelegenheit ausnutzen, hier mit ihr eingesperrt zu sein. morgen musste er etwas unternehmen.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen begannen mehrere Personen sich Sorgen zu machen. Wo waren nur Potter und Evans abgeblieben?

Die Gerüchte kamen gut voran, der Großteil der Schüler dachte, sie hätten sich an einem unbekannten Ort der Schule gegenseitig umgebracht und dass es unmöglich wäre sie zu finden. Die optimistischeren unter ihnen dachten, sie hätten sich von den Slytherins schnappen lassen und dass diese sie in den Kerkern versteckt hielten. Und das letzte Gerücht behauptete sie würden weit weg von den anderen ihre frisch entdeckte Liebe zusammen genießen, aber seltsamerweise war dieses letzte Gerücht das am wenigsten verbreitete.

Während dem Frühstück sahen Severus und Narzissa Herry seltsam an.

„Werdet ihr mir sagen warum ihr mich seit mehr als fünf Minuten so anstarrt?"

- „Was hast du mit Potter und Evans angestellt?", fragte Narzissa mit Neugier in der Stimme.

Als sie die beiden Namen erwähnte stoppten alle Unterhaltungen um sie herum und alle warteten auf Praotts Antwort.

„Das ist eine exzellente Frage kleine Blume, aber weißt du, ich weiß nicht wo sie sind und glaube mir oder nicht, ich habe sie nicht angerührt und auch keinen Zauber gegen sie gesprochen."

- „Also bist du nicht für ihr Verschwinden verantwortlich?"

- „Nein", sagte Harry und dachte dabei, dass sie gar nicht verschwunden sind, er wusste schließlich wo sie waren.

* * *

Im Raum der Wünsche weckte das heller werdende Licht Lily sanft auf. Sie öffnete ihre Augen nur langsam, um nicht von der aufgehenden Sonne geblendet zu werden. Ein kleiner Schrei entwich ihrem Rachen, ihr Nacken tat weh, ein Zeichen dafür, dass sie in keiner angenehmen Position geschlafen hatte. Sie brauchte zehn Minuten, um zu verstehen, dass sie nicht in ihrem Zimmer war und weitere zehn, um sich daran zu erinnern, wie sie in diesen Raum gekommen war.

Sie bemerkte, dass James immer noch schlief, seine Brille lag auf einem kleinen Tisch neben ihm. Wenn er schlief setzte er nicht wie so oft seine überlegene oder verführerische Miene auf, sondern eine neutrale. Es war das erste Mal, dass Lily ihn so sah und es brachte all die zärtlichen Gefühle, die sie für ihn empfand wieder an die Oberfläche, Gefühle, die in der Nacht zuvor gut versteckt waren.

Sie stand auf und ging mit einer irrwitzigen Hoffnung zur Tür. James wachte auf, als er Beschimpfungen und Beleidigungen aller Art hörte. Einen Moment fragte er sich, wo er sein könnte und sah in Richtung der Schreie.

„Dich gegen die Tür aufzuregen bringt nichts, weißt du", sagte er.

- „Ja, aber das reagiert mich ab, wenn du willst, dass ich stattdessen dich anschreie, dann brauchst du es nur zu sagen!", regte sich Lily auf.

- „Ich finde, dass die Tür eine exzellente Idee ist", sagte er entsetzt von der Idee Lily könnte sich über ihn aufregen.

Bei dieser letzten Bemerkung war die Spur eines kleinen Lächelns auf Lilys Gesicht zu erkennen, das James jedoch nicht bemerkte, da er seine Brille immer noch nicht aufgesetzt hatte.

„Gut geschlafen?", fragte er und ging in Richtung des kleinen Tisches.

- „Ich persönlich bevorzuge mein Bett."

- „Ja ich auch", murmelte James und dachte an sein warmes und gemütliches Bett…

- „Du bevorzugst mein Bett?"

- „Nein meins, ich habe nicht so zweideutige Gedanken", log er. „Also, was werden wir mit diesem Tag anfangen?", fragte er neugierig.

- „Wir müssen in den Unterricht, die Lehrer werden sich Sorgen machen, ganz zu schweigen von Anne und Gabrielle. Achja ich frage mich übrigens, ob sie mit Remus geredet hat."

- „Worüber denn?", wollte James wissen.

- „Nun ja, sie findet ihn komisch, aber du müsstest genau wissen, wovon ich rede, immerhin seid ihr die besten Freunde der Welt", sagte Lily und drehte sich zu James und tauchte ihre Augen in die seinen.

- „Wenn du davon sprichst, dass er so oft müde ist, das ist, weil er immer krank ist", sagte James und bewunderte dabei die einzigartige Farbe von Lilys Augen.

- „Wenn du es sagst", sagte Lily und glaubte es kein bisschen.

Auf einem kleinen Tablett erschien ein Frühstück, ein Frühstück für zwei Personen, wie Lily bemerkte. Demnach mussten die Hauselfen also wissen wo sie sich befanden, warum kam dann niemand um ihnen zu helfen? Sie aßen in Stille und als sie satt waren verschwand das Tablett mit dem restlichen Essen. Sie ging wieder zur Bibliothek und entschied sich für ein Buch über menschliche Verwandlungen, ein sehr interessantes Buch, fand Lily. Aber James dabei zusehen zu müssen, wie er ununterbrochen im Zimmer auf und ab ging, begann ihr mächtig auf die Nerven zu gehen.

„Kannst du dir nicht einfach ein Buch nehmen und aufhören ständig im Kreis zu laufen, mir ist schon ganz schwindelig", sagte sie ohne Feindseligkeit in der Stimme.

- „Ich mag es nicht eigesperrt zu sein und wenn ich hier nicht bald rauskomme, dann bekomme ich noch Platzangst", sagte er und rüttelte leicht genervt an der Tür.

- „Warum bist du gekommen?", Lily stellte die Frage, die ihr seit gestern Abend nicht mehr aus dem Kopf ging.

- „Ich habe dir schon gesagt, dass ich nicht wollte, dass du dich mit einem Slytherin triffst. Sie sind gefährlich in letzter Zeit."

- „Okay", sagte Lily, verdrehte dabei die Augen und versuchte gleichzeitig die unreife Bemerkung herunterzuschlucken, die ihr auf der Zungenspitze lag.

- „Ich tue das für dein eigenes Wohl", rechtfertigte sich James, „stell dir vor es wäre ein Hinterhalt gewesen!"

- „Gabrielle färbt wirklich auf dich ab, zumindest ihre Fantasie", sagte Lily leicht gereizt.

- „Und was ist mit dir, warum hast du dir um mich Sorgen gemacht bei dem Quidditchspiel?", fragte er mit einem Grinsen im Gesicht, genau die Art von Grinsen, die Lily überhaupt nicht ausstehen konnte.

- „Nun ja, ich wollte nicht, dass du im Krankenflügel endest, wenn es Black gewesen wäre, hätte ich genauso viel Angst gehabt", log sie.

- „Also unter deinem ganzen ‚Ich hasse Potter'-Gehabe bist du doch an mir interessiert", sagte er leicht enthusiastisch.

- „Genauso wie alle anderen Gryffindors auch", antwortete Lily schlagfertig.

- „Trotzdem hast du Angst um mich gehabt, also zieht dich etwas an mir an, los gib's schon zu, wir sind doch unter uns."

- „Du fantasierst Potter."

- „Nein, das habe ich richtig verstanden", machte James weiter und spürte, dass sich Lily aufregte.

- „So ein Schwachsinn", sagte sie und wurde rot.

Lily entschied sich ihr Buch wieder aufzuschlagen, um sich zu beruhigen. Wie konnte man nur derart nervig sein? Das konnte sie sich einfach nicht erklären.

Als James sah, dass Lily wieder in ihr Buch vertieft war, entschied er sich zu duschen, schließlich hatte er nichts anderes zu tun.

* * *

Der Tag im Schloss verlief normal, außer dass sich die Rumtreiber und Gabrielle enorme Sorgen machten, da sie James und Lily seit dem Vorabend nicht mehr gesehen hatten. Sirius hatte sogar auf der Karte des Rumtreibers nachgesehen, aber weder James' noch Lilys Namen entdeckt. Beim Mittagsessen gingen die Rumtreiber zum Büro des Direktos, um mehr darüber zu erfahren.

„Professor Dumbledore, ich mache mir große Sorgen, James und Lily sind verschwunden und ich bin mir sicher, dass sie sich nicht im Schloss aufhalten."

- „Ein Zitronenbonbon?"

- „Ich, was! Nein danke, wissen Sie es ist sehr ernst, was ich ihnen gerade erzähle", rief Sirius.

- „Ich verstehe ihre Sorge Mr Black, aber ich bin überzeugt davon, dass alles gut gehen wird."

- „Wissen Sie wo sie sind?"

- „Mehr oder weniger, auf jeden Fall bin ich mir sicher, dass alles gut enden wird, vertrauen Sie mir Mr Black."

Sirius murmelte mehrere Worte vor sich hin, von denen Dumbledore nur wenige verstand, unter ihnen: „verrückt", „Süßigkeit" und „kein Vertrauen". Sirius ging also in seinen Nachmittagsunterricht und wünschte sich die schnellstmögliche Rückkehr seines besten Freundes.

* * *

Der Nachmittag war für viele sehr lang, aber für zwei ganz besonders: Potter und Evans stritten unverdrossen weiter, wegen nichts und wieder nichts und umso später es wurde, desto lächerlicher und kindischer wurden die Streitereien…

„Wirst du wohl bitte aufhören zu lesen, wenn ich mit dir rede!", schrie sich James die Lunge aus dem Hals.

- „Ich höre überhaupt nichts, ich bin ganz allein in einem Zimmer", versuchte sich Lily einzureden.

- „Und dann wird behauptet ich wäre bekloppt, ehrlich ich frage mich langsam warum ich überhaupt noch versuche mit dir zu reden oder eine interessante Unterhaltung zu führen."

- „Die Verwandlung in ein Tier kann sehr viel Zeit in Anspruch nehmen, zuerst muss man eine Formel aufsagen, damit das Tier, dass uns am ähnlichsten ist…"

- „Kannst du aufhören laut zu lesen, du nervst mich Evans."

- „Und du gehst mir ganz ehrlich auf die Nerven Potter. Zum Glück macht dein Aussehen dein fehlendes Gehirn wieder wett", sagte Lily ohne wirklich nachzudenken.

- „Haha!", schrie James, „du findest mich gutaussehend, es stimmt schon, dass ich gut aussehe, aber es von dir zu hören…", sagte James, bevor ihm jemand brutal ins Wort fiel.

- „Nein, ich finde dich nicht gutaussehen", log Lily.

- „Du hast es schon gesagt, du kannst es nicht zurücknehmen", rief James und vollführte einen Siegestanz um das Sofa herum.

- „Nein, das habe ich niemals gesagt."

- „Doch, das hast du gesagt."

- „Nein!"

- „Doch!"

Und das den ganzen Nachmittag lang und am Abend ging es auch noch weiter. Am Ende des Tages hatten James und Lily also ihren Vorrat an Beleidigungen aufgebraucht, sie mussten eine Pause machen…

* * *

Während dem Abendessen war das Mysterium um die beiden verschwundenen Gryffindors in aller Munde, auch bei den Slytherins. Sirius war ein wahres Nervenbündel und Remus schien nur beunruhigt.

„Hätte er vorgehabt abzuhauen, dann hätte er mich ja wohl mitgenommen", sagte Sirius.

- „Ich kann mir nicht vorstellen, dass James von Hogwarts abhaut."

- „Ja und dann ist Evans auch noch verschwunden. Garantiert flirten sie irgendwo miteinander oder sie streiten sich zu Tode, die beiden Möglichkeiten gibt es."

- „Aber nein", versuchte es Remus, „ich bin sicher, dass es ihnen gut geht, außerdem verstehe ich nicht warum du dir Sorgen machst, wenn nicht mal Dumbledore besorgt ist."

- „Du weißt, dass die Slytherins das ausnutzen werden", explodierte Sirius, „ich bin sicher, dass Praott hinter all dem steckt."

- „Nein, Praott würde nie etwas gegen Lily unternehmen, gegen James kann sein, aber nicht gegen Lily."

* * *

Dieses Verschwinden dauerte eine sehr lange Woche. Im Raum der Wünsche wurden die Feindseligkeiten immer seltener und es schien immer mehr normale Unterhaltungen zu geben.

„Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du nicht gern Sport machst", sagte James.

- „Sagen wir einfach, dass ich nicht wirklich ein Fan bin, ich bevorzuge ruhige Tätigkeiten im Freien, oder ein gutes Buch zu lesen."

- „Was willst du nach Hogwarts machen?"

- „Nun ja, im Idealfall würde ich gerne eine Ausbildung zur Heilerin machen, aber mit dem Anstieg von Voldemorts Macht, würde ich mich lieber als Aurorin nützlich machen."

- „Du weißt aber schon, dass das gefährlich ist, du wirst in erster Schusslinie sein."

- „Ja, aber das willst du doch auch machen oder nicht?"

- „Ja, das ist der Beruf meines Vaters und ich wäre gerne genauso stark wie er."

- „Ohne dich kränken zu wollen, Herry will auch Auror werden, erstaunlich oder? Ich sah ihn eher Pomfreys Platz einnehmen, nach all der Zeit, die er bei ihr ist."

- „Auror? Ja, er wäre im Krankenflügel besser aufgehoben, aber er ist sehr stark und vielleicht ein exzellenter Trumpf in dem Krieg, der sich abzeichnet."

- „Wann denkst du kommen wir hier raus?"

- „Ehrlich gesagt Lily, ich weiß es nicht, aber es ist schon spät und wir sollten schlafen."

- „In zwei Tagen ist es schon eine Woche, dass wir im selben Zimmer festsitzen und wir haben es überlebt."

- „Weißt du Lily, ich mag es sehr Zeit mit dir zu verbringen, wenn wir uns nicht gegenseitig anschreien."

- „Ich auch, sagte sie und wurde leicht rot. Willst du auf dem Sofa schlafen, es ist bequemer als dein Sessel?"

- „Gehst du dann auf den Sessel?"

- „Nein, es ist Platz genug für zwei auf dem Sofa und so hätte ich ein Kissen, es hat also jeder was davon", sagte sie und wurde nun wirklich sehr rot.

James setzte sich auf das Sofa und Lily kuschelte sich an ihn. Es war einen Tag her, seit sie sich nicht mehr angeschrien haben, sie hatten große Fortschritte gemacht. Die einzigen Momente, in denen es Spannungen gab, war, wenn sie Herrys Namen oder die Todesser erwähnten. James war praktisch überzeugt davon, dass Praott kein Todesser war, aber die Tatsache, dass ihm alle Slytherins zu Füßen lagen, war nicht wirklich ein Pluspunkt für ihn.

James sah Lily an wie sie friedlich in seinen Armen schlief und segnete Anne in diesem Moment.

Lily wachte in aller Herrgottsfrühe auf und zum ersten Mal tat ihr Hals nicht weh, sie hatte sogar eher gut geschlafen. Sie lief rot an, als ihr bewusst wurde, dass ihr Kissen niemand anderes als James Potter war, der hübscheste Junge der ganzen Schule und nebenbei der, mit dem sie sich die ganze Zeit zoffte, nun ja, jetzt nicht mehr. Ganz in ihre Gedanken vertieft, merkte sie nicht, dass James die Augen geöffnet hatte und sie beobachtete.

„Gut geschlafen?"

- „Ja, du bist ein tolles Kissen."

- „Danke und du bist einfach wunderschön", sagte er mit einem natürlichen Lächeln.

Ohne nachzudenken näherte sich Lily James und küsste ihn ganz sanft. James vertiefte den Kuss, indem er Lily an der Taille zu sich zog. Dieser magische Moment wurde unterbrochen von einem KLACK, das von der Tür kam.

„Sag bloß nicht die Tür ist gerade aufgegangen, weil wir uns geküsst haben", sagte Lily.

- „Doch, ich glaube schon", antwortete James und schenkte ihr ein wunderschönes Lächeln und einen zweiten Kuss, der tiefer war als der erste. Lily protestierte nicht.

- „Weißt du, all das könnte vielleicht Sirus' Werk sein", überlegte Lily, „nur er hat so übergeschnappte Ideen."

- „Ich werde ihn danach fragen", sagte er und küsste Lily ein drittes Mal. Dieser letzte Kuss war länger und sehnsüchtiger als die vorigen.

Nach zehn Minuten und mit feuerroten Wangen stand Lily auf.

„Es ist an der Zeit für unser Wiederauftauchen, findest du nicht?"

- „Dann los, lass uns dem Rest gegenübertreten", sagte er und legte einen Arm um Lilys Taille.

Mit anderen Worten, ihre Ankunft in der Großen Halle viel sehr auf, alle schwiegen als das Paar hereinkam. James setzte sich neben Sirius und gegenüber von Remus, während Lily zu Gabrielle und Anne ging. Kein Wort wurde gesprochen, die Stille war bedrückend.

„Na, jetzt wissen wir ja Bescheid, es war das dritte Gerücht", rief Herry freudig, „schade, dass sie sich nicht gegenseitig umgebracht haben", fügte er hinzu, um weniger auffällig zu wirken.

- „Das wäre zu schön um wahr zu sein", sagte Severus traurig.

Narzissa für ihren Teil brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und die Gespräche gingen weiter.

„Wo warst du die ganze Woche?", attackierte Sirius James, sobald er sich auf die Bank gesetzt hatte.

- „Als ob du das nicht genau wüsstest Sirius, aber ich habe dir viel zu verdanken. Remus war auch mit eingeweiht nehme ich an?"

- „Ähm James, wovon sprichst du?", fragte Remus.

- „Wollt ihr etwa behaupten, dass ihr nicht wisst wo ich diese Woche war?"

- „Na klar nicht", rief Sirius, als wäre es offensichtlich.

- „Ihr wisst überhaupt nichts?"

- „Nein", antwortete Remus ruhig.

- „Aber…wer dann?", sagte James und sprach eher mit sich selbst, als mit seinen Freunden.

- „Ähm, Holzkopf, könntest du es uns erklären, weil ich für meinen Teil tappe total im Dunkeln."

- „Und ich auch", sagte Remus.

- „Ich auch", sagte Peter zwischen zwei Bissen.

- „Ich war mit Lily in einem Raum eingesperrt."

- „Und du bist nicht tot? Durch welches Wunder hast du das denn geschafft!", rief Sirius freudig.

- „Nun ja, sagen wir, dass die ersten beiden Tage wirklich schrecklich waren, wir haben die ganze Zeit gestritten, aber dann, kaum zu glauben aber wir hatten genug von den ganzen Streitereien und sie sind weniger geworden."

- „Warum seid ihr nicht einfach rausgekommen?", fragte Remus.

- „Stell dir vor, das haben wir versucht. Als ich gerade mal zwei Minuten im Raum war, wollte sie schon gehen, aber die Tür war versperrt. Unmöglich sie zu öffnen und das, obwohl ich alle Zauber ausprobiert habe, die ich kenne."

- „Und wie ist sie dann aufgegangen?", fragte Sirius voller Neugierde.

- „Ähm…naja…als wir uns geküsst haben…ist die Tür von allein aufgegangen, deswegen hatte ich sofort euch im Verdacht."

- „So ein Pech, dass ich nicht früher daran gedacht habe", antwortete Sirius vergnügt.

- „Also seid ihr jetzt zusammen?", fragte Remus mit einem schelmischen Funkeln in den Augen.

- „Ich weiß nicht, ob man das so sagen kann, aber was ich euch sagen kann ist, dass ich mich wie im Paradies fühle, wenn ich sie küsse", sagte James mit einem verträumten Ton.

- „Hey, Verliebter, hier spricht dein mega toller Freund, der dich bittet von deiner Wolke wieder herunterzukommen!"

- „Kein Grund so zu schreien Sirius, ich höre dich sehr gut, stell dir vor! Also gut, es war also keiner von euren Streichen uns in diesem Raum einzusperren?"

- „Nein", antworteten die drei Rumtreiber einstimmig.

- „Ich hatte eine Verabredung mit einer Hufflepuff, die nie aufgetaucht ist."

- „Ich habe nach dem Abendessen mit Gabrielle geredet."

- „Ich hatte ein Treffen mit Anne direkt nach dem Abendessen."

- „Mit Anne?", fragte James, „aber sie muss sich verspätet haben oder?"

- „Ja etwas, warum?"

- „Weil sie es war, die mir gesagt hat, dass Lily eine Verabredung mit Praott in diesem Raum hatte."

- „Hast du Praott getroffen?"

- „Nein er ist nie in dem Raum aufgetaucht."

- „Also hat Anne dich vielleicht nur glauben lassen, dass Lily dort eine Verabredung mit Praott hätte und Lily, dass Praott dort auf sie warten würde und hat euch dann dort zusammen eingeschlossen?", schlug Remus vor.

- „Nein, sie hat sich zwar verspätet, aber nicht so sehr", widersprach Sirius.

- „Also war sie nicht allein", antwortete James logisch.

- „Aber wer?", fragte Peter.

- „Am besten wäre es hinzugehen und sie zu fragen, oder?", sagte Remus.

- „Okay, ich bin dabei", sagte James, stand auf und ging direkt auf Lily zu.

* * *

Zur gleichen Zeit: Seit Anne endlich das Paar kommen sah, schaute sie Praott an und wartete darauf, dass dieser mit ihr sprach.

‚_Ich habe dir gesagt, dass es soweit kommen würde…ich habe sogar gedacht es würde länger dauern', sagte Herry._

_- ‚Gut erkannt, aber jetzt werden sie sicher versuchen herauszufinden wer sie eingeschlossen hat und ich bin sicher, dass es auf mich zurückfällt.'_

_- ‚Du wirst die Retterin aller Gryffindorohren sein, das ist ein ehrenvoller Titel.'_

_- ‚Ich könnte ihnen sagen, dass du dir diesen Plan ausgedacht hast, weißt du…'_

_- ‚Ich fände es besser, wenn du es vermeiden würdest meinen Namen zu nennen, ihre Beziehung ist noch zu frisch und wie du es so gut gesagt hast, ich bin das Hauptthema ihrer Streits, also lass uns lieber keine Spannungen hervorrufen.'_

_- ‚Gut mitgedacht.'_

* * *

Sobald sie saß fiel Gabrielle über sie her, begierig auf den neuesten Tratsch.

„Lily wo warst du nur die ganze Woche, bist du dir überhaupt bewusst, dass du eine Woche Unterricht versäumt hast…"

- Stell dir vor, es war gegen meinen Willen, ich war in einem Raum eingeschlossen und es war unmöglich die Tür zu öffnen", sagte Lily sehr ruhig und schien immer noch leicht in den Sternen.

- „Und lass mich raten, James war bei dir?", fragte Gabrielle gierig.

- „Ja und wenn du denkst ich hätte Glück gehabt, dann täuschst du dich, zumindest was die ersten beiden Tage angeht, danach wurde es interessant."

- „Seid ihr zusammen?", fragte Anne geradeheraus.

- „Nun ja…wir haben uns geküsst…das war…wie der Himmel auf Erden, das kannst du dir gar nicht vorstellen und natürlich ging in genau dem Moment die Tür auf, und ich wette es war ein Streich der Rumtreiber", antwortete Lily und warf diesen einen misstrauischen Blick zu.

- „Wie romantisch das ist, alle beide eine Woche lang im selben Zimmer, ich hoffe du hast es genossen, kein Stress, kein Lernen", schwärmte Gabrielle.

- „Wovon sprichst du?", fragte Lily, die gerade wieder in der harten Realität angekommen zu sein schien.

- „Dir ist doch aber bewusst, dass die Prüfungen in weniger als einer Woche sind oder?"

- „Was, so bald?", rief Lily entsetzt.

- „Ja klar, wir hatten gerade die Wiederholungswoche…"

- „Und das habe ich verpasst, oh mein Gott, ich hoffe doch ihr habt mir Notizen zu jedem Fach gemacht?", fragte Lily ängstlich.

- „Mach dir keine Sorgen", antwortete Anne gelassen, „als ich sah, dass du nicht da warst, habe ich für dich mitgeschrieben."

- „Du bist ein Engel", sagte Lily.

- „Oder ein verdammter Teufel", sagte James, der sich an Lilys Seite setzte und einen Arm um ihre Taille legte.

- „Ich denke es ist an der Zeit ganz weit weg von hier zu gehen", sagte Anne schnell.

Anne stand auf, spürte aber Hände auf ihrer Schulter, die sie wieder herunterdrückten.

„Wo willst du denn so früh hin Anne?", fragte Sirius sehr erfreut.

- „Ähm…in die Bibliothek?", versuchte es Anne.

- „Mal ehrlich Anne, wir sind doch jetzt richtig gute Freunde oder?", fragte Sirius mit einem liebenswürdigen Lächeln.

- „Ja, so kann man es sagen", sagte Anne.

- „Also warum hast du mir dann nicht von deinem tollen Streich an James und Lily erzählt? Er war exzellent, welchen Zauber hast du denn auf die Tür angewandt, damit sie sich nur öffnet, wenn sie sich küssen?"

- „WAS? ANNE ERKLÄRE MIR DAS SOFORT!", brüllte Lily.

- „Was, wenn ich dir sage, dass ich keine Ahnung habe, wovon Sirius spricht, hilft dir das?", fragte Anne ängstlich.

- „Nein, so läuft das nicht Anne", antwortete James, „nicht nachdem du mir gesagt hast wo Lily war und dass sie eine Verabredung hätte."

- „Ja, aber das Ergebnis ist doch, dass ihr endlich zusammen seid, kein Streit mehr, ich werde endlich ausschlafen können ohne immer von einem eurer Streits aufgeweckt zu werden. Ich schlafe schon seit einer Woche gut, ehrlich, das war ein genialer Plan."

- „Ich gebe zu, dass es ein genialer Plan war", stimmte Sirius zu.

Sie schwiegen, da Dumbledore gerade aufgestanden war und um Ruhe gebeten hatte.

„Wie Sie sicher gemerkt haben, haben Mr Potter und Miss Evans schließlich zu uns zurückgefunden. Aufgrund ihrer Abwesenheit werde ich ihnen 30 Punkte abziehen und sie werden beide eine Woche bei Professor McGonagall nachsitzen, bevor die Prüfungen beginnen. Danke für Ihre Aufmerksamkeit."

Lily schien komplett erstarrt…ohne Leben…entsetzt!

„Ähm Lily…alles okay?", versuchte es Gabrielle.

- „30 Punkte…wegen mir verliert Gryffindor 30 Punkte…ich habe Nachsitzen…NATÜRLICH IST NICHTS OKAY…UND ZWAR ÜBERHAUPT NICHTS!"

- „Beruhige dich Lily, wir werden diese Punkte wieder aufholen, vertrau mir", flüsterte ihr James ins Ohr.

Lily beruhigte sich ziemlich schnell und sah James in die Augen. Sie beugte sich zu ihm und küsste ihn.

„Oh perfekt, jetzt gibt's Küsse statt Streitereien, davon habe ich nicht mal zu träumen gewagt…", sagte Anne.

- „Los, ab in die Bibliothek", sagte Lily und unterbrach den Kuss. „Ich will alles wissen, was ihr in dieser Woche gemacht habt, jedes noch so kleine Detail."

Lily ging in Richtung Bibliothek davon, dicht gefolgt von James und ihren zwei Freundinnen, Remus und Sirius waren nicht wirklich motiviert zu lernen. So erfuhr Lily, dass der Unterricht in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in dieser Woche höchst interessant gewesen war und dass der Professor quasi drei Viertel des gesamten Programms in einer Woche durchgenommen hatte, um sie so viel wie möglich lernen zu lassen. Gabrielle und Anne haben übrigens nicht aufgehört sich zu beschweren.

Der Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe konzentrierte sich auf Praotts beide Schlagen, sie haben genau beobachtet was diese tun konnten und erfuhren auch, dass Praott ein Mal pro Woche ein bisschen seiner Magie gab, aber nicht genug um sich müde zu fühlen oder andere Nebenwirkungen zu spüren. Im Gegenzug beschützte sie ihn. Herry hatte seltsamerweise nichts über seine Gabe der Telepathie gesagt, sie war zu wertvoll, als dass jeder darüber Bescheid wissen musste.

* * *

Harry für seinen Teil war glücklich, dass seine Eltern nun endlich zusammen waren. Sie waren wirklich ein schönes Paar. Er hatte sie während dem Unterricht beobachtet und gesehen, dass Lily dem Unterricht folgte und währenddessen James immer wieder Blicke zuwarf, während dieser Lily nicht einen Moment aus den Augen ließ.

Zu seinem Bedauern hatte Harry auch gelernt, dass James jemand sein konnte, der sehr, wirklich sehr eifersüchtig sein konnte. Er hatte Lily unauffällig angesehen, aber nicht unauffällig genug für James, der ihm mit einem Blick klar zu verstehen gegeben hatte, dass es außer Frage stand, dass er Lily so ansah. Harry hatte sich gesagt, dass das noch zum Problem für James werden würde, denn Lily würde diese Eifersucht und sein besitzergreifendes Verhalten nicht lange tolerieren.

Harry hatte auch David beobachtet und sehr schnell festgestellt, dass dieser ihn genauso beobachtete. Sie wussten also beide wer der andere war, aber keiner wagte den ersten Schritt. Der erste, da er dachte der andere wäre ein Todesser und der zweite, da er dachte der erste würde es ihn bedauern lassen ein Todesser zu sein. Die Situation stand still und das begann sehr frustrierend für David zu werden, genauso wie für Harry.

* * *

Die Woche verging sehr schnell, vor allem wegen dem Lernen. Dann kam die berühmte Prüfungswoche, die die Schüler in tiefsten Stress tauchte, aus dem sie erst wieder Freitagabend herauskommen würden. Die sechsten Klassen begannen mit Zaubertränke zu Herrys großer Freude. Er kannte mittlerweile alle Zaubertränke der sechsten Klasse im Schlaf, dank Severus.

Alles verlief gut, abgesehen von einem kleinen Fehler, der dafür sorgte, dass sein Zaubertrank viel zu dickflüssig wurde, aber es war besser als in den vorigen Jahren. Severus schaffte den Zaubertrank ohne Probleme, genauso wie Remus und Lily.

Am Nachmittag stand die Zauberkunstprüfung an, wo Narzissa eine hübsche Vorführung ablieferte, Lily schaffte dieses Fach auch sehr gut und James genauso. Dank seiner stablosen Magie fand Harry das alles viel zu leicht. Am Abend kam dann noch die Astronomieprüfung, die für Harry nicht ganz so gut gelaufen ist.

Bei dieser Prüfung waren die Slytherins und Gryffindors zusammen gemischt und der Professor verlangte pro Tisch einen Slytherin und einen Gryffindor. Lily hatte die Gelegenheit genutzt und sich neben Herry gesetzt und als sie frühzeitig mit der Prüfung fertig waren unterhielten sie sich telepathisch. Lily hatte bei einem seiner Scherze leise gelacht und James hatte natürlich alles mitbekommen, zumindest Lilys Lachen und die geheimnisvollen Blicke.

* * *

Und natürlich brach am selben Abend zwischen Lily und James ein Streit aus…

„Du glaubst wohl ich hätte dich nicht gesehen! Ich weiß genau, dass du ihn als Bruder ansiehst, aber was diese geheimnisvollen Blicke bei einer Prüfung verloren haben, das verstehe ich überhaupt nicht", begann James.

- „James kannst du bitte aufhören so eifersüchtig zu sein, du denkst wohl ich hätte nicht mitbekommen, wie du die ganze Woche allen Jungs mörderische Blicke zugeworfen hast, die es gewagt haben mich anzusehen", sagte Lily ruhig.

- „Tut mir Leid, dass dich gewisse Jungs auf eine Art und Weise ansehen, die ich überhaupt nicht ausstehen kann", regte sich James auf.

- „Aber James, das ist doch nur deine Einbildung, es haben schon alle verstanden, dass wir zusammen sind und es hat keiner auch nur ein Sterbenswörtchen dagegen gesagt."

- „Naja doch, ich habe sie nur einfach alle zum Schweigen gebracht, so war das", schmollte James.

- „Du bist so süß, wenn du eifersüchtig bist James", sagte Lily und näherte sich James.

- „Schau mich nicht mit diesem Blick an Lily, du weißt genau, dass ich ihm nicht widerstehen kann", sagte er und drehte Lily den Rücken zu.

- „Komm schon, hör auf zu schmollen, lass uns lieber Kräuterkunde noch einmal lernen und Pflege magischer Geschöpfe auch, okay?"

- „Nein, nicht bevor du mir nicht gesagt hast, warum du in Astronomie gelacht hast."

- „Argh James, du bist so dickköpfig, dann lerne ich eben allein", sagte sie, nun doch leicht wütend.

Nach nicht einmal fünf kleinen Minuten wollte James Lily schon wieder in seine Arme nehmen, so sehr fehlte sie ihm. Lily für ihren Teil saß still auf einem Sofa und las ihr Kräuterkundebuch. James entschloss sich nachzugeben und ging zu Lily.

„Habe ich dir gefehlt? Gut okay, ich bin total eifersüchtig auf die anderen, aber nur, weil du mir so viel bedeutest", sagte er und zog eine kleine Schnute, die Lily so sehr liebte.

- „Lernst du dann jetzt mit mir?", fragte sie, nachdem sie ihm mit einem langen Kuss gedankt hatte.

- „Kein Problem, sie setzten sich und nahmen das Kräuterkundebuch. Lily wusstest du, dass du das Buch falsch herum gehalten hast?"

- „Das war Absicht, ich wollte sehen, ob du mitdenkst", sagte sie, rot wie eine Tomate.

- „Ich habe genau gewusst, dass du dich ohne mich nicht konzentrieren kannst."

- „Idiot", sagte sie und lachte dabei.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen fand die Kräuterkundeprüfung statt, die für Harry mittelmäßig verlief, für Severus besser. Danach war die Prüfung in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe an der Reihe, die für Harry überhaupt kein Problem darstellte, im Gegensatz zu den anderen. Während der Zeit, die ihm am Ende der Prüfung noch blieb, kramte er in seinen Taschen herum, um zu sehen, was alles darin herumflog…Süßigkeiten wären jetzt nicht schlecht, aber stattdessen berührte seine Hand etwas kaltes, leicht rundliches mit einem längeren Ende.

Neugierig nahm er das Objekt aus seiner Tasche und beobachtete es…es war die Pfeife, die ihm Hagrid zum Geburtstag geschenkt hatte. Er hatte sie während seinen Spaziergängen im Wald öfters benutzt, aber es war nie etwas geschehen, kein Tier ist zu ihm gekommen und das erstaunte ihn sehr, immerhin war die Pfeife ja von Hagrid. Als er hineingeblasen hatte, ist kein Ton aus der Pfeife gekommen, überhaupt keiner, als ob sie nicht funktionieren würde. Er konnte schlecht während der Prüfung für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe pfeifen, vor allem weil er die Effekte des seltsamen Gegenstandes nicht kannte. Er zog es also vor sie in seinem Umhang zu verstauen, mit dem Gedanken, dass sie ihm eines Tages vielleicht nützlich sein könnte. Mittwoch war ein prüfungsfreier Tag, an dem die Sechstklässler endlich ein bisschen entspannen und für die drei übrigen Fächer lernen konnten.

* * *

An diesem Tag wurde Severus von Lucius benachrichtigt, dass das nächste Todessertreffen am Samstagabend in der Großen Halle stattfinden würde. Severus war anfangs erstaunt darüber, dass das Treffen an einem so belebten Ort stattfinden sollte, selbst in der Nacht kamen oft Professoren und Vertrauensschüler vorbei und warfen einen kurzen Blick hinein. Lucius hatte ihm jedoch versichert, dass sie sich vor nichts fürchten mussten.

Die beiden Slytherins haben während ihrer Unterhaltung nicht den Schatten bemerkt, der sich in einer Nische versteckte, als sie näher kamen und alles mit anhörte. Sobald die beiden außer Sichtweite waren, kam James aus dem Schatten hervor, mit einem boshaften Lächeln auf dem Gesicht. Die zukünftigen Todesser würden sich also in der Großen Halle treffen? Sein Vater hatte ihm immer gesagt „Sei deinen Freunden nah, doch deinen Feinden noch viel näher". Samstagabend würde er zu diesem Treffen gehen und Dumbledore darüber in Kenntnis setzen, so eine schöne Gelegenheit würde er sich sicherlich nicht entgehen lassen. Er würde nun endlich erfahren, wer genau Diener der schwarzen Magie werden würde…

Severus hatte sich beeilt Herry von allem Bericht zu erstatten. Er fand ihn in einem verlassenen Korridor und erzählte ihm von dem Treffen. Herry zweifelte auch an dem Ort, suchte aber nicht wirklich nach den Erklärungen.

* * *

Am Donnerstagmorgen war die Verwandlungsprüfung, die für Harry besonders einfach war, sowohl die Praxis, als auch die Theorie.

Freitag war einzig für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste reserviert, wo Harry eine exzellente Leistung erbrachte, aber das versteht sich ja von alleine, Severus und Narzissa aber auch. Harry war wirklich sehr stolz auf die beiden, sie hatten alles gegeben und ihre Sache sehr gut gemacht.

* * *

Am Freitagabend gab es eine große Feier in jedem Gemeinschaftsraum, um das Ende der Prüfungen gebührend zu feiern. Der ganze angestaute Stress viel plötzlich von ihnen allen ab, alle lachten und machten Wettkämpfe, umso dümmer sie waren, desto besser. Den Gryffindors konnte in dieser Disziplin jedoch niemand etwas vormachen, sie waren darin mit Abstand am besten und veranstalteten einen Bad-Taste-Wettstreit. Genauer gesagt war Sirius in dieser Disziplin am besten, er gewann mit einem schwarzen T-Shirt und schwarzer Hose, darüber trug er einen rosa BH und einen gelben Tanga, außerdem war er geschminkt wie im Zirkus mit einer schönen roten Nase, ohne die lila Perücke vergessen zu wollen. Anne lachte als sie ihn so sah, hörte aber sehr schnell wieder auf, als sie die Unterwäsche genauer betrachtete und feststellte, dass sie ihr gehörte…

Alle waren gut gelaunt, das gilt natürlich für alle Häuser und die Schüler durften ausnahmsweise erst sehr spät ins Bett gehen, und manche dazu auch noch total betrunken.

* * *

Es wunderte niemanden, dass am Samstagmorgen nur wenige zum Frühstück erschienen, selbst das Mittagessen verpassten einige. Alle Schüler ab der dritten Klasse durften heute in Hogsmeade spazieren gehen. Lily hatte beschlossen mit ihren beiden Freundinnen und den Rumtreibern hinzugehen, genauso wie alle anderen Gryffindors auch, wie viele Hufflepuffs und wie einige Slytherins und Ravenclaws. Herry bevorzugte es im Schloss zu bleiben und ein bisschen in seinen beiden Büchern über „graue" Magie zu lesen, wie er sie scherzhaft nannte. So verbrachte er den gesamten Nachmittag, Severus dagegen las in einem Buch über fortgeschrittene Zaubertänke und Narzissa das Zauberkunstschulbuch der siebten Klasse.

Harry hatte gespürt, dass seine Narbe ein bisschen wärmer war als sonst, aber da die Temperatur diesen Samstag plötzlich wieder gesunken war, hatte er nicht wirklich darauf geachtet.

Als es Zeit für das Mittagessen war, bemerkte er, dass sich Severus nicht wirklich wohlfühlte, aber um die Wahrheit zu sagen tat er das nie vor einem anstehenden Todessertreffen. Harry beherrschte seine Gefühle perfekt und auf seinem Gesicht war keine Spur seiner eigenen Angst zu erkennen. Es war das erste Treffen, vor dem er Angst hatte. Wenn sie nur unter Slytherins waren, hatte er nichts zu befürchten, sie respektierten ihn schließlich alle als ihren Anführer. Für Severus waren das alles allerdings zwei sehr verschiedene Paar Schuhe. Harry entschloss daher, heute Abend ein letztes Training anzusetzen.

‚_Ich würde gern heute Abend unter zwei Augen mit dir sprechen Severus und zwar vor dem Treffen', sagte er ihm über Telepathie._

_- ‚Warum?', fragte dieser._

_- ‚Ich will mit dir trainieren, ich erkläre es dir später.'_

_- ‚Okay.'_

Der Rest des Mittagessens verlief in allgemeiner Freude und Heiterkeit, vor allem Dank dem Gryffindortisch, an dem alle die ganze Zeit brüllten und lachten.

Als er in seinen Gemeinschaftsraum zurückkam, nahm Harry die Karte und ließ Narzissa zurück, diese ging unter dem Vorwand Schlaf nachholen zu müssen in ihren Schlafsaal. In Wahrheit war sie sehr besorgt um ihre beiden Freunde, die zu einem neuen Treffen mit dem Mann gehen würden, den sie am meisten auf der ganzen Welt hasste: Lucius Malfoy.

Herry und Severus schlossen sich in dem Klassenzimmer ein, in dem sie sonst auch immer trainierten und Herry begann ein Gespräch.

„Hör zu, ich weiß, dass es dir nicht besonders gut geht und ohne dich reizen zu wollen, man kann es sehen, dein Gesicht ist wie ein offenes Buch. Also, bevor wir zu dem Treffen gehen, tu mir bitte den Gefallen deine Gefühle zu beherrschen."

- „Das geht dich überhaupt nichts an!", murrte Severus.

- „Ich tue das doch nur für dein eigenes Wohl Severus, wenn du ihnen deine Angst oder dein Unbehagen zeigst, werden sie dich niedermachen und zerquetschen. Lass dich nie erwischen, behalte immer einen eisigen Gesichtsausdruck, auch wenn du unter einem Zauber stehst."

- „Auch unter dem Cruciatus?"

- „Vielleicht nicht unbedingt unter diesem Speziellen, murmelte Harry und erinnerte sich dabei an den Schmerz, den dieser auslöste. Aber du darfst niemals deine Schwäche zeigen."

- „Denkst du vielleicht das wüsste ich nicht?", fragte Severus kalt. „Ich erinnere dich daran, dass ich eine Kindheit hatte, die man nicht wirklich als rosig bezeichnen kann, diese Lektion habe ich bereits lernen müssen, stell dir vor!"

- „Dann beweise es mir", sagte Herry ohne lauter zu werden. „Beweise mir, dass dich alles, was man dir sagt kalt lässt, sei aus Eis Severus, ich will nur noch dein ausdrucksloses Gesicht sehen."

Severus setzte unverzüglich sein Gesicht aus Eis auf, wie es Herry nannte. Keine Emotion würde während dem Treffen darauf zu sehen sein, selbst wenn Bellatrix wieder vom Foltern und anderen Dingen reden würde, er würde seinen Gesichtsausdruck unter Kontrolle haben. Seit Herrys Auftauchen, hatte sich seine Sicht der Dinge ein wenig geändert, niemand hatte ihn bis dahin wirklich akzeptiert. Heute hatte er Herry und er würde diesem folgen, egal wohin.

Harry sah unauffällig auf die Karte und sah, dass die zukünftigen Todesser schon da waren, er achtete nicht wirklich auf die Namen, er hatte den von Bellatrix und Lucius gesehen, das langte schon.

* * *

Im Gryffindorturm erzählte James gerade seinen anderen drei Freunden von der Unterhaltung, die er einige Tage zuvor mit angehört hatte.

„James du weißt, dass das gefährlich sein könnte", versuchte es Remus.

- „Überhaupt nicht Remus, einer von uns wird Dumbledore benachrichtigen, während sich die restlichen drei um die Slytherins kümmern, also gar kein Problem!"

- „Im Grunde bin ich deiner Meinung, genau zu wissen, wer vor hat Todesser zu werden, ist ein riesen Vorteil, statt nur zu raten, aber…"

- „Remus wir sind die Besten im Unterricht, wir wissen mehr als die Sechstklässler und wir werden zu dritt sein."

- „Ja aber gegen wie viele Sirius? Wir werden in der Tat zu dritt sein, aber ich nehme an, dass Lucius das Turnier nicht umsonst gewonnen hat, erinnerst du dich schon nicht mehr daran? Ich schon, er kennt sich bestimmt gut in schwarzer Magie aus, ein Gebiet, über das wir überhaupt nichts wissen."

- „Wir müssen doch nicht wirklich gegen sie kämpfen Remus, wir müssen sie nur so lange hinhalten, bis Peter mit Dumbledore kommt, natürlich nur wenn Peter bereit ist diese Mission zu übernehmen", sagte James und schmeichelte Peter damit.

- „Kein Problem, ich mache alles, was ihr wollt."

- „Ich vertraue dir Peter", sagte James.

In diesem Moment betrat Lily unerwartet den Schlafsaal der Jungs und warf ihnen einen abschätzenden Blick zu.

„Was für einen Streich heckt ihr jetzt schon wieder aus?"

- „Überhaupt keinen Lily, ich verspreche dir, dass wir überhaupt keinen Streich planen, wir unterhalten uns nur unter Kerls verstehst du…ein Männergespräch", rief James freudig.

- „Genau James, halte mich auch noch für eine Idiotin, wenn ich ‚Dumbledore benachrichtigen' und ‚Mission' höre, dann denke ich nicht gerade an ein Männergespräch."

Die vier Jungs sahen sich an und nickten alle James zu, der die Nachricht verstand.

„Immerhin ist sie auch sehr stark und wir wären zu viert, okay für dich Remus?"

- „Nein, wir ziehen Lily da nicht mit rein", sagte James, „außer Frage, das ist zu gefährlich."

- „Aber sie ist kein kleines Kind mehr, sie wäre uns eine große Hilfe, meinte Sirius weiter."

- „Nein, ich will nicht, dass sie mitkommt."

- „Ihr wisst schon, dass es äußerst nervig ist, wenn ihr über mich redet, als ob ich gar nicht da wäre. Ich erwarte Erklärungen, und James es ist in deinem Interesse sie mir sofort zugeben."

- „Okay Lily, komm her, ich werde dir alles erzählen."

Lily setzte sich zwischen James' Beine auf dessen Bett, wo alle versammelt waren.

„Ich habe eine Unterhaltung zwischen Snape und Malfoy mitgehört, er hat ihm den Ort und das Datum des nächsten Treffens der zukünftigen Todesser gegeben, mit anderen Worten der Leute, die das Mal erhalten und Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem folgen wollen."

- „Sagt mir bloß nicht, dass ihr vorhabt dahin zugehen?", fragte Lily.

- „Nun ja, um die Wahrheit zu sagen…doch", sagte James zaghaft und fürchtete sich vor der Reaktion seiner Liebsten.

- „Sag mal tickt ihr noch ganz richtig? Sie sind sicherlich gut trainiert und mehr als ihr vier!"

- „Eigentlich wir drei, Peter wird Dumledore benachrichtigen und die drei anderen halten sie nur zurück, das ist alles", sagte James zaghaft.

- „Außerdem sind wir die besten Schüler in der Schule, zumindest von den Sechstklässlern."

- „Sirius dein Ego ist genauso riesig, wie James arrogant."

- „HEEEEEE!", riefen die beiden Jungs gleichzeitig.

- „Ich komme mit euch mit", sagte Lily.

- „Das habe ich am Anfang gemeint", sagte James, „es ist zu gefährlich, ich will, dass du hier bleibst."

- „Ich soll also hier bleiben, während ihr euch sicher in Schwierigkeiten begeben werdet, du kennst mich wirklich schlecht mein lieber James, ich komme mit euch, basta, keine Diskussion mehr möglich."

- „Seit wann entscheiden die Frauen alles", rief Sirius entsetzt.

- „Schon immer Sirius, du hast es bis heute nur noch nicht bemerkt", sagte sie und küsste James.

- „Du manipulierst James, ist dir das bewusst", sagte Sirius schmollend.

- „Und dann können wir beweisen, dass Praott ein Todesser ist", meinte Peter.

„Herry wird nicht bei ihnen sein", verteidigte ihn Lily, bereit sich auf Peter zu stürzen, „er ist kein Todesser und wird auch nie einer sein."

Der Satz von Peter tauchte alle in eine angespannte Stille. Dann beschlossen sie loszugehen, da James auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesehen hatte, dass die Todesser schon in der Großen Halle waren. Er hatte nicht wirklich auf die Namen geachtet, er hatte nur gesehen, dass viele kleine Punkte an diesem Ort versammelt waren.

* * *

Sie verließen den Gemeinschaftsraum so unauffällig wie möglich, Anne und Gabrielle waren im Mädchenschlafsaal und sahen sie daher nicht, Nicolas aber schon…

Nicolas war überzeugt davon, dass die Rumtreiber einen neuen Streich planten, aber Lilys Anwesenheit irritierte ihn, die Rumtreiber würden niemals jemanden in ihre Streiche einweihen, vor allem nicht Lily. Er beschloss ihnen in voller Diskretion zu folgen.

Vor einer Abzweigung angekommen, stellte er fest, dass Peter nicht in dieselbe Richtung ging wie die vier anderen, er brauchte nicht lange, um eine Entscheidung zu treffen, er entschied lieber den vier Personen zu folgen als Peter.

Er stellte schnell fest, dass sie in Richtung Große Halle gingen. Würden sie hinaus gehen, in die Große Halle oder in die Kerker? Er musste nicht lange auf eine Antwort warten, als er sah, dass alle auf die Große Halle zusteuerten. Er schlich hinterher und versteckte sich im Schatten.

Das Erste, was Nicolas sah, waren mehrere Personen mit Schulumhängen, die meisten von ihnen trugen das Slytherinemblem, er sah aber auch zwei Ravenclaws und einen Hufflepuff unter ihnen. Alle hatten ihre Kapuze über den Kopf gezogen. Trotzdem konnte er bestimmte Personen erraten, er erkannte Lucius Malfoy, Bellatrix Black, Lestrange, Rosier, er wusste sofort, dass er gerade seine Nase in große Probleme gesteckt hatte.

* * *

Als James ankam, bemerkte er die Menschenmenge. Er erkannte Lucius sofort, da seine blonden Haare unter der Kapuze hervor lugten, er erkannte den schwarzen Blick von Bellatrix Black, genauso wie Crabbe und Goyle.

James begann sofort das Gespräch.

„Seht nur, was wir hier haben, eine ganze Schar an zukünftigen Todessern, sind sie nicht niedlich? Was denkst du Sirius?"

- „Ich finde sie zum Anbeißen in ihren schwarzen Umhängen, du nicht Remus?"

- „Doch, ihr sagt es Jungs, aber ich finde Rosa würde ihnen besser stehen, ist das nicht eine gute Idee?"

- „Verschwindet oder ihr könntet es wirklich, wirklich bereuen", rief Malfoy.

- „Hör auf, ich zittere schon", warf James zurück.

- „Solltest du Potter, glaub mir, das solltest du, meiner Meinung nach habt ihr um diese Uhrzeit nichts außerhalb eures Gemeinschaftsraums verloren."

- „Ich denke das gilt auch für dich und all die anderen, die sich hinter dir verstecken."

- „Wir verstecken uns nicht Potter", sagte Bellatrix und hob ihre Kapuze hoch, „und ich an deiner Stelle würde die Warnung von Malfoy sehr ernst nehmen."

- „Aber da haben wir's", sagte Sirius, „er ist nicht du und ich auch nicht."

- „Ich schäme mich für dich, du entehrst unsere Familie Black", spuckte Bellatrix.

- „Ich gehöre nicht mehr zu den Black, ich hasse alles, was mich an die Existenz dieser verfluchten Familie erinnert."

Eine lange Stille legte sich über sie, bis sich Bellatrix an Malfoy gewendet wieder zu Wort meldete.

„Aber was macht er nur, er weiß doch, dass das Treffen heute Abend stattfindet.

- „Ja, er weiß es und ich warte nur auf ihn", sagte Lucius mit einem bösen Grinsen, das einem einen Schauer über den Rücken laufen ließ.

In diesem Moment erschienen zwei Silhouetten mit dem Slytherinemblem.

„Wir warten nur auf dich, um beginnen zu können", sagte Lucius.

Die vier Gryffindors drehten sich um und James fühlte sich umzingelt, er betete, dass Peter sich beeilte.

„Ich hatte einen vollen Stundenplan Lucius", sagte eine der beiden Personen.

James schauderte, er kannte diese Stimme nur zu gut und hoffte, er würde sich täuschen.

„Sieh nur Praott, wir haben sogar Gesellschaft, um uns heute Abend zu amüsieren."

- „Das habe ich gesehen, ich bin schließlich nicht blind Lucius", sagte Herry mit hartem Ton.

Als Harry die vier Gryffindors von hinten gesehen hatte, hatte er sich gesagt, dass er träumte, aber leider war das kein Traum, sein Vater und seine Mutter hatten sich gerade in ein unglaubliches Schlamassel manövriert.

Er hob seine Kapuze und Severus tat es ihm gleich. Er ertrug die schwarzen Blicke, die ihm James und Sirius zuwarfen, er sah auf Lilys Gesicht komplettes Unverständnis und auf dem von Remus Verwirrung.

Bevor er den Mund öffnen konnte, stellte sich eine Person mit dem grün-silbernen Emblem vor Malfoy und zog ihre Kapuze ab…das gab Harry den Gnadenstoß.

„Hast du nichts zu sagen? Wir haben uns ohnehin seit Weihnachten nichts mehr zu sagen, oder? Warum Herry, warum muss ich hierher kommen, um mit dir reden zu können? Du hattest mir gesagt, du würdest mich beschützen, du hast mich genau wie alle anderen angelogen."

- „Das, das stimmt nicht", sagte er mit zitternder Stimme.

- „Doch, das stimmt sehr wohl und ich weiß, dass dir das bewusst ist, ich habe dir alles gegeben Herry, ich habe dir meine Geheimnisse anvertraut und ich habe…ja…ich habe dir vertraut."

- „Hör zu Sophie, ich habe versucht mit dir zu reden, aber…"

- „Du hast kein Recht mehr mich bei meinem Vornamen zu nennen, ich hasse dich."

Diese Worte taten Harry wirklich sehr weh, Sophie brach weinend auf dem Boden zusammen. Plötzlich kam ein Schatten aus einer dunklen Ecke und ging zu Sophie, die still schluchzte.

„Sophie, ich bitte dich, verzeih mir, du kannst mir vertrauen Sophie, ich habe seit dem Ball auf dich aufgepasst, ich war so sauer auf mich Sophie. Es vergeht kein Tag, an dem ich nicht bedaure, was ich getan habe. Ich war ein dummer Idiot, ich hatte überhaupt nichts verstanden, ich beobachte dich seit diesem Tag und wache über dich, ich, ich liebe dich Sophie", sagte Nicolas mit Tränen in den Augen.

Sophie hob den Kopf wieder, man konnte zwei Tränenspuren auf ihren Wangen erkennen und ihre Augen waren leicht gerötet. Nicolas trocknete mit einer sanften Bewegung die beiden nassen Spuren und küsste sie auf jede Wange.

„Ich würde es verstehen, wenn du mich nicht willst Sophie, ich war so unglaublich gemein zu dir, ich verdiene deine Vergebung nicht, aber ich bin ehrlich, ich liebe dich und ich werde über dich wachen – auch wenn du mich nicht liebst Sophie, ich werde immer auf dich aufpassen."

- „Versprochen?"

- „Ich schwöre es Sophie, bei allem, was mir heilig ist, bei meinem Haus, bei allem was du willst, ich schwöre es bei der Liebe, die ich für dich empfinde."

Sophie küsste Nicolas, doch dieser Moment wurde komplett von einem angewiderten Schniefen zerstört.

„Eine Slytherin mit einem Gryffindor, ich habe mich noch nie zuvor so für mein eigenes Haus geschämt", spuckte Lucius.

- „Wie abscheulich", sagte Bellatrix mit einer haarsträubenden Stimme.

- „Gut, nach diesem betrüblichen Schauspiel solltest du etwas wissen Praott", sagte er mit einem Grinsen, das für Harry nichts Gutes hieß. Er behielt trotzdem sein kaltes Gesicht und seine eisigen Augen.

- „Und worum geht's, ich habe noch nie ein so erbärmliches Treffen gesehen, nicht weiter verwunderlich eigentlich, immerhin hast du es organisiert."

- „Sei ruhig", schrie Lucius, „stell dir vor, ich hatte kürzlich eine sehr interessante Unterhaltung mit meinem Vater und der Meister interessiert sich sehr für dich und für deine Gabe Parsel zu sprechen, alles was ich tun musste, war dich hierher zu bringen. Natürlich werden die Gryffindors hier nur dafür sorgen, dass ich in der Achtung des Meisters weiter steige."

Harry konnte nicht antworten, ein stechender Schmerz durchzog seinen Schädel, unvorbereitet getroffen viel er auf die Knie und brüllte. Severus beugte sich über Herry, seine Maske immer noch an Ort und Stelle. James, Remus und Sirius sahen sich ängstlich an, es verlief wirklich nicht zu ihrem Vorteil. Das letzte Mal, als Herry so geschrien hatte, war es wegen Voldemort.

Ein eisiger Wind durchfuhr die Schüler, zehn schwarz vermummte Männer erschienen und umzingelten die Schüler während die Tür der Großen Halle laut ins Schloss fiel. Niemand sah die zarte Silhouette, die im letzten Moment herein schlüpfte.

Eine der vermummten Personen kam näher und Harry wusste sofort, wer sich unter dieser Kapuze befand. Mutig stand er wieder auf und dachte nicht mehr an seine Narbe, die grauenvoll schmerzte. Der Mann sprach mit seiner eisigen Stimme.

„Ich bin erstaunt Lucius, warum sind Gryffindors hier?"

- „Ich habe sie ihnen ausgeliefert Meister, ich dachte, das würde Ihnen gefallen."

- „_Crucio_. Das nächste Mal Malfoy, denke nicht._ Finite incantatem_. Aber ich gebe zu, dass es mir große Freude macht, dass du mir James Potter gebracht hast, einzigen Sohn des großen Kevin Potter, der mir immer noch im Weg steht."

James bekam es nun richtig mit der Angst zu tun. Es war eine sehr schlechte Idee gewesen hierher zu kommen, eine sehr sehr sehr schlechte Idee und er hatte auch noch seine Freunde und seine Freundin mit hineingezogen, er konnte sich nicht schuldiger fühlen.

„Aber ich bin nicht wegen dir hier Potter, heute Abend interessiere ich mich für einen jungen Mann, der auf meine Seite wechseln möchte. Praott, ich habe viel von dir gehört, von den fünf Todessern, die du zusammengebunden hast und denen du die Zauberstäbe weggenommen hast, nur weil du nicht niederknien wolltest, nicht einmal nach zwei Cruciatus, und dann habe ich noch von dir gehört, weil du...Parsel sprichst, ich muss wirklich zugeben, dass du mich neugierig machst."

Harry sah Voldemort immer noch in die Augen, er hatte den Schmerz seiner Narbe komplett vergessen, alles was im Moment zählte war, dass seine Eltern, Sirius, Remus, Nicolas und Sophie am Leben blieben.

„Ich komme also heute, um deine Loyalität zu testen Praott."

- „Und was muss ich tun, um Euch meine Loyalität zu beweisen?", fragte er aus reiner Neugierde.

- „Herry, das wirst du doch nicht wirklich tun, oder? Herry bitte sag mir, dass du das nicht tun wirst."

- „Sei leise dreckiges Schlammblut, niemand hat dich etwas gefragt", sagte Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Lily.

_/Sie haben mir nicht geantwortet/_, sagte Harry schnell in Parsel, um Voldermorts Aufmerksamkeit auf sich zu lenken, _/ich warte immer noch auf eine Antwort./_

_- /Sprich nie wieder mit mir in diesem Ton./_

„_Crucio"_, rief Voldemort und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Herry.

Dieser fiel durch die Macht des Zaubers auf die Knie und begann zu brüllen. Wie hatte er nur vergessen können sein Schild zu errichten?

„Malfoy und die anderen, geht zurück in euren Gemeinschaftsraum, du wirst für das, was du mir dargeboten hast, belohnt werden. Geht jetzt. _Finite incantatem_."

Alle zukünftige Todesser verließen die Große Halle, überglücklich diesen Ort verlassen zu können. Severus zögerte, er wollte Herry nicht in dieser Falle zurücklassen, er wollte den einzigen Freund, den er seit seinem Schulanfang je hatte, nicht verlieren. Harry sah wie Severus zögerte, doch Voldemort durfte unter keinen Umständen an Severus zweifeln, er sprach also mit ihm über Telepathie.

‚_Geh sofort hier raus, mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, das ist ein Befehl Severus, für dein eigenes Wohl bitte ich dich, geh schnell, bevor er dein Zögern bemerkt.'_

_- ‚Aber ich werde dich nicht…'_

_- ‚Geh hier raus, sofort!', _brüllte er über Gedanken.

Severus ging also als Letzter, Voldemort hatte sein Zögern nicht bemerkt. Sophie blieb in Nicolas' Armen und alle Gryffindors rückten näher zusammen.

„Bevor ich deine Loyalität teste, möchte ich mich noch ein bisschen amüsieren, den Sohn meines Feindes zu foltern wird mir sehr große Freude bereiten. _Crucio"_, sagte er an James gewandt.

Dieser fiel zu Boden und brüllte seinen Schmerz hinaus, er konnte nicht dagegen ankämpfen, es war zu schwer. Das Einzige, an das er denken konnte, war seine Freunde zu beschützen, aber er schaffte es nicht. Der Zauber endete endlich und er konnte zitternd wieder aufstehen. Sirius kam seinem Freund zu Hilfe und stützte ihn.

„Viel zu leicht, ein kleiner Zauber und er schreit schon, das ist wirklich langweilig. Ich würde dich lieber tot sehen", sagte er mit einem mörderischen Schimmern in den Augen.

- „Auf die Gefahr hin mich zu wiederholen, was muss ich tun? Weil Ihnen dabei zuzusehen, wie Sie sich amüsieren, ist langweilig", riskierte Herry.

Voldemort traute seinen Ohren nicht, wie konnte dieses Kind es nur wagen, so mit ihm zu sprechen.

„Ich mag den Ton in deiner Stimme nicht, knie nieder vor deinem Meister."

- „Das ist alles? Die Frage habe ich mir schon immer gestellt, was muss man tun, um in den geschlossenen Kreis der Todesser einzutreten. Ich bin enttäuscht, aber gut, jetzt da meine Neugierde befriedigt ist, kann ich auch schlafen gehen."

Harry versuchte so zu tun, als würde er auf die große Tür zugehen und sah die verschiedenen Ausdrücke der Gryffindors und von Voldemort selbst. Dieser kam nicht darüber hinweg, er kochte vor Wut.

„Knie nieder oder du stirbst."

- „Es wäre nicht das erste Mal, dass man mir den Tod verspricht und was das Niederknien vor einem Halbblut angeht, das komplett von seinen lächerlichen Vorstellungen eingenommen ist, nein danke."

- „Wie kannst du es nur wagen Winzling!", sagte er voller Wut. „_Crucio_."

Harry wich dem Zauber aus, indem er zur Seite sprang. Voldemort drehte sich wieder zu den Gryffindors um und sah sie mit einem mörderischen Blick an.

„Ich werde dir die Freude machen, dem Tod des Sohns des größten Aurors beizuwohnen und danach Praott, glaube mir, wirst du unter schrecklichen Qualen sterben."

James zitterte…das war das Ende, er stieß Sirius zur Seite, damit dieser nicht vom tödlichen Zauber getroffen wird, den er sicherlich ganz bald empfangen würde.

Lily geriet in Panik, sie hatte gerade erfahren, dass ihr Bruder interessiert an Beziehungen zu Du-Weißt-Schon-Wem war und sie musste auch noch dabei zusehen, wie ihr Freund dem Tod ins Auge sah. Genau in diesem Moment bemerkte sie, dass sie James wirklich aus tiefstem Herzen liebte und wenn er sterben müsste, würden sie zusammen sterben. Schnell ging sie an James' Seite und umklammerte ihn und sah dabei dem Tod in die Augen.

„Ihr Gryffindors sind so mitleiderregend mit eurem Mut, der euch nur den Tod kostet."

Sirius sah, wie Lily zu James ging und Voldemort in die Augen sah. Er blickte um sich, die anderen Todesser hatten ihre Zauberstäbe auf sie gerichtet. Für Sirius stand fest, dass er heute Abend sterben würde und er würde es aufrecht tun und nicht zusammengekauert. Er ging zu James und Lily und bald folgte ihm auch Remus.

„Heute Abend mache ich eine Gruppenermäßigung", sagte Voldemort, in dessen eisiger Stimme ein Funken Belustigung mitschwang.

Sie senkten ihre Arme nicht, sie würden nicht vor dem Tod fliehen, auf eine gewisse Weise war das wunderbar. Aber Harry kam schnell wieder zur Vernunft, wenn seine Eltern hier und jetzt getötet werden würden, würde er nie existieren.

„_Avada Kedavra_."

Kaum hatte Voldemort das erste Wort ausgesprochen, rannte Harry vor die Gruppe. Bei der letzten Silbe befand er sich vor dem grünen Lichtstrahl, der ihn mitten in die Brust traf.

Er brach zusammen…

Lily sah Voldemorts Zauberstab, sie wusste, dass es für sie gelaufen war, aber sie starb mit erhobenem Kopf, sie sah das grüne Licht direkt auf James zukommen, also auf sie selbst. Im letzten Moment versperrte ihr etwas die Sicht und dieses Etwas brach zusammen. Sie brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu verstehen was passiert war. Ihr Bruder, ihr Bruder hatte sich dazwischen geworfen und hatte den Zauber mitten in die Brust bekommen.

„NEIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIN Herry, nein!", weinte sie.

Herry lag auf dem Rücken, tot. Seine Augen waren leblos und fixierten die Decke…

Tbc…


	4. Die Wahrheit Teil 1

**Review-Antworten: **

Guest (1): Freut mich, dass dir das letzte Kapitel so gefallen hat! Hoffentlich auch dieses hier ;) Tut mir Leid, dass du einen Monat warten musstest, aber das letze Kapitel war dafür wirklich lang (ursprünglich waren mal 2 Teile angedacht, also Glück gehabt^^) Danke für dein Review! J

Ravenclaw: Es freut mich wirklich jedes Mal aufs Neue von dir Reviews zu bekommen. Danke! J Das Ende war fies, ich weiß…aber jetzt geht's ja endlich weiter und dieses Ende ist (meiner Meinung nach) etwas netter. Interessante Logik, ob sie stimmt siehst du ja gleich selbst ;) Richtig, Lily und James kommen laut JKR erst im siebten Jahr zusammen, aber Tobby schreibt ihre FFs ohne Berücksichtigung der letzten beiden Bücher, von daher ist diese kleine Änderung denke ich akzeptabel. Das mit den bis dahin schlechten Schutzzaubern ist auch ein guter Einwand, aber lies einfach das Kapitel und finde heraus, was ich meine! J

Hauswölfchen: Auch dir danke für deine regelmäßigen Reviews! J Und auch deine Argumentation finde ich interessant und erst recht deine Vermutungen darüber wie's weiter geht…war da denn mal wieder jemand mit dem Übersetzer am Tüfteln? :D Wenn nicht, wirklich gut geraten! ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen J

Guest (2-Tina): Ich hoffe du hast die Spannung ausgehalten und freust dich endlich weiterlesen zu können und herauszufinden wie James reagiert und was mit Harry passiert…Dumbledore könnte noch eine Weile (wie Ravenclaw vorgeschlagen hatte) mit seinen Zitronenbrausebonbons beschäftigt sein. ^^ Danke für dein Review und viel Spaß! J

* * *

**22. Kapitel: Die Wahrheit Teil 1**

James konnte es noch immer nicht fassen, es war schlichtweg unmöglich…Herry, der zukünftige Todesser, hatte sich vor den Avada Kedavra geworfen, um ihn zu retten. Er war für IHN gestorben.

Lilys Schrei brachte ihn wieder in die Realität zurück und er sah Voldemort in die Augen, immer noch entsetzt darüber, dass Herry für ihn gestorben war.

* * *

Sirius piekste sich, um sicher zu gehen, dass er nicht träumte. Er konnte es nicht fassen. Nicht nur, dass Voldemort vor ihm stand, aber Herry hatte sich gerade auch noch einfach geopfert, um sie alle vier zu retten. Das Einzige, was feststand, war dass sie nicht lange brauchen würden, um ihn im Jenseits wiederzutreffen.

* * *

Remus versuchte zu verstehen. Herry, oder eher Harry, war immer jemand gewesen, der sehr viel nachdachte, der sich alles in allem wie ein typischer Slytherin verhielt…aber gerade eben…das war überhaupt nicht die Art eines Slytherins gewesen…das war sogar viel eher das Verhalten eines Gryffindors. Ein ganz schön dummer Mut, er war immerhin tot. Warum sie retten, wenn er doch in Voldemorts Gunst stand?

* * *

„Ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie ein so dummes Verhalten gesehen", sagte Voldemort.

Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, schoss ein grünes Licht aus dem leblosen Körper, genauer gesagt aus der Narbe, die der Junge auf der Stirn hatte, und verlor sich in der Decke der Großen Halle.

* * *

Alles war so schwarz, es gab nur Leere, ihm tat nichts mehr weh, er spürte überhaupt nichts mehr. Plötzlich spürte er den Schmerz wieder, er befand sich in seiner Brust, als ob sich ein Fremdkörper im Innern seiner Brust bewegen würde.

Der Fremdkörper bewegte sich in Richtung seines Kopfes. Er versuchte herauszukommen, da ihn sein Blut bekämpfte. Dieser Körper war nichts anderes als Leid und Tod, er entwich aus der einzig möglichen Öffnung: Aus seiner Narbe.

Plötzlich kehrte er zurück in die Realität. Er spürte, wie er sich veränderte, er bemerkte am ganzen Körper ein seltsames Prickeln, er fühlte wieder. Das Erste, was er spürte, war der Schmerz aus dem sein gesamter Körper bestand, in dem für einige Sekunden lang kein Leben war. Dann die Härte des Bodens und sein Kopf, der ihn mit Schmerzen quälte. Verständlich, er war schließlich damit auf den Boden geschlagen.

Sein erster Reflex war zu versuchen sich daran zu erinnern, was geschehen war. Ein grüner Lichtstrahl kam ihm ins Gedächtnis. Er hatte einen Avada Kedavra abbekommen und hatte es zum zweiten Mal überlebt. Er stöhnte kurz vor Schmerz und öffnete die Augen. Um ihn herum war alles durcheinander. Er stand zögerlich wieder auf und hörte die Stimme, die er so sehr hasste.

* * *

Als der grüne Strahl in der Decke verschwunden war, wandten die anwesenden Schüler und Todesser ihre Blicke wieder dem „leblosen" Körper des Jungen zu. Erstaunt sahen sie zu, wie sich sein Aussehen veränderte. Seine so glatten schwarzen Haare wurden kürzer und ganz zerzaust, seine blasse Haut veränderte sich ganz leicht, aber die faszinierendste Veränderung geschah mit seinen Gesichtszügen, sie wurden viel männlicher, aber vor allem viel mehr…wie James.

Der Junge stöhnte kurz. Niemand wagte es sich zu bewegen, nicht einmal zu atmen. Der Junge bewegte sich und stand dann zögerlich auf. Die vier Gryffindors sahen ihn zwar nicht von vorne, aber der Rücken und der Haarschnitt erinnerten sie ganz klar an James. Voldemort brach das Schweigen.

„Nun, das ist wirklich äußerst interessant. Wer bist du?"

- „Dein schlimmster Albtraum. Wenn du eine ernsthafte Antwort hören willst, dann muss ich zugeben, dass das eine wirklich komplizierte Frage ist und ich mir nicht sicher bin, ob du die Antwort verstehen würdest."

Alle waren von Praotts Antwort sprachlos, wenn das überhaut sein wahrer Name war. Niemand hatte es je gewagt auf diese Weise mit Voldemort zu reden, wirklich niemand.

„Wie kannst du es nur wagen, knie nieder vor dem, der dein Meister sein wird!"

- „Ich würde lieber sterben, aber was das betrifft, tust du dir ja eher schwer. Du schaffst es nicht wirklich mich sterben zu lassen, nicht wahr?", machte Harry mit einem neckenden Ton weiter. „Außerdem, ohne dich kränken zu wollen und unter der Gefahr mich zu wiederholen, vor einem Halbblut niederknien, nein danke."

Plötzlich drehte sich Harry zu seinem Vater um und lächelte ihm zu. James war schlichtweg vor Angst versteinert. Sich selbst gegenüberzustehen war wirklich verstörend. Nun, nicht ganz sich selbst, Praotts Augen waren anders, er hatte smaragdgrüne Augen.

„Ich muss dich um einen großen Gefallen bitten James, ich leihe mir deine Brille aus, ich sehe sonst überhaupt nichts", flüsterte er ihm ins Ohr.

- „Mach was du denkst", stammelte er zurück.

Er nahm dessen Brille, James sah zwar besser als er, aber für den Moment würde es reichen. Er zog seinen Zauberstab und ging in Kampfstellung, dann sah er Voldemort ins Gesicht.

„Du hast wirklich vor gegen mich zu kämpfen?", lachte Voldemort. „Du bist nichts weiter als ein kleiner, eingebildeter Wicht, ich kann dich mit einem einfachen Zauber vernichten."

- „Ich warte auf nichts anderes als das", sagte er mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

Harry errichtete ein Schutzschild um sich selbst und um die vier Gryffindors und das Paar.

Voldemorts Angriff ließ nicht lange auf sich warten, er benutzte einen Zauber, den er nicht kannte. Er wich nach rechts aus und der Zauber traf einen weit entfernten Stuhl, der explodierte. Ein netter Zauber, dachte Harry.

„Oh Tom, wie konntest du mich bei dieser Entfernung nur verfehlen?"

- „**NENNE MICH NICHT SO! **Du kleine dreckige Ratte, Verräter aller Slytherins!"

- „Oh ich bitte dich, verschone mich mit deinem Geschwafel über den berühmten Erben von Slytherin. Du entehrst ihn. Außerdem, große Überraschung, ich bin nicht wirklich ein Slytherin. Erstaunlich oder?"

- Ehrlich gesagt nein, das überrascht mich wirklich nicht. Du bist nur eine Schachfigur unter vielen anderen", brüllte er vor Wut.

- „Es ist wirklich nicht nett deine persönlichen Arschkriecher so zu nennen, finde ich", sagte Harry in humorvollem Ton.

‚_Ich muss doch verrückt sein! Ich darf nicht zeigen, dass ich buchstäblich Todesangst habe. Ich muss seine Wut nutzen, er muss unvermeidlich einen Fehler machen. Habt Erbarmen und sorgt dafür, dass Dumbledore kommt und das schnell.'_

Harry nutzte die Wut des Dunklen Lords und richtete einen mächtigen Expelliarmus gegen ihn. Dies hatte zur Folge, dass Voldemort gegen eine Wand flog. Der Aufprall war sehr heftig. Harry war stolz auf sich, aber innerlich zitterte er vor Angst. Hoffentlich kam Dumbledore schnell, denn er würde gegen einen so mächtigen Zauberer wie Voldemort nicht lange standhalten können.

‚_Ich, der ich mich praktisch für unbesiegbar hielt, es ist Zeit aufzuwachen und es ist wirklich überhaupt nicht angenehm das jetzt tun zu müssen.'_

Harry musste auch auf das Phänomen achten, das zwischen seinem und Voldemorts Zauberstab im vierten Jahr aufgetreten war. Gleichzeitig versuchte er einige Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzen, die ihm oder den anderen Schülern zu nahe kamen. Das brachte James dazu zu reagieren, er versuchte nun seinerseits einige Todesser zu erwischen, aber ohne Brille war das so gut wie unmöglich. Sirius und Remus hatten es geschafft zwei Todesser außer Gefecht zu setzen. Ein guter Schlafzauber, es gab nichts effektiveres.

Harry seinerseits bekam es nun mit einer ganzen Schar an Cruciatus-Flüchen zu tun, der er nur mit großer Mühe ausweichen konnte. Dann wurde er plötzlich von einem gut platzierten „_Imperio_" getroffen. Stille trat ein, als man den Zauber hörte, den Voldemort gesprochen hatte.

„Bring sie um", sagte Voldemort und zeigte auf die Schüler.

Harry hörte die Stimme in sich flüstern, alle seine Gliedmaßen waren bereit zu tun, was ihm diese Stimme sagte, er wollte der Stimme gehorchen.

Er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf James, er richtete seinen Zauberstab auf seinen Vater. Seinen Vater! Aber Moment mal…warum sollte er seinen Vater umbringen?

‚_Kämpf dagegen an Harry, widerstehe…'_, sagte er zu sich selbst.

„Bring sie um", brüllte Voldemort.

Das war zu viel für Harry. Er drehte sich in einer irren Geschwindigkeit um, richtete seinen Zauberstab auf Voldemort und sprach den Zauber ohne zu zögern.

„_Fulgur caecus_."

Rot-goldene, aber auch silberne Strahlen erschienen und bedeckten Voldemorts Augen.

„Du glaubst doch wohl nicht etwa, dass ich alles tun würde, was du befehlst, mein Wille ist stärker als das! Du enttäuscht mich, letztlich bist du vielleicht doch kein Gegner auf meinem Niveau. Komm schon Tom, das Spiel geht so: Errate wo ich bin", sagte Harry und bewegte sich schnell hin und her und attackierte dabei Voldemort.

Aber dieser sprach einen Zauber, der Harry mitten in die Brust traf, der Schmerz war unvorstellbar, er traf auf eine Wand und fiel, er war nun ganz benommen. Es war ein wirklich mächtiger Zauber.

* * *

Als er die Große Halle betreten hatte, wusste er, dass ein großer Kampf bevorstand, aber als er gesehen hatte, dass Harry Potter dem Dunklen Lord dienen wollte, hatte er große Angst bekommen. Nur für einen kurzen Moment. Dann hatte sich Harry Potter vor den Todesfluch geworfen und hatte ihn ein zweites Mal überlebt.

Während den wenigen Sekunden, die nachdem der Zauber Harrys Brust getroffen hatte vergingen, war er überrascht darüber, dass er seinen Atem anhielt. Zu sehen, wie Harry wieder ins Leben zurückkehrte und den Dunklen Lord gegenübertrat, hatte ihn voller Mut erfüllt und er versuchte hinterrücks so viele Todesser wie möglich zu attackieren. Bis jetzt hatte ihn noch niemand bemerkt.

* * *

Das Schild, das ihn und seine Freunde beschützte, war verschwunden und die Todesser nutzten ihre Chance.

Einer von ihnen ging auf das Paar zu, das nur einen schwachen Widerstand leistete. Somit richteten sie sich also hauptsächlich gegen Nicolas, der Sophie beschützte. Der Todesser sprach den Todesfluch, aber der Zauber traf nicht Nicolas, sondern David.

David, der sich direkt nach der Ankunft der Todesser und vor dem Schließen der Türen in die Große Halle geschlichen hatte. David, der am Kampf teilgenommen hatte, indem er so gut er konnte vom Schatten aus half.

Als er die beiden Teenager in Gefahr sah, hatte er nicht gezögert, schließlich war sein Leben in seinen eigenen Augen nichts mehr wert. Er war ein Gefangener des Mals und wenn er zwei Leben retten könnte, dann würde er es tun.

* * *

Harry öffnete die Augen gerade noch rechtzeitig, um erstens festzustellen, dass er am Kopf blutete, zweitens dass ihm Voldemort gefährlich nahe kam und drittens um David zu sehen, seinen Astronomielehrer, der am Ende des Jahres sein Lehrer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste geworden war, wie ihn ein Avada Kedavra traf.

Seine Wut begann zurückzukehren, David hatte es nicht verdient zu sterben. Harry hatte ihn verstanden, als er herausfand wer er war. Er hatte verstanden, dass dieser sich gegen Voldemort gestellt hatte, er verdiente es nicht zu sterben. Aber er hatte nicht wirklich Zeit länger darüber nachzudenken, denn Voldemort traf ihn mit Zaubern, die immer schwerer ertragbar waren.

Harry schlug leider mehrere Male gegen die Wände der Großen Halle und als Voldemort sah, dass Praott nicht wieder aufstand, attackierte er Lily von hinten. Sie wurde von einem Zauber der schwarzen Magie getroffen und ihrem Gesichtsausdruck nach zu urteilen, leidete sie. Harry hatte sich nicht mehr unter Kontrolle und genau in diesem Moment schoss ein Blitz durch die Große Halle und platzierte sich direkt vor Voldemorts Füße.

„Wage es nie wieder sie anzugreifen!", brüllte er rasend vor Wut.

- „Sag bloß nicht, dass du an einem Schlammblut hängst. Du widerst mich an", spuckte Voldemort.

- „Und dennoch, laut der letzten Neuigkeiten ist dein Vater nichts weiter als ein einfacher Muggle Namens Riddle, nicht wahr Tom Vorlost Riddle?"

- „Aber wie…Dumledore hat dir das alles erzählt, nicht wahr? Du musst also noch wichtiger sein, als ich dachte. Du wirst heute Abend sterben Praott."

- „Du irrst dich, ich werde heute Abend nicht sterben und du auch nicht. Aber eines verspreche ich dir, das nächste Mal, wenn du mir unter die Augen kommst, wirst du viel verlieren, du wirst sogar alles verlieren."

- „Verspreche nichts, was du nicht halten kannst", machte sich Voldemort lustig.

- „Ich bin nicht derjenige, der schwachen Geistern Macht verspricht. Genau das machst du bewundernswert gut mit deinen kleinen Hunden, und das ist auch noch beleidigend für Hunde."

Harry und Voldemort standen sich erneut von Angesicht zu Angesicht. Harry dachte an den Blitz, der so plötzlich aus dem Nichts aufgetaucht war. Sofort durchzuckte ein zweiter Blitz die Große Halle und platzierte sich vor Voldemort.

Plötzlich verstand Harry was sein Element war, die Mischung von Wasser und Feuer ergab einen Blitz! Jedes Mal, wenn ein Blitz in einen Baum schlug, entflammte sich dieser und Blitze entstanden in Wolken, die aus nichts anderem als kondensiertem Wasser bestanden.

Er konzentrierte sich wieder auf die Blitze und die beiden Kugeln aus goldenem Wasser, die er normalerweise immer hervorrief, wurden durch ein sehr helles silber-goldenes Licht ersetzt. Eines davon warf er auf Voldemort, der gerade noch ausweichen konnte.

Harry hatte seinen Zauberstab nicht mehr, aber sein Element genügte ihm bei weitem, das einzige Problem war, dass seine Magiereserve nicht unerschöpflich war und er fühlte, dass seine Zauber schwächer wurden.

Er wurde von einem weiteren Zauber Voldemorts getroffen und befand sich erneut in Gesellschaft einer Mauer. Er stand zitternd wieder auf, Blut lief von seinem Kopf und von seinen Armen. Voldemort begann erneut mit einer ganzen Serie an schwarzmagischen Zaubern, von denen Harry so vielen wie möglich auswich, bis er von einem getroffen wurde, der ihm den Arm durchbohrte. Er biss die Zähne angesichts dieses Schmerzes fest zusammen.

„Ich muss schon sagen, für ein 16-jähriges Kind bin ich wirklich sehr beeindruckt! Aber du wirst heute Abend dafür sterben, dass du es gewagt hast dich mir zu widersetzen, das hat noch niemand überlebt."

- „Sei ruhig Tom", sagte er, „du redest immer viel zu viel, und genau das ist dein Problem", lachte er hämisch.

- „Du wirst auf die schändlichste und langsamste Weise sterben, die es gibt, glaube mir."

Harry warf einen weiteren Blitz und brach zusammen. Er würde es nicht schaffen, er war zu erschöpft. Er musste sich noch ein bisschen zwingen weiter zu kämpfen, Dumbledore musste nun jeden Moment auftauchen, zumindest hoffte er das. Als er einen letzten Blitz warf fühlte er plötzlich wie die Blockade in ihm aufbrach, die er gespürt hatte, kurz nachdem er das seltsame Zimmer im Anwesen der Potters verlassen hatte.

Eine neue Stärke durchströmte plötzlich seinen Körper und er verstand. Die Magie hatte sich gerade unerwartet in seinem Blut freigesetzt, seine magische Kraft war erneut gewachsen. Seine Magie hatte gefühlt, dass er noch ein bisschen durchhalten musste! Er stand wieder auf und zitterte viel weniger. Nun schickte er seinerseits Voldemort gegen eine Wand. Es gab immerhin keinen Grund, warum immer nur er einstecken sollte. Er war schwach im Vergleich zu Voldemort, aber das hieß nicht, dass er zu überhaupt nichts fähig war, immerhin hätte sein Training sonst rein gar nichts gebracht.

Er benutzte also den Zauber, den Snape an ihm ausprobiert hatte, den Zauber, den er in seinem Buch wiedergefunden hatte. Aber er fügte eine neue Besonderheit hinzu.

„_Laboris amoris_".

Harry wusste, dass es dauern würde, bis der Zauber seine Wirkung entfalten würde, aber Voldemort dachte, er hätte ihn verfehlt.

„Du enttäuschst mich, dein Zauber ging leider daneben…"

Voldemort beendete seinen Satz nicht, er begann etwas tief in seinem Innern zu spüren, ein leichter Schmerz, nicht viel schmerzhafter als ein Stich, nur er ließ sich nicht stechen. Nach und nach wurde der Schmerz schlimmer und er wurde immer unerträglicher.

„Was hast du mit mir gemacht du kleiner Wicht?"

- „Eindeutig, das Waisenhaus, in dem du aufgewachsen bist, hat dir keine guten Manieren beigebracht. Ehrlich, so redet man nicht mit anderen Leuten, das ist sehr unhöflich."

- „Antworte mir sofort, sonst töte ich dich."

- „Mich töten? Aber verstehe es doch endlich, du kannst mich nicht töten! Außerdem, wenn du es wie durch ein Wunder doch schaffen solltest mich zu töten, dann wird dich dieser Zauber von innen heraus verbrennen, bis du selbst dein Leiden beendest."

- „Ich finde sicher einen Gegenzauber, es gibt keinen unumkehrbaren Zauber."

- Und genau da irrst du dich Tom", sagte Harry und betonte Voldemorts Namen, „der Zauber, den ich benutzt habe, hat einen Schmerzzauber als Grundlage, der seit Längerem nicht mehr benutzt wird…"

- „Ich kenne ihn sehr gut, du hältst mich wohl für einen Idioten", sagte Voldemort und krümmte sich leicht unter dem Schmerz.

- „Ich habe nur noch etwas hinzugefügt. Etwas, das stärker ist als jede andere Art von Magie: Liebe. Das ist etwas das du nicht verstehst und auch nie verstehen wirst."

- „Das macht überhaupt keinen Sinn, so einen Zauber kannst du nicht erfinden."

- „Doch, kann ich. Der Beweis dafür, dass ich es kann, bist du, wie du dich gerade unter reiner Liebe krümmst. Die Liebe für meine Familie. Die Liebe für meine Freunde. Die Liebe für mein Leben."

- „Du nichtsnutziger…", Voldemort kniete sich vor Schmerz auf den Boden.

Harry beherrschte die Situation perfekt – bis ihn ein Todesser von hinten angriff. Er wurde von einem Cruciatus getroffen und, ohne es zu wollen, brach er seinen eigenen Zauber, den er auf Voldemort angewandt hatte. Dieser Fehler würde sein Verhängnis sein.

Voldemort verschnaufte ein bisschen und stand dann wieder auf. Er fixierte Harry mit seinem brennenden Blick. Alles was Harry darin lesen konnte, war purer Hass für ihn. Der Todesser hob den Cruciatus wieder auf, aber Voldemort übernahm wieder und richtete einen besonders heftigen Cruciatus auf ihn. Als er fertig war, stand Harry zitternd wieder auf. Er machte eine Handbewegung und ließ aus dem Nichts eine Bank neben ihm auftauchen. Sie erwischte Voldemort im Bereich der Waden und er fiel zu Boden. Diese kleine Zeitspanne erlaubte es Harry einige Male tief einzuatmen und nachzusehen, wie sich seine Freunde schlugen.

* * *

Als Lily bemerkte, dass sich Herrys Aussehen veränderte lösten sich all ihre Kenntnisse über die magische Welt mit einem Mal in Luft auf. Was zum Teufel ging nur vor sich! Dann bewegte sich Herry und sie überraschte sich selbst als sie anfing wieder zu atmen. Sie hatte gar nicht gemerkt, dass sie ihren Atem angehalten hatte. Aber er war so anders. Sie sah ihn nur von hinten aber auch so konnte sie sagen, dass er James sehr ähnelte. Alles wurde immer seltsamer.

Ein Blick zu den anderen verriet ihr, dass diese auch nicht mehr wussten als sie, nur Remus schien ein bisschen weniger überrascht als alle anderen. Dann drehte sich ihr Bruder zu James um. Jetzt war die Ähnlichkeit perfekt, Harry hatte nur einige Besonderheiten im Vergleich zu James: Er trug keine Brille, er war kleiner und dünner und seine Züge waren an manchen Stellen feiner. Als er James' Brille aufsetzte, korrigierte sich Lily selbst – er trug also auch eine Brille.

Sie hatte nicht mal Zeit, um „uff" zu sagen, da ging der Kampf zwischen Voldemort und Herry auch schon weiter. Wollte ihr Bruder Selbstmord begehen? Nachdem, was sie bis jetzt gesehen hatte, konnte sie schon sagen, dass er das eindeutig wollte, kein Zweifel mehr möglich. Ein Zauber hinderte sie daran wieder in Gedanken zu verfallen, sie bemerkte schließlich, dass ein Schutzschild sie alle zu beschützen schien, aber sie konnte dennoch Zauber hinaus schicken. James hatte genau das getan, obwohl er keine Brille aufhatte.

‚_Ohne seine Brille hat er auch einen gewissen Charme und…aber an was denkst du nur mein armes Mädchen. Du bist umzingelt von Todessern und Voldemort ist auch noch da, und alles was du tust, ist an deinen Freund zu denken, du bist doch nicht mehr ganz dicht!'_

Ohne weiter nachzudenken benutzte sie den ersten Zauber, der ihr in den Sinn kam: Den Schwebezauber. Er brachte im aktuellen Fall nicht sehr viel, aber sie ließ einen Stuhl, der sich auf dem Podium befand, auf einen nahestehenden Todesser fallen. Dieser brach zusammen, stand aber wenige Minuten später schon wieder auf. Lily konzentrierte sich also auf alle Zauber, die sie kannte. Einen Schweigezauber auszuwählen, sodass der Todesser nicht mehr reden könnte, wäre doch eine gute Wahl, oder?

Plötzlich trat Stille ein. Hatte sie gerade Imperio gehört? Denn dieses Wort bedeutete Ärger.

Als sie sah, wie sich Herry zu ihnen umdrehte, konnte sie sich nicht daran hindern zu denken, dass er James so ähnlich sah. Sie erlebte die Überraschung ihres Lebens, als sie feststellte, dass er es geschafft hatte dem Zauber zu widerstehen, wo ihn doch Voldemort selbst gesprochen hatte! Der Kampf fing von Neuem an.

Sie konzentrierte sich auf einen zweiten Todesser, als sie bemerkte, dass das Schutzschild, das sie beschützte, zusammenbrach. Sie verstand sofort, dass Herry in Schwierigkeiten war.

In diesem Moment sah sie, wie ein Mann aus dem Schatten kam und sich zwischen Nicolas und Sophie und einen Todesser stellte. Der Mann fiel tot zu Boden. Nun erkannte sie Mr Tress, ihren Astronomielehrer. Sie hatte ihn immer gemocht, er war immer pünktlich und interessant zuzuhören…

Lily starrte immer noch auf den leblosen Körper ihres Professors, als sie plötzlich ein Zauber in den Rücken traf. Das einzige, was sie fühlte, war der riesige, unerträgliche Schmerz, der ihren gesamten Körper durchlief. Sie brüllte nicht, aber nur weil sie nicht schreien konnte, sie fühlte wie sich ihre Eingeweide entflammten, dann einfroren. Sie fühlte sich schwer, dann gar nichts mehr. Der Zauber war aufgehoben worden.

Sie öffnete die Augen und sah eine schwarze Spur vor Voldemorts Füßen. Was war nur geschehen? Sie hatte nicht wirklich Zeit weiter darüber nachzudenken, denn schon landete ein weiterer Blitz genau vor Voldemort. Die Blitze kamen von Herry. Wie machte er das nur?

Sie erinnerte sich sehr gut an den Tag des Duellturniers, wo James das Element Feuer beherrscht hatte, konnte Herry dasselbe mit Blitzen tun? Nein, das war schließlich kein richtiges Element, es war jedoch genau die Form seiner Narbe, ob es da wohl eine Verbindung gab?

Herry hatte Voldemorts ungeteilte Aufmerksamkeit. Lily dankte Herry innerlich, sie hatte weder die Stärke, noch den Mut, den es brauchte, um mit Voldemort von Angesicht zu Angesicht kämpfen zu können. Herry schien zurechtzukommen, doch er verlor sehr viel Blut und das beunruhigte Lily sehr.

Sie setzte einen Todessern außer Gefecht, indem sie ihn mit magischen Lianen festband. Sie blickte also erneut auf das Kampffeld und sah, wie Voldemort von einer Bank getroffen wurde und zu Boden fiel, unter anderen Umständen hätte sie gelacht. Ihr Blick kreuzte den von Herry, sie lächelte ihm kaum merklich zu und drehte ihren Kopf zu James.

* * *

James hatte nicht wirklich alles verstanden. Herry Praott lebte? Aber das war unmöglich, man konnte den Todesfluch nicht überleben, er wusste das und sein Vater hatte es ihm ununterbrochen wiederholt! Selbst wenn Praott nie wirklich „normal" war, musste doch auch er Grenzen haben, nach einem Todesfluch wieder aufzustehen, war einfach unfassbar. Aber das war nicht alles…

Zudem, dass er lebte, glich er ihm auch noch wie ein Ei dem anderen, wirklich, bis auf die Augen vielleicht. Hatte er einen Zwilling, von dem ihm seine Eltern nie etwas erzählt hatten? Nein, das war unmöglich.

Als James Herry von vorne sah, war das der totale Schock für ihn, ein komplettes Black Out in James Potters Kopf.

Fähigkeit zu denken…nichts mehr.

Fähigkeit etwas zu tun…null.

Fähigkeit zu sprechen…keine Antwort!

Schließlich schaltete sein Gehirn den Betrieb wieder an, als er einen Zauber auf sich zufliegen sah, der an dem Schutzschild, das sie beschützte, abprallte. Selbst wenn er nicht wirklich sehen konnte, schaffte er es zu erraten wo sich die Todesser befanden. Er musste es nur mehrere Male versuchen, bis er wirklich einen Todesser traf. Sein Vater hatte ihm viele Angriffszauber beigebracht und er wandte sie hier an, nur konnte er die Wirkung nicht genau sehen.

James spürte es, als das Schutzschild fiel. Wie wenn man einem eine dünne Decke wegnahm, die einen wärmte und beschützte. Ohne sie fühlte man sich nackt. Er wurde von einem gut gezielten Cruciatus getroffen, doch er hielt nicht lange, sicherlich hatte jemand den Todesser getroffen.

Die Tatsache nichts zu sehen, gab James ein wirklich mulmiges Gefühl, nutzlos und vor allem überhaupt nicht leistungsfähig in der Rolle des beschützenden Freundes zu sein. Übrigens, wo war Lily überhaupt…

In diesem Moment spürte er ihren Blick voller Liebe auf sich ruhen. Er versuchte sie zu sehen und ihr zuversichtlich zuzulächeln. Hoffentlich würde Dumbledore bald auftauchen…

* * *

Wenn der Tod eine Person wäre, dann könnte man guten Gewissens sagen, dass diese Person Herry Praott abgrundtief hasste und dass sie ihn sobald nicht sehen wollte, wie sonst sollte man erklären, dass Herry nach einem Avada Kedavra immer noch am Leben war! In Sirius Kopf herrschte vor allem Unverständnis.

Aber er hatte nicht länger das Vergnügen weiter mit seinem Gewissen zu diskutieren, denn James hatte seinen Zauberstab gezogen und angefangen am Kampf teilzunehmen und das ohne seine Brille. Apropos, wo war seine Brille überhaupt?

Sirius betrachtete den Kampf genauer und sah wie sich Herry Praott, beziehungsweise nein, James Nummer 2 mit Voldemort duellierte und das mit der verlorenen Brille…

Aber das war doch bescheuert, nicht nur dass er das perfekte Ebenbild von James war, Praott trug auch noch eine Brille! Hatte ihm James einen Zwillingsbruder verheimlicht, oder was! Nur, wenn er wirklich ein Potter wäre, dann wäre er niemals nach Slytherin gekommen, oder? Aber was erzählte er da nur? Er fing an zu spinnen, wenn er seiner eigenen Logik folgen würde, dann hätte er in Slytherin landen müssen…

„Sirius, beweg dich, mach was, bleib nicht einfach tatenlos stehen!"

Das war Remus, der Sirius wieder auf den Boden der Tatsachen zurückbrachte, also in den Kampf. Er zog nun selbst seinen Zauberstab und machte einen Todesser aus, aber mit was sollte er ihn angreifen? Mit einem Zauber, der Haare rosa färbt? Oder vielleicht mit einem, der Pusteln sprießen lässt? Argh, alle Angriffszauber, die er an Weihnachten gelernt hatte, schienen wie weggeblasen, als ob sie sich irgendwo ganz tief in einer Ecke seines Gehirns verstecken würden. Typisch sein Glück.

Und ein Schlafzauber? Ah ja, das war sicherlich schon interessanter…

Er bemerkte, dass der Todesser nun schon zum fünften Mal einen Cruciatus in seine Richtung schickte und dass er zum fünften Mal von dem Schutzschild absorbiert wurde. Herry war wirklich sehr stark, nun ja, nicht unbedingt angesichts Voldemort, wenn man die Bauchlandung sah, die er gerade gemacht hatte. So ein Mist, das Treffen mit einer Mauer mit einer gewissen Geschwindigkeit sollte verboten werden – zumindest im Innern der Schule versteht sich.

Er benutzte den Zauber bei dem Todesser und er brach zusammen, das machte einen Todesser weniger. So lautete nun sein persönliches Ranking, nur jetzt hatte er nicht mehr einen, sondern gleich drei Todesser gegen ihn. Gelobt seien die Schutzschilde von…Moment…warum war das Schutzschild nicht mehr da?

Sirius beschwor selbst ein Schutzschild für sich herauf, bevor er mit einem weiteren Schlafzauber auf einen der Todesser zielte, der ihm ohne Mühe auswich. Jetzt flog ein Cruciatus in seine Richtung, aber sein Schutzschild war nicht das von Herry und zerbrach. Ihn traf sein erster Cruciatus. Wie schrecklich das nur war. Wie konnte man nur einen Zauber erfinden, der so weh tat?

Er stand wieder auf und sah, wie James den gleichen Zauber erlitt, er schickte also einen Expelliarmus auf den Todesser und fing dessen Zauberstab und zerbrach ihn. Dann trat er einem neuen Gegner gegenüber. Sirius machte das alles langsam richtig müde, er war nie wirklich auf einen Kampf gegen Todesser vorbereitet worden.

Er wich zurück und stolperte über einen Körper auf dem Boden, er fand sich nun auch am Boden wieder und sah auf den Körper, wegen dem er gestolpert war.

Sein Astronomieprofessor lag dort, tot. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass dieser überhaupt hier war. Wann war er hereingekommen? Zumindest stand eines fest, er hatte es nicht verdient an diesem Abend zu sterben. Niemand hätte heute sterben sollen. Sirius wurde sich der Gefahr, in die er sich hineinmanövriert hatte, nun wirklich bewusst. Er schwor sich nie wieder eine Schulregel zu brechen…

Er warf einen Blick in Lilys Richtung, sie schien sich wacker zu schlagen, in die von James, der versuchte auf einen Todesser zu zielen, ohne es wirklich zu schaffen und in die von Remus, der hundemüde schien. Er entschied also diesem letzten zu helfen.

* * *

Zu sagen, dass Harry Potter ein außergewöhnliches Wesen war, war noch milde ausgedrückt, das hatte Remus mittlerweile verstanden. Wenn man aber zusätzlich auch noch ein Wunder miterlebte, dann zweifelte man nicht mehr an so einem Wesen.

Remus hatte tatsächlich verstanden was Harry ihm gesagt hatte, es war nicht wirklich schwer gewesen seinen Familiennamen zu erraten. Er fragte sich übrigens selbst, warum er es nicht früher gerochen hatte, es war so offensichtlich. Die Magie von James und Harry hatte praktisch den gleichen „Geruch", doch Harry hatte noch einen anderen, viel stärkeren Geruch und wenn er in Voldemorts Nähe war, schien der Geruch identisch zu sein. Wie konnte Harry denselben Geruch wie Voldemort und James haben? Er müsste ihn danach fragen, natürlich nur, falls sie hier lebend raus kämen.

Was Remus noch nicht herausgefunden hatte, war die Verbindung zwischen James, Voldemort und Harry, hier herrschte für ihn noch absolute Dunkelheit!

Aber Harrys wahres Aussehen zu sehen, sagte ihm, dass er wirklich ein sehr naher Verwandter von James sein musste. Wenn James ihm erzählen würde, dass er einen Zwillingsbruder hatte, wäre er überhaupt nicht überrascht und wäre sich hundertprozentig sicher, dass es Harry ist.

Harrys Erscheinung schockte alle, James und Lily erholten sich sofort wieder, sie hatten die Kunst des Kampfes im Blut, Remus zog seinen Zauberstab und setzte einen Todesser außer Gefecht. Dann warf er Sirius einen kurzen Blick zu. Dieser bewegte sich nicht, die Enthüllung hatte den Armen wirklich sehr schockiert.

„Sirius, beweg dich, mach was, bleib nicht einfach tatenlos stehen!"

Dieser Satz war von ganz alleine aus seinem Mund gekommen, er durfte jetzt nicht schwach werden, nicht in einem so kritischen Moment. Im selben Augenblick sah er wie Sirius denselben Zauber benutzte wie er, nun waren es zwei Todesser weniger, immerhin, dachte der Vertrauensschüler. Aber wie überall hieß es auch hier: Ein Todesser weniger, drei gewonnen…

Remus kämpfte so gut er konnte, auch als das Schutzschild zusammenbrach griff er weiter an, ohne an seine Verteidigung zu denken, sodass er von einem Cruciatus getroffen wurde. Er stand wieder auf und kämpfte weiter, aber der Kampf war schon im Vorneherein verloren. Wenn Dumbledore nicht in den nächsten Minuten auftauchen würde, dann wären sie im Eimer.

Remus beobachtete Harry beim Kämpfen. An seiner Art sich zu bewegen und anzugreifen konnte man spüren, dass dies nicht Harrys erster Kampf war und irgendwo war das verstörend. Wie konnte ein so junger Teenager die Kunst des Kampfes und des Krieges nur so gut kennen? Irgendwo war das nicht fair, hatte er wie alle anderen Kinder Zeit gehabt groß zu werden? Nein, sicherlich nicht. Wer konnte überhaupt von sich behaupten so lange gegen Voldemort durchgehalten zu haben? Kevin Potter würde gegen dieses Monster nicht so lange durchhalten.

Remus sah zu seiner großen Überraschung, wie sich Voldemort vor Schmerz vor Harry krümmte. Vielleicht war der Kampf in diesem Fall doch nicht von Vorneherein verloren, aber Remus konnte nicht länger nachdenken, denn er wurde von einem Entwaffnungszauber getroffen. Er schaffte es seinen Zauberstab zu behalten, konnte aber den darauffolgenden Flug nicht verhindern.

Erschöpft bis zum Gehtnichtmehr, stand er wieder auf und trat diesem neuen Gegner gegenüber. Remus war kurz davor aufzugeben, alles hinzuschmeißen, er konnte nicht mehr, der letzte Vollmond war noch zu nahe, er hatte nicht seine ganze Kraft. Im letzten Moment spürte er, dass Sirius zu ihm kam und ihm half gegen diesen Gegner zu kämpfen. Er schöpfte in Sirius' Blick neue Kraft und stand wieder auf, um gemeinsam mit seinem Freund zu kämpfen.

* * *

„Gut gemacht, du hättest mich fast erwischt. Komm mit mir, wir werden ein exzellentes Duo formen", rief Voldemort, während er sich wieder aufrichtete und bewahrte sich so das bisschen Würde, das ihm noch blieb.

- „Du bist nichts weiter als ein erstrangiger Mörder, ich werde mich nie mit dir verbünden Tom", sagte er, um Voldemort ein weiteres Mal zu nerven.

Rasend vor Wut traf Voldemort Harry mit einem Cruciatus, sodass dieser auf die Knie fiel und brüllte, das war so schmerzhaft! Voldemort hob den Zauber so lange nicht auf, bis er sich nicht sicher war, dass der Junge physisch gebrochen war.

Harry konnte nicht mehr, der Schmerz war so stark. Plötzlich erinnerte er sich an etwas, an das Buch, das er im Anwesen der Potters gelesen hatte, das Buch über die Magie und das Blut. Aber um diesen mächtigen Zauber auszuführen benötigte er Zeit, genauer gesagt ganz schön viel Zeit und das hatte er nicht.

Voldemort hob endlich den Cruciatus auf und Harry brach auf seine linke Seite zusammen. Er spürte einen Schmerz auf Höhe seiner Hüfte. Er sah auf seine Tasche und sah, dass sie leicht deformiert war. Voldemort näherte sich Herry, er war überzeugt davon, dass dieser komplett gebrochen war und ihm überhaupt nichts mehr tun konnte.

„Wisse, dass du ein wirklich unterhaltsamer Gegner warst, es ist wirklich schade, dass ich dich töten muss. Einmal wo ich jemanden mit ein bisschen Potential gefunden habe, so eine Verschwendung."

Als Voldemort redete, tauchte er seine blutbefleckte Hand in seine Hose und zog einen silbernen Gegenstand heraus: Die Pfeife von Hagrid. Da wäre also das, was ihn voranbringen würde, eine Pfeife aus der kein Ton kam, es lief wirklich alles bestens, vor allem mit Voldemort, der immer näher kam.

Aber letzten Endes, was riskierte er? Lieber sich lächerlich machen, aber überhaupt etwas versuchen. Er kniete sich gegenüber von Voldemort hin und nahm die Pfeife zwischen seine Lippen.

„Und du denkst, du könntest mich mit einem Kinderspielzeug aufhalten? Du bist wirklich lächerlich."

Harry pfiff mit all seiner Kraft und wie jedes Mal, kam kein Ton aus der Pfeife. Er hob den Kopf und traute seinen Augen kaum.

Die gesamte Große Halle schien erstarrt zu sein, niemand bewegte sich mehr. Harry sah die Pfeife erneut an, Hagrids Geschenk war einfach genial! Schade, dass er es nicht während den Prüfungen versucht hatte, dachte er grinsend.

Das Grinsen verschwand sehr schnell wieder, er musste den Zauber so schnell wie möglich durchführen, er wusste schließlich nicht wie lange die Wirkung der Pfeife anhielt. Er stand wieder auf und trat Voldemort ein weiteres Mal gegenüber. Er konzentrierte sich auf das, was in dem Buch stand, als er sich schließlich bereit fühlte den Zauber durchzuführen, ließ die Wirkung der Pfeife nach. Harry war nun zu konzentriert, um Voldemort zuzuhören.

„Durch welche Magie hast du es geschafft aufzustehen, wie hast du…"

Harry begann aufzusagen:

_„Ich verbanne dich Tom Vorlost Riddle aus dem, was für mich mein Zuhause ist._

_Durch mein Blut, das durch die Liebe meiner Familie gesegnet ist, setze ich dir eine Frist._

_Du wirst niemals zurückkehren können unter deiner Form aus Fleisch und Blut,_

_solange du nicht meines teilst, so sei auf der Hut!."_

Als er die Formel gesprochen hatte, begann das Blut auf Harrys Händen zu funkeln, er schien von einem goldenen Schimmer umhüllt zu sein. Aus Reflex legte Harry seine Hände auf den Boden von Hogwarts. Das goldene Rinnsal lief von Harrys Händen auf den Boden und floss direkt auf Voldemort zu. Dieser schien vor Panik wie erstarrt.

Das magische Rinnsal stieß auf Voldemort und zog ihn aus der Großen Halle und brachte ihn, wie Harry wusste, über die Grenzen der Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er hatte Hogwarts immer als sein Zuhause angesehen.

Als sie ihren Meister verschwinden sahen, flüchteten die Todesser und die Gryffindors drehten sich zu Herry um. Dieser ging unbeholfen zu James und setzte ihm seine Brille wieder auf die Nase.

„Danke, sie war wirklich sehr nützlich", sagte er, bevor er ohnmächtig in James' Armen zusammenbrach.

Tbc…


	5. Die Wahrheit Teil 2

**Anmerkung:**Das ist mein kleines Weihnachtsgeschenk für euch! Mein persönliches Lieblingskapitel, ich hoffe es gefällt auch euch ;) Frohe Weihnachten an alle!

**Antworten zu Reviews:**

Guest: Schön, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat! Die Warterei ist wirklich nervig, aber dafür kommt dieses Kapitel mal ganz schnell ;)

Hauswlfchen: Du hast also sehr gut geraten das letzte Mal, Respekt! Da bin ich ja mal gespannt wie oft die Drama-Queen mit ihren Vorhersagen noch richtig liegen wird ;) Viel Spaß mit dem sehnsüchtig erwarteten Kapitel!

Ravenclaw: Richtig, Tobby hat das Geheimnis um David ganz schön gut verschleiert, ich habe auch den Lehrer für Pflege magischer Geschöpfe verdächtigt! ^^ Das letzte Kapitel war noch gar kein Weihnachtsgeschenk, erst das hier! ;) Viel Spaß damit!

BTina: Auf den Endkampf bin ich auch schon gespannt, wird aber noch eine ganze Weile dauern, bis wir den zu Lesen bekommen… Bitte, bitte! ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

R-F: Dir auch vielen Dank für dein Review, hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut! Viel Spaß mit dem Kapitel, ich hoffe es ging schnell genug? ;)

* * *

**22. Kapitel: Die Wahrheit Teil 2**

* * *

**Was bisher geschah…**

_Das magische Rinnsal stieß auf Voldemort und zog ihn aus der Großen Halle und brachte ihn, wie Harry wusste, über die Grenzen der Ländereien von Hogwarts. Er hatte Hogwarts immer als sein Zuhause angesehen. _

_Als sie ihren Meister verschwinden sahen, flüchteten die Todesser und die Gryffindors drehten sich zu Herry um. Dieser ging unbeholfen zu James und setzte ihm seine Brille wieder auf die Nase._

_„Danke, sie war wirklich sehr nützlich", sagte er, bevor er ohnmächtig in James' Armen zusammenbrach._

* * *

In diesem Moment erschien Dumbledore, von Peter gefolgt, in der Großen Halle und betrachtete seine Schüler.

Harry war am Kopf und an den Armen blutverschmiert und er hatte seine Magie komplett entleert. James war auch ganz schön zugerichtet, er blutete aus der Nase und stand nur noch auf einem Bein, das andere schien in schlechtem Zustand. Sirius hielt Remus in den Armen, er schien ohne Verletzungen, aber die Form seines Arms beweis das Gegenteil. Remus lag ohnmächtig in Sirius' Armen und hatte blutbefleckte Beine.

Nicolas befand sich in Sophies Armen, er schien nur schwer atmen zu können, aber er blutete nicht. Sophie hatte scheinbar gar nichts, Nicolas hatte sie während dem gesamten Kampf beschützt.

Lily ihrerseits murmelte in einer Ecke vor sich hin, sie hatte keine offensichtliche Verletzung, außer an ihrer linken Hand, die blutete. Sie schien viel mehr geschockt, als etwas anderes. Dumbledore brachte sie alle in den Krankenflügel und Pomfrey brüllte, als sie sah in welchem Zustand sich ihre Schüler befanden. Ohne Überraschung stellte sie fest, dass Herry Praott unter ihnen war. Wie schaffte es dieser Junge nur immer wieder hier zu landen?

Die Krankenschwester war darüber informiert worden, dass der Junge, der James wie aus dem Gesicht geschnitten war, niemand anderes als Herry Praott war.

* * *

Lily, James, Remus und Sirius fielen alle in ein Bett im Krankenflügel und seufzten vor Erleichterung. Es war vorbei. Der Albtraum war vorüber. Das fühlte man also, wenn man dem Tod so knapp entkam? Alle Schüler, die bei Bewusstsein waren zitterten unkontrolliert. Pomfrey gab ihnen einen Beruhigungs- und einen Schlaftrank, sie schliefen alle ein, erleichtert darüber, dass sie noch immer ein Teil dieser Welt waren.

Als alle eingeschlafen waren, kümmerte sich Pomfrey um die Schwerverletzten, also in anderen Worten um Herry Praott. Dieser leidete an unzähligen Prellungen am Rücken und am Kopf, er musste eine beeindruckende Anzahl an Treffern eingesteckt haben. Sie achtete darauf die Blutungen zu stoppen, bevor sie seinen Zustand nicht noch verschlimmern konnten. Sie gab ihm einen revitalisierenden und einen wiedeherstellenden Zaubertrank. Praott hatte praktisch seine ganze Magie ausgeschöpft, was sehr selten war, er hatte wirklich bis an seine Grenzen gekämpft.

Danach ging sie zu James Potter, er hatte ein gebrochenes Bein und einige Prellungen. Da er schlief würde er nicht mitbekommen, wie seine Knochen wieder zusammenwuchsen. Für ihn würde alles gut werden, im Gegensatz zu Praott hatte er nicht seinen ganzen Magievorrat aufgebraucht. Aber er war erschöpft, da er nicht an eine derartige Anstrengung gewohnt war.

Sirius hatte einen gebrochenen Arm und ganz schön ramponierte Muskeln, doch genau wie James würde auch er nicht spüren, wie sich seine Knochen wieder zusammensetzten. Sein Zustand war nicht ganz so schlimm wie der, der beiden anderen, aber die Müdigkeit hatte ihn übermannt.

Remus dagegen war ein anderes Problem, er war müde jenseits des Vorstellbaren, seine letzte Verwandlung war immerhin nicht lange her! Pomfrey wusste nicht, wie er es geschafft hatte durchzuhalten, seine beiden Beine waren mit Blut bedeckt, er hatte mehrere offene Schnitte, die so schnell wie möglich behandelt werden mussten, bevor sie sich entzündeten. Remus würde länger brauchen als die beiden anderen Rumtreiber, um wieder auf die Beine zu kommen.

Lily hatte praktisch gar nichts, aber wenn man ihren Schockzustand sah, dann wusste man, dass sie einige Zauber erleidet haben musste, die nicht sehr spaßig gewesen waren. Sie hatte einen tiefen Schnitt in ihrer linken Hand, den Pomfrey ohne Probleme heilte.

Nicolas hatte mehrere gebrochene Rippen, was seine schwerfällige Atmung erklärte. Zum Glück hatte er nicht seine Lunge durchbohrt, aber Rippen waren dennoch ein bisschen schwieriger zu heilen, obwohl es schneller ging als bei allen anderen Knochen.

Sophie schlief ordnungshalber im Krankenflügel, sie war nur geschockt…

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen hatte diese das Recht in ihren Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, immer noch unter Schock. Sie ging allen Slytherins, die sie traf, sorgfältig aus dem Weg, vor allem denen, die sie in diesen Albtraum mit hineingezogen hatten. Sie sah jedoch den fast schon beunruhigten Blick von Snape, als er sie zurückkommen sah und den überraschten Blick einiger Slytherins, sicherlich nicht besonders glücklich darüber, sie immer noch am Leben zu sehen. Sie ging direkt in ihren Schlafsaal und schloss sich ein. Sie verließ ihn nur, um zum Essen zu gehen.

* * *

Lily durfte einen Tag nach Sophie den Krankenflügel verlassen, sie kehrte in ihren Schlafsaal zurück und trat ihren beiden besten Freundinnen gegenüber, sie hatte keine Kraft ihnen auch nur irgendetwas des Geschehenen zu erzählen und brach weinend in ihren Armen zusammen. Anne und Gabrielle, die nicht wirklich verstanden was los war, taten alles, um sie so gut sie konnten zu beruhigen.

* * *

Dann kam die Rückkehr von Nicolas, der auch zu schockiert war, um etwas zu erzählen und sich ebenso wie Sophie in seinem Schlafsaal einschloss. Während dem Essen traf er Sophie wieder und sie setzten sich gemeinsam an den Gryffindortisch.

Die Slytherins bemerkten natürlich die Abwesenheit der Rumtreiber und von Praott, aber da Dumbledore keine Toten angekündigt hatte, wussten alle, dass sie sich im Krankenflügel befanden.

* * *

Eine Woche darauf hatten die drei Rumtreiber ihren großen Auftritt, ihre Rückkehr fiel sehr auf, da sie genau zum Mittagessen auftauchten und alle bemerkten ihre weniger lachenden Blicke, sie waren ernsthafter, bewusster über die Gefahr, die von der Welt um sie herum ausging. Auf eine gewisse Weise waren sie erwachsener geworden, alle wussten, dass nichts mehr sein würde wie zuvor.

Lily, Gabrielle und Anne standen auf und setzten sich zu ihnen, Peter hatte dies schon getan.

„Also, wird einer von euch uns endlich erzählen, was passiert ist?", fragte Anne, die genug davon hatte nichts zu wissen.

- „Später Anne", antwortete Sirius wage, „später…"

- „Habt ihr gemerkt", meinte James, „dass Praott nicht mehr im Krankenflügel war?"

- „Ja, ich hab's bemerkt", sagte Sirius, „aber ich habe keine Idee wo er sein könnte, ist er denn zu den Slytherins zurückgekehrt?"

- „Nein", antwortete Lily traurig.

James drückte sie ein bisschen mehr an sich.

„Ich liebe dich Lily."

- „Ich liebe dich auch James", sagte sie und legte ihren Kopf auf seine Schulter.

Durch diesen einfachen Kontakt beruhigt, konnten alle in Stille essen, das war definitiv nicht typisch für sie.

„Es gibt im Krankenflügel ein Zimmer, das für Schwerverletzte reserviert ist", sagte also Remus, „selbst ich gehe nicht dorthin, aber ich habe ein Mal gesehen, wie Pomfrey dort einen Quidditchspieler hingebracht hat, nun ja, bevor er ins St.-Mungo-Hospital überwiesen wurde."

- „Er muss in diesem Zimmer sein, wir müssen unbedingt hingehen und ihn besuchen", sagte Lily, „ich muss es verstehen, ich muss mit ihm reden."

- „Uns geht es genauso", sagte James.

Gabrielle und Anne bestanden nicht weiter darauf, dass sie ihnen etwas erzählten. Sie wussten, dass sie es zu gegebener Zeit erfahren würden.

* * *

Am gleichen Abend im Jungenschlafsaal. Die Rumtreiber stellten einen Plan auf, da sie wussten, dass Pomfrey bis Mitternacht ihre Patienten überwachte. Sobald diese Stunde vorüber war, würde sie nicht mehr in den Krankenflügel gehen, das Problem war nur, dass sie sicherlich einen schlafenden Praott antreffen würden.

„Das ist nicht weiter schlimm, ich gehe trotzdem hin, so kann ich zumindest sehen, ob es ihm gut geht, ich sehe ihn immer noch als meinen Bruder an, auch wenn er ein sehr großes Geheimnis vor mir hatte."

- „Ihr müsst wohl ohne mich gehen", sagte Peter, „auch wenn er auf unserer Seite ist, mag er mich trotzdem nicht."

- „Okay", sagte James. „Jetzt müssen wir nur noch bis Mitternacht abwarten."

- „Wisst ihr was Jungs, ich habe das Gefühl auf einmal älter geworden zu sein", meinte Sirius.

- „Ich genauso", sagte James, „und mir wird langsam bewusst, dass wir wirklich dumm waren, was?"

- „Ich habe dich nicht dazu gebracht, das zu sagen", meinte Lily und verdrehte dabei die Augen, was alle anderen zu einem nervösen Lachen brachte.

So verbrachten sie den Abend, ohne wirklich zu reden. James hielt Lily die ganze Zeit in seinen Armen fest, aus Angst, sie könnte verschwinden oder nicht echt sein. Er brauchte diesen Kontakt um leben zu können, er war abhängig davon, und Lily ging es genauso.

Remus für seinen Teil war zu Gabrielle in den Gemeinschaftsraum gegangen und diese tat alles um ihn wieder aufzubauen. Sirius dagegen knuddelte sein Kissen ganz fest…

* * *

Als es Mitternacht schlug, ging Remus in seinen Schlafsaal zurück, während Gabrielle und Anne in ihren hinaufgingen um zu schlafen. Als sie alle vereint waren, machten sie sich, mit James' Tarnumhang bedeckt, auf den Weg in Richtung Krankenflügel. Zu viert unter dem Tarnumhang zu laufen war wirklich eine sehr schwierige Herausforderung. Der Tarnumhang war mehrere Male heruntergerutscht, sodass sie anhalten mussten, um ihn sich wieder überzuwerfen. Vor dem Krankenflügel angekommen, öffneten sie die Tür und bewunderten den großen Krankenflügel, der…leer war.

Remus kam unter dem Tarnumhang hervor und ging ganz nach hinten links. In den Augen aller, war es praktisch unmöglich die Tür dort zu bemerken und dennoch war sie tatsächlich da. Sie hielten vor der Tür an, niemand wagte es wirklich der Wahrheit ins Gesicht zu sehen, sie war oft sehr schwer zu ertragen. Lily war es schließlich, die die Tür öffnete. Der Raum war klein und beinhaltete nur drei Betten, von denen nur eins belegt war.

Sie gingen zaghaft auf das Bett zu und betrachteten den schlafenden Jungen.

„Verdammt nochmal James, bist du dir wirklich sicher, dass du keinen Zwillingsbruder hast?"

- „Naja, was das angeht, ich bin mir nicht mehr so sicher wie noch vor zwei Wochen…"

- „Er hat jedoch nicht haargenau dieselben Züge wie du", sagte Lily sanft, „er hat feinere Züge, er ist auch magerer als du und was den Charakter angeht, nun ja, du verstehest schon, was ich sagen will."

- „Ja, ich versteh schon, aber genau deswegen liebst du mich ja", sagte er sanft.

Lily verdrehte die Augen und ging noch ein Stückchen näher an das Bett heran. Sie setzte sich darauf und berührte die Stirn des Jungen, sie bemerkte, dass seine Narbe immer noch da war, die einzige sichtbare Verbindung, die er mit dem Praott hatte, den sie kannte!

* * *

Diese Berührung weckte Harry, der sich leicht bewegte, was die Rumtreiber dazu brachte zurückzuschrecken, dann öffnete er die Augen. Er konnte nicht wirklich etwas sehen, er spürte nur die Anwesenheit mehrerer Leute um ihn herum, er war noch ein bisschen benommen. Wie lange hatte er geschlafen? Das war ihm ein Rätsel! Wie lange war der Kampf vorbei? Auch das war ein Rätsel für ihn.

„Harry, wie geht's dir?", fragte Lily sanft.

Harry verstand, dass wenn er nichts sah, das bedeuten musste, dass er seine eigene Sehkraft wieder hatte. Aus Reflex berührte er seine Haare und stellte fest, dass sie sehr zerzaust waren, das brachte ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen. Er benutzte einen Zauber, der ihm seine Brille brachte, die in seinem Koffer versteckt war. Er setzte sie auf die Nase und sah die Rumtreiber mit einem Grinsen an, ihre Gesichter waren einfach unbezahlbar.

Er hob die Hand und sagte zaghaft eine Zauberformel auf, ein rot-goldener Lichtstrahl kam aus seiner Hand und formte eine große Kugel, die das Bett und Lily und die Rumtreiber umhüllte.

„Und was soll das sein?", fragte Sirius und deutete auf die Kugel.

- „Nun ja, das ist ein sehr großes Schutzschild, das es uns ermöglicht uns zu unterhalten, ohne dass uns jemand hört, was für mich sehr nützlich ist."

- „Warum?", fragte James.

- „Weil ihr Fragen habt und niemand darf die Antworten hören", sagte Harry schlicht.

- „Okay, dann stelle ich die erste Frage", rief James. „Wer bist du? Warum siehst du mir so ähnlich?"

- „Also das waren jetzt zwei Fragen, aber ich werde die erste beantworten." Mit einer Bewegung seines Zauberstabs, der auf seinem Nachttisch gelegen hatte, schrieb er seinen Namen mit roten Buchstaben in die Luft.

- „Ja wir haben schon verstanden, dass du Herry Praott heißt", warf Sirius ein, „aber das ist doch nicht dein richtiger Name!"

- „Genau Sirius, schau."

Harry bewegte seinen Zauberstab ganz leicht und die Buchstaben vertauschten ihre Plätze, nun konnte man lesen: Harry Potter.

Eine große Stille trat ein, James war tief in Gedanken.

„Aber warum hast du denn nichts gesagt", rief also Lily.

- „Weil ich nicht durfte", antwortete Harry schlicht.

- „Harry richtig? Sagen wir einfach mal, du wärst wirklich ein Potter, was ich bezweifle, denn wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, dann habe ich keinen auch noch so entfernten Verwandten in meinem Alter…"

- „Das kommt daher, dass ich noch nicht geboren bin."

Zweite große Stille…

„Dein ganzer Name?", fragte Remus zaghaft.

- „Harry James Potter."

Dritte große Stille, James schien komplett stumm geworden zu sein, er konnte nur noch an eine Sache denken…einatmen…ausatmen…einatmen…

„Und wer sind deine Eltern?", fragte Lily behutsam.

- „James und Lily Potter, wobei man wissen sollte, dass der Mädchenname meiner Mutter Evans war."

Vierte große Stille…als plötzlich…

„Ich wusste es…", rief James, „…ich wusste, dass du mit mir zusammenleben würdest…wir sind verheiratet…Yes!" James begann im Zimmer herumzutanzen, was einen allgemeinen Lachanfall hervorrief und ihm einen Schlag auf den Hinterkopf von Lily bescherte.

- „Du bist also mein Sohn?", fragte Lily.

- „Ja", sagte er lächelnd, „die Farbe meiner Augen müsstest du wiedererkennen, denke ich."

- „Ich…ich habe es noch gar nicht von der Seite aus betrachtet…"

- „Als ich dir gesagt habe, dass ich nicht mit Lily ausgehen will…", sagte Harry zu seinem Vater.

- „Ja, unter dem Blickwinkel betrachtet ist das einleuchtend", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

- „Und du kennst uns also", rief Sirius.

- „Ja Tatze, ich kenne dich, ich werde doch meinen eigenen Paten kennen", sagte er traurig.

- „Juhu, Jamesie ich bin Pate, ich wusste du würdest mich nehmen, du bist mein aller, aller allerbester Freund!"

- „Moment mal, ein Potter in Slytherin? Aber das ist unmöglich!", rief James geschockt.

- „Gleiche Reaktion wie dein Vater, das macht Freude…"

- „Deswegen hat er dich akzeptiert", rief James und verstand plötzlich.

- „Ja und ich kann dir sagen, davor hat er mir überhaupt nicht über den Weg getraut, er ist sogar ins Ministerium gegangen, um Recherchen über die Praotts anzustellen. Er hat übrigens überhaupt nichts über sie herausgefunden. Aber ich kann dich beruhigen mein lieber Vater, in meiner Zeit bin ich in Gryffindor."

- „Aber wie kannst du in zwei verschiedene Häuser eingeteilt werden?", fragte Lily.

- „Ich habe Recherchen über den Sprechenden Hut durchgeführt, aber ich habe nichts herausgefunden. Um die Wahrheit zu sagen, bin ich auch die erste Person, die zwei Mal eingeteilt wurde."

- „Aber warum Slytherin?", fragte James.

- „Der Ehrgeiz!", rief Sirius plötzlich.

- „Genau, wegen meinem Ehrgeiz besser als alle anderen zu werden, aber vor allem besser zu werden als Voldemort.

- „Warum willst du besser sein als er?", fragte Remus ernst.

- „Wegen einer Prophezeiung, ich bin der einzige, der Voldemort töten kann. Töten oder getötet werden. So könnte man die Prophezeiung zusammenfassen", sagte er traurig.

- „Aber warum du? Ich meine, es gibt doch stärkere Leute oder? Dumbledore zum Beispiel", rief Lily.

- „Dumbledore wurde nicht von Voldemort als ihm ebenbürtig gekennzeichnet, ich schon", sagte er und deutete auf seine Narbe.

- „Er hat dir das angetan", rief James plötzlich sehr besorgt.

- „Ja, als ich gerade mal eineinhalb Jahre alt war."

- „Was so bald? Aber waren wir denn nicht da, um dich zu beschützen?", fragte James traurig.

- „Ich bin Waise seit ich eineinhalb Jahre alt bin, ich habe meine Eltern nie kennen gelernt", antwortete er sehr leise und mit Tränen in den Augen.

James und Lily steckten den Schlag ein, eine fünfte große Stille brach über sie herein.

„Wer…Wer hat dich dann großgezogen?", fragte Lily.

- „Naja, sein Pate", sagte Sirius sanft.

- „Nein, die Schwester meiner Mutter…"

- „WAS? Aber warum? Immerhin hasst Petunia Zauberei und alles, was mit mir zu tun hat…"

- „Oh ja, ich kann dir versichern, Petunia und Vernon hassen die Zauberei und mich aus tiefster Seele. Sie haben mich seit ich dort aufgetaucht bin als Monster angesehen", sagte er.

- „Aber das Gesetz sagt doch, dass wenn man einen Paten ernennt, er derjenige ist, der sich um das Kind kümmern muss!", rief James wütend.

- „Außer wenn der Pate in Azkaban eingesperrt wurde, für den Verrat an der Familie Potter, dem Mord an Pettigrew und an zwölf Muggeln."

Sechste große Stille, alle sahen Sirius unter einem anderen Licht an.

„Du bist unschuldig Tatze", rief Harry, was die Atmosphäre erheblich auflockerte. „Du warst nicht der Geheimniswahrer der Potters, das war Pettigrew. Er hat euch an Voldemort verkauft und Sirius für den Schuldigen hingestellt, er hat zwölf Muggle umgebracht und sich dann einen Finger abgeschnitten und ist unter seiner Ratenform verschwunden."

- „Deswegen hasst du ihn so sehr!", rief Remus.

- „Ja, es ist mir sehr schwer gefallen ihn nicht mit eigenen Händen umzubringen, ganz zu schweigen von den Leuten aus meinem Haus."

- „Woher kennst du mich dann?", fragte Sirius niedergeschlagen.

- „Du hast das vollbracht, was niemand für möglich gehalten hatte Tatze, du bist der erste Zauberer, der es geschafft hat aus Azkaban auszubrechen."

- „Wie?", fragte er sehr interessiert.

- „Dank Tatze, die Dementoren hatten weniger Wirkung auf ihn. Wenn du unter deiner Hundeform warst, hast du ihre Gegenwart weniger gespürt und das hat dir ermöglicht aus Azkaban zu entkommen und nach dreizehn Jahren Gefangenschaft bei Verstand zu bleiben."

Alle wurden blass, als die Zeit genannt wurde, die Sirius in Azkaban verbracht hatte…oder eher verbringen würde.

„Tut mir Leid Sirius", sagte James, „das ist mein Fehler, ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir dich als Geheimniswahrer genommen hätten, dann hätte Harry ein richtiges Leben gehabt."

- „Mit elf Jahren habe ich dann erfahren, dass meine Eltern nicht bei einem Autounfall gestorben waren, wie es Petunia und Vernon behauptet hatten, und dass ich ein Zauberer bin. Ich erfuhr, dass ich der Junge war, der lebte. An dem Abend, an dem Voldemort meine Eltern umgebracht hat, habe ich das erste Mal in meinem Leben einen Avada Kedavra abbekommen, aber er ist von mir abgeprallt und hat Voldemort vernichtet."

- „Mit einem Jahr hast du die magische Welt von Voldemort befreit? Wie hast du überlebt?", fragte Lily.

- „Dank dir Lily, dank deinem Opfer. Du hast dein Leben für mich geopfert, du hast dich zwischen mich und Voldemort gestellt, damit er mich nicht tötet. Dieses Opfer spiegelt all die Liebe wider, die du für mich empfunden hast und Liebe ist etwas sehr mächtiges, was Voldemort nie verstehen wird. Der Zauber ist also abgeprallt. Gestern Abend ist dasselbe passiert."

- „Ähm, das war vor einer Woche", sagte Lily zaghaft.

- „Schon? Nun ja, das wäre doch wieder was für die Geschichtsbücher, ich habe jetzt schon zum sechsten Mal ein Treffen mit Voldemort überlebt. Ich bin wohl ein ziemlicher Glückspilz was?"

- „Sechs Mal?"

- „Ja, ich hatte ihn mir gegenüberstehen als ich eineinhalb Jahre alt war und in meinem ersten, zweiten, vierten und fünften Jahr in Hogwarts."

- „Was ist aus mir geworden?", fragte Sirius.

- „Du bist während meinem dritten Jahr ausgebrochen. In dem Jahr habe ich den großen Sirius Black und meinen Professor für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, Remus Lupin, kennengelernt."

- „Remus du bist Professor, ich habe es immer gewusst", sagte James stolz.

- „Nur für ein Jahr, aber du warst der beste Professor, den wir jemals hatten und du hast mir den Patronus beigebracht."

- „Du kannst schon seit deinem dritten Jahr einen Patronus heraufbeschwören?", fragte Remus erstaunt.

- „Ja, dank dir. Und ich habe noch etwas Tolles entdeckt: Die Karte des Rumtreibers."

- „Die was?", fragte Lily.

Allgemeine Stille im Zimmer…

„Nun ja, das ist eine Karte von Hogwarts, die diese drei Jungs hier erschaffen haben. Sie hat viele nützliche Eigenschaften, wie zum Beispiel für freie Bahn zu sorgen, wenn man abends mit dem Tarnumhang durch die Gänge streicht", sagte Harry.

- „WAS? Sag bloß nicht, dass du auch so ein Regelbrecher bist?"

- „Du übertreibst ein bisschen, man könnte meinen Professor Snape zu hören."

- „Professor Snape?", riefen alle vier wie aus einem Munde.

- „Ja, mein lieber Professor für Zaubertränke, der mich wegen meinem Familiennamen nicht leiden kann. Warum nur?", sagte er in Richtung der drei Jungs.

- „Aber warum hast du dich dann mit ihm angefreundet?", wollte James wissen.

- „Ich habe ihn kennen und verstehen gelernt, und ich bin froh das getan zu haben, er ist jemand, der sehr verschlossen und sehr mutig ist. Er ist ein Todesser, der die Seiten gewechselt hat und Voldemort ausspioniert. Er hat dem Tod öfter in die Augen gesehen, als man sich vorstellen kann."

- „Bist du sicher, dass er auf unserer Seite ist?", hackte Sirius nach.

- „Ja Sirius, ich bin mir sicher."

- „Du hast einen so traurigen Blick, wenn du mit mir redest Harry", fiel Sirius auf.

- „Ich bin hier wegen einer Mission. Eigentlich sind es zwei Missionen: Einen Todesser aus meiner Zeit zurückholen, der in die Vergangenheit geschickt wurde, um James und Lily zu töten, dieser Todesser war unser Astronomielehrer, aber er ist tot; und zweitens, damit ich um meinen Paten trauern kann, der Ende Juni am Ende meines fünften Jahres gestorben ist", sagte er und ließ einige Tränen fließen, die er nicht zurückhalten konnte.

Lily nahm ihn in ihre Arme und Harry konnte endlich zum ersten Mal in einer mütterlichen Umarmung weinen, eine Umarmung, die er seit Jahren nicht mehr bekommen hatte…

„Wie?", fragte Sirius.

- „Bellatrix hat dich umgebracht, ich schwöre dir, ich wollte sie tausende Male während diesem Jahr töten. Es war so schwer und du bist nicht mehr da Sirius. Du warst der, den ich als Vater angesehen habe."

Daraufhin nahm Sirius Harry in den Arm.

„Es ist mein Fehler, ich konnte dich nicht beschützen, ich hätte besser aufpassen müssen, ich hätte nicht der Vision folgen dürfen, die Voldemort mir geschickt hat, ich bin so dumm."

- „Wenn ich eines in diesem Jahr gelernt habe", widersprach Sirius, „dann dass du nicht dumm bist. Ich habe noch nie jemanden gesehen, der mutiger ist als du. Du bist wirklich außergewöhnlich Harry und ich bitte dich, gebe dir nicht die Schuld an meinem Tod. Ich werde immer in deinem Herzen sein. Ich bin mir sicher, dass du mir sehr wichtig warst und ich bin stolz auf dich, wir sind es übrigens alle."

- „Oh ja Harry, ich bin wirklich stolz auf meinen Sohn, ich könnte nie stolzer auf dich sein, als ich es gerade bin", sagte James.

- „Ich auch", sagte Lily, „ich bin stolz auf dich, du bist jemand ohne Vorurteile, du gibst jedem eine Chance, bitte bleib genauso wie du bist. Ich liebe den Sohn, den ich sehe und mit dem ich ein Jahr verbracht habe."

- „Ich bin auch sehr stolz auf dich", rief Remus und machte bei der Gruppenumarmung mit.

- „Außerdem spielst du Quidditch wie ein Gott", rief James. „Ich habe es dir doch gesagt Sirius: Niemand besiegt einen Potter, außer ein anderer Potter."

- „Ich bin Sucher in der Gryffindormannschaft seit meinem ersten Jahr."

- „Aber die Erstklässler dürfen doch gar nicht spielen", meinte James.

- „Ich bin ja auch der jüngste Sucher seit einem Jahrhundert…"

- „Und du bist der Löwe oder?", fragte Sirius plötzlich.

- „Ja, ich wusste, dass ihr Remus während dem Vollmond begleitet und habe beschlossen auch mitzukommen. Das war die einzige Form, unter der ihr mich akzeptiert habt…"

- Was genau hat es mit dieser Geschichte von Werwölfen und Animagi auf sich?", wollte Lily wissen."

Großes Schweigen. Remus war schließlich derjenige, der es unterbrach…

„Ich…ich bin…"

- „Du bist ein Werwolf, das habe ich schon lange erraten Remus, jeden Abend bei Vollmond zu verschwinden und das während sechs Jahren…"

- „Und du sagst überhaupt nichts dazu?"

- „Was soll ich denn dazu sagen? Du bist die netteste und ernsthafteste Person, die ich kenne Remus und die Tatsache, dass du ein Werwolf bist, wird an der tiefen Freundschaft, die ich für dich empfinde, nichts ändern", sagte sie und gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Wange.

- „Damit Remus während den Vollmondabenden nicht alleine ist, haben wir beschlossen Animagi zu werden…"

- „Das habt ihr doch nicht etwa wirklich gemacht oder?"

- „Oh doch das haben sie und Dumbledore erfährt erst in meinem dritten Jahr davon", sagte Harry und brach in schallendes Gelächter aus.

- „Wie bist du einer geworden?", fragte Sirius.

- „Ich hatte diesen Sommer ein sehr spezielles Training im Hauptquartier des Phönixordens. Am Grimauldplatz, um genau zu sein und McGonagall hat mich trainiert."

- „An diesem schrecklichen Ort?", rief Sirius entsetzt.

- „Ja, ganz zu schweigen von dem Portrait deiner Mutter, die jedes Mal anfängt zu schreien, wenn man zu viel Krach macht", sagte Harry vergnügt.

- „Ah ja, meine liebe Mutter, nichts als schlechte Erinnerungen."

- „Also gut, wenn ich richtig verstanden habe, dann verwandelt sich Harry in einen Löwen, aber was ist mit euch beiden? Ich nehme an, dass Peters Form eine Ratte ist", sagte sie und erinnerte sich dabei an Harrys Geschichte.

- „Genau, Peter ist eine Ratte", sagte Harry mit einem eisigen Blick.

- „Ich bin ein Hund", sagte Sirius und verwandelte sich.

- „Und ich das, an das Harry am meisten glaubt", sagte James und verwandelte sich in einen Hirsch.

- „Ja, das ist dein Patronus Harry", sagte Lily ohne ihre Augen von dem Hirsch, in den sich James verwandelt hatte, abzuwenden.

- „Genau", erwiderte Harry.

- „Danke, dass du an mich glaubst", sagte James, nachdem er sich zurückverwandelt hatte. „Ich hatte schon gedacht, dass du mich hasst."

- „Nun ja, ich muss schon zugeben, dass ich ganz schöne Probleme mit deiner unreifen Seite hatte. Aber ich habe noch jemand anderen in dir entdeckt, hör auf mit deiner Arroganz James, du bist wirklich jemand gutes…"

- „Ich habe verstanden, seit dem Kampf habe ich, denke ich, vieles verstanden. Ohne dich wären wir jetzt tot", sagte er.

- „Ohne mich wäre Voldemort niemals ins Schloss gekommen, um meine Loyalität zu testen, es ist meine Schuld, immer und immer wieder meine Schuld", entgegnete Harry.

- „NEIN", schrie James, „hör auf dir das vorzuwerfen Harry. Es ist einzig und allein Voldemorts Schuld, du kannst überhaupt nichts für die ganze Geschichte. Ich nehme an, dass du wegen ihm Parsel sprechen kannst, wegen dem zurückgeprallten Zauber", sagte James.

- „Ja und „dank" meiner Narbe sehe ich seine Massaker und großen Attacken. Das ist so grauenhaft und tut so sehr weh."

- „Das haben wir gesehen", sagte Lily traurig und erinnerte sich dabei an Neujahr.

- „Ich denke ein weiterer Grund, warum Dumbledore unbedingt wollte, dass ich in diese Zeit zurückkehre, war wohl, dass ich meine ganze Kraft erreichen sollte. Das habe ich geschafft, als ich bei dir war James. Erinnerst du dich noch an die Tür, bei der ich dich gefragt habe, was dahinter ist?"

- „Ja, meine Eltern haben gemeint, dass sobald der Moment gekommen ist, mich die Tür rufen würde, auch wenn ich das lächerlich finde."

- „Finde es nicht lächerlich, sie hat mich gerufen, hinter ihr befindet sich eine Art Test, den nur wahre Potters bestehen können, denke ich. Dort habe ich die Magie der Potters erhalten, so wird sie genannt."

- „Ja mein Vater hat mir erzählt, dass unsere Magie noch nicht komplett ist und dass man eine Prüfung bestehen muss, aber ich habe nie eine Verbindung zur Tür vermutet."

- „Dieses Haus wurde an dem Tag zerstört, an dem ich Waise geworden bin, ich denke, dass Dumbledore aus diesem Grund wollte, dass ich herkomme. Ich brauche alle meine magischen Kräfte, um eine kleine Hoffnung auf einen Sieg gegen Voldemort zu haben. Aber ich konnte ihn nicht während diesem Kampf umbringen, alles hätte sich verändert."

- „Hast du nicht eine Regel gebrochen, indem du uns von unserer Zukunft erzählt hast", meinte Lily nachdenklich.

- „Doch, sagte Harry mit einem halben Lächeln, aber auf diese Weise habe ich all eure Fragen beantwortet. Außerdem denke ich James, dass du die Kette, die du Lily zu Weihnachten geschenkt hast, ihr wiedergeben kannst", sagte er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

- „Oh James, es tut mir so leid was ich an diesem Abend zu dir gesagt habe, ich war wirklich wütend. Weißt du, deine Halskette ist wirklich wunderschön", sagte sie.

- „Ich kann es dir nicht wirklich übel nehmen", sagte er, „du hattest mit vielem Recht meine Lily."

James nahm die Kette aus seiner Tasche und legte sie um Lilys Hals.

„Du hattest sie die ganze Zeit bei dir?"

- „Ja, auf diese Weise hatte ich ein bisschen von dir jeden Tag bei mir. Ich liebe dich Lily."

- „Ich liebe dich auch James."

- „Hört schon auf, ich muss gleich heulen", sagten Sirius und Harry wie aus einem Munde.

- „Mit einem Charme wie dem meinen Harry, müssen dir sicherlich alle Mädchen von Hogwarts zu Füßen liegen, oder?"

- „Sagen wir einfach, dass ich mich nicht wirklich für jemanden interessiere. Alle sehen in mir nur den Retter der magischen Welt. Harry existiert nicht. Nur der Junge, der überlebt hat ist wichtig und dieses Etikett hatte ich hier nicht. Ich habe in diesem Jahr Freundschaft erst richtig kennengelernt."

- „Du musst doch aber Freunde haben", sagte Lily.

- „Ja, Ron und Hermine, aber Ron ist eifersüchtig sobald ich im Rampenlicht stehe und Hermine…sie ist wirklich eine sehr gute Freundin, aber immer in der Bibliothek. Wenn ihr Hermine erzählen würdet, wie viel Zeit ich hier in der Bibliothek verbracht habe, würde sie es euch nicht glauben. Ich bin nicht wirklich gut im Unterricht, außer in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste."

- „Du hattest trotzdem dieses Jahr ein gutes Niveau."

- „Dank dem Training diesen Sommer und dann gab es auch noch Severus und Narzissa, die mich zum Arbeiten gebracht haben."

- „Was ist aus Narzissa geworden?", wollte Sirius neugierig wissen.

- „Das Schlimmste überhaupt denke ich, sie hat den Mann geheiratet, den sie so sehr hasst und dann ist sie ganz kalt und verschlossen geworden, aber ich habe sie nur ein einziges Mal gesehen. Ihr Sohn dagegen ist so etwas wie mein Erzfeind, aber ich habe ihn beurteilt ohne ihn wirklich zu kennen."

- „Wie heißt er?", fragte Remus.

- „Draco Malfoy."

- „Oh mein Gott, sie hat Lucius geheiratet!", rief Sirius schockiert.

- „Ja", antwortete Harry gähnend.

- „Wir lassen dich jetzt besser schlafen", antwortete Lily, als sie sah, dass die Jungs noch viele Fragen hatten, „wir kommen morgen wieder."

Harry nickte und schloss die Augen, nachdem er seine Brille wieder auf den Nachttisch gelegt hatte. Die vier Personen gingen durch die Kugel und verließen den Krankenflügel ohne sich umzudrehen.

„Ich liebe euch alle vier", sagte Harry sanft, „aber ihr werdet morgen nicht wiederkommen."

* * *

Als die vier Personen den Krankenflügel verließen, waren sie viel fröhlicher als sie es gewesen waren als sie ihn betreten hatten.

„Ich bin wirklich froh darüber, dass es Herry besser geht, ich habe euch doch gesagt, dass er auf unserer Seite ist."

- „Er hat trotzdem mit Snape ein gefährliches Spiel gespielt", antwortete James, „aber ich kann ihn gut leiden."

Die Rumtreiber und Lily erinnerten sich nicht mehr an die wahre Unterhaltung, aus dem einfachen und guten Grund, dass das Schutzschild, das Harry heraufbeschworen hatte, nicht nur die Eigenschaft besaß keine Geräusche nach außen zu lassen. Harry hatte auch einen Gedächtniszauber daraufgelegt, auf diese Weise erinnerten sich die vier Personen nicht mehr an das Gespräch, auch nicht an sein wahres Aussehen und auch nicht an den Moment, als er vor den Todesfluch gesprungen war und ihn überlebt hatte.

Dumbledore hatte seinerseits genau dasselbe mit Sophie und Nicolas getan.

Die Zukunft durfte schließlich auf keinen Fall geändert werden!

Tbc…


	6. Lebewohl

**Antworten zu Reviews:**

Hauswlfchen: Du wirst wohl noch ein paar Kapitel warten müssen bis du herausfindest, ob deine Vermutung/Vorhersage richtig oder falsch ist ;) Dass Harry bald nach Hause geht kann ich aber jetzt schon bestätigen, lies am besten einfach dieses Kapitel!

Daniel Freund: Gern geschehen! Das letzte Kapitel war wirklich sehr emotional ;) Viel Spaß mit diesem hier!

Ravenclaw: Richtig, die Rumtreiber und Lily wissen jetzt nichts mehr über das Gespräch, Remus weiß aber immer noch, dass er „Harry Potter" heißt! Scharfe Beobachtung, Anna ist tatsächlich deren Tochter ;) Viel Spaß beim Lesen.

* * *

**23. Kapitel: Lebewohl**

Schon eine Woche, eine Woche voller Scham, voller Vorwürfe und voller Ungewissheit. Er hasste es nichts zu wissen, er war besorgt und dennoch musste er vor allen so tun als wäre er überglücklich.

Severus Snape hasste sein Leben.

Seit mittlerweile schon sieben Tagen war er unglücklich, versteckte dies aber hinter einer Maske, die bis heute nur Narzissa durchschauen konnte. Sie hütete sich jedoch selbstverständlich davor mit ihm darüber zu sprechen.

Es war nun hundertachtundsechzig Stunden her, seit Voldemort ins Schloss eingebrochen war und Severus hatte immer noch nichts Neues von seinem einzigen Freund gehört. Der einzige Freund, den er in dieser Schule gefunden hatte, oder eher, der einzige, den er in seinem ganzen Leben hatte.

Am Morgen nach der Attacke, als alle wegen dem Verschwinden der vier beliebten Gryffindors besorgt waren, hatte Dumbledore eine Rede gehalten, aber die Gerüchte waren schneller gewesen als er, alle wussten, dass Voldemort es geschafft hatte in Hogwarts einzudringen. Wie? Das wusste noch niemand.

Er aber vermutete stark, dass Lucius eine große Rolle in dieser Geschichte gespielt hatte, genauso wie Black, aber er war sich nicht sicher, aufgrund seiner Nähe zu Praott hatte ihm niemand etwas erzählt. Wenn er auf dem Laufenden gewesen wäre, hätte er Herry auf jeden Fall beschützt, er war schließlich sein Freund. Aber was ist nur heute aus ihm geworden?

Dumbledore hatte allen erzählt, dass Voldemort ins Schloss eingedrungen war und dass aus diesem Grund die Verteidigung der Schule verstärkt wurde. Zu spät, fand Severus. Er hatte hinzugefügt, dass leider einige Schüler schwer verletzt wurden. Severus kannte Praotts Charakter und vermutete daher stark, dass dieser am schwersten verletzt sein würde. Und seine Vermutung wurde bestätigt, als alle aus dem Krankenflügel zurückkamen, alle außer ihm.

Lucius hatte diesen grässlichen Siegesausdruck auf dem Gesicht. Severus hasste ihn. Malfoy hatte ihn immer von oben herab angesehen, er war reich, er war bekannt und sein Vater hatte zahlreiche Beziehungen, auch wenn er nicht wirklich einen privilegierten Platz in den Reihen der Todesser einnahm.

Seine Stimmung ist noch tiefer gesunken, als er die ganze Gruppe der Rumtreiber wieder vereint sah. Warum kam Herry nicht aus dem Krankenflügel? Warum durfte er nicht zu ihm und nachsehen wie es ihm ging? Er war mehrere Male zu Madame Pomfrey gegangen, aber diese hatte ihm jedes Mal den Zutritt zum Krankenflügel kategorisch verweigert.

Severus war in der Nacht zurückgekehrt, hatte aber nur leere Betten vorgefunden. Was hatte das zu bedeuten? Wo war Praott?

Wenn es einen Toten gegeben hätte, dann hätte Dumbledore das doch sicherlich angekündigt, oder? Es gab auch einen Tod, den Dumbledore verkündet hatte. Sein Astronomieprofessor war gestorben, er hatte sich vor einen Todesfluch geworfen. Man musste doch komplett bescheuert sein, so etwas zu tun.

Die Jüngeren im Slytherinhaus hatten natürlich die radikale Veränderung, die in ihrem Haus stattgefunden hatte, mitbekommen. Da der „Chef" nicht da war, hatte Lucius diesen Platz wieder eingenommen. Was Severus jedoch innerlich zum Lachen brachte, war die Tatsache, dass Lucius den geheimen Ort der Slytherinchefs nicht mehr öffnen konnte, egal wie verbittert er es auch versuchte. Solange Herry den neuen Chef nicht anerkannte, würde niemand das kleine Versteck öffnen können. Es war eigentlich nichts besonderes dieses kleine Versteck zu besitzen, aber es war natürlich ein sehr starkes Symbol: Das Symbol des Chefs. Da Lucius es nicht schaffte es zu öffnen, wurde er nicht wirklich als Chef anerkannt, und das machte ihn rasend vor Wut.

Malfoys Stimmung verschlimmerte sich immer mehr, er schrie alles an, was sich bewegte, ob es nun nahestehende „Freunde" oder Erstklässler waren. Alle Häuser mussten nun die Suppe auslöffeln. So konnte man es ausdrücken.

Severus stand auf und verließ den Sessel vor dem Feuer, Herrys Lieblingsplatz, und ging ein bisschen in den Korridoren spazieren. Das Schuljahr war bald zu Ende, technisch gesehen war der Unterricht schon beendet, die Erstklässler waren derzeit mit ihren Prüfungen an der Reihe. Es blieben nur noch zwei miserable Wochen und sein sechstes Jahr wäre vorbei. Wenn man genau darüber nachdachte, war es das beste Jahr, das Severus in Hogwarts verbracht hatte. Einerseits war er dank Herry nicht die Zielscheibe der vier Bekloppten aus Gryffindor gewesen und andrerseits kannte er sich mittlerweile sehr gut im Duell aus. Er schwor sich in dieser Disziplin zu brillieren.

In Gedanken vertieft, hörte er nicht die Schritte, die auf ihn zukamen, er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er die Kerker verlassen hatte und in Richtung Krankenflügel gegangen war. Er spürte die Anwesenheit von vier Personen, kurz bevor er auf sie traf, anders gesagt, zu spät, um umdrehen zu können. Er fand sich den Leuten gegenüber, die er am meisten auf der ganzen Welt hasste: Potter und der Rest der Bande.

* * *

Die vier Gryffindors gingen seit **dieser** Nacht immer und immer wieder zum Krankenflügel, genauer gesagt also seit zwei Tagen. Sie versuchten verzweifelt erneut in den Krankenflügel zu kommen, um noch einmal zu sehen, wie es Herry geht. Seit dieser berühmten Nacht war ihnen nicht nur der Zutritt zum Krankenflügel verboten, sondern wenn sie nachts versuchten in Herrys Zimmer vorzudringen, dann war die Tür auch noch mit einem sehr starken Zauber belegt, den sie nicht geschafft hatten zu durchbrechen.

Ihre Stimmung war jedoch gestiegen, seit sie Herry gesehen hatten. Sie hatten sich alle entspannt, aber die Tatsache, dass der Zugang zu Herry versperrt war, beunruhigte sie. Und was wenn es Herry wieder schlechter ging?

Sie schuldeten Herry etwas, er hatte ihnen das Leben gerettet, ohne ihn wären sie jetzt alle bei ihrem armen Professor, sechs Meter unter dem Erdboden vergraben. Sie wollten noch ein Mal versuchen in den Krankenflügel zu gelangen und nach ihm sehen. Was sie nicht vorhergesehen hatten, war Snape auf ihrem Weg dorthin zu treffen, aber es war schon zu spät um zurückzugehen.

Das Seltsamste war sicherlich, dass nur Peter seinen Zauberstab zog. Severus hatte seinen auch in der Hand, machte aber keinerlei Bewegungen, er wartete auf den Angriff. James verstand in diesem Moment die Größe seiner Dummheit und Arroganz immer der Beste sein zu wollen. Sie hatten Snape während sechs langer Jahre lächerlich gemacht und dieser trug die unsichtbaren Narben davon. Sirius hatte seine Hand über seinem Zauberstab, niemand wagte es sich zu bewegen. Severus brach schließlich die schwere Stille.

„Es erstaunt mich, dass Pettigrew der einzige ist, der seinen Zauberstab in der Hand hat, vielleicht seid ihr nicht in Form, der Kampf muss euch ermüdet haben."

- „Du dreckiger kleiner Todesser!", schrie Sirius und zog seinen Zauberstab.

Sirius war schon immer ein Hitzkopf, ob es nun um einen Streich, ein Mädchen, oder um eine Beleidigung ging.

„Das reicht Sirius", sagte James mit einem autoritären Ton, „steck deinen Zauberstab wieder ein, wir brauchen ihn nicht, hast du denn überhaupt nichts gelernt!"

Sirius antwortete nicht, steckte seinen Zauberstab aber wieder in seine Tasche, seinen verschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck behielt er allerdings.

„Ich weiß, dass das für dich nicht von Bedeutung ist Snape, aber du sollst wissen, dass ich es bereue, du hattest Recht was bestimmte Dinge angeht, ich war nichts weiter als ein arrogantes, eingebildetes Kind."

Daraufhin wollte James weitergehen, aber er wurde von Snape aufgehalten, der ihm trocken antwortete.

„Deine Reue interessiert mich nicht Potter. Es wundert mich jedoch sehr, dass du zugibst, dass ich Recht habe, woher kommt denn der plötzliche Sinneswandel? Vielleicht hast du ja im Kampf ein Gewissen, oder noch besser, ein Gehirn gewonnen!"

- „Du wirst nie erfahren, was ich dort durchgemacht habe", sagte er mit schwerer Stimme, „mir tut alles, was ich dir in den letzten Jahren angetan habe, sehr leid."

- „Und du denkst, dass einfache Entschuldigungen irgendetwas ändern werden?", fragte Snape sarkastisch.

- „Nein."

James wurde sich bewusst, dass Snape immer einen unvergleichlichen Hass für ihn empfinden würde, bis zu seinem Tod, sogar darüber hinaus. Aber er war ehrlich gewesen, es tat ihm leid, er wusste, dass seine Entschuldigung nicht ausreichen würde. Er wusste jedoch auch, dass dies das einzige Mal war, wo er seine Fehler gegenüber Snape zugeben würde.

Er ging also weiter, Sirius sah Snape weiterhin böse an, während Remus den Kopf senkte, als er an Snape vorbeiging. Peter seinerseits, verstand überhaupt nichts mehr, seit wann ging man an Snape vorbei ohne ihn zu demütigen, wie es die Slyterhins auch ein Mal mit ihm getan hatten? Als Snape die vier Gryffindors hinter sich spürte, konnte er sich nicht mehr zurückhalten zu fragen.

„Wie geht es Herry?", fragte er mit kleinlauter Stimme, die ihm gar nicht ähnlich sah."

James wusste, dass Snape mit sich kämpfen musste, um diesen Satz laut auszusprechen.

„Wir haben ihn nach dem Kampf nur ein einziges Mal gesehen. Er war wirklich schwer verletzt, aber scheinbar hatte er sich schon von den unzähligen Knochenbrüchen erholt, die er hatte. Das einzige, an das ich mich mehr oder weniger erinnere, ist dass er Voldemort sehr lange standgehalten hat. Vielleicht sogar viel zu lange, aber er schien über dem Berg zu sein. Der Zutritt zu seinem Zimmer ist uns verboten und wir schaffen es nicht mehr die Tür zu öffnen. Dumbledore muss den Zugang mit einem mächtigen Zauber blockiert haben."

James sprach jedes Wort langsam und deutlich, damit Severus alles verstand. Dann machten sie sich alle wieder auf den Weg, als ob sie nie jemanden auf ihrem Weg getroffen hätten. Ohne Überraschung stellten sie fest, dass der Krankenflügel geschlossen war, deswegen war Snape auch auf dem Rückweg, sagte sich James.

Zum ersten Mal hatte er Snapes Verhalten menschlich gefunden. Er war so sehr an einen einsamen, sarkastischen und so ungeselligen Snape gewohnt, dass man sich schon fragen musste, ob er überhaupt ein Herz hatte. Wie gewöhnlich, hatte ihm Herry das Gegenteil bewiesen.

* * *

Snape kam mit einem abwesenden Blick zurück in die Kerker und ging in seinen Schlafsaal, aus dem er sobald nicht wieder herauskommen wollte. Er hatte die Lust auf alles verloren, seit Herry ihn an diesem berühmten Abend aufgefordert hatte die Große Halle zu verlassen.

Potter hatte das bestätigt, was er am meisten befürchtet hatte: Herry war Voldemort gegenübergetreten, es war übrigens erstaunlich, dass er überhaupt noch am Leben war. Aber er wurde immer mit allem fertig, das war bei ihm eine angeborene Fähigkeit, zumindest seitdem Severus ihn kannte.

Er müsste einer der wenigen sein, die mit lauter Stimme von sich behaupten können, gegen Voldemort gekämpft und das Ganze auch noch überlebt zu haben. Besser noch, Potter hatte schließlich gesagt er schien die Situation gut in der Hand gehabt zu haben. Aber gut, um so lange im Krankenflügel bleiben zu müssen, wurde er wohl leider schwer getroffen.

Das Abendessen verlief ohne Snape, dieser gab vor Kopfschmerzen zu haben und lieber ein gutes Zaubertränkebuch lesen zu wollen, anstatt seine Kopfschmerzen noch zu verschlimmern durch die Lautstärke in der Großen Halle.

* * *

Eine Woche später…

Harry verbrachte eine wirklich schreckliche Woche, nicht weil ihm etwa die Verletzungen weh taten, nein, aber er war praktisch die ganze Zeit ganz allein. Er wusste, dass Pomfrey wollte, dass ihn niemand störte und er hatte auch gespürt, dass Dumbledore jeden Abend einen Schutz auf die kleine Tür zu seinem Zimmer legte.

Er wurde jedoch einmal von seinem Großvater überrascht, der ihm etwas zu Lesen mitgebracht hatte, was Harry zum Lachen gebracht hatte. Er mochte Kevin Potter sehr, wenn man einmal die verschlossene Seite des Aurors durchbrochen hatte, dann entdeckte man einen Mann, der sehr an seiner Familie hing und Harry hatte das Glück, zu genau dieser Familie zu gehören.

Er erinnerte sich an seinen Besuch, der vor einigen Tagen war, mitten in der Woche, ungefähr vier oder fünf Tage nachdem er den Rumtreibern und Lily alles erzählt hatte.

**Flashback**

Jemand klopfte an die Tür und Harry erlaubte dem Fremden hereinzukommen. Er wusste schließlich, dass Dumbledore und Pomfrey seinen Besuch enorm filterten. Er war neugierig herauszufinden, wer von ihnen die Erlaubnis bekommen hatte ihn zu sehen. Er empfing seinen Großvater mit einem schüchternen Lächeln.

„Nun gut, was für ein Glück, ich habe es geschafft an den beiden Drachen vorbeizukommen, die diesen Eingang bewachen. Was für ein überaus nettes Zimmer", sagte er mit einem ironischen Ton und betrachtete die weißen, leblosen Wände.

- „Ich mag den Krankenflügel nicht wirklich, aber da ich nicht richtig laufen kann, bin ich gezwungen hier zu bleiben."

- „Komm erst mal wieder zu Kräften, in eineinhalb Wochen hast du dann Ferien."

- „Ja, aber das heißt für mich vor allem, dass ich wieder in meine Zeit zurückkehre", sagte Harry traurig und fixierte seinen Großvater.

- „Ich verstehe nicht, warum du traurig bist, du wirst deine Gryffindorfreunde wiedersehen, sie fehlen dir sicherlich und deine Eltern und Professoren genauso."

- „Ja stimmt, sie fehlen mir", sagte Harry und dachte dabei an Ron und Hermine, er bevorzugte es nichts zu dem Thema seiner Eltern zu sagen, aus Angst seinen Großvater zu alarmieren. „Sagen wir einfach, dass mir die Person, die ich heute bin, fehlen wird und die Freunde, die ich hier hatte, du weißt, dass sie Erwachsen sein werden, wenn ich wieder in meiner Zeit bin. Das wird für mich seltsam sein."

- „Für sie auch, denke ich, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass es in der Zukunft sehr besorgte Personen gibt, angefangen bei mir und deinen Eltern."

- „Ja, richtig", sagte er mit einem halben Lächeln für seinen Großvater.

- „Dumbledore hat mir gesagt, dass du in ein paar Tagen wieder auf den Beinen sein wirst. Du hast dann noch einige Tage Zeit, um dich so unauffällig wie möglich zu verabschieden."

- „Ja, ich habe noch einiges zu erledigen", sagte er und dachte an Severus und an die Dinge, die er ihm sagen wollte, angefangen dabei ihn in seinem Zustand zu bekräftigen.

- „Achja, bevor ich es vergesse, ich habe gesehen, dass du dich für die Bücher der Potter begeisterst und da du selbst einer bist möchte ich dir dieses gerne schenken. Es ist ein altes Buch mit allen Zaubern, die die Potters erfunden haben. Sie sind dort alle aufgelistet. Du musst sehr gut darauf aufpassen. Ich wollte nicht bis zu deiner Geburt warten, um es dir zu geben, ich wollte es dir heute geben."

- „Ich…ich weiß nicht was ich sagen soll…ich freue mich wirklich sehr", sagte er ihm mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

Harry nahm das Buch in die Hand und spürte eine leichte Brise auf seinen Händen. Das Gefühl war angenehm und gleichzeitig sehr seltsam. Er spürte, dass das Buch akzeptierte von ihm gelesen zu werden. Ein denkendes Buch, das erinnerte ihn an Riddles Tagebuch, was keine schöne Erinnerung war, aber hier wusste er, dass er absolut nichts zu befürchten hatte.

Er öffnete das Buch nach dem Zufallsprinzip und fand einen Zauber, der im Jahr 1759 von einer gewissen Margarete Potter erfunden wurde. Mithilfe dieses Zaubers konnten sich Hexen eine eher spezielle Frisur zaubern. Harry hob fragend die Augenbrauen und sah seinen Großvater an.

„Denkst du wirklich, dass ich diesen Zauber eines Tages brauchen werde?"

- „Ich habe nicht behauptet, dass sie alle nützlich sind, aber einige schon, du wirst schon sehen, dass ein paar von ihnen dir sicherlich noch irgendwann von Nutzen sein könnten. Lerne sie, ich möchte dich nicht mehr in diesem Zustand sehen. Dumbledore hat mir alles erzählt, ich hatte wirklich Angst und war besorgt um dich."

- „Ich habe es geschafft, den größten Auror Englands zu beuhruhigen?", fragte Harry lachend.

- „Darüber macht man keine Scherze, es ist mehr als gefährlich dem Dunklen Lord gegenüber zu stehen."

- „Ja aber ich bin immer noch da, auch wenn ich das eher meinem unglaublichen Glück als etwas anderem zu verdanken habe…"

- „Ich spüre, dass du die Magie der Potter erhalten hast, du bist stärker geworden, das hat es dir erlaubt den Dunklen Lord für immer aus Hogwarts zu verbannen."

- „Oh nein, er ist geflohen, ich weiß, dass er einen neuen Weg finden wird zurückzukehren. Er schafft es immer zurückzukommen, aber ich bin mir sicher, dass er eine ganze Weile brauchen wird bis er es schafft", sagte Harry, der schließlich wusste wovon er sprach.

- „Na immerhin etwas… Auf jeden Fall möchte ich, dass du dir die Zauber in dem Buch genau ansiehst, sie sind wirklich sehr nützlich, vor allem wenn du vorhast Auror zu werden. Alle Potters haben die Berufung Auror zu werden", sagte er ihm mit einem Zwinkern.

- „Ja, ich habe auch vor Auror zu werden", antwortete Harry.

- „Also gut, ich darf dich nicht länger stören, ansonsten stürzen sich noch die beiden Drachen auf mich und das würde ich doch lieber vermeiden."

Harry lachte bei der letzten Bemerkung seines Großvaters, winkte ihm zum Abschied und beschloss weiter in dem Buch zu lesen.

**Ende Flashback**

Heute war Harry komplett geheilt, er hatte nur noch einige blaue Flecke, aber das war nichts im Vergleich zu dem Zustand, in dem er in den Krankenflügel gekommen war. Er schaffte es sogar richtig zu laufen ohne bei jedem dritten Schritt zu fallen. Dies war wirklich nicht unbedingt zu erwarten, wenn man bedachte, dass er einige tiefe Verletzungen gehabt hatte.

Er hatte nur noch eine Woche in dieser Epoche, die er ausnutzen wollte und nicht in dem deprimierenden Krankenflügel verbringen wollte. Dumbledore begann ihn zu kennen und hatte erraten, dass Harry es nicht mehr lange im Krankenflügel aushalten würde. Es wurde also entschieden, dass seine große Rückkehr am Montagmorgen stattfinden sollte, nur noch eine Nacht, bis Harry endlich wieder frei wäre.

* * *

Auf Seiten der Schule war von der Beerdigung ihres Astronomieprofessors zu berichten, der die gesamte Schule beigewohnt hatte, sogar die Slytherins. Einige waren jedoch nur gekommen, weil sie es mussten. Die Schüler hatten die Trauer respektiert, in die die Schule getaucht war. Zwei Tage war nicht viel, aber es war zumindest eine kleine Anerkennung für David, der zwei Kinder gerettet hatte.

Die Rumtreiber hatten seit dem Kampf keine Streiche mehr gespielt, sie waren zu beschäftigt mit dem kritischen Zustand ihres Freundes. Selbst Peter schien zu verstehen. Lily hatte mehr als nur einen überrascht, da sie immer noch mit James Potter zusammen war. Mit diesem Paar hatte wirklich niemand gerechnet, nur ihre engsten Freunde hatten es kommen sehen.

„Noch eine Woche bis die Ferien beginnen, ich kann es wirklich kaum erwarten", sagte Sirius, der sich auf seinem Bett ausgestreckt hatte.

- „Auch wenn ich gerne meine Eltern wiedersehen würde, will ich lieber in Hogwarts bleiben, um zu sehen wie es Herry geht, dieses Warten macht mich wahnsinnig", sagte Lily, die gemütlich zwischen James Beinen saß.

- „Weißt du, ich hatte gehofft du würdest während den Ferien zu mir kommen", sagte ihr James.

- „Ich habe nur darauf gewartet, dass du es vorschlägst", sagte sie und schmiegte sich noch mehr an ihn.

- „Können wir uns auch sehen Remus?", bettelte Gabrielle.

- „Du weißt doch, dass ich deprimiert bin, wenn ich dich nicht sehen kann", sagte er und küsste sie.

Der Kampf hatte sie alle noch viel mehr zusammengeschweißt, als sie gedacht hatten und Peter fühlte sich immer ausgeschlossener. Seiner Meinung nach war dieses sechste Schuljahr nicht so gut gewesen wie die davor…

„Denkt ihr Herry kommt noch vor den Ferien aus dem Krankenflügel?", fragte Lily besorgt.

- „Wenn ich mir bei einem sicher bin", rief James, „dann dabei, dass sie Herry nicht lange in einen Krankenflügel einsperren können. Sobald er sich ganz erholt hat, wird ihn nicht einmal Pomfrey aufhalten können."

- „Das stimmt", sagte Lily, „aber genau daran habe ich gedacht, denn das heißt, dass er immer sich immer noch nicht ganz erholt hat…"

- „Ich weiß nicht, ob dir das bewusst ist Lily", sagte Remus, „aber Herry hat Voldemort während dem ganzen Kampf von uns fern gehalten, ganz zu schweigen von dem Schutzschild, das er für uns heraufbeschworen hat. All das muss ihn sicher komplett erschöpft haben."

- „Mir kommt es vor, als hätte der Kampf Stunden gedauert", bemerkte Sirius.

- „Und dennoch hat Peter uns erzählt, dass er nur dreißig Minuten gebraucht hat um Dumbledore zu finden, beziehungsweise das Passwort…mir kam das so viel länger vor", sagte Remus.

- „Ich bin wirklich so schnell gerannt wie ich konnte, ich habe alle möglichen Geheimgänge benutzt und als ich endlich vor dem Wasserspeier war habe ich alle Süßigkeiten aufgezählt, die ich kenne. Dann ist Dumbledore selbst gekommen, ich denke er hat mich kommen spüren. Er hat mir erzählt, dass er gerade erst von einem Treffen zurückgekommen ist, das im Ministerium stattgefunden hatte."

- „Das erklärt schon mal wie Voldemort es ins Schloss geschafft hat. Dumbledore ist zwar stark, aber er war nicht sofort da, um ihn abzuwehren. Trotzdem denke ich, dass ihm jemand im Innern des Schloss geholfen haben muss…"

- „Dieser Abend wird für immer in mein Gedächtnis gebrannt bleiben", sagte Lily.

- „Ich glaube, ich habe in meinem ganzen Leben noch nie so Angst gehabt…"

- „Herry machte keine Scherze, als er sagte, dass die Welt außerhalb von Hogwarts gefährlicher ist, als wir es uns vorstellen konnten", sagte James und drückte Lily noch fester an sich.

- „Man versteht sofort warum Herry unbedingt alles über Heilzauber oder Angriffs- und Verteidigungszauber wissen wollte. Erinnert ihr euch noch an die Art wie er sich bewegt hat und auf die Zauber antwortet? Man spürt, dass das nicht sein erster Kampf war, vor allem aber spürt man, dass es nicht sein erster Kampf gegen Voldemort gewesen ist", sagte Sirius in einem Atemzug.

- „Den Eindruck habe ich auch", sagte James, „den hatte ich aber auch schon an Weihnachten, als wir mit meinem Vater trainiert haben, zumindest habe ich mir gedacht, dass er schon einmal an einem Kampf teilgenommen hat, aber dass es gegen Voldemort war hätte ich mir nicht vorstellen können."

- „Wir hätten durch seine Narbe, die auf sonderbare Weise mit Voldemort verbunden ist, darauf kommen können", überlegte Remus.

- „Wann habt ihr das alles rausgefunden?", fragte Gabrielle.

- „Ja und warum habt ihr mir nichts davon erzählt?", wollte Lily wissen.

- „Die Antwort ist einfach Lily, ihr wart auf seiner Seite, vor allem du Lily und ich wollte keine Ohrfeige bekommen für das, was ich hätte sagen können", erklärte James.

- „Ich hätte dich nicht geohrfeigt, so gewalttätig bin ich auch wieder nicht…"

Das Zimmer war in eine große Stille getaucht, Lily sah sie alle nach der Reihe an, niemand wagte es zu sprechen.

„Oh bei Merlin, bin ich denn so schrecklich?", rief Lily.

- „Aber nein", sagte ihr James, „genauso liebe ich dich doch, verändere dich bitte nie", sagte er und küsste sie leicht auf den Hals.

- „Jetzt haben wir auf jeden Fall jemanden gefunden, der dich sofort beruhigen kann", sagte Sirius vergnügt.

- „Ah ja und wen?", rief Lily und warf Sirius einen bösen Blick zu.

- „Na James, da er mein bester Freund ist habe ich nichts mehr von der Tigerin der Gryffindors zu befürchten."

- „Oh aber Sirius du musst vorsichtig sein", rief James, „ich werde sie nicht jedes Mal zurückhalten, du weißt doch, dass ich ein vielbeschäftigter Mann bin, ich kann es mir nicht erlauben immer ein Auge auf sie zu werfen."

- „Na los, unterhaltet euch einfach weiter über mich und tut so als ob ich gar nicht da wäre, macht mir überhaupt nichts aus", sagte Lily und versuchte James' Umarmung zu lösen, doch dieser hielt sie mit eiserner Hand fest.

- „Geh bitte nicht weg, ich liebe dich viel zu sehr, das würde ich nicht aushalten", sagte er ihr, drückte sie an sich und küsste sie auf die Haare.

- „Na gut, ich gehe nicht weg", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

- „Ich wusste, dass es eine super Idee war euch in einem Zimmer einzusperren", sagte darauf Anne und lächelte über das Verhalten der beiden Verliebten.

- „Das warst du? Aber ich dachte du wärst in dem Moment bei Sirius gewesen?", fragte James überrascht.

- „Ja, das war ich. Immerhin musste ich doch alle ablenken, an diesem Abend hatte jeder etwas zu tun, außer James."

- „Aber du hast das doch nicht alles allein tun können, oder?", fragte Lily mit sanfter Stimme, viel zu sanft nach Annes Geschmack.

- „Nein, ich hätte niemals einen so starken Zauber für die Tür gefunden. Ich habe wirklich gedacht er würde sich was euch beide angeht täuschen…"

- „Und wer ist dieser „er"?", fragte James, der Anne zaghaft immer näher kam.

- „Nun ja, aus Sicherheitsgründen werde ich seinen Namen lieber verschweigen…"

- „Deswegen hast du für mich an diesem Abend ein Zimmer gesucht!", rief Gabrielle.

- „Ja, ich musste euch beide beschäftigen, außerdem wolltest du sowieso mit ihm reden, es hat also ganz gut gepasst. Dann musste ich James noch von Lilys Verabredung erzählen und am Ende natürlich Sirius beschäftigen, damit er James nicht begleitet."

- „Und was ist mit mir?"

- „Nun, der Urheber dieses genialen Plans hat sich um dich gekümmert", antwortete Anne auf Peters Frage.

- „Ich hatte an diesem Abend eine Verabredung mit einem Mädchen, also hat sie diesen Plan ausgeheckt?"

- „Nein, nicht wirklich, ich denke ich höre jetzt besser auf zu reden, sonst verrate ich ihn noch."

- „Aber nein, hör jetzt bloß nicht auf", sagte James, der mittlerweile wirklich nah bei Anne war, während Lily hinter ihm Anne einen bösen Blick zuwarf.

- „Wisst ihr, ich denke das Wichtigste ist, dass ihr euch endlich gefunden habt oder? Es zählt doch nur, dass ihr euch nicht mehr streitet, sondern jetzt verliebt seid, oder?"

- „Du wirst nicht nur dafür bezahlen Anne", sagte James…

- „ …sondern du wirst uns auch den Namen von demjenigen geben, der sich diesen Plan ausgedacht hat", beendete Lily James' Satz.

- „Es ist wirklich toll, ihr beendet sogar schon gegenseitig eure Sätze, ich finde das so romantisch. Aber gut, ich denke ich gehe jetzt besser und mache meine Hausaufgaben. Also, bis später dann…"

- „Anne, wir haben Ferien, es gibt keine Hausaufgaben, die du machen könntest", rief Sirius vergnügt.

Anne versuchte die Tür des Jungenschlafsaals zu öffnen, aber diese war leider verschlossen. James und Lily kamen Anne mit einem Kissen in der Hand gefährlich nahe. Darauf folgte eine wahre Kissen- und Deckenschlacht, bis James einen Eimer voller eiskaltem Wasser heraufbeschwor und ihn über die arme Anne kippte, die überrascht aufschrie.

„Oh bei Merlin, jetzt bin ich ganz durchnässt…"

- „Wenn du uns nicht sagst wer es ist, dann könnte ich mich an einen wirklich sehr praktischen Zauber erinnern, der es uns erlaubt ein Kissen in Mehl zu verwandeln, und da du komplett durchnässt bist…", sagte Lily.

- „Das würdest du doch nicht wagen", sagte Anne, „wir sind immerhin Freundinnen…"

-„ Eine Freundin, die mich in ein Zimmer einsperrt und zwar mit der Person, die ich am meisten auf der Welt gehasst habe…"

- „Hey!", rief James, „vielen Dank, das höre ich wirklich immer wieder gern…"

- „Ja aber tief in dir wusstest du, dass du in ihn verliebt warst Lily, leugne es nicht, ich weiß es…"

- „ …"

- „Was, du warst in mich verliebt?", rief James stolz, „ich fasse es nicht und dann hast du mich die ganze Zeit angeschrien, du kamst einfach nicht von mir los, so war das also…"

- „Idiot, ja ich war in dich verliebt und ich hatte während dem Quidditchspiel wirklich Angst, ich hatte nur noch nicht die Zeit es dir zu sagen, aber du wirst es nicht schaffen das Thema zu wechseln Anne."

- „Gib zu, dass es trotzdem ganz gut geklappt hat, ihr hattet mich fast vergessen!"

- „Nicht mal im Traum meine Liebe", rief Lily, „also willst du jetzt dieses Mehl oder nicht?"

- „Ehrlich Lily…"

Anne konnte nichts weiter sagen, denn in diesem Moment wurde sie von einer wahren Mehllavine getroffen, sie sah nun aus wie ein richtiger Schneemann…

„Schämt ihr euch nicht", sagte sie, „jetzt sage ich euch erst recht nichts mehr."

- „Und was haltet ihr von einem schönen neonpink auf dem Mehl, eine Farbe, die natürlich mindestens eine sehr lange Woche halten wird", sagte Sirius.

- „Sirius ich habe gedacht, dass wenigstens du auf meiner Seite sein würdest", sagte Anne.

- „Nein, ich will wissen, wer der Genie ist, der die Idee zu diesem super Plan hatte…"

- „Sirius!", rief James empört.

- „James gib zu, dass du glücklich warst, als du gemerkt hast, dass du die Tür nicht öffnen konntest. Woher kanntest du diesen Raum überhaupt?"

- „Ich bin lediglich Lily gefolgt, aber Lily, woher kanntest du den Raum denn?"

- „Ich kenne ihn durch…oh nein", sagte sie und drehte sich zu Anne um, „es ist doch wohl nicht etwa einer seiner Pläne gewesen?"

- „Ich habe keine Ahnung von wem du sprichst", antwortete Anne lächelnd.

- „Wenn mein Bruder lebend aus diesem Krankenflügel herauskommen sollte, dann kümmere ich mich höchstpersönlich darum, dass er wieder dort landet", sagte sie mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen, das nichts Gutes verhieß.

- „Was, Herry hat uns eingesperrt?"

- „Als er mir von seiner Idee erzählt hat, habe ich zuerst daran gezweifelt, aber er hatte recht. Er hat Peter beschäftigt, Lily in den Raum gebracht und als du auch hineingegangen warst James, hat er die Tür mit einem Zauber verschlossen, was war wirklich…"

- „Brilliant, es ist wirklich schade, dass ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen bin", sagte Sirius in einem scheinbar betrübten Ton.

- „Ernsthaft Sirius, ich frage mich wirklich wie er diesen Raum finden konnte", überlegte James.

- „Na da ist doch nichts weiter dabei, meinte Gabrielle, es war wahrscheinlich purer Zufall, habt ihr etwa noch nie rein zufällig einen Raum entdeckt?"

- „Doch", sagte James, „auf jeden Fall kann ich es kaum erwarten, dass er aus dem Krankenflügel kommt."

- „Ich denke da ist jeder James' Meinung. Er fehlt mir sehr, aber ich wiederhole mich gerade."

- „Morgen ist schon Montag und unsere letzte Woche in Hogwarts als Sechstklässler bricht an. Macht euch das mal ein bisschen bewusst, wir haben nur noch ein Jahr hier", sagte Sirius nachdenklich…

- „Ja und nach dem, was ich gesehen habe, habe ich wirklich keine allzu große Lust besonders schnell aus Hogwarts herauszukommen, hier fühlt man sich wirklich sicher."

- „Ja, aber wir müssen echte Männer werden", verkündete Remus mit einem kleinen Lächeln im Mundwinkel.

- „Genau Remus", rief Lily und verdrehte die Augen.

* * *

Montagmorgen kam sehr schnell. Es war für alle ein Morgen wie jeder andere auch, Severus bezweifelte seinen Freund vor Schuljahresende wiederzusehen, Narzissa schaffte es nicht mehr Lucius von sich fernzuhalten und dieser nahm sich seine Diktator-Rolle sehr zu Herzen.

In diesem Moment saßen alle gemütlich beim Essen. Die Rumtreiber unterhielten sich über ihren nächsten Streich und einige Stockwerke weiter oben bekam Harry endlich die Erlaubnis den Krankenflügel zu verlassen und in die Große Halle zum Frühstück zu gehen. Auch wenn er nicht wirklich hungrig war, wollte er dorthin gehen, um das Gesicht von Severus, Narzissa und vor allem das von Lucius zu sehen. Wenn dieser letzte auch nur eine falsche Bewegung machen sollte, wäre es ihm ein großes Vergnügen sich um ihn zu kümmern.

Harry stieg die Marmortreppen von Hogwarts langsam herunter, wobei er feststellte, dass niemand in den Gängen war, sie mussten also schon alle in der Großen Halle sein, sein Wiederauftauchen würde sehr spektakulär werden. Auch wenn er das hasste, er wollte vor allem seine Freunde beruhigen. Er betrat also die Große Halle, was anfangs niemand wirklich zu bemerken schien. Dann trafen seine Augen auf einen smaragdgrünen Blick, der dem seinen so ähnlich war. Er lächelte Lily zu. Harry ging mit sicheren Schritten auf den Slytherintisch zu, wo es niemand mehr wagte etwas zu sagen. Er fixierte Lucius mit einem schwarzen Blick, dem dieser nicht standhalten konnte. Als Harry saß, hatten alle aufgehört zu reden und sahen ihn gebannt an. Ihn umgab eine gewisse Aura, die alle fühlen konnten. Herry strahlte Macht aus. Man konnte es nicht wirklich beschreiben, es war dasselbe Gefühl wie wenn Dumbledore einen Raum betrat. Alle empfanden einen gewissen Respekt und andere Angst gegenüber Herry Praott.

Sobald Narzissa sah, dass er saß, stand sie auf, setzte sich neben ihn und umarmte ihn.

„Du hast mir so sehr gefehlt", sagte sie.

- „Als ob mir etwas zustoßen könnte, also wirklich Narzissa", sagte er mit einem kleinen Zwinkern.

- „Oh mach dich nicht lustig, ich bin schließlich nicht die einzige, die an den Fingernägeln gekaut hat", flüsterte sie.

Harry verstand, dass auch Severus sehr besorgt gewesen sein musste, aber er konnte es nicht sagen. Er warf ihm einen kurzen Blick zu.

‚_Also hat sich der große Severus Snape um mich kleine Person Sorgen gemacht?'_

_- ‚Idiot, natürlich habe ich mir Sorgen gemacht, immerhin warst du bei dem meist gefürchteten Mann ganz Englands.'_

_- ‚Und trotzdem bin ich immer noch da, ich hatte praktisch gar nichts.'_

_- ‚Ja, es ist immerhin normal zwei Wochen im Krankenflügel zu sein, wenn man überhaupt nichts hat.'_

_- ‚Du kennst doch Pomfrey sie übertreibt immer viel zu sehr.'_

_- ‚Ich bin froh, dass dir nichts fehlt Herry, wirklich frohn.'_

Es war selten, dass Snape seine wahren Gefühle zeigte, und Harry wusste das.

‚_Danke, dass du dir Sorgen gemacht hast Severus, aber ich muss ein wahrer Glückspilz sein, denn ich bin immer noch hier. Außerdem war ja auch noch Dumbledore da. Du weißt doch, dass ich immer heil aus allem herauskomme.'_

_- ‚Du hast Probleme schon immer magisch angezogen, seit dem ersten Tag. Und du solltest wissen, dass Lucius sich für den Chef gehalten hat, sich aber wie verrückt über das kleine Versteckt aufgeregt hat, das einfach nicht aufgehen wollte.'_

_- ‚Ich denke, jetzt wo ich wieder da bin, wird er vorsichtig sein.'_

_- ‚Sei dir da lieber mal nicht so sicher, er mag seine Rolle als Chef wirklich sehr.'_

_- ‚Wir werden sehen. Ich denke ich werde mich amüsieren, wenn er es wagen sollte sich mir als Chef zu widersetzen. Aber wenn er es wagen sollte Narzissa anzurühren… Versprich mir eines Severus, pass bitte auf sie auf, okay?'_

_- ‚Warum? Hast du vor wegzugehen?'_

_- ‚Versprich es mir. Wenn sie ihn heiratet, wie es ihre Familie will, dann möchte ich, dass sie auf dich zählen kann und deine Unterstützung hat.'_

_- ‚Auch wenn du nicht darum gebeten hättest, hätte ich es getan Herry.'_

_- ‚Ich weiß Severus, aber ich wollte einfach, dass du es mir versprichst.'_

_- ‚Ich verspreche es dir Herry.'_

_- ‚Dich als Freund zu haben, war eines der besten Dinge meines ganzen Lebens.'_

_- ‚Wirst du jetzt plötzlich sentimental? Der dunkle Lord hat dein Gehirn scheinbar wirklich verweichlicht.'_

_- ‚Da erkenne ich dich wieder, mein Lieber, immer dir selbst treu.'_

_- ‚Ich habe keine Ahnung wovon du da sprichst…'_

Harry unterbrach die telepathische Unterhaltung und sah Narzissa mit einem großen Lächeln an.

„Ich habe dir ja gesagt, dass ich nicht die einzige war", sagte sie und begann zu lachen.

Die Unterhaltungen fingen wieder an.

„Lucius hat also die Stellung als Chef wieder angenommen?

- „Oh ja, Slytherin hatte glaube ich noch nie einen so schlechten Ruf. Er quält alle, sogar die Slytherins selbst."

- „Aber dir hat er hoffentlich nicht weh getan oder?", fragte Harry besorgt.

- „Nein, er wagte es nicht, sagte sie, ich habe einen sehr guten Bodyguard. Aber du weißt, dass ich ihn eines Tages heiraten muss, oder? Meine Familie denkt an nichts anderes."

- „Ich weiß, aber du verdienst wirklich etwas besseres. Weißt du, vielleicht entsteht aus dieser Heirat sogar etwas Positives…"

- „Ich kann mir wirklich nicht vorstellen, was das sein sollte", sagte sie mit gesenktem Kopf.

- „Gib nie die Hoffnung auf Narzissa, er kann dir deine Hoffnung nicht nehmen, zeig ihm deine wahren Gefühle nicht, lass dich nicht von ihm zerstören, lass dich von niemandem zerstören meine kleine Blume…"

- „Es hat noch niemand so mit mir geredet, wie du es tust Herry, wusstest du das? Ich werde Hoffnung haben, dank dir."

- „Auch wenn du mich nicht siehst, ich werde da sein, ich verspreche es dir, in deinem Herzen", sagte er und küsste sie auf die Stirn.

Bei dieser Geste verlor Lucius die Geduld und explodierte.

„Du bist also nicht gestorben, das ist wirklich schade, ohne dich ist das Leben so viel schöner und einfacher. Du bist nichts weiter als ein kleiner Stein auf meinem Weg Praott!", schrie er laut und deutlich.

- „Oh wie ich sehe rebelliert der kleine Prinz. Ehrlich Lucius, ein Malfoy verliert nie seine Beherrschung", sagte Harry mit einer schweren und eisigen Stimme.

- „Du weißt überhaupt nichts über meine Familie Praott."

- „Was ich weiß, langt mir bei weitem, ich muss dich nur ansehen und habe schon Albträume."

Malfoy ging mit erhabenen Schritten auf Herry zu, dicht gefolgt von seinen beiden Gorillas. Harry, der überhaupt keine Angst hatte, strich in aller Seelenruhe weiter Butter auf sein Brot, obwohl er gar keinen Hunger hatte.

„Willst du mich etwa herausfordern Praott?", murmelte Malfoy.

- „Nein, seit dem Moment als du die Stellung als Chef an dich gerissen hast, hast du mich herausgefordert Malfoy."

Niemand konnte hören, was die beiden Hauptdarsteller sagten, aber plötzlich befanden sich Malfoy und seine beiden Gorillas am Boden und es war ihnen unmöglich wieder aufzustehen.

„Fordere mich nicht heraus Malfoy oder du wirst verstehen, warum sich selbst Voldemort vor mir fürchtet", sagte er mit einem sehr gefährlichen Ton.

Malfoy stand mit einem totenblassen Gesicht wieder auf und sah Harry furchtvoll an. Er ging schnell davon und setzte sich wieder hin, während Crabbe und Goyle mühsam wieder aufstanden.

Alle sahen Herry an, der seelenruhig sein Butterbrot aß und Narzissa, die ein breites Lächeln im Gesicht hatte, ein Lächeln, das man seit zwei Wochen nicht mehr gesehen hatte. Die Slytherins wussten ab diesem Moment, dass Praott immer der Chef war und es auch immer bleiben würde, zumindest bis zum Ende seines siebten Jahres.

* * *

Sobald das Frühstück beendet war, stand Dumbledore auf, um in letzter Minute noch eine Rede zu halten.

„Ich hatte die Idee für dieses ereignisreiche Schuljahresende ein Festessen zu organisieren. Das Besondere an diesem Festmahl ist, dass ich es mir auch erlaubt habe alle Eltern einzuladen. Das Essen wird Freitagabend stattfinden, die Einladungen wurden bereits an Ihre Eltern verschickt. Ich hoffe, dass sich die Häuser auf diese Weise ein bisschen vermischen, sagte er mit einem Zwinkern in Harrys Richtung. Ansonsten wünsche ich Ihnen allen natürlich noch einen angenehmen Tag."

„Dumbledore ist komplett übergeschnappt", sagte Sirius zu den anderen, „James' Eltern mit denen von Malfoy in einem Raum, er muss verrückt sein! Oh nein, denkt ihr meine Mutter wird auch kommen? Oh ich hoffe nicht, bitte, ich hoffe sie lehnt die Einladung ab. Immerhin bin ich in Gryffindor, sie hätte keinen Grund zu kommen oder? Aber wenn meine Tante kommt, Narzissas und Bellas Mutter, dann könnte sie auch kommen."

- „Hör auf so schnell zu reden Sirius, Dumbledore weiß genau, dass unsere Eltern sich hier ruhig verhalten werden…"

- „Du magst deinem Vater vertrauen James, aber kannst du das auch bei den Familien Black und Malfoy?", fragte Remus.

- „Sie würden es nicht wagen sich vor der ganzen Schule zu verraten, immerhin darf man nicht vergessen, dass sie Beziehungen zum Ministerium haben, zumindest die Malfoys. Wenn sie auch nur einen Finger gegen die Potter erheben würden, dann wären ihre Beziehungen Geschichte und darüber werde der dunkle Lord sicherlich nicht sonderlich begeistert."

- „Ein gutes Argument", gab Lily zu, „auf jeden Fall ist Herry zurück, ich kann es kaum erwarten mit ihm sprechen."

- „Ich wüsste gern was er Malfoy gesagt hat, dass er danach so blass war."

- „Wir müssen im Laufe des Tages auf jeden Fall mit ihm sprechen", sagte James, „jetzt wo alle Slytherins wissen, dass er gegen den dunklen Lord ist, kehren sie ihm sicherlich alle den Rücken."

- „Ich denke eher das Gegenteil wird der Fall sein, der Großteil der Slytherins wird Praott niemals den Rücken zuwenden, er ist viel zu gefährlich für sie. Er wird in diesem Haus seinen Willen durchsetzen, das nächste Jahr könnte dank ihm viel ruhiger verlaufen, wenn er die Gemüter der Slytherins beruhigt", entgegnete Sirius.

- „Und wer wird die Gemüter der Gryffindors beruhigen?", wollte Lily wissen und sah dabei abwechselnd von James zu Sirius.

- „Dürfen wir erfahren warum du nur uns ansiehst und Remus und Peter nicht?"

- „Weil die verrücktesten Ideen immer aus euren übergeschnappten Köpfen kommen Jamesie."

- „Du kränkst mich sehr Lily", sagte Sirius scherzhaft.

* * *

Als Herry aufstand, die meisten Slytherins taten es ihm gleich und folgten ihm in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Nur einige Verweigerer waren nicht aufgestanden, und leider musste Severus einer von ihnen sein…

Harry konnte Snape nur nachts sehen, er machte mit ihm Treffen in dem Raum aus, in dem sie immer trainiert hatten. Snape kam jeden Abend und sie konnten offen reden, ohne dass jemand auch nur den geringsten Verdacht hatte.

Während diesen Abenden bereitete Harry Severus auf das Schicksal vor, das ihn erwartete. Es war wirklich nicht einfach für Harry Severus so zu trainieren und dabei zu wissen wie sehr dieser leiden würde. Er wusste nun, dass Severus praktisch alles in seinem Leben geopfert hatte seitdem er sich dazu entschlossen hatte, sich nachts mit ihm zu treffen. Außerdem interessierte sich Voldemort sehr für Snape, er allein war fähig einen perfekten Zaubertrank herzustellen. Er würde Snape ausnutzen, er steckte in einer Zwickmühle und er wusste es.

Er wusste es seit dem Moment als er versucht hatte auszusteigen, sein Vater hatte ihn einen hohen Preis dafür bezahlen lassen.

„Wie du weißt beginnen in wenigen Tagen die Ferien. Wenn du Hilfe brauchst, möchte ich, dass du dich an Dumbledore wendest, auch wenn er verrückt scheint, du sollst wissen, dass er es nicht ist, er tut nur so. Hinter dieser Maske versteckt sich ein, für sein Alter, ganz schön pfiffiger und berechnender Mann, lass dich auf keinen Fall von ihm manipulieren. Pass auf Severus, versprich es mir."

- „Weißt du Herry, umso öfter ich mit dir spreche, desto mehr bekomme ich das Gefühl dich nie wieder zu sehen, jetzt bist du mal dran mir etwas zu versprechen. Versprich mir, dass du zurückkommst, okay? Komm nach diesen Ferien zurück, versprich es mir, lass mich nicht wie alle anderen allein."

- „Ich verspreche dir in dein Leben zurückzukehren Severus, aber nicht auf die Weise wie du denkst."

- „Wie das, nicht so wie ich es denke? Was hat das zu bedeuten?"

- „Du wirst es schon sehen Sev, ich denke du wirst es sehen, also versprochen, wenn du jemals in der Patsche sitzen solltest, dann gehst du zu Dumbledore?"

- „Versprochen, bist du jetzt zufrieden!"

- „Ja, sehr zufrieden sogar", sagte er und schenkte ihm ein ehrliches Lächeln. „Weißt du, wenn ich in dein Leben zurückkehre, wirst du mich hassen", fügte er traurig hinzu.

- „Genau und ich bin Merlin. Wie sollte ich dich hassen können, nach all dem, was du für mich getan hast Herry? Ich werde dich niemals hassen, ich bewahre meinen Hass für Potter und seine Nachkommen auf."

- „Ja", murmelte Harry schwach, eine kleine Träne lief dabei über seine Wange.

- „Ich spüre, dass du etwas Schlimmes ausheckst, ansonsten wärst du viel fröhlicher. Und da wir gerade von Fröhlichkeit sprechen, mein lieber Herr Vater wird morgen Abend zum Festmahl kommen, ich habe gedacht ich muss ihn erst in drei Tagen wiedersehen, er wird mir meine restlichen Schultage auch noch verderben."

- „Oh, aber ich bin mir sicher, die Rumtreiber werden uns einen Streich spielen, der ihrer würdig ist, quasi um das Schuljahresende zu prägen."

- „Super", spuckte Snape, „noch einer ihrer unreifen und dummen Streiche, ich hoffe sie haben wenigstens den Anstand mich nicht vor den Eltern zu demütigen, davon würde ich mich sonst nie erholen."

- „Ich denke Voldemort gegenüber zustehen, hat ihnen einen gewaltigen Schock verpasst, ich bin mir also sicher, dass sie dich nicht mehr nerven werden. Was Black dagegen angeht, wäre ich mir nicht so sicher."

- „Narzissa oder Bellatrix?"

- „Deiner Meinung nach?"

- „Bella", sagte Severus mit einem verzerrten Gesicht, halb aus Abscheu, halb aus Freude.

* * *

Harry blieb noch ein bisschen länger in dem Raum, während Severus schlafen ging, auf diese Weise waren alle überzeugt davon, dass sie nicht gemeinsam unterwegs waren, eine weitere Sicherheitsvorkehrung. Kaum hatte Severus das Zimmer verlassen, spürte Harry die Anwesenheit anderer Personen. Er erkannte den Geruch seines Vaters, das Parfüm seiner Mutter und dank seiner Löwensinne war es ein Leichtes für ihn zu erraten, dass sie von Remus und Sirius begleitet wurden.

„Wisst ihr, die Gryffindors sind wirklich schlecht im unbemerkt Anschleichen, trotz eures Tarnumhangs weiß ich, dass ihr da seid. Ich würde sogar so weit gehen zu behaupten, dass meine liebe kleine Schwester, James, Remus und Sirius hier sind."

- „Weißt du was, du musst uns wirklich mal erzählen wie du das machst Herry, du bist der einzige, der uns immer bemerkt", rief Lily.

- „Was dich angeht war es wirklich nicht sehr schwer, dein Parfüm verrät dich Lily."

- „Du musst einen ganz schön hoch entwickelten Geruchssinn haben", sagte Sirius, „selbst Remus…"

- „Ja, die Sinne eines Werwolfs sind sehr hoch entwickelt."

- „Du wusstest es?", fragte Sirius verblüfft.

- „Ich habe es ihm erzählt", antwortete Remus. „Er hat mich gesehen als ich mich verwandelt habe, also habe ich alles zugegeben und ich habe genau gewusst, dass ich dem Richtigen vertraue, sagte er und zwinkerte ihm zu. Außerdem waren auch die Sinne eines Löwen schon immer sehr hoch entwickelt", fügte Remus hinzu.

- „Ein Löwe, aber natürlich!", rief James, „ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ein Slytherin einen Löwen als Animagus haben kann, aber du bist immerhin nicht irgendwer"", murmelte er.

- „Du hast also gewusst, dass wir es waren?, wollte Sirius wissen.

- „Am Anfang nicht, aber als Remus zugegeben hat, dass er ein Werwolf ist habe ich natürlich sehr schnell die Identität der drei seltsamen Tiere erraten können, die den einzigen Werwolf von Hogwarts, den ich kannte, immer begleiteten."

- „Das erklärt einiges", antwortete James, „du erkennst also Lilys Parfüm, wirklich faszinierend finde ich. Ich habe ihr gesagt sie soll ihr Parfüm wechseln, ich bekomme immer Kopfschmerzen davon", sagte er lachend, bevor er von seiner Liebsten geschlagen wurde…

- „Wirklich sehr lustig", sagte sie, dann ging sie zu ihrem Bruder und umarmte ihn.

- „Warum konnten wir nicht mehr zu dir und dich besuchen?"

- „Dumbledore wollte, dass ich mich erhole", sagte er und zog eine angewiderte Schnute.

- „Und du hast es einfach nicht geschafft seinen Zauber zu brechen", bemerkte Remus ironisch.

- „Nein, ich war zu müde", sagte er. „Und was ist mit euch, warum seid ihr nicht früher gekommen, um mich zu sehen? Ich bin seit mindestens drei Tagen aus dem Krankenflügel raus."

- „Wusstest du, dass es äußerst schwer ist dich ohne Slytherinanhängsel anzutreffen?", beschwerte sich Sirius.

- „Was willst du tun, ich habe nun einmal Charisma, dafür kann ich nichts!", rief Harry lachend.

Harr hatte seit einiger Zeit nicht mehr so offen und ehrlich gelacht, es tat ihm wirklich gut. Die Gesellschaft der Rumtreiber und Lily und die von Narzissa und Severus erfüllte ihn mit Freude, selbst wenn ihm Hermine und Ron fehlten, war es dennoch nicht dasselbe.

- „Du scheinst deprimiert zu sein Herry, stimmt etwas nicht?", fragte Lily beunruhigt.

- „Nein, es geht schon", versuchte es Harry.

- „Ja klar. Weißt du was, ich würde mich wirklich freuen, wenn du in den Ferien zu mir kommen würdest, falls es das ist, was dir Sorgen macht."

- „Nein ich denke, dir wird's bei James besser gehen", sagte er mit einem Lächeln, „mach dir keine Sorgen um mich, alles wird gut werden, alles kommt wieder in Ordnung."

- „Du weißt aber schon, dass du auch zu mir kommen kannst Herry", sagte James, „Sirius ist auch da."

- „Ein Grund mehr, er würde mir sicher wieder meine Kuscheltiere klauen!", rief Herry.

Nach dieser letzten Bemerkung explodierten alle vor Lachen, alle, außer Sirius.

„Das war nachts, ich habe keine Kontrolle über mich, wenn ich schlafe"!, verteidigte sich Sirius.

- „Ja klar Sirius, ich hätte dir mein Kuscheltier auch ausleihen können, du hättest mich nur fragen müssen."

- „Sehr lustig Praott, wirklich sehr lustig…"

- „Sirius liebt Streiche, außer sie sind gegen ihn gerichtet", rief Herry freudig.

- „Na das ist doch auch normal oder!"

Harry ging zu Sirius und drückte ihn ganz fest an sich, es war mehr ein Impuls als etwas anderes, aber er wollte einfach seinen Paten noch ein Mal so lebendig fühlen, nur um sich erinnern zu können, wer Sirius Black war. Er wusste, dass das Aufwachen in seiner Zeit sehr hart sein würde. Gleichzeitig wusste er aber auch, dass er nicht mehr so unter Sirius' Verlust leiden würde, er musste nur an dieses Jahr zurückdenken, um wieder Mut zu fassen.

Sirius, der völlig überrumpelt war, drückte Herry seinerseits an sich. Er wusste nicht wirklich warum, aber es tat dem Jungen gut und schließlich würde er ohne ihn nicht mehr am Leben sein.

„Tut mir Leid", sagte Herry, „dein Charisma war schuld."

Niemand wurde von Herry getäuscht, aber alle taten trotzdem als ob…

„Ich wusste, dass mir nicht mal Slytherins widerstehen können, ich sollte es mal bei Sna…einem anderen Slytherin versuchen", sagte Sirius.

- „Er verdient deinen Hass nicht Sirius, du seinen aber schon", bemerkte Harry.

Niemand wagte es daraufhin etwas zu sagen, bis Lily die Stille brach.

„Nun gut die Vertrauensschülerin in mir beschwert sich schon seit einer ganzen Weile darüber dass wir zu so später Stunde noch unterwegs sind und…"

- „Lily du weißt aber schon, dass das Schuljahr vorbei ist und dass es keine Punkte mehr zu verlieren gibt oder?", versuchte es James.

- „Und du denkst scheinbar wirklich, dass das etwas an den Regeln ändert oder Potter…!"

- „Nein aber…"

- „Ich weise dich darauf hin, dass du als mein fester Freund der erste sein solltest, der respektieren sollte…"

Lily konnte ihren Satz nicht zu Ende bringen, denn James hatte sich zu ihr hinübergebeugt und hatte sie geküsst, damit sie nicht weiter reden konnte.

„Richtig so, meine Ohren haben schon angefangen weh zu tun", lachte Sirius.

Harry sah seine Eltern glücklich an, es würde zwischen ihnen nicht einfach werden, aber ihre Liebe war stark…

„Lily hat Recht", rief also Herry, „es ist Zeit schlafen zu gehen, morgen Abend ist das Festessen und danach sind endlich Ferien."

- „Erholsame Ferien wie ich doch hoffe", sagte Lily, v"or allem für dich Herry Praott. Ich erwarte, dass du auf dich aufpasst, ansonsten schwöre ich dir, dass ich dich überall suchen werde. Ich werde dich verfolgen und dich dann zwingen dich zu erholen. Ich sperre dich in einen Krankenflügel solange bis du komplett erholt bist."

- „Das hast du so nett gesagt", antwortete Herry.

- „Ja, finde ich auch", bestätigte Sirius, „bei all der Liebe, die sie für dich empfindet tut mir James ja schon leid."

- „Sehr lustig Sirius, wirklich sehr lustig."

- „Black, wenn noch eine einzige Dummheit dieser Art von dir kommt, dann schwöre ich dir, dass du nicht mehr allzu lang so charismatisch sein wirst, wie du gerne denkst, dass du bist."

- „Ich verbeuge mich vor der Tigerin von Gryffindor."

Lily war auf Sirius zugestürmt, um ihm zu „erzählen" was sie von dieser letzten Bemerkung hielt, doch James hielt sie an der Taille fest und küsste sie.

„Er wird nicht immer da sein, um dich zu retten Sirius", sagte Remus mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

- „Ich werde mich erholen", versprach Herry, „zumindest werde ich es versuchen", sagte er etwas leiser.

Nur Remus konnte den letzten Kommentar hören und lächelte ihm unauffällig zu.

* * *

Harry ging also zurück in die Kerker, er setzte sich vor das Feuer und öffnete ein dickes Buch über Zaubertränke. Seitdem ihm Professor Snape nicht mehr im Nacken saß, schienen ihm Zaubertränke ganz angenehm zu sein, sicherlich eine Gabe, die er von Voldemort hatte oder vielleicht von Slytherin selbst, der schließlich auch ein großer Meister der Zaubertränke war. Nun ja, Harry war nicht berauschend gut in diesem Fach, aber im Gegensatz zum letzten Jahr war er immerhin nicht mehr ganz so schlecht.

Harry war auch durch den Kampf reifer geworden, er hatte sich dieses Jahr unbesiegbar gefühlt, vor allem nach Weihnachten, aber er hatte sich getäuscht. Voldemort war wirklich sehr mächtig und Harry hatte ihn unterschätzt, er war wirklich total dumm und und ahnungslos gewesen, er musste noch vieles lernen sobald er wieder daheim war.

Die Rückkehr, vor ihr hatte er wirklich Angst. Wie würde Severus reagieren? Immerhin hasste er ihn und er würde bestimmt denken Harry hätte ihn nur benutzt um ihn noch besser lächerlich zu machen, ja er würde sicherlich etwas in die Richtung sagen. Harry vermied es in Gedanken von Narzissa zu reden. Er wusste nichts von ihrem Leben, alles was er gesehen hatte war eine äußerlich kalte und harte Frau. Malfoy redete nie von seiner Mutter und überhaupt was wusste er schon von Malfoy? Nichts, seit er elf Jahre alt war versteckte sich Malfoy hinter einer Maske. Er hatte ein paar Mal seine wahren Gefühle gezeigt, doch es war immer nur Hass oder einige Male auch Neid erkennbar gewesen. Malfoy beneidete ihn um sein Leben, welche Ironie, er hasste es teilweise.

Harry dachte auch über seine Freunde in der Zukunft nach. Wie würden sie wohl auf seine beiden neuen Freunde, die zwei Schlangen reagieren? Sie waren überhaupt nicht erfreut darüber gewesen während zwei Wochen allein gelassen worden zu sein, aber Harry hatte ihnen die Gründe erklärt. Er hatte der einen etwas von seiner Magie gegeben und der anderen einige Streicheleinheiten. Er hatte den beiden vorgeschlagen in dieser Epoche zu bleiben, aber sie hatten beide abgelehnt. Irgendwo war Harry froh darüber, immerhin war es eine der wenigen fassbaren Verbindungen, die ihm nach dieser außergewöhnlichen Reise in die Vergangenheit noch bleiben würde.

Harry ging schlafen mit dem Kopf voller Fragen, zu denen er momentan leider keine einzige Antwort bekommen würde, er wusste, dass die Würfel nun gefallen waren, er würde in zwei Tagen in seine Zeit zurückkehren, er hatte also noch zwei Tage um Lebewohl zu sagen.

Ja, es war wirklich ein Lebewohl, schließlich würde er seine Eltern und Sirius nie wieder sehen. Ihm blieben noch die Fotos, die er bei seinem Vater gemacht hatte. Das war nicht viel, aber immer wenn er sie sah konnte er sie mit Erinnerungen verbinden, genauso wie die, die er in Gesellschaft der Rumtreiber und Lily und natürlich von Severus und Narzissa gemacht hatte. Und Gott weiß wie schwer es war ein Foto von Severus Snape zu machen!

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen verabschiedete er sich vom Verbotenen Wald, den er hier erst richtig kennenglernt hatte, aber vor allem sagte er einem gewissen Fohlen Lebewohl, das er mittlerweile ins Herz geschlossen hatte. Als er an der Lichtung angekommen war, beobachtete er zuerst wie sich die Herde verhielt. Einige Einhörner grasten, andere schienen zu schlafen und ein paar Fohlen spielten miteinander. Der Anführer fühlte seine Anwesenheit erst einige Minuten nachdem er sich ins Gras gesetzt hatte, um sie zu beobachten. Er ging auf ihn zu und streichte ihm mit seinem Fell übers Gesicht. Harry lächelte und küsste die Nüstern des Anführers.

„Du wirst mir fehlen, weißt du, ich bin mir sicher, dass du in meiner Zeit nicht mehr existierst, Hagrid hat mir erzählt, dass es nur noch wenige Einhörner im Verbotenen Wald gibt. Ich hoffe jedoch, dass der kleine Frechdachs noch am Leben sein wird", sagte er mit trauriger Stimme.

Um seinen Schmerz zu lindern kam ein Einhorn auf ihn zu, ein kleines Einhorn, Harry erkannte seinen Freund nur dank dem Blitz, den er im Gesicht hatte.

„Wie groß du geworden bist, du bist wunderschön."

Das junge Tier ging nun an seine Seite und begann ihn mit seinen Nüstern zu kitzeln. Harry brach in einen befreienden Lachanfall aus. Plötzlich begann er zu rennen und lockte seinen Freund zu einem Rennen. In dem Moment, in dem das Einhorn begann ihn zu überholen, verwandelte er sich in einen Löwen und überholte ihn seinerseits.

Erst gegen Mittag entschied Harry ins Schloss zurückzukehren und was er dort fand, ekelte ihn an. Kaum hatte er den Gemeinschaftsraum betreten, sah er wie Lucius einen Erstklässler aus Slytherin misshandelte. Dieser konnte die Tränen angesichts der Wut des Blonden kaum noch zurückhalten.

„Malfoy", sagte er mit einer eisigen Stimme, „dürften wir erfahren was hier los ist?"

- „Das sind nicht deine Angelegenheiten Praott, dieser Nichtsnutz hat etwas gestohlen, das mir gehört."

- „Und dürfte ich wissen, was er dir gestohlen hat?"

- „Etwas, das dich überhaupt nichts angeht Praott."

- „Hast du wirklich etwas von Malfoy gestohlen?", fragte Harry den verängstigten Jungen.

- „Nein…ich schwöre es…ich weiß nicht einmal wovon…"

- „Er lügt, wo hast du das Buch hin, mein Buch…"

- „Ich…ich weiß…nicht…wovon du sprichst...", sagte er mit Tränen in den Augen.

Malfoy wusste nicht sofort was geschah, aber er war sich zweier Dinge sicher: Erstens hatte er seine Füße nicht mehr auf dem Boden, und zweitens hing er an einer Wand. Tatsächlich hatte Harry den Entwaffnungszauber benutzt und Lucius dadurch schmerzhaft gegen eine Wand geschmettert, sodass er daran festhing.

„Vergiss hier eines nie Malfoy, du bist nicht der Chef und du wirst es auch nie sein, wenn du also das nächste Mal vorhast dich mit einem Slytherin zu amüsieren, dann denke daran. Ich werde nie weit weg von dir sein Malfoy, ich überwache dich hier in Hogwarts, vergiss nie wer der Chef ist."

- „ …"

- „Du hast dagegen keinerlei Einwände, nehme ich an…"

Malfoy bekam es mit der Angst zu tun, er sah all den Hass, den Praott für ihn empfand, dieser Hass war natürlich beiderseitig, aber er wusste, dass er gegen einen so mächtigen Jungen wie Praott nichts ausrichten konnte. Er schwor sich also, dass er stark werden würde, sehr stark, damit ihn niemand mehr so erniedrigen konnte, wie es Praott gerade tat. Er würde sich an diesem Nichtsnutz rächen, er würde sich rächen, auch wenn er sein ganzes Leben darauf warten musste.

Niemand in der Großen Halle wagte es zu reden, doch alle fühlten sich schon viel sicherer vor Malfoys Attacken. Jetzt hatten sie einen fairen Chef, zumindest viel fairer als es Malfoy war.

In seiner Ecke bewunderte Severus Harrys Stärke. War er sich überhaupt darüber im Klaren, dass er keinen Zauberstab benutzte? Nein, sicherlich nicht und das war das wirklich Beeindruckende an ihm. Eines war sicher: Man sollte Praott niemals zum Feind haben. Es war viel zu gefährlich und Malfoy war dafür das perfekte Beispiel.

Das Mittagessen verlief seitens der Slytherins in totaler Stille. Die anderen Häuser vermuteten eine geheime Verschwörung der Schlagen, andere machten sich über sie lustig und einige wenige betrachteten den grünen Tisch aufmerksam und bemerkten die bewundernden Blicke, die Herry zugeworfen wurden.

Wie immer hatte sich Narzissa gegenüber von Herry gesetzt und redete für zwei, sie war so voller Leben, es war verrückt wie sehr sie sich verändert hatte.

Am Abend des Festessens hatte Harry bereits all seine Sachen gepackt und Severus hatte ihm angedeutet, dass er sehr früh dran wäre, immerhin war es erst Freitagabend und die Abreise war für Sonntagmorgen vorgesehen. Harry hatte ihm geantwortet, dass er einfach ein bisschen zu vorausplanend ist. Severus hatte lediglich eine Augenbraue gehoben…

Harry hatte Bauchschmerzen. Der Schmerz setzte ihm seit Beginn des Tages zu und er wusste, dass er durch den Stress ausgelöst wurde, in dem er sich gerade befand. Was war wohl in seiner Zeit während diesem Jahr alles geschehen? Wenn er Dumbledores Erklärung richtig verstanden hatte, dann würde er im Juni am Ende von Rons und Hermines sechstem Schuljahr zurückkehren. Was hatte Voldemort während einem Jahr in seiner Welt alles angerichtet? Gab es Tote? Kämpfe, bei denen er gefehlt hatte? Die Tatsache nichts zu wissen jagte ihm eine Heidenangst ein.

Dumbledore hatte entschieden, dass er während dem Essen gehen würde, sodass keiner sein Verschwinden bemerken würde. Harry hat also das Festessen mit allen anderen begonnen. Kevin war zu ihm gekommen, um ihn zu begrüßen und mehrere Slytherins sahen ihn seitdem schief an, vor allem Malfoys Vater. Doch dieser wusste genau wozu das Kind fähig war und zog es vor zu schweigen. In der Großen Halle befanden sich nicht wenige Todesser und Harry forderte sie alle mit Blicken heraus, doch niemand wagte es etwas zu sagen, einige von ihnen waren an dem berühmten Abend auch anwesend gewesen…

Sein Blick traf den von Severus' Vater und er schenkte ihm einen seiner eisigsten Blicke. Wie hatte Severus nur mit so einem Vater aufwachsen können? Er schien brutal zu sein und er behandelte Severus sehr respektlos, als ob er gar nicht bemerken würde, dass er überhaupt existierte. Narzissas und Bellatrix' Mutter jagte einem kalte Schauer über den Rücken, selbst wenn sie es nicht wagte ihn mit Blicken herauszufordern, so war sie doch im schwarze-Blicke-Zuwerfen die unumstrittene Meisterin.

Als sie ihm einen zu viel zuwarf sprach Harry in Parsel, was bei allen eine Gänsehaut hervorrief. Zwei Schlangen kamen aus Herrys Ärmeln und bauten sich in ihrer ganzen Größe vor dieser Frau auf…

Nun hatte er seine Ruhe bis Dumbledore den Raum verließ und ihm ein kleines Lächeln schenkte.

Harry rief seine beiden Schlangen zurück und diese verschwanden in seinen Ärmeln. Dann wartete er einige Minuten, sodass niemand vermuten konnte er würde wegen Dumbledore den Raum verlassen.

Harry traf Dumbledore in seinem Büro, er hatte seinen Koffer, seine beiden Schlangen und natürlich Hedwig bei sich.

„Gut, es ist Zeit zu gehen Harry. Du sollst wissen, dass du wirklich jemand sehr außergewöhnliches bist."

- „Ich bin mir nicht wirklich sicher ob das ein Kompliment oder ein Vorwurf ist", sagte er.

- „Eher ein Kompliment. In dem Brief wurden viele Dinge angesprochen, außer dieser düstere Abend. Ich möchte, dass du weißt, dass ich Hogwarts in dieser Nacht niemals verlassen hätte, wenn ich Bescheid gewusst hätte."

- „Das ist nicht weiter schlimm, außer dass David vielleicht ein bisschen sauer auf Sie ist", sagte er mit snapischem Sarkasmus.

- „Ich bin glücklich dich kennengelernt zu haben und einen Jungen wie dich zu sehen gibt mir Zuversicht für die Zukunft."

- „ …"

- „Vielleicht ein Zitronenbonbon bevor du gehst?"

- „Warum Zitrone? Ich meine, es gibt doch so viele andere Geschmacksrichtungen, warum ausgerechnet diese?", fragte er mit einem Lächeln im Mundwinkel.

Dumbledore wich der Frage aus.

„Kann ich noch eine letzte Sache erledigen, bevor Sie das Portal öffnen?", wollte Harry wissen.

- „Das kommt ganz darauf an, um welche Sache es sich handelt."

Harry konzentrierte sich. Er versuchte mit mehreren Personen gleichzeitig zu sprechen, oder viel mehr ihnen eine Nachricht zukommen zu lassen. Er konzentrierte sich ganz stark und lächelte dann geheimnisvoll.

„Wir können mit der Zauberformel beginnen", sagte er einfach.

Dumbledore öffnete also mit Fawkes' Hilfe das Portal und nachdem er noch einmal tief eingeatmet hatte, sprang Harry hinein.

Wie beim ersten Mal landete Harry vor dem See, Hedwig flog bereits in Richtung Eulerei davon und er stellte fest, dass er wieder einen Umhang mit Kapuze trug und dass Dumbledore ihm sein wahres Aussehen noch nicht zurückgegeben hatte. Er war immer noch Herry Praott.

Er ging zu dem riesigen Eichentor von Hogwarts und öffnete es ohne Probleme. Die Eingangshalle war leer aber dem Lärm aus der Großen Halle nach zu urteilen, hatte Dumbledore auch in diesem Jahr beschlossen Freitagabend ein großes Festessen zu organisieren. Er war nun schon seit fünf Minuten vor den Toren der Großen Halle und wagte es immer noch nicht sie zu öffnen. Nachdem er sich daran erinnert hatte, dass er ein Gryffindor war, zog er sich die Kapuze über den Kopf und öffnete mit einem lauten Schlag beide Türen auf einmal.

Die freudigen Unterhaltungen stoppten sofort und Harry bemerkte, dass auch dieses Jahr die Eltern der Schüler von Dumbledore eingeladen worden waren…

* * *

Severus sah wie Herry den Tisch verließ, er hatte bemerkt, dass niemand für ihn gekommen war, kein Elternteil oder Freund seiner Eltern. Wenn sein Vater gekommen war, dann musste es doch sicherlich auch jemanden für Herry geben oder? Offensichtlich nicht, konnte es einen schlimmeren Vater geben als den seinen? Das bezweifelte er stark.

Er hatte innerlich gelacht, als Herry seine beiden Schlangen gebeten hatte den Eltern Angst einzujagen, das hatte so gut geklappt, sein Vater war leichenblass, geschah ihm Recht, ganz zu schweigen von Malfoys Vater. Severus war überzeugt davon, dass dieser kurz davor war sich in die Hosen zu machen. Aber das lustigste war die Harpyie gewesen, die Narzissa als Mutter diente, sie hatte ihren Mund während dem gesamten Essen nicht mehr geöffnet, endlich Frieden.

Severus begann sich langsam Sorgen um Herry zu machen, ihm ging es nicht wirklich gut, das konnte er fühlen, er war beunruhigt, als ob mit ihm etwas geschehen würde…

‚_Lebewohl.'_

Dieses Wort hallte in seinem Kopf wieder. Komisch, wenn Herry über Gedanken redete, benötigte er normalerweise Sichtkontakt, vielleicht brauchte er den jetzt nicht mehr. Warum Lebewohl? Plötzlich bekam Severus Panik und er bemerkte, dass es den Rumtreibern nicht anders ging. War es möglich, dass er ihnen gleichzeitig dasselbe Wort gesagt hatte? Plötzlich stand Narzissa unerwartet auf, auch sie war aschfahl, sie musste das Wort also auch gehört haben.

Sie rannte zum Ausgang der Großen Halle und stieß mit Dumbledore zusammen. Dumbledore hatte ein trauriges Gesicht, eindeutig etwas stimmte nicht, und zwar überhaupt nicht. Narzissa verließ rennend den Raum.

Kurze Zeit darauf standen die Rumtreiber und einige andere Gryffindors auf, er bemerkte, dass selbst Sophie unter ihnen war. Severus wusste tief in sich, dass er gerade seinen Freund verloren hatte, er wiederholte das Wort immer wieder in seinem Kopf: _Lebewohl…Lebewohl.._

Severus behielt einen komplett ausdruckslosen Gesichtsausdruck, keine Emotion war zu sehen, Herry war ein guter Lehrer, ein zu guter vielleicht.

* * *

Lily war glücklich, ihre Eltern waren da und zwar ohne Petunia, sie war immerhin auch nicht eingeladen worden. Sie hatte ihren Eltern ihre Freundinnen vorgestellt, genauso wie die Rumtreiber. Ihre Eltern wollten auch wissen wie es Herry ging und Lily deutete auf ihn. Sie erklärte ihnen, dass er nicht mit ihnen essen konnte, da er in Slytherin war.

Das Essen verlief sehr gut, sie bemerkte jedoch auch, dass das am Slyhterintisch nicht wirklich genauso war. Offensichtlich hatte Herry sich durchgesetzt, seine beiden Schlangen waren auf dem Tisch und schienen bereit zum Angriff, die Gesichter einiger Erwachsener waren unbezahlbar, sie machte James darauf aufmerksam und der seinen Vater. Dieser letzte lachte, als er Malfoys leichenblasses Gesicht sah. Lily redete gerade mit ihren Eltern über Quidditch, als plötzlich…

_‚Lebewohl'_

Herry hatte nur ein einziges Mal mit ihr über Gedanken geredet, aber sie wusste, dass er es war, der mit ihr sprach. Sie sah James an, der einen seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck hatte.

„Herry ist etwas zugestoßen", sagte sie plötzlich, sie sah hinüber zum Slytherintisch und stellte fest, dass Herry nicht mehr auf seinem Platz saß.

- „Er war das in meinem Kopf?", fragte James.

- „Du hast das auch gehört?", wollte also Sirius wissen.

- „Lebewohl, warum Lebewohl?", fragte Anne.

- „Wer hat dieses Wort noch gehört?", fragte Lily neugierig.

- „Ich", antworteten James, Sirius und Remus im selben Moment.

- „Ich auch", sagte Gabrielle.

- „Ich auch", sagte also Sophie. „Er verlässt uns also wirklich? Ich hatte den Eindruck, dass etwas bei ihm nicht stimmte, aber ich wusste nicht wirklich was."

- „Er ist gegangen", sagte Kevin geheimnisvoll. „Ihr werdet ihn nicht auf die Weise wiedersehen, wie ihr denkt, aber ihr werdet ihn wiedersehen."

* * *

James sah sich in der Großen Halle um und sah, wie Narzissa aschfahl aufstand und mit Dumbledore zusammenstieß. Dieser schien traurig zu sein, er hatte ein müden Gesichtsausdruck. Das war überhaupt kein gutes Zeichen…

Narzissa rannte aus der Großen Halle. James dachte nicht länger nach, er stand auf und rannte hinter Narzissa her, die anderen, die die Nachricht gehört hatten, folgten ihm.

Sie holten Narzissa vor dem Eingang zum Slytheringemeinschaftsraum ein, sie weinte.

„Du hast es auch gehört oder?", fragte Sirius.

- „Warum Lebewohl, warum…er kann mich nicht so zurücklassen…er hat es mir versprochen…"

Narzissa sagte das Passwort und ging hinein. Die Gryffindors und die Slytherin betraten auch den Raum, sie folgten Narzissa bis zum Jungenschlafsaal. Sie stellten fest, dass es ein Bett gab, bei dem überhaupt keine Sachen standen…überhaupt nichts…als ob nie jemand darin geschlafen hätte. Niedergeschlagen stieg Narzissa die Treppe wieder hinunter in den Gemeinschaftsraum und setzte sich auf Herrys Lieblingssessel.

Die Gryffindors und Sophie gingen ohne Geräusche davon und betraten einen leeren Raum.

„Deswegen wollte er in den Ferien nicht zu mir kommen!", rief Lily, „er wusste, dass er gehen musste. Warum habe ich es nicht kommen sehen? Es kommt mir jetzt so offensichtlich vor."

- „Mir auch", sagte James und nahm Lily in seine Arme.

- „Er wollte uns nicht beunruhigen", sagte Remus.

- „Dieses Jahr war eindeutig das Bewegteste von allen", stellte Sirius fest. „So viele Dinge sind passiert, so viele Ereignisse, mir kommt es vor als wäre ich zehn Jahre gealtert."

- „Das kannst du laut sagen", lachte James, „aber es bleibt mein schönstes Jahr", fügte er hinzu und küsste Lily auf den Hals.

- „Ja, denn nächstes Jahr werde ich dich erziehen Potter, du wirst nicht mehr so viel zu lachen haben", sagte Lily lachend.

- „Gnade, nicht vor meinen armen Augen", antwortete Sirius.

- „Habt ihr dieses Jahr Fotos gemacht?", wollte Remus wissen.

- „Wie jedes Jahr Remus, du kennst uns doch mittlerweile."

- „In diesem Fall schlage ich vor ein Erinnerungsalbum der Rumtreiber zu kreieren, in das wir alle Fotos kleben, die wir bisher gemacht haben und wir fügen einen extra Teil hinzu, nur über Herry Praott."

- „Ich wusste, dass du gute Ideen hast Remus!", rief Sirius erfreut.

- „Ich würde ein Passwort einrichten, ich möchte nicht, dass die Mädels in unseren Sachen blättern", sagte James.

- „Sehr gut, wir können sowieso nichts mehr ausrichten, also lasst uns zurück in die Große Halle gehen."

So kam es, dass die Rumtreiber ein Fotoalbum machten mit den schönsten Streichen, die sie den Slyhterins gespielt hatten und sie fügten einen Extrateil hinzu, der für einen speziellen Freund reserviert war: Herry Praott.

* * *

Als das Festessen beendet war, konnte Severus endlich in seinen Schlafsaal gehen, sein Vater war schließlich gegangen. Er versuchte so zu tun als hätte er es nicht eilig, aber er kam sehr schnell im Schlafsaal an. Im Gemeinschaftsraum fand er Narzissa, die komplett niedergeschlagen schien, das war definitiv nicht gut.

Er stieg die Treppe hinauf und fand Herrys leeres Bett, dafür waren also all die Versprechen gut. Er wusste, dass er gehen würde, aber er hatte ihm eines versprochen: Zurückzukommen. Er wusste nicht wann und auch nicht wie, aber tief in sich wusste er, dass er zurückkommen würde, es genügte zu hoffen.

Er stieg wieder hinunter und setzte sich neben Narzissa.

„Er wird zurückkommen, du weißt, dass er zurückkommen wird…"

- „Bist du dir da sicher Severus?", fragte sie ihn mit geröteten Augen.

- „Ich weiß nicht wann, ich weiß nicht wie, aber eines weiß ich, er ist mein Freund und er wird eines Tages zu mir zurückkehren. Er ist auch dein Freund Narzissa, ich weiß, dass er zurückkehren wird, um auf dich aufzupassen."

- „Danke Severus", sagte sie ihm, „er hat gesagt, ich soll nicht zulassen, dass jemand mein Leben zerstört. Wirst du immer auf meiner Seite sein Severus?"

- „Ich werde immer da sein, wenn du mich brauchst, ich verspreche es dir und ihm habe ich dasselbe versprochen."

Samstag war es offiziell, Herry Praott hatte die Schule verlassen und Dumbledore hatte es nicht dementiert. Die Rückkehr im Zug war für Narzissa sehr unangenehm, Lucius wich ihr nicht mehr von der Seite. Aber sie wusste jetzt was sie tun musste: Ihre Gefühle tief in sich einsperren, niemals etwas davon zeigen, immer kalt bleiben, bis zu seiner Rückkehr…

Tbc…


	7. Ein Jahr ohne dich

**Antworten zu Reviews:**

_daniel Freund_: Schön, dass dir das letzte Kapitel gefallen hat! Dieses hoffentlich auch ;)

_e2602_: Gemeine Cut-Offs gehören leider dazu ;) Ich hoffe dir gefällt auch dieses Kapitel! :)

_Selenia:_ Ich fühle mich geehrt! :D Vielen Dank für dein Review, hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut! Ich hoffe, es hat dir nicht zu lange gedauert, hier ist auf jeden Fall die Fortsetzung ;)

_Hauswlfchen_: Ja, das letzte Kapitel war wirklich sehr emotional…dafür ist dieses hier meiner Meinung nach eher neutral, ich hoff es gefällt dir trotzdem! ;)

Mac110: Vielen Dank für dein Review und viel Spaß mit diesem Kapitel! :)

_Ravenclaw_: Kein Problem, es ist sogar schön, wenn die Reviews verteilt kommen, so kann ich mich an mehreren Tagen drüber freuen ;) Danke für deine Anmerkung! Ich werde noch mal drüber schauen, wenn ich wieder mehr Zeit habe. Du musst nicht mehr ganze Monate warten bis zum nächsten Kapitel, nur noch halbe, wir sind ja auch langsam im Endspurt :) Viel Spaß beim Lesen!

* * *

**24. Kapitel: Ein Jahr ohne dich**

Er war ohne Vorwarnung gegangen, Harry Potter war am ersten Schultag verschwunden. Ron und Hermine hatten in jeder Ecke der Schule nach ihm gesucht, aber sie hatten nichts gefunden. Zuerst haben sie vermutet, dass Harry gekidnappt wurde, aber die Tatsache, dass auch all seine Sachen mit ihm verschwunden waren, dementierte diese Hypothese…

Danach haben Ron und Hermine bei Professor Dumbledore nach Antworten gesucht, dieser hatte während der gesamten Unterhaltung gelächelt. Am dritten Tag frühmorgens hielt Dumbledore schließlich eine erklärende Rede:

„Dieses Jahr wird Harry Potter nicht anwesend sein. Aus Sicherheitsgründen wurde er woanders hingeschickt, ich kann euch nicht mehr darüber erzählen, aber seien Sie beruhigt, es geht ihm sehr gut und er kommt zurück, wenn er soweit ist. Ich wünsche Ihnen allen einen angenehmen Tag."

Die Gryffindors waren alle sehr geschockt, während die Slytherins alle ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatten…

„Potter hatte also Angst und versteckt sich jetzt lieber?", rief Malfoy in einem Korridor.

- „Sehr lustig Malfoy, ich bin mir sicher, dass Harry sehr schnell zurückkommt und dir in den Hintern tritt!", rief Ron zurück.

- „Oh ich bitte dich, als ob Potter so etwas tun könnte…"

- „Komm schon Ron, es bringt nichts mit solchen Leuten zu sprechen."

- „Ich bin ganz Grangers Meinung, ich habe mit Leuten wie euch nichts am Hut."

Hermine und Ron gingen weiter, Hermine bemerkte jedoch etwas Seltsames: Malfoy hatte sie nicht ‚Schlammblut' genannt, wie er es sonst immer tat. Vielleicht hatte er endlich genug davon?

* * *

Die Slytherins freuten sich mächtig, Dumbledores Liebling war endlich weg. Es war jetzt schon ein Monat ohne Potter und das Leben der Slytherins schien ihnen viel unterhaltsamer. Sie waren den Gryffinors immer auf den Fersen, vor allem Hermine und Ron, dieser schien immer niedergeschlagener, umso weiter das Jahr voranschritt.

* * *

Verraten, er fühlte sich vollkommen verraten. Sein bester Freund hatte ihm nichts, rein gar nichts gesagt, nicht mal während den Ferien. Warum hatte Harry ihm das angetan? Diese Geschichte war äußerst seltsam, es gab nichts, keinen Brief, nicht das kleinste Zeichen von ihm. Ron war verloren. Er hatte Harry oft beneidet, heute war er wütend auf ihn, weil er sich Sorgen machte…

Die Quidditchspiele waren ohne ihn nicht mehr dieselben, auch wenn sich Ginny ganz gut schlug. Sie wurden von den Slytherins haushoch geschlagen und Snape war natürlich überglücklich, was bedeutete, dass er noch sadistischer gegenüber den Gryffindors wurde und immer gerne schmerzhafte Bemerkungen machte, wie zum Beispiel:

„Das Maskottchen hat also das Spielfeld verlassen."

Verabscheuenswert war auch, dass er nun sogar Neville Punkte abzog wo er nur konnte, schließlich war Harry nicht mehr da, um Punkte für Gryffindor zu verlieren. Niemand wollte in den Zaubertränkeunterricht, außer Hermine natürlich.

Weihnachten im Fuchsbau verlief für alle gut, außer für Ron, der sich in eine tiefe Stille zurückzog. Nur Hermine konnte ihn ab und zu zum Reden bringen, doch selbst sie hatte Schwierigkeiten.

Während dieser Zeit hatte sich Ron Hermine anvertraut und sie hatte dasselbe getan, sie sind sich viel nähergekommen und seit dem Sieg der Gryffidors gegen Ravenclaw waren sie offiziell ein Paar.

Ron wurde im Unterricht dank Hermine viel aktiver, außer vielleicht in Zaubertränke und Geschichte der Zauberei…

Dank Hermine war er nun nicht mehr deprimiert und er entschied sich etwas mehr für seine Freunde zu interessieren, die er zu Beginn des Jahres links liegen gelassen hatte. So kam es, dass die Gryffindors im Februar wieder aufstanden und die Duelle gegen die Slytherins in den Gängen wieder anfingen.

* * *

Madam Pomfrey hatte dieses Jahr kaum Kranke zu versorgen, denn ihr häufigster Insasse war nicht da. Leider endete ihre Pause im März. Es kamen oft Schüler aus Slytherin oder Gryffindor wegen den Duellen. Die Spannung zwischen Slytherin und Gryffindor stieg Ende des Jahres blitzartig an…

* * *

Nach Dumbledores Rede wurde sich Hermine erst der manipulierenden Rolle des Direktors bewusst. Sie wusste, dass Harry, wenn er auch nur das geringste bisschen über sein Verschwinden gewusst hätte, ihr und Ron davon erzählt hätte. Also hatte ihn Dumbledore irgendwohin gebracht, ohne wirklich auf seine Zustimmung zu warten. Er hatte bestimmt auch schon vorher Harrys Sachen vorbereitet, sodass dieser sich mit dem Rücken zur Wand befand.

Sie war deswegen sehr sauer auf Dumbledore, vor allem weil er einfach so über Harrys Leben entschied, selbst wenn er es nur tat, um ihn zu beschützen. Sie hatte unzählige Male versucht Harry eine Eule zu schicken, aber es war jedes Mal dasselbe: Die Eule verließ Hogwarts nicht, sie flog nur in Kreisen um das Schloss, vollkommen verloren. Dumbledore war sehr stark…

Sie hatte nach allem Suchbaren in der Bibliothek gesucht, aber überhaupt nichts gefunden. Dann bemerkte sie, dass sich Ron immer mehr vor er Außenwelt verschloss. Sie musste unbedingt mit ihm reden, ihn aus dieser Depression herausziehen, er war überhaupt nicht mehr er selbst, denn selbst wenn sie sich überwand über Quidditch zu reden, sprach Ron nicht: Es war schlimm.

Sie hielt oft Kontakt zu Anna, diese versuchte mit allen Mitteln die Stimmung aufzuheitern, sie, die Harry nicht wirklich kannte. Sie hatte auch bemerkt, dass Anna versuchte sich mit Ron zu unterhalten, aber er blieb stumm.

Nach einer kleinen Umfrage bei den Gryffindors erfuhr sie, dass Ron nicht einmal mehr mit seinen Freunden im Schlafsaal redete. Sie versuchte ihm so gut sie konnte zu helfen, sie hatte es sogar geschafft, dass er ein bisschen mehr arbeitete, zumindest etwas Positives.

Der härteste Unterricht für die Gryffindors war Zaubertränke, selbst wenn Hermine das Fach liebte musste sie zugeben, dass Snape wirklich schrecklich war.

Weihnachten verlief für Hermine sehr traurig, sie ging zu ihren Eltern, die ihr den Tod ihrer Großmutter mitteilten: Scheinbar ein gefährlicher Verrückter, der in der Straße herum geschossen hatte. Hermine wusste, dass sich der Verrückte, um den es ging, auch gut und gerne Todesser nennen konnte…

Seit Harrys Verschwinden hatte Voldemort nichts Großes mehr unternommen und Hermine vermutete, dass auch er auf der Suche nach Harry war. Es gab jedoch einige Attacken auf Muggel, die meiste Zeit in London, um möglichst viel Schaden anzurichten.

Normalerweise hätte sie sich Harry anvertraut, auf eine gewisse Weise war er reifer als Ron, aber heute brauchte Ron sie und sie brauchte ihn. Hermine vertraute also ihre Sorgen Ron an und dieser reagierte anders, als sie es erwartet hatte, er verstand sie und hatte sich seinerseits geöffnet. Die Streitereien zwischen Ron und Hermine waren nicht mehr so häufig wie in den vorigen Jahren…

Der Tag, an dem Hermine offiziell Rons Freundin wurde, war der Tag, an dem die Gryffindormannschaft die von Ravenclaw besiegte. Es geschah im Laufe des Abends, alle waren überglücklich über den Sieg. Diesen hatten sie vor allem ihrem überaus autoritären Kapitän zu verdanken: Ginny konnte eine wahre Furie sein, wenn sie wollte. Sie war auf eine gewisse Weise die Mädchenversion von Wood, wenn es ums Training ging. Es war also ein freudiger Abend und dann küsste Ron sie vor dem versammelten Gemeinschaftsraum und sie küsste ihn zurück, es war ein wunderschöner Abend. Während diesen Momenten vergaß man fast, dass Harry nicht da war.

Früher sah man Hermine, Ron und Harry nur sehr selten mit anderen Leuten zusammen, aber jetzt, da Harry nicht mehr da war, hatten sich Hermine und Ron den anderen gegenüber komplett geöffnet und sie sprachen viel mehr mit den anderen Gryffindors. Einige bemerkten so, dass Hermine nicht nur eine Besserwisserin war und dass Ron jemand Geniales sein konnte, anstatt immer nur in Harrys Schatten zu stehen.

Anna fühlte sich mittlerweile richtig wohl in der Gruppe der Sechstklässler von Gryffindor, sie war in gewisser Weise die Kleine, die beschützt werden musste.

Aber dieser Stimmungsanstieg hatte einen negativen Effekt auf die Schule: Der Krieg Gryffindor vs. Slytherin begann von Neuem, noch härter und noch brutaler als zuvor. Hermine, die sich zwischen zwei Slytherins wiedergefunden hatte, war mehr als nur ein Mal in den Krankenflügel geschickt worden. Ron, der meistens versuchte sie zu rächen, kam oft nach ihr in den Krankenflügel. Malfoy war im Duell ziemlich gut geworden und endete nur selten verletzt im Krankenflügel. Die Slytherins schienen während diesem Krieg wirklich wieder aufzuleben, während dem ganzen Jahr hatten sie sich seltsam ruhig verhalten, zu ruhig.

Das Erstaunlichste war Draco Malfoys schrittweise Veränderung gewesen. Anfang des Jahres war er den Gryffindors gegenüber sehr aggressiv gewesen, aber jetzt war er als ob er verloren wäre, ohne Anhaltspunkt. Niemand wusste, was aus Lucius Malfoy geworden war, selbst wenn Hermine stark vermutete, dass er sich in Voldemorts Nähe befinden müsste. Aber diese Veränderung wurde nur von Hermine bemerkt, sie war schon immer die Scharfsinnigste von allen gewesen. Er verzichtete jedoch nicht auf ein gutes Duell gegen einen Gryffindor, so sehr hatte er sich nun auch wieder nicht verändert! Genauso waren seine bissigen und unangenehmen Bemerkungen immer noch an der Tagesordnung.

* * *

Als Dumbledore seine Rede gehalten hatte und dabei immer schön lächelte, fühlte sich Ginny ganz seltsam. Harry hatte die Gryffindors im Stich gelassen, aber was viel wichtiger war, er hatte die Quidditchmannschaft im Stich gelassen. Sie, die gedacht hatte, dass dieses Jahr leicht sein würde was Quidditch anging. Sie hatte sich komplett getäuscht und da sie nun einmal der Kapitän war hatte sie drastische Maßnahmen getroffen. Sie entschied ihren Platz als Sucherin wieder einzunehmen und sie machte Auswahlspiele, um die leeren Plätze zu füllen, die von Fred, George und Angelina zurückgelassen worden waren.

Sie hatte auch viel über die verschiedenen Quidditchtechniken recherchiert, aber ihre Mannschaft war bei ihrem ersten Spiel noch nicht soweit: Gryffindor gegen Slytherin. Sie hatten verloren. Kurz darauf hatte sie die Trainings intensiviert und alle waren wegen der zusätzlichen Stunden sauer auf sie aber letzten Endes haben sie haushoch gegen Ravenclaw und Hufflepuff gewonnen und waren Zweiter im Ranking für den Quidditchpokal.

Ginny hatte ihre Qualitäten als Kapitän unter Beweis gestellt und niemand wagte es das Gegenteil zu behaupten. Sie hatte es anfangs schwer, da sie nicht ernst genommen wurde aber sie war schließlich nicht umsonst die Tochter von Molly Weasley!

Heute erkannten alle Gryffindors Ginny als unübertrefflichen Kapitän an. Dean und sie waren immer noch zusammen und als Ron in seiner Depression gefangen war, waren sie immer an seiner Seite aber er schien sie nie zu sehen. Erst als Ron von Hermine wieder auf die Beine gestellt wurde bekam Dean von ihm die berühmte Großer-Bruder-Rede, aber Ron hatte sehr wohl die Art und Weise bemerkt wie Dean seine Schwester ansah und er wusste, dass er ihr nicht weh tun würde. Ron hatte also seinen Segen gegeben.

Ginny verbrachte also ihr fünftes Schuljahr mit einem charmanten Freund, einem wichtigen Posten in der Quidditchmannschaft und guten Noten, ihre Mutter konnte nicht stolzer auf sie sein, ganz zu schweigen von dem Vertrauensschülerabzeichen, das sie bekommen hatte.

Sie war die perfekte Vorzeigeschülerin, zumindest fast, denn wenn ihre Lehrer wüssten, dass sie sehr oft nach der Sperrstunde noch mit Dean umherwanderte, dann würden sie wohl ihre Meinung ändern. McGonagall war persönlich gekommen, um ihr zu ihrem Platz als Kapitän der Quidditchmannschaft zu gratulieren und um ihr zu sagen, dass, obwohl sie den Pokal dieses Jahr nicht gewonnen hatten, sie ihn sicherlich nächstes Jahr haben würden.

Ginny hatte während dem Gespräch mit McGonagall genau gespürt, dass diese den Pokal unbedingt wieder in ihren Händen halten wollte, sicherlich aufgrund irgendeines unfairen Verhaltens von Snape, hatte sich Ginny gesagt. Und das übrigens mit Recht!

Sie hatte sich auch Zeit genommen um Anna besser kennenzulernen. Sie war wirklich ein liebenswertes Mädchen aber mit einem starken Charakter, was Ginny am meisten an ihr mochte. Ginny bemerkte, dass sie sich in ihrem Jahrgang nicht sehr wohl fühlte und beschloss sie deswegen kurzerhand in die Gruppe einzugliedern und das war wirklich eine sehr gute Idee gewesen. Das Seltsamste war sicher, dass sie festgestellt hatte, dass sie mit Seamus die meisten Gemeinsamkeiten hatte. Obwohl sie bei zwei Zauberereltern aufgewachsen war, wusste Anna sehr fiel über die Muggelwelt und teilte dies mit Seamus. Diese beiden verstanden sich wirklich gut. Für alle war Anna nun Teil der Gruppe.

Sie war trotz allem auch um Harry besorgt, das Schuljahresende rückte näher und er war immer noch nicht zurück, Dumbledore hatte nicht wirklich ein genaues Datum genannt, wann er wiederkommen würde. Vielleicht würde er erst zu Beginn des siebten Jahres zurückkommen, wer wusste das schon?

* * *

Draco hatte seinerseits sehr spezielle Sommerferien verbracht. Es gab keine Nachricht von seinem Vater und ohne ihn fühlte sich Draco ein bisschen verloren, sein Vater war alles für ihn: Sein Vorbild, auch wenn er ein bisschen zu streng war für seinen Geschmack. Seine Mutter hatte sich Draco gegenüber nie geöffnet. Sie war für ihn wie eine Fremde.

Nie ein Lächeln, nie ein Lachen, es war als wäre sie tot und Draco hätte sie nie lebendig gesehen.

Severus hatte ihm mehrere Male erzählt, dass seine Mutter eine sehr freudige Person gewesen war, immer lächelnd und vor allem dank Praott sehr gesprächig. Dieser Name kam in den Gesprächen mit Severus so oft vor, er hasste diesen Praott schon fast dafür, dass er im Leben seiner Mutter so wichtig war, während er selbst ihr scheinbar überhaupt nichts bedeutete.

Aber Draco täuschte sich und das hatte er in genau diesem Sommer festgestellt. Sein Vater war nicht mehr da und so kam Severus oft zu Besuch und so er hatte auf gewisse Weise die Wiedergeburt seiner Mutter miterleben dürfen. Als sie ihn das erste Mal angelächelt hatte, hatte er einen Schock. Sie war so viel hübscher, wenn sie lächelte.

Seit diesem Tag sah er sein Leben aus einem ganz anderen Blickwinkel, die Erziehung seines Vaters kam ihm jetzt zu hart vor, immerhin war seine Mutter auch eine Malfoy und sie lächelte, lachte und war glücklich, jedoch nur in Dracos und Severus' Anwesenheit. Er war glücklich seine Mutter endlich kennenlernen zu können, eine charmante Person Severus' Meinung nach und er war komplett seiner Meinung. Mehrere Male wurde der Name Praott genannt und so wusste er mittlerweile sehr viele Dinge über ihn, vor allem dass er der unumstrittene Chef der Slytherins war, obwohl er erst in der sechsten und sein eigener Vater bereits in der siebten Klasse war. Laut seiner Mutter war auch seine Stärke beeindruckend aber er war auch ein Junge voller Geheimnisse. Was ihn am meisten neugierig machte, war die Art wie er verschwunden war, während einem abendlichen Festessen und seitdem hatte man überhaupt nichts mehr von ihm gehört!

Unmöglich ihn zu kontaktieren, unmöglich ihn wiederzufinden und selbst der dunkle Lord hatte ihn lange Zeit gesucht, aber niemand hatte ihn je wiedergesehen. Seine Mutter und Severus waren jedoch überzeugt davon, dass er eines Tages zu ihnen zurückkehren würde…nur wann? Sie warteten jetzt schon seit zwanzig Jahren…

Draco hatte gelernt Praott zu mögen, er wusste, dass er seine Mutter vor seinem Vater beschützt hatte und dafür war er ihm dankbar.

Als das Schuljahr begann war er enttäuscht festzustellen, dass sein Erzfeind nicht da war und er hatte verstanden, dass er das gesamte Jahr über nicht da sein würde. Wo war er nur hingeschickt worden? Einen Moment hatte er an einen Plan des dunklen Lords gedacht, aber dann hätte es Dumbledore nicht auf diese Weise verkündet.

Draco hatte wirklich darüber nachgedacht der Erziehung seines Vaters den Rücken zu kehren und somit auf die Seite des alten Verrückten zu wechseln. Das würde zwar nie seinen Hass ändern, den er für Potter und seine Hunde empfand aber er war gegen das Gemetzel des dunklen Lords.

Aufgrund der Tatsache, dass die einzige Person auf seinem Niveau nicht in der Nähe war, rächte er sich auf gemeine Weise an seinen beiden Hunden: Weasley und Granger. Anfangs war es wirklich lustig zuzusehen, wie Granger versuchte Weasley zu beruhigen und mit anzusehen wie dieser sich rot verfärbte. Doch im Laufe des Jahres reagierte Weasley auf gar nichts mehr, als ob er gar nicht wirklich anwesend wäre. Draco konnte ihn so viel nerven wie er wollte, er reagierte einfach nicht…

Die Slytherins wurden es leid zu versuchen eine Reaktion aus den Gryffindors heraus zu kitzeln, es war überhaupt nicht mehr lustig. Draco langweilte sich, er gestand es sich natürlich nicht ein, aber Potter fehlte ihm. Es stimmte, Potter war der einzige, der in dieser Schule auf seinem Niveau war, der einzige, der sich nie vor seinem Namen gefürchtet hatte, der einzige, der ihn in Quidditch besiegte.

Es war so einfach die Gryffindors im Quidditch zu besiegen. Selbst wenn sie eine gute Spieltaktik besaßen, war Draco immer noch der beste Sucher und den Schnatz zu fangen war wirklich keine überaus schwere Aufgabe gewesen.

Um sich die Zeit zu vertreiben schrieb Draco seiner Mutter häufig Briefe und diese antwortete ihm immer. Er war glücklich, er hatte die mütterliche Liebe entdeckt, die ihm immer gefehlt hatte. Aber natürlich ist man nie sehr lange glücklich. Draco hatte einen Brief erhalten, einen Brief von seinem Vater.

Er hatte ihm praktisch gar nichts gesagt, außer dass er das Mal erhalten würde sobald er mit der Schule fertig war, anders ausgedrückt, nach seinem siebten Schuljahr. Seit diesem Moment fühlte sich Draco komplett verloren, er wollte das Mal nicht erhalten, er wollte sich vor überhaupt keinem Lebewesen niederknien und erst recht nicht vor einem Mörder. Sein Vater hatte ihm immer gesagt, dass sich ein Malfoy vor niemandem erniedrigt und doch war er der Erste gewesen, der genau das tat.

Seit diesem Moment hatte er sich wirklich dazu entschlossen die Seite der „Bösen" zu verlassen und auf die Seite des alten Verrückten zu wechseln.

Er wusste, dass Severus ein Todesser war, er sagte ihm also nichts, sondern ging direkt zum Büro des Schulleiters. Er erinnerte sich daran, als wäre es erst gestern gewesen.

**Flashback**

Draco befand sich nun schon seit guten fünf Minuten vor dem Wasserspeier, der den Eingang zum Büro des Direktors bewachte. Er kannte das Passwort, er war schließlich Vertrauensschüler, aber er zögerte. Sein Vater hatte ihn sein ganzes Leben lang erzogen, es war schwer von heute auf morgen allem Bekannten den Rücken zuzukehren. Vor allem die Tatsache, dass auch sein Pate Severus Snape ein Todesser war vereinfachte die Aufgabe kein bisschen.

Der Wasserspeier bewegte sich und Dumbledore befand sich plötzlich ihm gegenüber.

„Mr Malfoy, kann ich Ihnen helfen?", fragte Dumbledore höflich.

- „Ich möchte mit Ihnen sprechen", antwortete Draco mit seiner leicht überheblichen Art.

- „In diesem Fall kommen Sie doch in mein Büro", antwortete Dumbledore sanft.

Draco hasste das kleine Lächeln auf Dumbledores Gesicht, er bemühte sich nicht einmal es zu verstecken, das raubte ihm den letzten Nerv…

„Ein Zitronenbonbon?"

- „Ähm, nicht wirklich", antwortete Draco und fragte sich, ob das alles wirklich eine so gute Idee war…

- „Was haben Sie auf dem Herzen Mr Malfoy?"

Draco setzte sich in einen Sessel und überlegte einige weitere Sekunden. Wenn er redete konnte er seinem Vater Lebewohl sagen. Er erinnerte sich an die Umarmung seiner Mutter am Ende der Ferien. Sein Vater hatte ihm nie gezeigt, dass er ihn liebte, obwohl er immer alles getan hatte, um in seinem Ansehen zu steigen, damit er einfach nur stolz auf ihn war.

„Hier", sagte Draco und überreichte Dumbledore den Brief seines Vaters.

Dumbledore sah ihn sehr ernst an und las dann den Brief. Er las ihn sehr genau und ohne jegliche Emotion. ‚_Lucius Malfoy wie er leibt und lebt_', dachte sich der alte Direktor.

„Warum geben Sie mir diesen Brief?"

- „Weil ich es nicht erhalten möchte, ich will nicht wie mein Vater werden, ich bin gegen die Ideen des dunklen Lords."

- „Das ist wirklich sehr mutig von Ihnen, ich wusste, dass Sie nicht wie Ihr Vater sind", sagte Dumbledore also und lächelte ihm zu. „Dennoch müssen Sie verstehen, dass ich Ihren Worten nicht einfach so glauben kann, einfache Worte überzeugen niemanden so schnell."

- „Wollen Sie, dass ich Veritaserum trinke?"

- „Nein, natürlich nicht Mr Malfoy. Kennen Sie Phönixe?"

- „Natürlich", antwortete er ohne zu wissen worauf Dumbledore hinaus wollte.

- „Wussten Sie, dass sie die Fähigkeit haben Lügen zu entlarven?"

- „Das wusste ich nicht."

- „Ich möchte, dass Sie es feierlich vor einem Phönix Ihrer Wahl schwören. Sie müssen aber wissen, dass es nicht ohne Konsequenzen bleibt, wenn Sie lügen sollten. Ein solcher Schwur erlaubt keine Lügen."

- „Und was sind das für Konsequenzen?"

- „Sie wären verflucht. Ich lasse Ihnen die Zeit zum Nachdenken."

Draco wusste, dass man einen Fluch nicht auf die leichte Schulter nehmen sollte, ein verfluchtes Leben war nicht lebenswert, da konnte man sich gleich selbst umbringen. Nur die, die nichts zu verlieren hatten nahmen ein solches Risiko auf sich. Draco war sich über seine Entscheidung noch nicht ganz sicher. Sich mit Dumbledore zu verbünden hieß seinen Vater, seinen Paten und seine komplette Kindheit und Erziehung zu verlieren. Während den Ferien hatte er Einiges gelernt, vor allem über das Leben der Diener des dunklen Lords. Er würde lieber sterben, als seine ganze Würde zu verlieren: Er hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen.

„Ich brauche keine Zeit, ich habe mich entschieden."

Einige Sekunden später erschien ein wunderschöner Phönix im Büro des Direktors und setzte sich gegenüber von Draco auf Dumbledores Schreibtisch. Nachdem er die Formeln des Schwurs aufgesagt hatte und dabei nicht die Augen vom Phönix abgewandt hatte, schwor er niemals dem dunklen Lord zu dienen. Er sprach in seinem Schwur nicht von Dumbledore. Dieser jedoch lächelte ihm zu, in seinen Augen war ein beunruhigender Schimmer erschienen. Severus hatte ihm immer wieder gesagt, er solle dem alten Verrückten nicht über den Weg trauen, er war für eine alte Person sehr listig.

Genau in diesem Moment betrat Severus Snape den Raum. Er fand es sehr seltsam, dass sein Patenkind aus freiem Willen hier war, wirklich sehr seltsam und das Lächeln auf Dumbledores Lippen bedeutete Ärger.

„Ah Severus, ich denke ich habe eine sehr interessante Neugikeit."

Draco sah ihn entsetzt an, wusste er denn nicht, dass Snape ein Todesser war?

„Gute Neugikeiten von Ihnen sind nie gut für mich, aber los, ich bin ungeduldig davon zu erfahren, vor allem da es Mr Malfoy betrifft."

- „Mr Malfoy hat entschieden kein Todesser zu werden."

Severus fixierte seinen Blick auf Draco. Dieser konnte im unergründlichen Blick seines Paten einen gewissen Schimmer des Stolzes entdecken. War es wirklich Stolz? Dann zog Severus seinen Ärmel nach oben und zeigte sein Mal. Draco wusste nicht wirklich, was geschah, aber er spürte, dass er etwas sehr Wichtiges lernen würde.

„Du wusstest es, oder?", fragte Severus Draco.

Draco hatte scheinbar verlernt zu sprechen und nickte zaghaft mit dem Kopf.

„Aber was du nicht wusstest ist, dass ich ein Spion in den Reihen des dunklen Lords bin."

Nach einem solchen Geständnis fühlte sich Draco…gut. Auf eine gewisse Weise war er wie sein Pate, er, der immer wie sein Vater sein wollte. Heute war er stolz darauf dem Mann, den er bewunderte so sehr zu ähneln und seine Bewunderung wuchs immer weiter. Voldemort auszuspionieren war sicherlich nicht einfach und dazu vor allem sehr gefährlich…

„Bist du dir ganz sicher Draco?", fragte Snape leicht besorgt.

- „Ich will nicht wie er sein", sagte er mit seiner festen Stimme, „ich werde nicht wie mein Vater sein."

- „Was hat dich verändert Draco?"

- „Du und meine Mutter. Ohne euch wäre ich nur eine blasse Kopie, die es nicht mal schafft den eigenen Vater stolz zu machen."

- „Heute bin ich wirklich sehr stolz auf dich, wirklich", sagte ihm Severus, legte eine Hand auf seine Schulter und lächelte ihn an.

Draco war überrascht, Severus Snape sah man nur sehr selten lächeln, fast überhaupt nicht aber in diesem Moment schien für Draco sowieso alles unecht zu sein. Er hatte gerade seine Mutter entdeckt und eine neue Zukunft gefunden.

„Für den Moment Mr Malfoy, möchte ich, dass Sie so tun als ob nichts wäre. Antworten Sie Ihrem Vater was er hören möchte und wenn es soweit ist, wird Sie der Orden des Phönix beschützen."

- „Der Orden des Phönix?"

- „Ja, eine Gruppe mit Widerstandskämpfern gegen Voldemort und seine Ideale. Da das Ministerium so gut wie nichts unternommen hat, musste ich die Sache in die Hand nehmen."

Draco Malfoy verließ das Büro des Direktors etwas weniger durcheinander, obwohl er gerade einiges gelernt hatte, sogar ziemlich viel.

**Ende des Flashbacks**

Er hatte getan, was Dumbledore ihm gesagt hatte, er hatte seinem Vater einen Brief geschickt, kalt, ohne Emotionen und ohne Fragen. Seit diesem Tag hatte Draco einerseits Angst, andrerseits fühlte er sich aber wirklich beruhigt: Er hatte die richtige Wahl getroffen. Er erhielt sogar Extraunterricht von Snape über Zaubertränke, die in Kriegszeiten von großem Nutzen sein konnten.

Dumbledore unterrichtete ihn seinerseits in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste. Er fühlte sich nun nützlicher, da er ein kleines bisschen wusste…

Sein Vater hatte ihm nichts weiter geschickt, keinen Brief, keine Emotion, das bestärkte Draco in seiner Überzeugung die richtige Wahl getroffen zu haben. Severus liebte ihn wie einen Sohn und er hatte zudem den regelmäßigen Briefwechsel mit seiner Mutter. Ja, dieses Jahr hatte sich Draco Malfoy moralisch sehr verändert.

Und schließlich waren auch die Gryffindors endlich wieder aus ihrem Loch herausgekommen und er fand wieder Gefallen daran diese zu provozieren. Duelle in den Gängen waren keine Seltenheit und er empfand einen gewissen Stolz darüber, dass er sich am seltensten im Krankenflügel befand. Und dank wem? Dank Dumbledores Unterricht, welch Ironie!

Er hatte sein Verhalten bei Dumbledore damit gerechtfertigt, dass er seinen Schlafsaalkameraden nicht zeigen durfte, dass er die Seiten gewechselt hatte, er durfte sich nicht verdächtig verhalten. Innerlich nutzte er es natürlich aus, schließlich war er nicht umsonst ein Slyhterin.

Dieses Jahr wurde er als Chef der Slytherins angesehen und darüber war er glücklich. Erst kürzlich erfuhr er, dass es früher ein Geheimversteck für die Chefs gegeben hatte, aber es war unauffindbar – und er hatte wirklich überall danach gesucht – selbst Severus und seine Mutter wollten ihm nichts dazu erzählen.

In einem Flur hatte er Weasley und Granger dabei erwischt wie sie sich küssten. Er brauchte eine Woche um sich davon zu erholen und er litt noch heute unter den Folgen! Was war das auch für eine Horrorshow gewesen! Auch wenn die beiden schon lange füreinander bestimmt waren, war es doch schrecklich sie beim Küssen zu sehen, zumindest in seinen Augen…

Draco war jedoch in einer Hinsicht von den Gryffindors überrascht gewesen: Sie sind richtig gut im Quidditch geworden, Weasley hatte die Mannschaft gut trainiert, er musste es zugeben, sie waren schließlich zweiter geworden nach Slytherin.

Snape war wirklich glücklich darüber, dass der Quidditchpokal wieder in seinem Haus war. Draco lächelte, als er sah wie Snape mehrere Male mit dem Pokal in den Händen vor McGonagall herumlief. Diese schien wirklich alles andere als zufrieden!

Die Gryffindors gewannen auch nicht den Hauspokal, da sie zu viele Punkte im Zaubertränkeunterricht verloren hatten, man musste sich schon fragen wie sie es geschafft hatten nicht ins Negative zu rutschen. Während diesem Fach konnte sich Draco nicht zurückhalten ihnen herausfordernde Blicke zuzuwerfen und natürlich antworteten die Gryffindors darauf und verloren Punkte…es war so einfach…

Der schönste Unterricht war der gewesen, in dem Weasley alles zum Explodieren gebracht hatte.

**Flashback**

Es war an einem Montagmorgen, Draco hatte Zaubertränke mit den Gryffindors, also sah alles nach einem schönen Tagesanfang aus, auch für die Gryffindors, die gerade ihr erstes Spiel gegen Ravenclaw gewonnen hatten. Sie waren sehr stolz auf sich, aber Draco wusste, dass er es sein würde, der sich in wenigen Minuten mächtig freuen würde…

Wie immer bei Zaubertränke, kam er etwas zu früh und setzte sich in die erste Reihe. Snape setzte ihn immer nach vorne und ließ ihn meistens alleine arbeiten, auf diese Weise konnte er ernsthafter arbeiten als mit einem Klassenkameraden zusammen.

Der Rest der Klasse wurde in Zweiergruppen aufgeteilt, meistens blieben die Gryffindors unter sich, genauso wie die Slyhterins aber es kam vor, dass Snape besondres gemein war und einen Gryffindor mit einem Slytherin zusammenarbeiten ließ. Um jedoch größere Katastrophen zu vermeiden musste er Neville mit Malfoy zusammenarbeiten lassen.

Das kam also nur sehr selten vor, da er schließlich bevorzugte, dass Draco alleine arbeitete. Diesen Morgen kam Snape wie gewöhnlich sehr pünktlich und stellte fest, dass ein Schüler fehlte: Neville. Draco lächelte, dieser Tag würde besonders gelungen sein. Neville kam mit guten zehn Minuten Verspätung und keiner Entschuldigung, was so viel hieß wie Snape hielt sich in keinster Weise zurück…

„Mr Longbottom, wie gnädig von Ihnen uns endlich mit Ihrer Anwesenheit zu beehren, Sie denken wohl, dass Ihr Niveau so hoch ist, dass Sie es sich erlauben können die Hälfte der Stunde zu fehlen? Ich ziehe Gryffindor 30 Punkte ab. Setzen Sie sich neben Mr Weasley, er wird Ihre Fertigkeiten benötigen…"

Ron schien niedergeschmettert von der Idee in Zaubertränke mit Neville zusammenzuarbeiten. Dieser lächelte ihm schüchtern zu. Draco wurde immer fröhlicher, es würde Nachsitzen geben, da war er sich sicher.

Nach einer sehr langen viertel Stunde für die Gryffindors begann Nevilles Kessel einen ekelerregenden Geruch im Kerker zu verbreiten.

„Eindeutig Longbottom Sie sind zu überhaupt nichts fähig, nicht mal lesen können Sie. Es ist doch wirklich nicht schwer zwei Zutaten in einem Kessel zu vermischen und dennoch sind sie nicht dazu im Stande! 40 Punkte Abzug für ihre Inkompetenz. Sie haben eindeutig Ihre ZAG's in einer Tüte Bertie Bott's Bohnen jeder Geschmacksrichtung gefunden."

Snape leerte Nevilles Kessel und befahl ihm von vorne anzufangen. Neville ging es ganz und gar nicht gut, er war kurz davor in Tränen auszubrechen. Er musste jedoch zugeben, dass er an Snape gewohnt war. Er hatte sich im Voraus beglückwünscht seinen Zaubertränke ZAG nicht zu bestehen und somit Snape nicht länger ertragen müssen. Nur leider wollte er später einmal einen Beruf im Kräuterkundebereich ergreifen und dazu benötigte man genau diesen ZAG. Er hatte nicht geglaubt ihn zu bestehen, bis eines Tages eine Eule kam und ihm seine Ergebnisse brachte.

Er füllte seinen Kessel von neuem und las zum fünften Mal die Beschreibung des Zaubertranks. Im Gegensatz zu dem was Snape dachte, hatte er überhaupt keine Probleme zu lesen, sein einziges Problem war in Gegenwart seines Professors immer wie gelähmt zu sein. Diese Lähmung hinderte ihn daran auch nur irgendetwas tun zu können…

Draco beobachtete Longbottom, der wieder einmal in sein Buch vertieft war. Also wirklich, so schwer war das auch wieder nicht, er war übrigens bald fertig mit seinem Zaubertrank und hatte Lust Weasley ein bisschen zu provozieren, er brauchte etwas zum Lachen.

Er hatte noch einige Knallfrösche von seinem letzten Besuch in Hogsmeade. Unauffällig warf er einen davon in die Nähe von Weasleys Füßen, auf diese Weise würde man ihm nicht vorwerfen können etwas Gefährliches mit den Zaubertränken angestellt zu haben. Er wusste, dass ihm Severus das nicht verzeihen würde.

Als der Knallfrosch explodierte sprang Weasley vor Schreck zur Seite und Neville fand sich mit der Nase in seinem Zaubertrank wieder. Zu seinem Glück befand sich nur heißes Wasser darin. Ron warf Malfoy einen bösen Blick zu und versprach sich zu rächen. Als er weiter über seine Rache nachgrübelte zählte er die Anzahl der notwendigen Sonnenblumenkerne nicht exakt genug und das Unausweichliche geschah. Der Zaubertrank begann zu pfeifen, Ron wich zurück und der Kessel explodierte und brachte alle Wände des Kerkers zum Zittern.

„Mr Weasley für Ihre totale Inkompetenz ziehe ich Gryffindor weitere 50 Punkte ab und Sie erscheinen um exakt 18 Uhr vor meinem Büro zum Nachsitzen. Ich toleriere keine Verspätung."

Draco war glücklich, er hatte ein bisschen Angst gehabt, aber alles war bestens gelaufen…

**Ende des Flashbacks**

Das Ende des Schuljahres rückte näher und noch immer kein Lebenszeichen von Potter. Nicht dass sich Draco darüber beschweren würde, aber trotzdem. Es war verrückt wie sehr er von Potter abhängig war, er brauchte jemanden auf seinem Niveau mit dem er kämpfen konnte, vor allem nach der letzten Begegnung mit Potter.

Draco hatte sehr schlecht reagiert auf die Art, wie Potter dieses kleine Duell in der Winkelgasse gewonnen hatte. Er verstand, dass Potter während dem Sommer trainiert haben musste und später hatte er herausgefunden, dass es Snape höchstpersönlich gewesen war, der ihn trainiert hatte. Bei diesem Gedanken wusste Draco, dass Potter keinen super Sommer verbracht hatte.

Als ihm Dumbledore erzählte, dass auch er trainiert werden würde, war er wirklich sehr zufrieden, er würde Potter besiegen können. So konnte man sein Leben zusammenfassen: Harry Potter schlagen. An diesem Schuljahresende hatte Draco ein sehr gutes Niveau und befand sich nur im Krankenflügel, weil sich mehrere Gryffindors auf einmal auf ihn gestürzt hatten. Wer hatte behauptet die Gryffindors wären gerecht? Er hatte das nie behauptet.

* * *

Snape wusste, dass Voldemort einen Todesser in die Vergangenheit geschickt hatte aber er verstand Dumbledores passive Reaktion angesichts dieser Neuigkeit nicht, es wäre furchtbar, wenn die Vergangenheit verändert werden würde. James Potter noch am Leben, nein diese Vorstellung war zu schrecklich, obwohl es ja Voldemorts Projekt war James Potter zu töten. Laut dem Datum war der Todesser in dessen sechstem Schuljahr gelandet. Doch er erinnerte sich nicht wirklich an eine Attacke Voldemorts zu dieser Zeit, nun ja doch, in dieser berühmten Nacht, aber die Attacke war fehlgeschlagen…

Auf jeden Fall änderte das nichts, Dumbledore war seltsam und wenn er genau darüber nachdachte, hatte Snape Dumbledore schon immer seltsam gefunden, vor allem als er auf die Seite des Lichts gewechselt war.

**Flashback**

Zwei Monate nachdem er Hogwarts verlassen hatte, hatte er wirklich geglaubt Lucius und die anderen los zu sein. Er hatte ihnen gesagt, dass er kein Todesser werden wollte, was für ein Fehler! Wie naiv er doch war! Er hatte über einen Monat Folter erleiden müssen, ein besonders schrecklicher Monat, eine regelrechte Gehirnwäsche…

All die Ratschläge von Herry kamen ihm wieder ins Gedächtnis, er war sich sicher, dass dieser erraten hatte, dass er keine andere Möglichkeit haben würde, als sich mit ihnen zu verbünden, er wusste nicht wie, aber sein Freund hatte es kommen sehen.

Angesichts der Folter hatte er aufgegeben und dann wurde er getestet. Drei lange Monate lang wurde er getestet, er wurde auf Missionen geschickt, eine schrecklicher als die andere, er zählte schon nicht mehr die Zahl an Familien, die er getötet hatte. Er war angewidert, aber er zeigte nichts, kein einziges Gefühl war auf seinem Gesicht zu sehen, alle fürchteten seinen schwarzen Blick. Er war sogar in Voldemorts Ansehen gestiegen, dank seiner Fähigkeiten in Zaubertränke.

Er hatte eine große Zahl an Veritaseren zubereitet und als er an der Reihe war befragt zu werden, hatte er die Fragen gekonnt umgangen, indem er sie nur zur Hälfte beantwortete, aber Voldemort genügte das. Dieser dachte Severus unter seiner totalen Kontrolle zu haben, er dachte dank der Legimentik alles von ihm zu wissen. Aber er wusste nicht, dass Snape exzellent in Okklumentik war und dass er Voldemort nur gezeigt hatte, was er bereit war zu zeigen. Dann gingen die Missionen weiter, Voldemort wollte unbedingt Herry Praott finden, aber die Recherchen, die von Lucius überwacht wurden, waren ein totaler Misserfolg und Lucius wurde hart dafür bestraft.

Dann hatte Voldemort eine geniale Idee, er wollte einen Spion in Hogwarts einschleusen und wer würde sich da besser eignen als sein Meister der Zaubertränke? Er wusste, dass Dumbledore einen suchte und dass Severus der beste von ganz England war und genau so begang er den Fehler…

Severus erinnerte sich an Herrys Ratschläge und hielt sich an sie, sobald er von Dumbledore eingestellt worden war, er hatte auf eine gewisse Weise sein Gewissen erleichtert.

In Folge dessen trat er auch dem Orden des Phönix bei, aber er kannte die anderen Mitglieder nicht, er wollte nicht entdeckt werden. Und während einiger Jahre spielte er mit dem Tod. Voldemort hatte nie etwas bemerkt und Dumbledore bot ihm immer wieder alle möglichen Sorten von Zitronenbonbons an, der Direktor war wirklich zum Verzweifeln. Herry hatte ihm gesagt, er solle sich nicht vom alten Verrückten manipulieren lassen und er hatte sehr darauf aufgepasst aber einige Male tappte er in die Fallen, er hatte sogar mal Blacks Leben retten müssen. Dieser hätte ihm beinahe seine Faust in den Bauch gerammt…

Dumbledore hatte die Annäherung der Häuser als Vorwand benutzt, obwohl er genau wusste, dass Hogwarts weit entfernt davon war vereint zu sein, hatte er einfach nur gelächelt.

Verrückt, manchmal schien Dumbledore wirklich verrückt zu sein! Aber ein verdammt mächtiger Verrückter, er war einige Male dabei gewesen, wenn dieser wütend war und wusste, dass man ihn lieber nicht nervte. Und dann war das Wunderkind Potter aufgetaucht…

**Ende des Flashbacks**

Endlich fing die Schule wieder an, er hatte es nicht zugegeben, aber Potter das Kämpfen beizubringen hatte etwas Faszinierendes, das Kind lernte mit einer beeindruckenden Geschwindigkeit und im Duell vollbrachte er mittlerweile Meisterleistungen, natürlich galt das ganz und gar nicht für Zaubertränke. Sein Niveau war einfach nur traurig. Severus nahm sich vor ihm dieses Jahr im Nacken zu sitzen, immerhin durfte er nicht scheitern und die anderen Lehrer verhätschelten ihn schon genug, er musste ihm ein bisschen Disziplin beibringen…

Der Schulanfang kam und Potter war weg, Severus war außer sich vor Wut. Dumbledore hatte es gewagt sein Lieblingsopfer wegzubringen, nun ja, nicht Opfer, sagen wir eher disziplinbedürftigster Schüler…

Und wo hatte er ihn hingeschickt? Nur Dumbledore wusste das, er hatte Severus nichts gesagt und dieser war überhaupt nicht zufrieden darmit, selbst Minerva wusste nichts. Sie hatte sich übrigens mehrere Male darüber beschwert, immerhin war Potter ein Schüler ihres Hauses.

Potters Verschwinden brachte Severus dazu sich an diesem unfähigen Longbottom abzureagieren und an allen Schülern von Gryffindor, alle unfähig. Wie hatte es Longbottom nur geschafft seinen Zaubertränke ZAG zu bestehen? Totales Mysterium!

Aber Severus war wirklich glücklich als das Quidditchspiel kam, Slytherin gewann, nichts konnte Slytherin dieses Mal aufhalten den Hauspokal genauso wie den Quidditchpokal zu gewinnen.

Seine zweite große Freude kam mit Dracos Entscheidung, er war stolz auf ihn, er hatte den Fehler seines Vaters erkannt und hatte den Mut sich dem Ganzen zu widersetzen. Die Tatsache, dass Narzissa ihr Verhalten ihrem Sohn gegenüber geändert hatte musste dabei auch eine ganz große Rolle spielen, Severus wusste das…

Das Jahr ohne Potter brachte ihm eine gewisse persönliche Genugtuung. Zum einen den Quidditchpokal, mit dem er mehrere Male vor seiner alten Lehrerin umher stolziert war. Diese war wirklich wütend, zeigte es aber nicht…

Zum zweiten den Hauspokal, er sah ihn schon in seinen Händen, da war das Jahr noch nicht einmal ganz vorbei, nur der Gedanke an das Gesicht der Verwandlungslehrerin genügte um Severus zum Lächeln zu bringen. Es war nur die faire Rache, immerhin stolzierte sie schon eine ganze Weile mit den beiden Pokalen umher, da konnte sie das wohl auch einmal einstecken, wie er es schon seit fünf langen Jahren tat, also wirklich!

Auch Voldemort war sauer, da er es nicht schaffte Potter ausfindig zu machen, unmöglich herauszufinden wo sich das Kind versteckte. Dumbledore hatte wirklich gute Arbeit geleistet, Voldemort rächte sich natürlich an seinen treuen Dienern.

Vor allem Lucius musste stark dafür bezahlen, da er der Todesser war, der am häufigsten an Voldemorts Seite war, immerhin durfte er sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit zeigen. Voldemorts neuester Rekrut hatte sich als sehr geschickt herausgestellt, er hatte es ohne Probleme geschafft ins Ministerium zu gelangen und hatte sich dort mit Percy Weasley verbündet. Auf diese Weise sammelte er entscheidende Informationen für Voldemort.

Severus hatte Dumbledore gesagt, dass es einen Spion im Ministerium gab, aber es war unmöglich Fudge zur Vernunft zu bringen. Auch wenn dieser zugegeben hatte, dass Voldemort wieder am Leben war, wollte er sich doch nicht eingestehen, dass das Ministerium auch nach der Gefangennahme von Lucius Malfoy noch von weiteren Spionen befallen war.

Das Ende des Schuljahres rückte näher und Severus wurde über Dumbledores neuestes Projekt informiert, also darüber, dass es ein Festessen mit den Eltern der Schüler geben sollte. Es war dieselbe Idee wie in seinem sechsten Schuljahr und so schickte er mehrere Einladungen an die Eltern der Schüler aus seinem Haus. Minerva tat dasselbe mit denen der Gryffindors, der kleine Professor kümmerte sich um die Ravenclaws und die Kräuterkundelehrerin um die Hufflepuffs.

* * *

Als sie darüber informiert wurde, dass ihr Ehemann in einer Zelle dahinvegetierte, konnte Narzissa ein leichtes Lächeln nicht unterdrücken. Sie war frei, sie wusste zwar, dass es nur eine Frage von ein paar Tagen wäre, aber für den Moment konnte sie sich ein bisschen aufheitern…

Zu Beginn wagte sie es nicht wirklich sich vor ihrem Sohn zu offenbaren, aber dann begannen die Ferien und schließlich konnte sie sich nicht mehr zurückhalten zu lachen oder Draco anzulächeln. Er war schon immer ihr Schatz gewesen, aber ein seit vielen Jahren verlorener Schatz.

Lucius hatte ihr ihren Sohn genommen seit sie ihn nicht mehr stillte, sie hatte ihn nur sehr selten zu Gesicht bekommen. Sie entdeckte ihren Sohn erst wirklich während diesem Sommer und sie konnte nicht anders als ihn zu lieben. Sie liebte ihn schon vorher, aber sie hatte auch das Resultat von Lucius' Erziehung gesehen, er war ein Lucius Junior geworden und sie war angewidert davon. Heute entdeckte sie ihren Sohn und nicht den ihres Mannes.

Als das Schuljahr begann war es als würde man sie zerreißen, sie schrieb ihm quasi jeden Tag und beschrieb ihm ihre totlangweiligen Tage ohne ihn.

Sie war stolz zu hören, dass Draco nicht der Wahl von Lucius gefolgt war, aber sie konnte sich nicht daran hindern Angst zu haben, Angst um ihren Sohn, der sich für einen wirklich gefährlichen Weg entschieden hatte. Selbst wenn Dumbledore ihn beschützte, konnte sie nicht anders als das Schlimmste für ihren kleinen Jungen zu befürchten, den sie nie hatte aufwachsen sehen. Letzten Endes hatte Herry Recht behalten, aus ihrer schrecklichen Heirat war etwas Positives entstanden: Ihr Sohn.

Sie erfuhr durch ihren Sohn, dass Potter dieses Jahr nicht in Hogwarts war und dass sich Severus so gut er konnte dafür an den Gryffindors rächte. Narzissa konnte sich nicht daran hindern zu denken, dass Severus wirklich einen zu großen Groll gegen James Potter hegte, auch wenn dieser es eindeutig herausgefordert hatte. Warum sich an seinem Sohn rächen, der seinen Vater nicht einmal wirklich kannte?

Harry Potter hatte Narzissa schon immer leid getan, seine Eltern so früh zu verlieren, niemand sollte so etwas durchmachen müssen, ganz zu schweigen von der Presse, die ohne Pause um ihn herum streifte. Sie war Potter auch dankbar, immerhin hätte sie ohne ihn niemals einen so schönen Sommer gehabt und hätte vielleicht nie wirklich ihren Sohn kennengelernt. Ohne Potter wäre Lucius immer noch da, immer hinter ihr, um sie daran zu erinnern, dass sie sein Eigentum war.

Sie hatte mehrere Male gebetet, dass Herry in diesem Anwesen auftaucht und sie weit weg von hier bringt, aber er war nie gekommen…

An diesem Morgen, Anfang Juni, war das Wetter mild, Narzissa verbrachte ihre Zeit im Garten, so weit weg wie möglich von den kalten Mauern ihres goldenen Gefängnisses. Sie war gerade dabei die Gesundheit ihrer Rosen zu überprüfen, als eine Eule angeflogen kam und ihr einen Brief brachte. Narzissa erkannte das Siegel von Hogwarts. Gab es ein Problem mit Draco?

Sie öffnete den Brief und lächelte als sie den Inhalt las. Dumbledore wiederholte also das Festessen, bei dem auch die Eltern der Schüler eingeladen waren. Die Erinnerung an ihr Festessen im sechsten Jahr kam ihr ins Gedächtnis. Während diesem düsteren Abend war ihr Freund verschwunden…

Sie entschied sich hinzugehen, für Draco, er würde sich sicherlich über ihre Anwesenheit freuen. Auch wenn das bedeutete eine perfekte Eisfigur spielen zu müssen, sie hatte sich zwar vor ihrem Sohn offenbart, aber vor den anderen würde sie das niemals tun…

* * *

Remus war nicht die Ausnahme zu der Regel, auch ihm hatte Dumbledore nichts gesagt…

Jedoch hatte Remus eine kleine Idee wo sich Harry befinden könnte, es war ein genialer Plan von Dumbledore. Harry wurde in die Vergangenheit geschickt, er verstand endlich alles, alle Mysterien, die Herry Praott umgaben. Er hatte dessen wahren Namen erraten und hatte die Verbindung verstanden, als er geboren wurde. Er hatte genau darauf geachtet nichts über Herry Praott zu sagen, er hatte lediglich eine kleine Andeutung im Sommer gemacht. Er erinnerte sich mit Entsetzen an den berühmten Abend, der ihn auf einen Schlag altern ließ, vor allem aber Sirius und James.

Einerseits war er froh, dass Harry endlich seine Eltern kennenlernen konnte, aber er hatte sie nicht in ihren besten Tagen gesehen, zumindest was James anging. Er musste immer noch lachen, wenn er daran dachte, dass der ‚Junge, der lebte' in Slytherin war. Und nicht nur das, er war auch noch von allen sehr respektiert worden und hatte seinen Willen durchsetzen können.

Er erinnerte sich auch, dass er ein wahrer Freund von Snape war. Wie würde dieser nur reagieren, wenn er es herausfand? Remus fürchtete den schicksalhaften Moment.

Er stellte sich einen Moment lang ein Jahr an Peters Seite vor, mit dem Wissen, dass dieser aus seinem Leben eine Hölle machen würde. Wie hatte er das nur ausgehalten? Er erinnerte sich an den eisigen Ton, den er bei Peter immer verwendete, aber er war nicht schwach geworden. Harry würde nie aufhören ihn zu beeindrucken. Er erinnerte sich auch an seine beeindruckende magische Stärke, vor allem in den letzten Tagen.

Er war am Abend des Festessens verschwunden, also vermutete Remus ganz einfach, dass er am selben Abend, nur zwanzig Jahre später, wieder auftauchen würde, also in einigen Wochen. Er konnte es kaum erwarten mit Harry zu sprechen und vor allem wollte er ihm zeigen, was das Fotoalbum der Rumtreiber noch enthielt. Er hatte ihm nichts gesagt und Harry hatte es auch nicht herausgefunden. Wie hätte er es auch herausfinden sollen?

Wo war Harry nun besser aufgehoben, Gryffindor oder Slytherin? Beide Häuser passten ziemlich gut zu ihm…

* * *

Die Prüfungen für die Sechstklässler hatten endlich begonnen und Hermine drehte fast durch, Ron fand sie besonders ermüdend, denn selbst wenn er am Anfang des Jahres etwas mehr gearbeitet hatte, so änderte sich das schnell wieder mit dem Beginn der Duelle…

Mit offensichtlichem Widerwillen folgte er also seiner Freundin in die Bibliothek, wo diese versuchte ihm alles beizubringen, was sie wusste. Es war also eine unmögliche Mission. Und das schlimmste Fach von allen war selbstverständlich Zaubertränke.

Hermine ihrerseits begann immer wieder alles von vorne zu lernen, obwohl sie bereits den gesamten Unterrichtsstoff und den Inhalt aller ihrer Bücher auswendig konnte. Sie lernte ja auch schon seit Januar. Unermüdlich war das Wort, das Hermine Granger am besten beschrieb.

Draco lernte auch sehr viel in der Bibliothek, er brauchte exzellente Noten, um seine Mutter nicht zu enttäuschen und vor allem auch seinen Vater nicht. Außerdem ging er noch zu dem Zusatzunterricht von Severus und Dumbledore, sein Leben war also momentan ganz schön vollgestopft.

Bei den Slytherins hatte niemand etwas gefunden, das man an Malfoys Verhalten auszusetzen haben könnte, nun fast niemand. Blaise Zabini hatte bemerkt, dass Malfoy viel weniger Zeit im Gemeinschaftsraum verbrachte und stattdessen sehr oft draußen unterwegs war. Er hatte angenommen, dass er einfach mehr Zeit mit seinem Paten verbrachte, da ihm sein Vater fehlte.

Die Prüfungen verliefen ohne große Probleme, zumindest was Hermine betraf, denn Ron hörte nicht auf sich darüber zu beschweren, dass es unmöglich gewesen sei die Zaubertränkeprüfung zu bestehen und dass die Kräuterkundelehrerin wirklich nicht nett zu ihnen gewesen war. Glücklicherweise war die Prüfung in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste nicht besonders schwer, man muss schon sagen mit dem Unterricht, den sie bei Harry hatten…

Ron stellte fest, dass es noch immer nichts Neues von seinem Freund gab und offenbar schien auch niemand besorgt darüber zu sein, zumindest zeigte es niemand.

* * *

An einem Morgen, als sich alle Schüler in der Großen Halle befanden und mit dem Frühstück beschäftigt waren, stand Dumbledore auf und hielt eine Rede.

„Dieses Jahr hatte ich die Idee, wie ich sie vor sehr langer Zeit schon einmal hatte, ein Festessen zum Schuljahresende zu organisieren. Bis hierhin nichts Neues werden Sie sich sicherlich denken, das Besondere an diesem Festmahl wird die Anwesenheit Ihrer Eltern sein, die alle kommen werden, wenn sie denn können. Die Einladungen wurden bereits von Ihren jeweiligen Hauslehrern verschickt. Ansonsten wünsche ich Ihnen natürlich noch einen guten Appetit!"

„Jap, stellt euch das mal vor", sagte Ron, „meine Eltern, die von Hermine, gemeinsam mit den Eltern der Slytherins, das wird einfach klasse…"

- „Ron sag nicht so einen Unsinn", antwortete Hermine, „niemand wird es wagen irgendetwas zu tun, wenn Dumbledore im selben Raum ist. Ich bin überzeugt, dass alles sehr gut verlaufen wird."

- „Das werden wir ja sehen", antwortete Neville ein bisschen nervös.

- „Auf jeden Fall werden keine Zwillinge da sein, die Unsinn anstellen, also werden wir in Ruhe essen können", meinte Ginny.

- „Werden deine Eltern kommen?", fragte Hermine Anna.

- „Vielleicht…", antwortete sie.

Die Gespräche wanderten in alle möglichen Richtungen, alle waren von dieser Neuigkeit sehr aufgeregt, denn einige Eltern konnten endlich Hogwarts entdecken, vor allem die Muggeleltern. Der Großteil der Eltern hatte die Einladung des Direktors angenommen. Draco erhielt einen Brief seiner Mutter, in dem sie ihm mitteilte, dass auch sie kommen würde, um die alten Mauern wiederzusehen, in denen sie damals teilweise aufgewachsen war, wie sie es ausdrückte. Draco vermutete stark, dass nicht die Mutter, die er liebte erscheinen würde, sondern Mrs Malfoy, kalt und hochnäsig. Das machte ihm jedoch nichts aus, denn er kannte sie schließlich wirklich!

* * *

Der Abend des Festmahls kam schneller als erwartet, viele Dinge mussten bedacht werden, wie zum Beispiel die Vergrößerung der Großen Halle, aber Dumbledore kümmerte sich alleine darum. Niemand wagte es ihm zu widersprechen und Minerva erzählte, dass er sich auch schon beim ersten Festmahl diesen Ausmaßes alleine um die Organisation gekümmert hatte. Es war auch nötig sich mit den Hauselfen abzusprechen und verschiedene Menüs anzubieten, sodass sich niemand beschweren konnte. Die Kutschen mussten auch bereit stehen, alles musste rechtzeitig organisiert sein…

Schließlich war es soweit. Die Schüler warteten auf ihre Eltern, die in den Kutschen von Hogsmeade nach Hogwarts gebracht wurden.

Als sie ihre Eltern aus der Kutsche steigen sah, warf sich Hermine ihnen entgegen und stellte ihnen alle möglichen Fragen, angefangen bei ihrer Gesundheit.

„Es geht uns sehr gut Hermine, dieses Schloss ist wirklich wunderschön, es erinnert mich wirklich an die alten Burgen aus dem Mittelalter", sagte ihre Mutter.

- „Es stammt wirklich aus dieser Zeit, es wurde sogar noch ein bisschen früher errichtet und zwar von…"

Ron, der sah, dass Hermine ihnen die gesamte Geschichte Hogwarts erzählen würde, entfernte sich ein bisschen und empfing seine Mutter und seinen Vater.

„Also, wie ist der Rest des Schuljahres verlaufen?", fragte Mrs Weasley, die sich seit Weihnachten große Sorgen um den Zustand ihres Sohnes gemacht hatte.

- „Was? Ihr wisst noch gar nichts von der großen Neuigkeit?", rief darauf Ginny, sehr glücklich darüber etwas zu wissen, was ihre Eltern nicht wussten.

- „Das hängt ganz davon ab von welcher Neuigkeit du gerade sprichst", antwortete Mr Weasley, der Hermines Eltern nicht aus den Augen lies.

- „Nun ja, Ron mein liebenswerter großer Bruder ist endlich zusammen mit…"

Ron war auf seine Schwester gesprungen und hielt ihr mit der Hand den Mund zu.

„Ich leihe mir sie kurz aus und bringe sie euch gleich wieder zurück, nicht unbedingt in einem Stück übrigens."

Ron entfernte sich mit Ginny von seinen Eltern.

„Findest du nicht, dass sich die beiden seltsam verhalten?", fragte Molly.

- „Von wem sprichst du?", fragte Arthur geistesabwesend zurück.

- „Könntest du wenigstens für zwei kleine Sekunden aufhören die Grangers anzustarren und stattdessen mir zuhören? Das würde mich wirklich riesig freuen."

- „Aber natürlich…", sagte er ohne den Blick zu heben.

- „**ARTHUR WEASLEY!**", brüllte Molly.

- „Molly schrei doch nicht so laut, die Leute schauen schon, was ist denn los…"

- „Könntest du endlich aufhören diese armen Leute anzusehen als wären sie irgendeine seltene Tierart?!"

- „Aber das tue ich doch überhaupt nicht, wie kommst du nur auf so etwas?"

- „Das frage ich mich auch...", antwortete seine Frau wütend.

Ein bisschen weiter entfernt nahm Ron seine Hand vom Mund seiner Schwester.

„Sag mal tickst du noch ganz richtig, du hast ihnen fast gesagt, dass ich mit Hermine zusammen bin!"

- „Genau das war meine Absicht, ich finde du bist wirklich sehr scharfsinnig", antwortete Ginny ironisch.

- „Sehr lustig, ich will es ihnen im Moment einfach noch nicht sagen, das ist alles."

- „Schämst du dich dafür mit Hermine zusammen zu sein, ist es das?"

- „Nein, erzähl nicht so einen Unsinn, ich habe nie gesagt, dass ich mich schäme, du fantasierst meine Arme."

- „Und warum erzählst du es ihnen dann nicht, du weißt genau, dass Mama Hermine sehr mag."

- „Ja aber ich habe keine Lust, ganz einfach."

- „Jetzt spielt er auch noch die beleidigte Leberwurst…"

- „Hör auf so einen Unsinn zu erzählen, du bringst mich zur Verzweiflung weißt du…"

- „Normal, immerhin bin ich deine Schwester."

- „Und als kleine Schwester bist du jetzt dazu verpflichtet auf deinen großen schlauen Bruder zu hören und die Klappe zu halten…"

- „Wenn du in diesem Ton sprichst bringst du die Leute nicht wirklich dazu auf dich zu hören, weißt du, ich würde sogar behaupten, dass du damit das Gegenteil erreichst…"

- „Sehr schön, dann greifen wir also zur Erpressung, ich mag das wirklich nicht, das ist eher typisch Slytherin, aber du zwingst mich dazu."

- „Ah ja und womit willst du mich erpressen? Das wüsste ich wirklich gern…"

- „**GINNY, RON**, kommt endlich, die anderen sind schon lange reingegangen!", schrie ihre Mutter.

- „Nicht ein Wort, ansonsten kannst du dich auf was gefasst machen…"

- „Ja, weißt du das war wirklich sehr überzeugend, ich habe wirklich Angst, also ehrlich, womit habe ich so einen großen Bruder nur verdient…!"

Ginny kam als Erste zurück, während Ron einige Schritte hinter ihr lief. Zusammen betraten sie die Große Halle und bemerkten dort mehrere Köpfe von Eltern, die ihnen vollkommen unbekannt waren.

* * *

Draco wartete mit den anderen Schülern auf die Ankunft seiner Mutter. Sie kam mit in einer der ersten Kutschen an. Sie stieg mit hoch erhobenem Kopf aus und schenkte allen einen kalten Blick, die es wagten sie anzusehen. Draco beeilte sich zu ihr zu gehen und sah, dass sie ihm ganz kurz zuzwinkerte und lächelte sie darauf seinerseits unauffällig kurz an.

„Ich hoffe Sie hatten eine angenehme Reise Mutter", fragte Draco in einem höflichen Ton, den er bei seiner Mutter eigentlich schon lange nicht mehr benutzte, er war viel zu unpersönlich, viel zu kalt.

- „Wie gewöhnlich mein Sohn."

Grob gesagt bedeutete das, dass die Reise unbeschreiblich langweilig war.

„Ich hatte das Vergnügen mein Abteil mit Mrs Crabbe und Mrs Goyle zu teilen", fügte sie hinzu.

- „In diesem Falle also eine äußerst gute Gesellschaft", antwortete Draco, der sich sehr anstrengen musste nicht gleich los zu lachen.

- „Natürlich", sagte sie ironisch und warf besagten Damen einen kurzen Blick zu.

Dann hörten sie hinter sich jemanden brüllen und als sie sich umdrehten konnten sie sehen wie Mrs Weasley ihren beschämten Mann anbrüllte.

„Sie könnten ihren Ehekrach doch aber sicherlich auch woanders austragen", sagte eine Frau, die sich den beiden Malfoys näherte.

Diese Frau lief mit einer gewissen Haltung, die bewies, dass sie ihrer Stellung in der Gesellschaft entsprechend erzogen worden war, diese Stellung war dennoch geringer als die der Malfoys…

„Und Sie sind?", fragte Draco höflich.

- „Mrs Zabini", antwortete diese und hielt ihre Hand hoch, welche Draco küsste.

Narzissa hatte angesichts dieses Irrsinns große Lust los zu schreien, dieses lächerliche Protokoll, man könnte meinen man wäre am Hof des Königs von Frankreich und nicht im 21. Jahrhundert. Dennoch war sie stolz auf die Manieren ihres Sohnes.

„Sie haben da einen sehr charmanten Jungen, Mrs Malfoy", sagte Mrs Zabini, „Blaise erzählt nur Gutes über ihn."

- „Freut mich zu hören", verkündete Mrs Malfoy mit einem kalten Blick zu der Frau, bevor sie Richtung Große Halle davon ging.

Draco folgte seiner Mutter und lachte innerlich, als er die betretene Miene der Mutter seines Freundes sah. Sie dürfte es nicht gewohnt sein von jemandem mit so viel Geringschätzung behandelt zu werden. Aber immerhin war Narzissa Malfoy noch nie von jemandem als liebenswerte Person bezeichnet worden, eher im Gegenteil.

Sie betraten die Große Halle und Draco setzte sich an seinen gewohnten Platz, seine Mutter setzte sich neben ihn. Die Große Halle füllte sich sehr schnell, die beiden letzten waren niemand anderes als die Weasley Geschwister, die sich an den Tisch zu ihren Eltern setzten. Ron bemerkte, dass Hermine dafür gesorgt hatte, dass sie nebeneinander saßen.

„Hermine hattest du nicht noch einen anderen Freund? Harry glaube ich? Ich habe ihn noch gar nicht gesehen."

Dieser einfache Satz versetzte den Tisch der Löwen in betretenes Schweigen…

„Harry ist nicht da, er hat das Schuljahr in einer anderen Schule verbracht und wir werden ihn erst im September wieder sehen, hoffe ich zumindest."

- „Oh ich verstehe, war es ihm hier nicht gut genug?"

- „Nein das ist es nicht, er hat einige Fächer gewählt, die Hogwarts nicht anbieten konnte."

- „Ah ja, jetzt verstehe ich es besser", antwortete Hermines Mutter. „Und Sie sind Ron, nicht wahr?"

- „Ähm ja, wir haben uns vor einigen Jahren schon mal gesehen."

- „Ja, das war das erste Mal, dass wir die magische Welt betreten haben…"

Hermine bemerkte zwei Erwachsene, die bei ihrer Freundin Anna saßen. Bei der Frau schienen beim Betrachten der Großen Halle alte Erinnerungen hochzukommen, nicht die freudigsten übrigens. Der Mann sah seine Frau zärtlich an, schien aber nicht sehr gesprächig. Eine sehr unauffällige Familie, kein Wunder, dass sich Anna nicht immer wohl fühlte…

Hermine stellte übrigens fest, dass diese sich zu Tode langweilte.

„Anna, stellst du mir deine Eltern vor?", fragte Hermine schüchtern.

- „Ja, das ist meine Mutter", sagte sie mit einem kleinen Lächeln in deren Richtung, „und mein Vater."

- „Mein Name ist Hermine Granger", sagte Hermine höflich.

- „Meine Tochter spricht in ihren Briefen oft von Ihnen, es freut mich ihre Freundin endlich kennenzulernen. Sie mag Sie sehr, wissen Sie."

- „Mama", sagte Anna sanft und ganz rot vor Scham.

- „Sophie komm schon, hör auf deine Tochter zu beschämen."

- „Ich habe doch wohl das Recht mit ihrer Freundin zu sprechen…!"

- „Waren Sie in Hogwarts?", fragte Hermine, die die Spannung zwischen dem Paar spürte.

- „Ja, wir haben uns in Hogwarts kennengelernt", sagte der Mann sanft.

- „Du hast mir nie gesagt in welchem Haus du warst Papa", sagte darauf Anna.

- „In Gryffindor, wie du, ich war übrigens sehr stolz auf dich, als du uns das gesagt hast."

- „Wirklich?", rief Anna. „Das hast du mir nie gesagt", fügte sie sanft hinzu.

- „Ich habe deine Mutter in unserem sechsten Schuljahr kennengelernt, diese Halle hier weckt wirklich schöne aber auch schlechte Erinnerungen…"

- „Warst du auch in Gryffindor?", fragte Anna ihre Mutter.

- „Nein, ich war nicht in Gryffindor."

- „Das habe ich aber immer geglaubt…", antwortete Anna, „in welchen Haus warst du dann, Ravenclaw?"

- „Nicht ganz", antwortete Sophie mit einem Lächeln, „ich war in Slytherin."

Anna sah ihre Mutter an, sie war vollkommen überrascht…

Hermine lächelte sie an.

„Die Rivalität zwischen den Häusern gab es also nicht schon immer", stellte Hermine fest.

- „Oh doch und dass wir ein Paar waren hatte alle sehr überrascht, es war kompliziert. Sagen wir einfach, dass ich in meinem Haus nicht wirklich beliebt war", antwortete Sophie. „Ich hatte nur einen einzigen Freund in Slytherin, ich habe ihn übrigens nie wieder gesehen."

- „Ich auch nicht", fügte der Mann hinzu.

- „Du hattest einen Freund in Slytherin?", fragte Anna.

- „Es war ein sehr spezieller Slytherin, er hat praktisch der gesamten Schule die Stirn geboten, er war bei den Seinen respektiert und er beherrschte die Rumtreiber…"

- „Sie kannten Harrys Eltern!", rief Hermine überrascht.

- „Ja, ich war im selben Jahr wie sie. Ich kann euch sagen, James Potter und Herry Praott haben sich gehasst, das schon, aber Praott war jemand sehr spezielles, er hat uns allen das Leben gerettet…"

- „Das muss jemand wirklich besonderes gewesen sein", murmelte Hermine vertieft in ihre Gedanken.

Warum sagte ihr der Name Herry Praott etwas? Die Antwort lag ihr auf der Zungenspitze…

Ihre Gedanken wurden von der Rede des Schulleiters unterbrochen, der gerade aufgestanden war.

„Willkommen in Hogwarts! Ich bin glücklich Sie heute alle zusammen im selben Raum zu sehen und festzustellen, dass die Mauern noch stehen. Ich wünsche Ihnen einen guten Appetit. Nach dem Abendessen haben Sie die Erlaubnis ein bisschen in Hogwarts spazieren zu gehen, nehmen Sie ihr Kind mit, wenn Sie sich nicht verlaufen wollen. Ich habe den Vater, den ich vor zwanzig Jahren verloren habe immer noch nicht wiedergefunden… Die Kutschen werden gegen 23 Uhr abfahren. Das war alles, guten Appetit!"

Die Gespräche fingen von Neuem an und das Essen erschien und man konnte einige überraschte Schreie von den Tischen der Hufflepuffs und Gryffindors hören. Man musste dazu sagen, dass an diesen Tischen die meisten Muggeleltern saßen.

* * *

„Was erzählt er nur für einen Schwachsinn?", fragte Blaise.

- „Wovon sprichst du?", wollte Malfoy wissen.

- „Als ob er vor zwanzig Jahren wirklich jemanden verloren hätte."

- „Das war nur Wichtigtuerei, langsam solltest du Dumbledore kennen Blaise", antwortete ein Mann mit strengem Aussehen.

- „Sie haben Recht, wie immer Vater."

Narzissa war wie immer, also stumm, die Unterhaltung war ja auch wirklich nicht interessant.

* * *

„Ist es wahr, dass er schon mal jemanden in den Korridoren Hogwarts' verloren hat?", fragte Hermines Mutter plötzlich besorgt.

- „Aber nein, das hat er nur als Scherz gemeint, so ist Dumbledore", antwortete Ron.

- „Oh das beruhigt mich. Zeigst du mir später die Bibliothek Hermine?"

- „Kein Problem, du wirst sehen, sie ist wirklich sehr interessant…"

- „Du hast mir schon so oft von ihr erzählt…"

- „Ehrlich ich verstehe nicht was an einer Bibliothek interessant sein sollte", murmelte Ron.

- „Ron, nur weil du die Bibliothek nicht magst, heißt das nicht gleich, dass sie zwangsweise uninteressant ist, nimm dir ein bisschen ein Beispiel an deiner festen Freundin, nicht wahr Hermine?", rief Ginny mit einem Lächeln im Mundwinkel.

- „Ähh", Ron war rot wie eine Tomate, wie konnte seine Schwester es nur wagen…

- „Ginny", antwortete Hermine, die genauso rot war wie Ron.

- „Oh ihr seid zusammen!", begeisterte sich Mrs Weasley.

- „Ihr seid wirklich ein schönes Paar", bekräftigte Mrs Granger.

- „Ginny warum gehst du nicht zu **DEINEM** festen Freund, der niemand anderes als Dean Thomas ist, hm?!", rief Ron wütend.

- „Danke Ron, wirklich sehr nett", antwortete Dean, der nun auch rot war wie eine Tomate.

- „Oh das ist der Abend der Enthüllungen!", rief Mr Weasley begeistert.

Plötzlich öffneten sich die beiden Türen der Großen Halle mit einem lauten Schlag. Die Unterhaltungen stoppten abrupt. Dort, vor ihnen allen, stand ein Mann oder eine Frau mit einem schwarzen Umhang bekleidet: Der Umhang eines Todessers.

Tbc…


	8. Endlich zurück! Teil 1

**Antworten zu Reviews:**

Sophie Roper: Bitteschön, danke fürs Lesen ;-)

Ravenclaw: Dann bin ich mal gespannt wie dir die Reaktionen in diesem Kapitel gefallen! :)

Hauswlfchen: Das war das ursprüngliche Kapitelende, dafür konnte ich ausnahmsweise nichts ;-)

R-F: Na wenn ihr euch schon die Mühe macht ein Review zu schreiben, dann habt ihr auf jeden Fall eine Antwort verdient! ;-) In der Fortsetzung ist bis jetzt nur das Paar Hermine/Ron bekannt. Ich gehe davon aus, dass Ginny und Dean zusammenbleiben werden, da Tobby in ihrem Profil schreibt, dass sie Harry/Ginny – Geschichten nicht mag…Eventuell gibt es in der Fortsetzung sogar ein gleichgeschlechtliches Paar, was manche mögen, ich eher nicht, aber die Geschichte ist trotzdem toll :) …Falls es so kommen sollte, tippe ich auf Harry/Draco, das würde die genaue Beschreibung von Dracos Charakterentwicklung erklären…ich hoffe mal, das schreckt dich nicht ab ;-) LG!

* * *

**25. Kapitel: Endlich zurück! Teil 1**

Harry ließ seinen Blick über die Anwesenden schweifen, niemand wagte es einen Laut von sich zu geben, alle sahen ihn entweder erschreckt oder gar mit Todesangst an. Er bemerkte jedoch, dass gewisse Slytherins überhaupt nicht verängstigt schienen, als ob sie nichts zu befürchten hätten: Großer Fehler.

* * *

Hermine konnte es nicht fassen, ein Todesser stand einfach so vor ihnen, vor allen und niemand sagte etwas, niemand tat etwas, aber das Erstaunlichste war, dass selbst Dumbledore nichts tat. Im Gegenteil ein Lächeln erschien auf seinem Gesicht: Die Welt stand auf dem Kopf.

* * *

Draco sah den Todesser mit seiner perfekten Maske an, anders gesagt, mit Kälte und Verachtung. Innerlich jedoch hatte er Todesangst, er konnte sich nicht daran hindern sich vorzustellen, dass sein Vater alles herausgefunden hatte und dass er die schlimmste Lektion seines Lebens für ihn bereit hielt. Nach einigen Momenten des Nachdenkens sagte er sich jedoch, dass es Selbstmord war als Todesser allein nach Hogwarts zu kommen, aber Dumbledore lächelte: Er sollte wirklich darüber nachdenken in Rente zu gehen.

* * *

Narzissa trank still ihren Zitronensaft, er hatte einen sehr besonderen Geschmack, im Anwesen schaffte sie es einfach nicht diesen Nachgeschmack zu kreieren, den sie so liebte. Vielleicht war es auch einfach nur Hogwarts das diese Wirkung auf sie hatte! Während sie ihren Saft trank sah sie unauffällig den Unklugen an, der es wagte sich so gekleidet vor Dumbledore zu stellen. Es war sicherlich ein ganz schön gestörter Mann, aber gut, für sie waren alle Todesser gestört.

* * *

Ron schaffte es nicht seinen Mund zu schließen, ein Todesser dort, vor ihm, das musste ein Traum sein, das war unmöglich.

Er piekste sich, nein das war kein Traum, das tat wirklich weh, was für eine dumme Idee sich so zu pieksen, manchmal hatte er wirklich seltsame Ideen. Sicherlich Hermines Einfluss auf sein armes Gehirn. Darüber lachte er innerlich. Er gab sich innerlich auch eine Ohrfeige. Wie konnte er nur an solche Dinge denken, während ein Todesser, also nicht irgendwer, direkt vor ihnen allen stand!

Dann starrte er Lupin an, der auch zum Festessen eingeladen worden war. Lupin lächelte, das hatte er also davon, er wusste was los war! Weil er zu viele Schokofrösche gegessen hatte, hatte er nun eine Magenverstimmung, die Halluzinationen bei ihm hervorrief, es gab keine andere Erklärung…

* * *

Neville sah den Fremden mit Angst in den Augen an, sein letztes Aufeinandertreffen mit einem Todesser war keine wirklich schöne Erfahrung gewesen, übrigens würde es das wohl auch nie sein. Durch einen Automatismus, den er selbst nicht verstand, nahm er seinen Zauberstab und zielte damit auf den Todesser. Er hatte nicht einmal bemerkt, dass er der einzige war, der angesichts der Gefahr reagiert hatte.

* * *

Severus erstickte fast an seinem Glas Zitronensaft, das er in dem Moment trank als der Todesser lautstark in die Große Halle eindrang. Zu seinem Glück hatte niemand darauf geachtet. Er befand sich in einem ganz schönen Dilemma, entweder das war ein Test von Voldemort oder ein Todesser, der den Verstand verloren hatte, oder ein Selbstmord, was dasselbe war wie seine vorherige Hypothese. Er wusste nicht wie er reagieren sollte, entweder seinen Zauberstab ziehen und Dumbledore und die Schüler beschützen und auf diese Weise allen Todesserehefrauen zeigen, dass er ein Verräter war, oder sich an die Seite des Todessers stellen und somit allen beweisen, dass er ein Todesser war. Verdammtes Dilemma, am besten war es überhaupt nichts zu tun.

Er warf Dumbledore einen schrägen Blick zu und erstickte fast ein zweites Mal, aber dieses Mal an seiner eigenen Spucke: Der alte Verrückte lächelte, nein er träumte nicht, der alte Verrückte lächelte den Todesser an. Dieses Mal stand die Entscheidung fest, die Flasche mit purem Whisky, die in seinem Büro gut versteckt war würde ab heute Abend weggeworfen werden und es stand außer Frage eine neue zu kaufen, er hatte genug Halluzinationen für ein ganzes Leben ertragen müssen. Severus fixierte den Todesser mit seinem schwärzesten Blick, aber es war ihm nicht möglich dessen Gesicht zu sehen.

* * *

Harry fixierte die Anwesenden und bemerkte, dass einzig Neville eine Bewegung mit seinem Zauberstab gemacht hatte und er verstand erst in diesem Moment wirklich, warum der Sprechende Hut ihn nach Gryffindor geschickt hatte. Die Gesichter von Ron und Hermine waren unbezahlbar, er lachte sich zu Tode. Er bemerkte, dass sie Händchen hielten. Waren sie endlich zusammen?

Er bemerkte Ginny und Dean und Anna, die er zu Beginn des Schuljahres kennengelernt hatte, sie saßen bei zwei Erwachsenen, die ihm wage etwas sagten, aber er kam nicht darauf wer sie waren.

Dann wanderte sein Blick zum Slytherintisch, Draco sah ihn mit erstaunten Augen an, er hatte ihn noch nie so gesehen, er sah urkomisch aus. Draco war überrascht und versuchte es zu verstecken, was ihm ziemlich gut gelang. Harry blickte ein Stückchen weiter und so fiel sein Blick auf Narzissa. Wie sie sich nur verändert hatte, aber was ihn zum Lachen brachte, war die Art wie sie ihn einfach komplett ignorierte. Immerhin war gerade ein Todesser in Hogwarts eingedrungen und ihre einzige Reaktion war ihr Glas zu trinken, das war fast schon ärgerlich, er würde sie dazu bringen ihren Zitronensaft wieder auszuspucken!

_‚Guten Tag Narzissa.'_

Es ging nicht schief, denn plötzlich spuckte sie die gelbe Flüssigkeit auf die Person, die ihr gegenüber saß. Harry kannte diese Person nicht, aber die Frau schien es ihr sehr übel zu nehmen.

Alle Blicke wanderten zu Mrs Malfoy als diese ihren Zitronensaft auf Mrs Zabini spuckte. Draco sah seine Mutter an, er war entsetzt und gleichzeitig lachte er sich tot als er sah, was Mrs Zabini für ein Gesicht zog. Selbst Blaise schien einen Lachanfall zu haben…

Narzissa sah den Todesser mit überraschten Augen an…

Severus hielt sich zurück zu Lachen, als Narzissa ihren Zitronensaft so delikat in das Gesicht von Mrs Zabini beförderte…

Dann bemerkte er, dass diese überrascht schien, sie, die sich versprochen hatte bei diesem Festessen keinerlei Gefühle zu zeigen, das war wohl schief gelaufen…

Severus sah seine Freundin genauer an und stellte fest, dass sie nur Augen für den Todesser hatte. Er wandte diesem also wieder seine Aufmerksamkeit zu.

Die gesamte Große Halle sah den Todesser von Neuem an.

Harry bemerkte, dass die Aufmerksamkeit wieder auf ihn gerichtet war, aber Narzissas Gesicht war zum Totlachen!

_‚Na also Narzissa, meine kleine Blume, erkennst du wohl nicht mal mehr dein Gewissen? Es ist schon wahr, dass ich in letzter Zeit nicht wirklich anwesend war.'_

_- ‚Oh Herry, bitte sag mir, dass du es bist…'_

_- ‚Ich habe es dir doch schon gesagt, ich bin dein Gewissen…'_

Narzissa explodierte unter den erstaunten Augen aller Anwesenden vor Lachen. Draco sah sie an, als ob sie letztlich verrückt geworden war! Severus für seinen Teil dachte nach, es gab nur eine Person, die Narzissa so zum Lachen bringen konnte…

_‚Denk nicht so viel nach mein lieber Severus, ich sehe schon Rauch aus deinem Kopf kommen.'_

_- ‚Herry?'_

_- ‚Ich bin besser bekannt unter dem Namen „Narzissas Gewissen"…'_

Nun war Snape an der Reihe in Lachen auszubrechen, niemand verstand mehr was los war…seit wann lachte der gemeine, grausame, sadistische Professor! Selbst Lupin sah ihn seltsam an, doch er dagegen kannte den Grund. Herry sprach, nein Harry sprach über Gedanken…

Rons Mund stand weit offen und er schaffte es nicht ihn wieder zu schließen, wie die meisten Schüler und selbst einige Erwachsene.

Draco blickte immer wieder von seiner Mutter zu seinem Paten. Nur eine einzige Person, die sie beide kannten, konnte sie auf diese Weise reagieren lassen: Herry Praott. Aber woher wussten sie, dass er es war? Der Todesser hatte sich nicht zu erkennen gegeben, irgendeine Logik ging komplett an ihm vorbei.

* * *

Dumbledore stand auf.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du deine Kapuze abnimmst, was denkst du?"

- „Vielleicht, vielleicht nicht, ich bin sehr zögerlich was diesen Punkt angeht."

- „Bitte."

- „Okay, Professor", sagte Harry ironisch, er mochte seine rebellische Seite sehr.

Harry nahm also seine Kapuze ab und man konnte mehrere Schreie von verschiedenen Tischen hören…aber ein Name war in aller Munde: Herry Praott…

„Oh nein, nicht Praott!", schrie eine Stimme, die vom Lehrertisch kam, „es steht außer Frage, dass der Krankenflügel nochmal aufmacht, er ist geschlossen da das Schuljahr schon zu Ende ist. Wenn dieser junge Mann jemals wieder dort auftaucht…"

- „Machen Sie sich keine Sorgen Madam Pomfrey, ich habe überhaupt keine Lust dorthin zurückzukehren…"

- „Ja das sagen Sie jedes Mal und dann kommen Sie doch immer wieder und dazu noch schwerer verletzt als beim vorigen Mal. Muss ich Sie daran erinnern in welchen Zustand Sie das letzte Mal bei mir waren? Einige Minuten mehr und Sie wären tot gewesen…"

- „Seien Sie nicht so dramatisch, so schlimm ging es mir auch wieder nicht", sagte Harry in einem neckischen Ton.

- „Ja genau, deswegen sind Sie ja auch über zwei Wochen dort geblieben…"

- „Nur weil ich nicht laufen konnte, ansonsten wäre ich schon viel früher von dort geflohen."

- „Also das ist wirklich eine dumme Überlegung!", rief sie.

Narzissa sah ihn an, er war wie in ihren Erinnerungen, aber das war unmöglich! Zwanzig Jahre waren vergangen, er müsste alt sein, also ihr Alter, also ein respektables Alter und nicht das eines sechzehnjährigen Kindes: Das Alter ihres eigenen Sohnes.

Severus sah Praott von allen Seiten an, er hatte sich nicht verändert, und zwar überhaupt nicht, als ob er das Festessen vor zwanzig Jahren verlassen hätte und direkt in diese Zeit gekommen wäre…

Diese Idee war sehr verstörend, vielleicht war er auch ein Vampir und daher unsterblich, warum hätte er sich dann aber die ganze Zeit versteckt? Und vor allem, warum tauchte er genau jetzt wieder auf?

Sophie sah den Jungen an, der ihr so nah und doch so fern war. Ihr Freund, ihr einziger Freund aus Slytherin, Herry Praott. Sie sah ihren Ehemann ernst an, dieser schien genauso überrascht zu sein wie sie. Anna sah den seltsamen Blick ihrer Eltern, sie hatten gerade vom Freund ihrer Mutter gesprochen und dann steht er plötzlich da. Aber warum schien er immer noch sechzehn zu sein?

Hermine dachte angestrengt nach, Herry Praott, derjenige, der James Potter vor mittlerweile ungefähr zwanzig Jahren herausgefordert hatte, befand sich hier vor ihnen, aber immer noch im Alter von sechzehn. Entweder war er ein Vampir oder es war etwas anderes. Aber was? Hermine hatte immer einen wachen Geist, warum schien sie diesmal mit der Geschwindigkeit einer Schnecke zu denken?

Draco stand auf dem Schlauch, er wusste wie wichtig Praott für seinen Paten und seine Mutter gewesen ist, aber hier gab es trotzdem ein riesen Problem, außer er wäre unsterblich, immerhin hatte ihm seine Mutter gesagt, dass er sehr stark war. Vielleicht hatte er einen Zauber gefunden, der einen niemals altern lies? Draco fing an zu lächeln, das wäre wirklich höchst interessant. Sein Slytheringeist übernahm im Eiltempo die Überhand. Er konnte es wirklich kaum erwarten ihn kennenzulernen, vor allem, da er ein Slytherin war.

* * *

Harry zog den Umhang aus und lies ihn zu Boden fallen. Nun stand er in Uniform da, der Uniform von Hogwarts, mit einem Slytherinabzeichen.

Instinktiv sahen ihn die Gryffindors mit Feindseligkeit an, die Hufflepuffs mit Angst, die Ravenclaws hatten einen berechnenden Blick aufgesetzt und die Slytherins einen respektvollen, bis auf Draco. Herry tauchte seinen eisigkalten Blick in Malfoys graue Augen.

Der Augenkampf dauerte nicht lange, Draco zog es plötzlich vor die Augen zu senken: Dieser Junge hatte einen schwer ertragbaren Blick, er war sich nicht einmal sicher, ob Snape ihm standhalten konnte. Draco bemerkte, dass er respekteinflößend war, ihn umgab eine Art Aura. Niemand hatte seit Pomfreys Aufschrei mehr geredet.

„Willkommen zurück in Hogwarts", sagte Dumbledore ruhig.

- „Es ist ja nicht wirklich so, als hätte ich es lange verlassen", sagte er und verdrehte dabei die Augen.

- „Hattest du eine angenehme Reise?"

- „ Ich würde Sie gerne mal dabei sehen, ich würde das nicht als angenehme Reise bezeichnen, dennoch war das Jahr sehr interessant", antwortete er mit Bedauern in den Augen.

- „Es ist an der Zeit, dass du…"

- „Lassen Sie mir einige Minuten."

- „Wie du wünschst…"

Harry achtete darauf seinen Blick nicht auf Severus zu richten, der scheinbar nur Bahnhof verstand. Er bevorzugte es über Gedanken mit ihm zu sprechen, damit niemand eine Verbindung zwischen ihm und dem Professor erkennen konnte. Immerhin musste seine Tarnung aufrecht erhalten bleiben.

Severus hatte bei der Unterhaltung nichts verstanden, dann sah er wie Herry die Augen schloss und sich zu konzentrieren schien. Eine Stimme unterbrach seine Gedanken.

_‚Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich zurückkommen werde Severus, aber es ist in der Tat noch viel komplizierter. Ich bitte dich, bitte hasse mich nicht, ich würde es nicht überleben, wenn ich die ehrliche Freundschaft verlieren würde, die ich zu dir und Narzissa aufgebaut habe.'_

_- ‚Herry ich verstehe nicht, warum sollte…'_

_- ‚Ich unterbreche dich hier, du wirst es sicher verstehen, wenn Dumbledore in wenigen Minuten mein Geheimnis aufdeckt, aber du sollst eines wissen Severus, ich war immer ehrlich zu dir und ich habe mich nie über dich lustig gemacht. Du warst wirklich mein Freund, bezweifle das niemals, nicht mal für einen kurzen Moment.'_

Nun konzentrierte sich Harry auf Narzissa, auch diesmal ohne sie anzusehen. Alle konnten die kleine Träne sehen, die über seine Wange lief. Er schien auf diese Weise so verwundbar.

_‚Narzissa, meine liebe Freundin, ich war immer ehrlich, das weißt du oder? Dich unter all den Slytherins kennengelernt zu haben, hat meine Tage erhellt. Ohne dich hätte ich wahrscheinlich niemals durchgehalten. Ich habe dir gesagt, dass ich immer da sein werde, um dich vor Lucius zu beschützen. Du sollst wissen, dass ich immer noch für dich da bin.'_

_- ‚Herry warum diese Offenbarung? Das letzte Mal als du mir eine solche Offenbarung gemacht hast, bist du für zwanzig lange Jahre verschwunden, du hast doch wohl nicht vor wieder wegzugehen oder?'_

_- ‚Nein, ich habe vor nirgendwohin zu gehen, außer zu meinen schrecklichen Muggeln, aber das ist eine andere Geschichte. Die Offenbarung, die für dich zwanzig Jahre her ist, ist für mich erst gestern geschehen, verstehst du meine kleine Blume?'_

_- ‚Nein, ich verstehe nicht, du hattest immer Geheimnisse Herry und ich habe sie immer respektiert. Sag mir dieses Mal alles.'_

_- ‚Du wirst alles wissen, sobald Dumbledore den Zauber aufhebt, aber ich bitte dich, fliehe danach nicht vor mir. Ich bin dein Freund Narzissa, ich war in meiner Freundschaft zu dir immer ehrlich gewesen. Was auch immer heute Abend geschehen wird, ich werde immer dein Freund bleiben, ich hoffe du auch.'_

_- ‚Natürlich Herry…'_

Diese letzte Antwort tat Harry im Herzen weh, seine Freunde wussten nicht einmal wer er war; der Beweis war da, ihre Freundschaft war auf einer Lüge aufgebaut…

Alle waren still und warteten darauf, dass der Unbekannte etwas tat, aber er schien sich einfach nur zu konzentrieren, oder im Stehen zu schlafen…

Hermines Gehirn lief auf Hochtouren, sie versuchte zu verstehen, was offensichtlich niemand verstand, scheinbar war Praott ein Slytherin, soweit nichts Unnormales, er schien sich auf etwas zu konzentrieren, vielleicht benutzte er gerade Magie? Aber es schien nichts zu geschehen. Alle schienen gleichgültig, selbst Snape und Mrs Malfoy, die zuvor seltsam bei Praotts Eintreten reagiert hatten.

Ron hatte den Faden der Unterhaltung verloren, er war in seiner Welt, in einer Welt, wo er etwas verstand, denn in der Realität war alles viel zu kompliziert.

Ginny bemerkte währenddessen etwas. Der Neue war der Hammer, Slytherin oder nicht, sie hatte schließlich nie behauptet, dass Malfoy schrecklich aussehen würde, aber der hier, Praott, war auch alles andere als hässlich. Übrigens hatten die meisten Mädchen genau dasselbe bemerkt!

Draco bemerkte, dass der Zauberer weinte, was sehr seltsam war, vor allem weil sein Pate und seine Mutter ihm immer wieder erzählt hatten, dass er sehr geheimnisvoll war und nie seine wahren Gefühle zeigte. Er bemerkte auch, dass seine Mutter mit ihm zu sprechen schien, ohne ein Wort zu sagen und sie schien traurig zu sein. Aber was ging nur vor sich? Er verlor langsam die Geduld, wer hatte denn behauptet, dass er geduldig wäre?

„Mutter, was geht denn nur vor sich?", fragte Draco.

- „Ich weiß es nicht Draco", antwortete sie und sah ihren Freund traurig an, „ich weiß es nicht…"

Draco entschied zu schweigen, fixierte den Fremden aber mit Eindringlichkeit und dieser lächelte ihm zu, sehr seltsam, dachte Draco.

„Also los Dumbledore, es sollen endlich alle erfahren", sagte er traurig und fixierte Remus.

- „Sei deswegen nicht sauer auf mich, ich war gezwungen es tun, das weißt du oder?"

- „Gezwungen, ein ganz schön starkes Wort oder? Aber ich habe meine Mission erfüllt, der Todesser ist tot. Aber das wissen Sie ja schon seit zwanzig Jahren, genauso wie Sie genau wussten, was mir dort alles geschehen würde, als Sie mich losgeschickt haben…"

- „Du hast ihn ein letztes Mal gesehen, ich hoffe du…"

- „Es geht, ich habe mit meiner Trauer abgeschlossen, wenn es das ist, was Sie wissen wollten. Jetzt ist es vorbei, die Masken fallen", sagte er und spürte dabei einen Schmerz in seinem Herzen.

Severus begann langsam zu verstehen, Todesser, Trauer, Mission, Potter fehlte das gesamte Schuljahr. Die Verbindung begann sich zwar nur langsam aber dafür sehr sicher zu machen, nur er akzeptierte es nicht, das war unmöglich…

„_Finite incantatem_!"

* * *

Nur zwei Worte, und dennoch, Harry wusste, dass diese beiden Worte die Meinung von vielen ändern würde. Er wusste, dass Severus ihn nicht akzeptieren würde, trotz allem was er zu ihm gesagt hatte. Was Narzissa anging, er kannte sie in seiner Zeit nicht…

Der Großteil der Gryffindors nahm es ihm übel, dass er das Slytherinabzeichen trug, genauso wie einige Slytherins. Harry fragte sich, ob Severus und Narzissa mit Draco über ihn geredet hatten, auf jeden Fall hasste dieser ihn und das beruhte auf Gegenseitigkeit, aber sein Abenteuer bei den Slytherins hatte ihn dazu gebracht sein Urteil zu überdenken.

Die in der Großen Halle anwesenden Schüler und Erwachsenen sahen wie sich Praotts Aussehen unter ihren Augen veränderte. Nach und nach verkürzten sich seine langen, glatten, schwarzen Haare und wurden sehr zerzaust. Seine Größe veränderte sich nicht, auch seine Züge veränderten sich nicht besonders, die größte Veränderung geschah mit seinen Augen, sie gingen von einer gewöhnlichen Farbe über in ein Smaragdgrün, ein tiefes Grün.

Während seiner Verwandlung sah Harry in den schwarzen, verlorenen Blick von Severus. Als die Verwandlung vollzogen war gab es mehrere Schreie in der Großen Halle. Die so verlorenen schwarzen Augen von Severus zeigten nun Abscheu, Verrat und Halluzination.

„Potter", zischte er.

Seinen einfachen Namen auf diese Weise gezischt zu hören, war zerstörerisch für seine Moral. Er hatte es tief in sich gewusst, aber er trotzdem immer gehofft. Er hielt die Tränen zurück, die kurz davor waren seine Wangen hinunterzulaufen und wandte seinen Blick Narzissa zu. Zu behaupten, dass diese erstaunt war, wäre ein Euphemismus, sie hatte noch nie so ein Gesicht gezogen, es war zum Totlachen.

_‚Oh Narzissa mach den Mund zu. Bitte, weise mich nicht zurück, ich bitte dich, bleib meine Freundin, Severus wird mir nie verzeihen, aber ich will dich nicht auch noch verlieren.'_

_- ‚Ich bitte dich, als ob ich den einzigen Freund aufgeben würde, der mich gegen diesen verrückten Hitzkopf beschützt hat, der mein Ehemann ist. Gib mir nur ein bisschen Zeit zu verdauen, dass der Junge, der lebte der unumstrittene Chef der Slytherins war…'_

_- ‚Gnade, vergiss diesen übertriebenen Titel, ich war immer Herry für dich und ich bevorzuge es auch zu bleiben, du hast mich so kennengelernt, wie ich wirklich bin, nicht unter dem pompösen Titel „Junge, der lebte"…'_

_- ‚Einverstanden Herry, oder eher Harry, wenn ich genau nachdenke. Du hast deinen Vater so oft lächerlich gemacht, war das nicht unerträglich für dich?'_

_- ‚Doch, es war sehr schwer, aber du warst ja da.'_

Harry lächelte ihr zu und Narzissa lächelte unauffällig zurück. Sie begann wieder zu essen, als ob nichts geschehen wäre. Harry würde ihre Freundschaft nicht verlieren, einerseits war er beruhigt und andererseits zerrissen. Er sah Severus von Neuem an, dieser warf ihm einen verächtlichen Blick zu, den er nicht ertrug.

„Ich denke es ist an der Zeit, dass du wieder an deinen alten Platz gehst Harry", sagte ihm Dumbledore freundlich und richtete seinen Zauberstab auf sein Abzeichen.

- „Nein, ich will dieses hier bis zum Schuljahresende behalten, bitte."

- „Es ist deine Entscheidung Harry und ich respektiere sie."

- „Das erklärt Einiges", sagte daraufhin Pomfrey, „ich habe seit Praott noch keinen Schüler erlebt, der so oft im Krankenflügel war, außer Mr Potter. Wenn ich genau darüber nachdenke, warum bin ich nicht darauf gekommen?"

- „Ich werde Ihnen meine Abbokarte für den Krankenflügel zurückgeben", sagte Harry sarkastisch.

- „Oh nein, behalte sie, wie ich dich kenne wirst du noch oft kommen."

Harry sah wieder zu Ron und Hermine, diesen klappte die Kinnlade herunter und er lachte. Diese beiden hatten ihm wirklich gefehlt, aber er wusste, dass nichts mehr sein würde wie vorher. Er setzte sich zwischen die beiden Verliebten, die sich freiwillig trennten.

„Harry bist du es wirklich? Sag mir, dass du es bist. Ich träume nicht? Du hast das Slytherinabzeichen, du bist Herry Praott. Oh mein Gott, warum bin ich nicht selbst darauf gekommen, es ist so offensichtlich, man vertauscht einige Buchstaben und…"

- „Mir geht es gut Hermine, es freut mich dich wiederzusehen, du hast mir gefehlt, weißt du."

- „Oh du hast uns auch gefehlt Harry", sagte Ron und umarmte ihn. „Bist du sicher, dass du das Abzeichen nicht wechseln willst?"

- „Weißt du Ron, ich bin stolz darauf ein Slytherin zu sein."

Diese Äußerung ließ alle Unterhaltungen am Tisch der Löwen erstarren. Lavender sah ihn an, als wäre er ein abscheuliches Monster. Eigentlich sahen ihn alle auf diese Weise an, außer Hermine, die zu verstehen schien und eine andere Person, die ein Lächeln auf den Lippen hatte.

„Oh Sophie, du bist da, wie alt du nur geworden bist, ich hätte darauf kommen müssen, dass Anna deine Tochter ist, aber ich kenne sie noch nicht wirklich sehr gut. Du hast also Nicolas geheiratet? Wie ich sehe hat mein Streich also ziemlich gut funktioniert oder?"

- „Oh Herry, mir geht es gut und Nicolas ist mein Mann. Was deinen Streich angeht, an den erinnere ich mich noch als wäre es gestern erst geschehen…"

- „Und ich würde es bevorzugen nicht darüber zu sprechen", sagte Nicolas mit Schamesröte im Gesicht…

- „Oh doch, erzähl es uns Harry!", rief Anna darauf.

- „Alles begann mit einer Wette…"

- „Eine dumme und verletzende Wette!", rief Sophie.

- „Was war das für eine Wette?", wollte Hermine wissen.

- „Er hat gewettet, dass er es schaffen würde eine Slytherin zum Ball einzuladen, sie dazu zu bringen sich in ihn zu verlieben und sie dann fallen zu lassen. Nur das Schicksal wollte, dass er sich Sophie entscheidet, die meine Freundin war."

- „Das hast du doch wohl nicht wirklich getan Papa!", rief Anna entsetzt.

- „Doch und ich habe es bitter bereut, man sollte nie einen mächtigen Slytherin wütend machen", antwortete er und sah dabei zu Harry.

- „Ich habe dich gewarnt, wenn du ihr weh tun würdest, würde ich dafür sorgen, dass du es bereust und was man verspricht…"

- „…muss man auch halten", beendete Sophie seinen Satz. „Oh es war wundervoll, McGonagall hätte an diesem Tag fast einen Herzinfarkt gehabt", erklärte sie. „Herry hat Nicolas mit verzauberten Lianen an einer Wand der Großen Halle festgebunden und so war er in Boxershorts vor der gesamten Schule. Damit die Lianen ihn losließen musste er laut und deutlich schreien, dass es ihm leid tat."

- „Schämst du dich denn nicht Harry!", schrie Hermine…

- „Brilliant!", rief Ron.

- „Du hast deine Eltern getroffen Harry", stellte Hermine plötzlich fest.

- „Ja ich habe sie getroffen, ich habe meinen Vater im Quidditch besiegt, ich habe meine Weihnachtsferien im Anwesen der Potter verbracht und ich habe meine Großeltern beider Seiten kennengelernt. Es war wundervoll und jeder einzelne Moment ist in mein Gedächtnis eingraviert."

* * *

Während der gesamten Unterhaltung sah Harry immer wieder zum Professor für Zaubertränke, dieser schien jedes Mal wütend, wenn sich ihre Blicke kreuzten. Severus warf ihm seinen schwarzen Blick zu, den er seit einer ganzen Weile nicht mehr abbekommen hatte. Er dachte an die schönen Momente zurück, die sie zu dritt verbracht hatten und erinnerte sich, dass das Buch, in dem er all die Fotos dieses Jahres gesammelt hatte, immer noch im Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins in seinem kleinen Versteck lag. Ob es jemand gefunden hatte? Er erinnerte sich auch, dass er vergessen hatte die Bücher aus der Bibliothek zurückzubringen, aber er hatte ja nur einen Verzug von zwanzig Jahren. Da er sie aber aus der Verbotenen Abteilung geholt hatte, war es ja vielleicht niemandem aufgefallen…

Die Unterhaltung ging ohne ihn weiter, auch wenn Ron und Hermine nicht aufhörten ihm fragende Blicke zuzuwerfen, er war wieder der Junge, der lebte, dabei hatte er sich schon so daran gewöhnt nur eine normale Person zu sein: mächtig, aber normal.

Dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass Anna zu Beginn des Schuljahres betreten gewirkt hatte, als sie von ihrem Vater erzählte. Jetzt, wo er daran dachte, interessierte es ihn sehr warum.

_‚Anna, warum schienst du so verlegen, als du Anfang des Jahres von deinen Eltern gesprochen hast?'_

Anna sah überall hin, um herauszufinden wer mit ihr gesprochen hatte und Harry lachte, als er ihren Gesichtsausdruck sah…

_‚Ich spreche in deinem Kopf Anna, antworte mir einfach, indem du ganz konzentriert denkst.'_

_- ‚Hörst du mich?'_

_- ‚Ja, aber niemand sonst hört uns.'_

_- ‚Das ist eine sehr praktische Kommunikationsmethode!'_

_- ‚Finde ich auch, aber du hast immer noch nicht auf meine Frage geantwortet.'_

_- ‚Naja weißt du, ich habe meinen Vater nie wirklich kennengelernt, es ist schon ein Wunder, dass er heute Abend da ist, er hat sich nie um mich gekümmert. Er arbeitet im Ministerium als Unsäglicher und kommt erst sehr spät nach Hause. Meine Mutter hat ihm schon sehr oft vorgeworfen, dass er nie für uns da ist, aber er hört nicht wirklich zu. Meine Mutter denkt ich bemerke die Spannungen zwischen ihnen nicht. Weißt du, ich sehe zum ersten Mal, dass sie sich so gut verstehen und jetzt weiß ich auch, dass ich es dir verdanke, dass ich überhaupt existiere.'_

_- ‚Sie lieben sich wirklich, weißt du, zumindest haben sie das als ich sie das letzte Mal gesehen habe. Sie waren sechzehn, genauso wie ich, als Nicolas gegen mehrere Todesser gekämpft hat, um Sophie zu retten, wusstest du das?'_

_- ‚Nein, ich kenne meinen Vater nicht wirklich.'_

_- ‚Ich werde mit ihm sprechen.'_

_- ‚Ich weiß nicht, ob das so viel ändern wird…'_

Harry beendete das Gespräch und stellte fest, dass die Unterhaltung seiner Freunde sich wieder um das Jahr drehte, das er verpasst hatte. Nicht, dass er sich darum keine Gedanken machte, aber er hatte viele Dinge, an die er zuerst denken musste.

_‚Nicolas, ich bin's Herry, der mit dir redet, aber dreh dich nicht um und schau mich nicht an. Ich wollte dir nur eine Nachricht zukommen lassen. Du hast eine wunderbare Familie, heutzutage haben nur wenige das Glück das zu haben, was du hast. Eine Frau, die dich über alles liebt und eine Tochter, die nichts weiter will, als ihren Vater kennenzulernen. Verbringe deine Tage nicht nur auf der Arbeit, dadurch lässt du das Glück, das du besitzt links liegen. Ich bin erst sechzehn und kann dir keinen Ratschlag geben, aber denk an das Glück, das du besitzt und um das du dich nicht kümmerst. Was schlimmer ist als ein Waise zu sein, ist, einen Vater zu haben, der sich nicht um einen sorgt. Anna ist ein charmantes Mädchen, lerne sie kennen.'_

Daraufhin betrachtete Nicolas seine Frau und seine Tochter und Harry konnte einen kleinen Schimmer des Bedauerns in seinem Blick erkennen. Aber er wusste eines, zumindest würde Nicolas darüber nachdenken, was er ihm gerade gesagt hatte.

„Herry, oder eher Harry, daran muss ich mich noch gewöhnen, hast du immer noch deine zwei kleinen Freunde?"

- „Meine zwei…oh ja", sagte er lächelnd.

- „Von wem sprecht ihr?", wollte die wie immer neugierige Hermine wissen.

- „Von meinen zwei treuen Tierfreunden, die ich seit Kurzem besitze…"

- „Nun ja, seit zwanzig Jahren für gewisse Leute", präzisierte Sophie.

- „Und wer sind sie?", fragte Ron.

_/Ihr könnt rauskommen./_

Zwei Schlangen kamen aus Harrys Ärmeln hervorgekrochen, die eine violett, die andere rehbraun.

„Harry weißt du was die violette für eine Rasse ist, sie ist sehr gefährlich, sie ernährt sich von der Magie der mächtigsten Person in ihrer Nähe. Wusstest du das?"

- „Ja Hermine, ich hatte immerhin auch Unterricht in Pflege magischer Geschöpfe. Ich habe sie adoptiert, im Austausch für meine Magie, die ich ihr ungefähr ein Mal im Monat gebe, erhalte ich eine Gabe."

- „Welche?", fragte Ron neugierig.

- „Das ist ein Geheimnis aber ich bin mir sicher, dass Hermine es herausfinden wird", antwortete Harry. „Und was diese junge Dame angeht", erklärte er weiter und deutete dabei auf die andere Schlange, „sie hat die Fähigkeit in Flammen aufzugehen, wenn sie Angst hat, ich würde euch also raten ihr nicht zu nahe zu kommen."

- „Daher kommt also ihre Farbe", sagte Hermine nachdenklich.

- „Wieder richtig Hermine, du hast dieses Jahr wieder wie verrückt gelernt oder?"

- „Oh so viel auch wieder nicht", protestierte sie.

- „Ich kenne noch jemand anderes, der die ganze Zeit in der Bibliothek war", rief Sophie und fixierte Harry.

- „Was? Du warst oft in der Bibliothek?", fragte Hermine mit einer überraschten Miene.

- „Oh ja, die ganze Zeit, er war einer der besten Schüler, vor allem in Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste, aber in den anderen Fächern hatte er sich auch sehr gut geschlagen. Severus hatte ihn auch in Zaubertänke trainiert, du bist in diesem Fach übrigens ganz schön gut geworden", antwortete Sophie.

- „Harry wenn du Snape schon mal nicht als Professor hast, dann sorgst du dafür, dass er dir trotzdem Unterricht gibt?", fragte Ron entsetzt.

- „Hör auf so von ihm zu sprechen okay, er ist mein Freund Ron, das kannst du nicht verstehen…"

- „Nein, das steht fest, das kann ich nicht verstehen. Du hättest uns trotzdem erzählen können, dass du gehst, ich habe mir Sorgen gemacht, stell dir vor Harry!", sagte Ron und erhob leicht seine Stimme.

- „Weil du vielleicht dachtest, ich hätte vorher gewusst wo ich hingeschickt werde Ron? Du denkst ich hätte es mir ausgesucht ein Jahr in der Zeit meiner Eltern zu verbringen, sie mit einem Verräter lachen zu sehen, zu sehen wie sie Pettigrew bevorzugten und mit ihnen zu kämpfen? Du denkst wirklich ich hätte es toll gefunden in den Augen meines Vaters nichts als Hass zu sehen, wenn er mich ansah. Meine Großeltern sehen ohne etwas zu sagen. Sirius während einem gesamten Jahr sehen und schweigen. Erkläre mir Ron, wie du das gefunden hättest?", Harry war wütend aber er hatte seine Stimme nicht erhoben, sie war kalt und schwer.

- „Harry", versuchte es Hermine.

Harry rief seine beiden Schlangen zurück und stand auf, er ging zum Ausgang und konzentrierte sich erneut auf Narzissa, ohne sie anzusehen.

_‚Könntest du bitte deinen Sohn nach dem Passwort der Slytherins fragen?'_

_- ‚Warum, du weißt doch, dass dein Bett nicht mehr dort ist…'_

_- ‚Bitte, ich habe noch Sachen dort, die ich holen möchte.'_

_- ‚Okay Harry.'_

Narzissa sah ihren Sohn an und sprach unauffällig mit ihm.

„Was ist das Passwort der Slytherins Draco?", fragte sie mit sanfter Stimme.

- „Warum?", fragte er misstrauisch.

- „Bitte", bat sie.

- „Anguis Callida. Aber du musst mir erklären wozu du es brauchst."

- „Für einen Freund", sagte sie.

_‚Das Passwort ist Anguis Callida.'_

_- ‚Danke kleine Blume.'_

_- ‚He ich weise dich darauf hin, dass du der kleinere von uns beiden bist", meinte sie lachend._

Daraufhin verließ Harry die Große Halle.

* * *

„Du hast es doch nicht etwa Potter gegeben?", fragte Draco seine Mutter sanft.

- „ …"

- „Oh das kann doch nicht wahr sein!", rief er, stand auf und rannte hinter seinem allzeit Feind hinterher.

Draco rannte direkt in die Kerker und brauchte nicht lange bis er Potter auf dem Weg dorthin traf, er hatte sich nicht getäuscht, er ging wirklich zum Gemeinschaftsraum der Slytherins.

„Du hättest zumindest den Anstand besitzen können deinem Feind, den du ein ganzes Jahr nicht gesehen hast, eine Beleidigung an den Kopf zu werfen."

- „Hallo Malfoy, ich hoffe dieses Jahr kam dir nicht zu lang vor? Habe ich dir gefehlt, ist es das? Aber dass du mir hinterher rennst ist wirklich seltsam", sagte er kalt.

- „Was für ein Ton, mir kommt es vor als würde ich mit Severus reden."

- „Ich hatte einen guten Lehrer."

- „Ich weiß, meine Mutter und mein Pate sprechen oft mit mir über dich, Praott hier, Praott dort und bei meinem lieben Vater heißt es dagegen verdammter Potter hier, verdammter Potter dort…"

- „Ehrlich Malfoy, was willst du von mir?"

- „Der Gryffindorturm ist nicht hier unten", sagte er.

- „Das weiß ich selbst, ich habe auch nie behauptet in den Gryffindorturm zu gehen."

- „Und was gedenkst du an einem Ort zu tun, der den Slytherins vorbehalten ist?"

- „Ich weiß nicht ob du es bemerkt hast Malfoy, aber ich bin ein Slytherin", antwortete er mit einem halben Lächeln.

- „Du bist nicht mehr in der Vergangenheit Potter, du gehörst nicht mehr zu den Slytherins…"

- „Das ist nicht unbedingt das, was mir der Sprechende Hut im ersten Jahr gesagt hat, aber gut…"

- „ …"

- „Ich mache dich sprachlos Malfoy?"

- „Sei still Potter."

- „Wie nett, aber jetzt entschuldigst du mich, ich habe Wichtigeres zu tun als mit dir zu reden."

- „Wenn du in den Slytheringemeinschaftsraum gehst, dann komme ich mit, ich muss schließlich sicher gehen, dass du nicht alles zerstörst…"

- „Das ist nicht ganz mein Niveau Malfoy aber eines sollst du wissen, wenn du mich weiterhin nerven solltest, dann erlaube ich mir die Freude einen zweiten Malfoy an die Wand zu kleben, dein Vater hat das damals nicht wirklich gemocht…"

Malfoy sagte nichts dazu, er wusste durch Severus und seine Mutter, dass sein Vater sein letztes Schuljahr in Hogwarts wegen Praott nicht wirklich genossen hatte und er wollte ihn nicht unbedingt sofort testen, auch wenn er selbst genauso trainiert hatte.

Harry kam zu dem Gemälde, das den Eingang zum Gemeinschaftsraum bewachte.

„Anguis Callida", sagte er.

- „Wie hat sie das gemacht? Wie hat sie dir das gesagt?"

- „Ganz simpel Malfoy aber es erstaunt mich, dass sie dir nicht davon erzählt haben."

- „Wovon sprichst du Potter?"

_‚Davon'_

Malfoy sah ihn seltsam an, er hatte nicht geträumt, Potter hatte nicht den Mund geöffnet, um mit ihm zu sprechen und das erklärte so Einiges. Plötzlich verstand er warum seine Mutter und Severus gelacht hatten…

„Sehr interessant, wirklich sehr interessant. Hast du denn gar keine Angst davor, dass ich dein kleines Geheimnis ausplaudere Potter? Ich könnte diese Information deinen Feinen verkaufen, zu denen ich schließlich auch gehöre."

- „Du bist nicht wie dein Vater", sagte Harry und betrat den Gemeinschaftsraum.

Malfoy war sprachlos, niemand hatte etwas bemerkt, niemand hatte ihm bisher gesagt, dass er nicht wie sein Vater war. Alle sagten immer, dass er sich genau wie sein Vater verhielt, dass er das exakte Abbild von ihm war, alle, aber nicht Potter. Warum musste er es sein, der das bemerkt! Er setzte wieder seine kalte, arrogante Maske auf und betrat seinerseits den Gemeinschaftsraum

„Was weißt du schon davon?", zischte Draco außer sich.

- „Ich weiß ganz einfach, dass du eine wunderbare Mutter hast."

- „Meine Mutter ist kalt und spricht nie ein Wort mit mir."

- „Du weißt ganz genau, dass das nicht stimmt", widersprach Harry immer noch genauso gelassen wie vorher.

Harry näherte sich dem kleinen Versteck.

„Was treibst du da?"

- „Wer ist der aktuelle Chef der Slytherins?"

- „Was? Woher…das bin ich, warum?"

- „Das habe ich schon vermutet", sagte er mit einem ehrlichen Lächeln.

Harry legte seine Hand auf den speziellen Ort, der ihm vorbehalten war. Die kleine Höhle öffnete sich und Draco erkannte darin zwei riesige Bücher, genauso wie ein kleineres Buch, ein Fotoalbum genauer gesagt.

Harry nahm die Bücher heraus und legte sie auf einen kleinen Tisch vor dem Feuer. Dann legte er seine Hand auf eine Wand im Innern der Höhle und murmelte einige Worte.

„Lege deine Hand dahin, wo meine gerade war", sagte Harry.

- „Und warum?", fragte Malfoy.

- „Damit du das Privileg jedes Chefs der Slytherins erhältst, eine Tradition, die wegen meiner schnellen Abreise verloren gegangen ist."

Malfoy legte seine Hand auf die Stelle und spürte eine kleine Wärmewelle durch seinen Körper laufen. Er nahm seine Hand wieder weg und die Höhle schloss sich wieder.

Harry legte seine Hand darauf, um die Höhle zu öffnen, aber sie wollte sich nicht öffnen. Dann versuchte es Malfoy und sie öffnete sich. Ohne es zu wollen schenkte er Harry ein richtiges Lächeln. Nachdem er bemerkte, was er getan hatte, setzte er wieder sein Gesicht aus Eis auf und schaute auf die Titel der Bücher.

„Du benutzt schwarze Magie", stellte er überrascht fest.

- „Ab und zu ist sie ganz nützlich", antwortete Harry schlicht.

Er nahm seine beiden Bücher und sein Fotoalbum und war gerade dabei hinauszugehen, als ihn Malfoy zurückrief.

„Du hast dieses Foto fallen lassen Potter."

Harry kam zurück und sah auf das Foto, es war ein Foto des Trios, Severus lächelte auf dem Foto, was selten war und Narzissa war sehr freudig, sie gab einen Kuss auf Severus' Backe und einen weiteren auf Herrys. Sie war zwischen den beiden Jungs und schien ihnen etwas zu erzählen. Die beiden Jungs sahen sich amüsiert an und machten sich leicht über Narzissa lustig.

„Ich liebe dieses Foto", verkündete eine Stimme hinter ihnen.

- „Ich auch kleine Blume, ich auch. Ich erinnere mich schon gar nicht mehr wovon du uns erzählt hast aber Severus und ich haben es nie geschafft dich zu stoppen."

- „Es tut mir leid was ihn angeht Harry", sagte Narzissa sanft.

- „Ich wusste es weißt du, als ich zu Beginn des Schuljahres angekommen bin wusste ich, dass es so enden würde, wenn ich mich mit ihm anfreunde", sagte er traurig.

- „Das hat nichts zu bedeuten, er ist nur geschockt, ich denke, dass er wieder auf dich zugehen wird Harry."

- „Ja klar, er wird auf einen Gryffindor zugehen, der noch dazu der Sohn seines Erzfeindes ist. Weiß er überhaupt wie sehr ich meinen Vater gehasst habe? Ich habe meinen Vater und Black wirklich gehasst, aber sie haben sich geändert. Man muss schon sagen, Voldemort gegenüberzustehen hat sie wirklich zum Nachdenken gebracht."

- „Was ist an diesem Abend geschehen Harry, du hast mir noch nie davon erzählt."

- „Was gibt es da groß zu erzählen, wie immer habe ich die Probleme angezogen, Voldemort ist gekommen, um meine Loyalität zu testen und Potter und seine Bande sind mir gefolgt, ich habe sie in diesen Kampf mit hineingezogen."

- „Aber alle haben es heil überstanden", sagte Narzissa sanft.

- „Erzähl das mal David, er hat sich vor einen Avada Kedavra geworfen, um zwei Schüler zu retten."

- „Ja aber alle anderen haben es überstanden."

- „Nur weil…nein nichts."

- „Ah! Du nervst mich, du wolltest uns nie erzählen was an diesem Abend wirklich geschehen ist, warum Harry, vertraust du mir etwa nicht?"

- „Das hat damit nichts zu tun, das weißt du ganz genau", antwortete er.

- „Dann sag mir was passiert ist!"

- „Ich bin an diesem Abend gestorben kleine Blume, ich wurde von einem Avada von Voldemort erwischt und denen, die das gesehen haben, wurde die Erinnerung gelöscht. Ich bin an diesem Abend gestorben, um sie zu retten. Aber Ironie des Schicksals, ich lebe immer noch…"

- „Du hast überlebt…"

- „Ich bin der Junge, der lebte", sagte er sarkastisch. „Ich musste mich mit Voldemort duellieren während Stunden, wie es mir vorkam, ich habe nicht einmal die Anzahl an Cruciatus gezählt, die ich eingesteckt habe, auch nicht die Anzahl an Mauern. Aber ich lebe immer noch, das ist an diesem Abend geschehen kleine Blume und ich bin nicht stolz darauf. Wegen mir selbst wäre ich fast nicht geboren, das ist noch verstörender. Für mich war ich letzte Woche noch im Krankenflügel, was für dich schon zwanzig Jahre her ist."

- „Es tut mir leid, dass ich dich dazu gezwungen habe es zu erzählen Harry, aber du musstest es aussprechen, das belastet dich immer noch, das kann ich in deinen Augen lesen."

- „Ich will nicht, dass du Mitleid mit mir hast, das ist das Letzte was ich brauche okay?"

- „Ich hatte nie Mitleid mit dir Harry und ich werde auch nicht heute damit anfangen."

- „Danke kleine Blume, danke."

- „Ich habe dir doch schon gesagt, dass du kleiner bist als ich", sagte sie lachend, was auch Harry zum Lachen brachte.

- „Also gut, ich muss los, ich muss noch nach jemandem sehen, den ich auch vor zwanzig Jahren verlassen habe, ich will wissen, ob er noch lebt."

Harry drehte sich um und wollte das Foto nehmen und stand plötzlich Malfoy gegenbüber. Er hatte dessen Anwesenheit komplett vergessen und er hatte natürlich alles mit angehört. Harry mochte das nicht. Selbst wenn Malfoy anders war als sein Vater, so war er doch immer noch sein Feind und er kannte nun seine Schwächen und sein Geheimnis, das bedeutete nichts Gutes.

Harry nahm ihm das Foto aus der Hand und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. Als er ihn gerade verlassen hatte, stand auf einmal Severus vor ihm.

Dieser warf einen unbeschreiblichen Blick auf das Foto in Harrys Hand. Weder der eine, noch er andere wagte es sich zu bewegen. Harry ertrug dieses verstörende Warten nicht und entschied weit weg von den Kerkern zu gehen.

Er wollte überprüfen, ob einer seiner Freunde noch am Leben war. Er verließ das Schloss und ging in Richtung des Verbotenen Waldes. Er legte seine beiden Schlangen in eine kleine Höhle und versprach ihnen sie wieder zu holen, wenn er fertig war.

Seine Schritte führten ihn direkt zu der kleinen Lichtung aber im Gegensatz zu sonst, waren die Einhörner nicht mehr da. Harry spürte wie sich sein Herz zusammenzerrte, nachdem er schon Severus verloren hatte, verlor er noch einen weiteren Freund. Eindeutig, sein Leben war sauer auf ihn und er hatte keine Ahnung warum…

Er verwandelte sich in einen Löwen und rannte von der Lichtung weg, das Rennen beruhigte ihn ein bisschen aber er war immer noch genauso frustriert. Ohne es wirklich zu bemerken, legte er sich neben einen Baum und schlief tief und fest ein.

Tbc…


	9. Endlich zurück! Teil 2

**Antworten zu Reviews:**

R-F: Danke für deine Nachricht, hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut! ;) Ich wünsche dir viel Spaß mit diesem letzten Kapitel!

Ravenclaw: Auch dir danke für deine Nachricht :) Ich denke, dir wird dieses Kapitel zumindest schon mal in Hinsicht der Einhörner gefallen, der Rest hoffentlich auch ;)

Hauswlfchen: Vielen Dank für den Review und ich hoffe dieses Kapitel begeistert dich genauso wie das letzte ;)

**A/N:**

Wie ihr sicherlich mittlerweile alle mitbekommen habt, gibt es zu dieser Geschichte eine Fortsetzung. Leider hat Tobby aber seit fast einem halben Jahr nicht mehr weitergeschrieben, sodass der momentane Stand bei 5 Kapiteln ist.

Ich habe vor auch diese Fortsetzung zu übersetzen, ich weiß aber nicht genau, ob Tobby überhaupt noch weiterschreibt (bzw. wann) und kann daher bei der Fortsetzung nicht für regelmäßige Uploads garantieren (bzw. für ein Ende).

Ich weiß noch nicht genau, wann ich beginnen werde die Fortsetzung zu übersetzen (ich gehe von April/Mai 13 aus), falls ihr informiert sein wollt, könnt ihr mich einfach auf eure Alert-Liste setzen, dann erhaltet ihr eine E-Mail sobald es weitergeht…oder klickt einfach ab und zu auf mein Profil, dort könnt ihr sie dann auch finden.

So, aber das ist nun erst mal das lang ersehnte letzte Kapitel zu „Eine Reise jenseits der Zeit"! Ich hoffe es gefällt euch allen und entschädigt euch für das lange (z.T. jahrelange…) Warten ;)

_- Eure Plume de phénix -_

* * *

**25. Kapitel: Endlich zurück! Teil 2**

Severus fühlte sich komplett verraten, als er sah, wie sich sein Freund in seinen verhassten Schüler verwandelte: der Sohn seines persönlichen Erzfeindes. Er hatte Herry vertraut, wie er noch nie zuvor jemandem vertraut hatte und er hatte ihn einfach verraten. Gut, vielleicht nicht verraten, aber trotzdem, er hatte ihm das verheimlicht. Wobei…wenn er ihm irgendetwas gesagt hätte, dann hätte er ihn zurückgewiesen und ihn dann als Aussätzigen behandelt. Wenn er darüber nachdachte, dann war es so unglaublich, dass Potters Sohn in Slytherin gelandet war und sein Freund wurde. Aber er hatte sich nur über ihn lustig gemacht, da war er sich sicher, bestimmt hatte er sich jeden Abend mit Potter und seiner Bande getroffen und sich gemeinsam mit ihnen über ihn lustig gemacht. Gleichzeitig schien Potter aber Herry gehasst zu haben…oder eher Harry. Es musste schwer gewesen sein für Harry den hassvollen Blick Potters zu ertragen, seines eigenen Vaters und auch den seiner Freunde.

Aber was dachte er da nur? Seit wann war aus Potter Harry geworden? Tatsache war, dass es in seinem Kopf immer Herry hieß, nie Praott. Schon am ersten Abend hatte er einen großen Eindruck hinterlassen, daran erinnerte er sich noch. Dann hatte er ihm geholfen das zu werden, was er heute war, er war dank ihm ein Spion geworden…Moment mal, dadurch hatte er ihm das Leben ruiniert, wegen ihm war er ein Spion! Ja aber wenn er kein Spion geworden wäre, dann wäre er jetzt bereits tot. All das wurde so kompliziert für ihn.

In diesem Moment verließ Harry den Gryffindortisch und ging davon, wohin wusste er nicht. Er fragte sich ob Narzissa ihn akzeptierte, trotz der Tatsache, dass er sie belogen hatte? Nun ja nur was seine Identität anging, aber trotzdem belogen…

Er sah wie Draco aufsprang und Potter hinterher rannte. Seit wann rannte ein Malfoy hinter einem Gryffindor her? Kurze Zeit darauf stand Narzissa auf und Severus folgte ihr mit leichtem Abstand. Wie er es bereits vermutet hatte, ging sie in den Gemeinschaftsraum. Wenn er Potter dort erwischen würde, würde er ihm Punkte abziehen, er hatte in den Räumen der Slytherins nichts verloren. Er wollte gerade hineingehen als er hörte wie Narzissa Harry dazu zwang ihr von diesem berühmten Abend zu erzählen. Auch er wollte schon immer wissen was an diesem Abend geschehen war, Voldemort hatte seitdem nicht mehr davon gesprochen, aber er hatte Hogwarts auch nie mehr direkt angegriffen.

Als die Geschichte zu Ende erzählt war, wagte Severus nicht mehr den Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten, er wusste nicht mehr was er von alldem halten sollte. Er wollte sein Freund sein, wie früher und gleichzeitig konnte er nicht. Eine Erinnerung kam ihm ins Gedächtnis, eines Tages hatte er Praott versprochen sich an Potter und seiner gesamten Nachkommenschaft zu rächen. Herry hatte traurig geantwortet, dass er das nicht bezweifelte…

Jetzt verstand er diese Antwort und vor allem seine Traurigkeit viel besser. War er wirklich sein Freund gewesen?

Seine Gedanken wurden von etwas unterbrochen, das in ihn hineinrannte. Potter, also nein Harry, oder Potter? Mist er wusste es einfach nicht mehr. Er sah das Foto, das er in der Hand hielt, er hielt es als würde es ihm alles bedeuten. In diesem Moment wusste er, dass seine Freundschaft echt gewesen war, aber er konnte es ihm nicht mitteilen, denn Harry war schon verschwunden.

Er beschloss daraufhin den Gemeinschaftsraum zu betreten, darin fand er eine geschockte Narzissa und einen in Gedanken verlorenen Draco. Narzissa schien wieder Fuß in der Realität zu fassen.

„Wie kannst du es nur wagen ihm den Rücken zuzukehren, nach all dem, was er für uns getan hat?"

- „Was er für uns getan hat? Woher willst du wissen, dass er nicht alles seinem lieben Herrn Vater erzählt hat und sich hinter unserem Rücken über uns lustig gemacht hat?"

- „Oh ich bitte dich, selbst du hast genau bemerkt, dass sich James Potter und Harry Potter nicht ausstehen konnten, sobald sie sich sahen gab es zwangsweise ein Duell und es war immer Harry, der gewonnen hat. Er hat mich beschützt Severus und das werde ich ihm nie vergessen, ob er nun Herry Praott oder Harry Potter ist, das ändert für mich überhaupt nichts, er wird immer mein Freund sein. Er war immer ehrlich zu mir…"

- „Ich habe sechs lange Jahre damit verbracht ihn zu hassen Narzissa, damit ihn anzuschreien!"

- „Und das ist der Beweis dafür, dass er wirklich dein Freund ist. Trotz diesen sechs Jahren hat er aus freiem Willen beschlossen dich zum besten Duellanten zu trainieren und er hat dir beigebracht dich nicht von seinem eigenen Vater lächerlich machen zu lassen. Weißt du wie es ist Waise zu sein und zum ersten Mal im Leben seinen Vater und seine Mutter kennenzulernen? Er konnte sie sehen, mit ihnen sprechen, doch letzten Endes hasste ihn sein Vater. Nein, du weißt nicht wie das ist und ich auch nicht. Das einzige, was ihm geholfen hat durchzuhalten war deine Freundschaft und die meine, also mir langt das."

- „Mr Malfoy könnten Sie bitte den Mund schließen, man könnte meinen…"

- „Versuch nicht die Unterhaltung auf meinen Sohn zu lenken Severus, erkenne deine Fehler und entschuldige dich sofort bei ihm, wende dich nicht von unserem gemeinsamen Freund ab!"

Severus antwortete Narzissa nicht und ging in sein Zimmer. Auf seinem Weg traf er mehrere Eltern, die mit den Schülern in deren Gemeinschaftsraum gingen.

Zum ersten Mal fand er, dass sein Zimmer leer und leblos wirkte, dabei war das schon immer so. Nur zwei Personen hatten bis jetzt sein persönliches Universum betreten dürfen: Dumbledore und Narzissa. Er hatte sich versprochen, dass er Herry hierher mitnehmen würde, falls er ihn jemals wiederfinden sollte. Aber jetzt war alles so anders. Viele Erinnerungen stiegen in ihm hoch und alle handelten von Herry, die Art, wie er sich um ihn gekümmert hatte, die Art, wie er ihm alles beigebracht hatte. Er hatte ihm praktisch überall geholfen und wollte im Gegenzug nur eine einzige Sache von ihm: dass er ihm in Zaubertränke half, was für Severus überhaupt nicht schwer gewesen war, im Gegenteil, er hatte es geliebt Herry zu unterrichten, dieser war begabt, er musste nur an sich glauben. Deswegen hatte er auch den Job angenommen, er hatte es geliebt sein Wissen jemandem beizubringen. Aber er war kläglich gescheitert, indem er sein eigenes Haus bevorzugte, Potter war der Beweis dafür. Es hatte ihm auch gefallen ihn diesen Sommer zu unterrichten, er bereitete ihn auf das schwere Schicksal vor, das ihn erwartete, aber letzten Endes war er es gewesen, der ihn vorbereitet hatte auf sein eigenes Schicksal, was für eine Ironie.

Erst spät in der Nacht beschloss Severus, dass er Potter eine kleine Chance geben würde, er würde ihm zumindest sagen, dass er gerne wieder sein Freund werden würde, wenn dieser dieses Mal alles erzählen würde. Das war ein guter Kompromiss, ein bisschen schwach für einen Slytherin, so schnell nachzugeben, aber Herry war nun einmal sein einziger Freund gewesen und auch wenn es pathetisch war, er wollte ihn behalten. Ein Slytherin mit Gefühlen, Severus war entsetzt von dem, was er tun würde.

Das Problem danach war Potter zu finden, zuerst hatte er ihn an dem Ort gesucht, wo er sich sicher war, dass er sein würde, im Gryffindorturm, aber er war nicht dort. Danach hatte er alle Winkel abgesucht, in denen er Harry Potter vermutete, aber seine Suche blieb ergebnislos. Er dachte nach und beschloss darauf an den Orten zu suchen, an denen er Herry Praott vermutete, was nicht wirklich dasselbe war, doch auch hier fand er ihn nicht. Er wusste, dass er oft zurückgekommen war mit dem Umhang voller Erde und einmal hatte er ihm erzählt, dass er im Verbotenen Wald eingeschlafen war, vielleicht war er auch dieses Mal dorthin gegangen, aber wo genau sollte er suchen?

Er erinnerte sich plötzlich an die revitalisierenden Zaubertränke, die er Harry oft gegeben hatte, ungefähr einmal im Monat: Ein Mal im Monat war er sehr müde, als hätte er nicht geschlafen. Er war also draußen. War das während dem Vollmond gewesen? Wenn das der Fall war, dann wettete er darauf, dass Lupin wusste, wo sich Potter verstecken könnte.

Er fand Professor Lupin als er kurz davor war mit den anderen Eltern zu gehen. Er sprach ihn an.

„Sag mir eines Lupin, hat er euch bei Vollmond begleitet?"

- „Ähm, warum willst du das wissen?"

- „Wenn ich eine Frage stelle, dann möchte ich, dass man mir darauf antwortet…"

- „Ja, warum?"

- „Weißt du wo er sich im Wald verstecken könnte, ein spezieller Ort?"

- „Ist er verschwunden?"

- „Ich denke ich habe dir eine Frage gestellt Lupin."

- „Du und deine schlechte Stimmung, ich wusste, dass du ihn zurückweisen würdest, sobald du herausfindest wer er wirklich ist, warum sollte ich dir helfen"

- „Du wusstest wer er war?"

- „Nein, nur seinen richtigen Namen und ich habe die Verbindung verstanden, als er geboren wurde, aber nie etwas gesagt. Er hatte denselben Geruch wie James, dieselbe Magie aber ich habe erst am Ende des Jahres darauf geachtet."

- „Und du hast das Geheimnis für dich behalten? Du hast nicht einmal Black und Potter etwas gesagt…"

- „Ich werde dir nicht sagen wo er ist Severus, du verdienst seine Freundschaft nicht."

Severus kochte vor Wut, für wen hielt der sich nur? Er musste ihn überzeugen und das schnell, bevor er ging.

„Ich möchte mich bei ihm entschuldigen okay, also sag mir wo er ist."

Remus sah ihn einen Moment lang unsicher an, dann nickte er. Das Problem danach war für Remus die kleine Lichtung wiederzufinden, er war seit zwanzig Jahren nicht mehr dort gewesen und er wusste daher nicht mehr genau wo sie war. Dazu musste er die ganze Zeit noch Snapes Sarkasmus ertragen. Als sie sahen, dass die Sonne langsam aufging, war es zu viel für Snape.

„Du hättest mir auch gleich sagen können, dass du mir nicht helfen willst, denn die ganze Nacht in deiner Gesellschaft im Wald umherzuirren ist wirklich nicht das, was ich vorhatte zu tun."

- „Kannst du endlich still sein ja, du beschwerst dich nun schon seit Stunden ohne Unterbrechung, wie ein kleines Mädchen, also…warte…ich erkenne diesen Ort wieder."

Remus trat näher und begann zu lächeln. Er hatte sie endlich wiedergefunden, die Lichtung, zu der ihn Harry mitgenommen hatte, aber es waren keine Einhörner mehr dort. Sie gingen näher und bemerkten Harry. Severus seufzte, ohne sich erklären zu können warum, fühlte er sich besser.

Plötzlich ließ sie ein Krachen stoppen, das vom anderen Ende der Lichtung kam. Ein wunderschönes Einhorn trat aus der Dunkelheit hervor und ging direkt auf Harry zu. Remus und Severus wagten sich keinen Schritt mehr weiter, sie betrachteten voller Bewunderung das Schauspiel, das vor ihren Augen stattfand. Das Einhorn ging bis zu Harry und begann ihm über das Gesicht zu lecken.

* * *

Harry erwachte mit einem seltsamen Gefühl, ihm war kalt, denn er war wieder in seiner Menschengestalt und er fühlte sich nass. Nicht wirklich wie man sich beim Aufwachen fühlen möchte. Er öffnete die Augen und stellte fest, dass es spät war, oder eher sehr früh, der Himmel erhellte sich im Osten schon leicht.

Plötzlich stellte sich ein Hindernis zwischen ihn und den Himmel, dieses Hindernis war weiß und sah ihn an. Harry wich überrascht leicht zurück, stieß aber mit dem Rücken gegen einen Baum. Das Tier wich auch ein Stückchen zurück und erst in diesem Moment erkannte Harry um welches Tier es sich handelte. Ein wunderschönes Einhorn stand vor ihm, es war ein Männchen mittleren Alters, magische Geschöpfe hatten eine längere Lebensdauer als normale Tiere.

Er betrachtete den Körper des Tieres sehr genau und so bemerkte er eine kleine Besonderheit an dem Tier: Es hatte eine kleine blitzförmige Narbe in seinem Gesicht. Harrys Gesicht erhellte sich, er sprang auf und umarmte den Hals des Tieres. Dieses fürchtete sich kein bisschen vor dem Menschen und wich nicht zurück.

„Oh du bist es! Ich habe so sehr gehofft, dass du noch am Leben bist und sieh dich an, du bist wunderschön. Ich bin sicher, dass du der Anführer der Herde geworden bist, richtig? Wo ist denn überhaupt die ganze Truppe, ihr seid umgezogen. Oh ich freue mich so."

Das Männchen antwortete ihm, indem es seinen gesamten Körper ableckte. Harry verbrachte eine ganze Weile damit ihm von seinen Abenteuern zu erzählen, von seinen Freunden und Feinden und dabei hörte er nicht auf ihn zu streicheln. Er kratzte ihm am Rücken, was dem Männchen besonders gefiel, genauso wie hinter den Ohren. Er wusste, dass dieser Ort besonders sensibel war bei Pferden, somit war dies ein Beweis für das Vertrauen, das zwischen ihnen war. Als die Sonnenstrahlen gut sichtbar wurden, beschloss er ins Schloss zurückzukehren, er verabschiedete sich von seinem Freund und versprach ihm, ihn im September wieder zu besuchen.

Erst als das Einhorn weg war spürte er die Anwesenheit zweier bekannter Personen in seiner Nähe. Er konzentrierte sich ein bisschen und sah wie zwei Personen aus einer dunklen Ecke hervorkamen: Severus und Remus. Er war erstaunt darüber sie zusammen zu sehen, am selben Ort und das ohne zu streiten.

„Was macht ihr hier?", fragte er.

- „Nun ja, wir haben dich gesucht", erklärte Remus sanft, „genauer gesagt hat Severus dich gesucht. Ich hatte vergessen wo sich diese Lichtung befindet und als wir dich gefunden haben, war dein Freund schon bei dir, wir haben es nicht gewagt dich zu stören."

- „Ich wollte wissen, ob er noch lebt, er ist seit damals so sehr gewachsen."

- „Das war das Fohlen oder?"

- „Ja, das war das Fohlen, dem ich geholfen habe auf die Welt zu kommen, nun ja ich habe eher seiner Mutter geholfen", sagte er mit einem belustigten Ton. „Und, ähm, was wolltest du Severus?"

Harry war sich unsicher, wie er mit seinem Freund umgehen sollte, er wusste nicht ob er ihn siezen sollte, ihn Professor nennen musste, oder ob er ihn als Freund ansehen konnte. Er hatte sich für die letzte Option entschieden, was nach dem Blick voller Abscheu, den er in Severus' Augen gelesen hatte, eher gewagt war, aber er hatte nach ihm gesucht und das gab ihm etwas Hoffnung zurück.

„Ich gestatte Ihnen eine derartige Vertrautheit mir gegenüber nicht Potter."

- „Entschuldigen Sie Professor", antwortete Harry mit einem Kloß im Hals. Er hatte seinen Freund also wirklich verloren.

- „Also gut, ich muss Dumbledore suchen, da ich sicherlich den Zug verpasst habe, wenn man bedenkt wie viel Uhr es ist. Ich werde sehen, ob ich für diese Nacht ein Zimmer bekommen kann, zumindest für das, was von ihr noch übrig ist."

Remus entfernte sich von den beiden anderen, denn er wusste genau, dass Severus seine wahren Gefühle Harry gegenüber nicht offenbaren würde, solange jemand in der Nähe war.

„Was wollten Sie mir sagen Professor?"

- „Kommst du oft an diesen Ort?", fragte Severus.

- „Ich…", Harry war überrascht von der Frage. „Ja, ich komme sehr oft hierher. Das hier war der ruhige Ort, den ich gebraucht habe, wenn ich kurz davor war schwach zu werden und es aber nicht durfte. Es ist ein magischer Ort. Ich habe hier eine Einhornherde getroffen und seltsamerweise hat mich ihr Anführer akzeptiert, das war mein Geheimnis, niemand hat es entdeckt, außer Remus und Lily. Sie waren nur ein einziges Mal hier", fügte er hinzu.

- „Du hast einem Fohlen geholfen auf die Welt zu kommen?", fragte Severus, der sich von der Überraschung noch nicht ganz erholt hatte.

- „Ja an einem Abend, an dem ich mich wirklich nicht besonders gut gefühlt habe, bin ich hier hergekommen und habe dem Männchen alles erzählt als ich plötzlich ein Geräusch hörte. Ich wusste, dass ich nicht das Recht hatte dieser Stute zu helfen, aber wenn ich ihr nicht geholfen hätte, dann wäre das Fohlen gestorben und die Stute auch."

- „Wie hast du es wiedererkannt? Es war damals doch noch ein Fohlen."

- „Er hat eine Narbe auf seiner Stirn. Es ist nicht haargenau dieselbe wie meine, aber sie ähnelt ihr etwas. Sie kommt sicherlich von einem Stein, auf den er gefallen ist, als er gelernt hat zu laufen."

- „Hör zu Herry, das ist wirklich sehr schwer für mich okay.", Severus wusste nicht wirklich wie er das Thema ansprechen sollte.

- „Ich weiß, dass unsere Freundschaft auf einer Lüge basiert, aber ich konnte dir nicht wirklich sagen, dass ich James' Sohn bin…"

- „Nein, das stimmt…"

- „Ich war immer ehrlich zu dir Severus, ich habe dich nie angelogen, nur um die Zukunft zu schützen, aber meine Freundschaft war ehrlich und für mich wirst du auch immer ein Freund bleiben, auch wenn es nur eine einseitige Freundschaft ist."

- „Weißt du, ich hatte außer dir keinen anderen Freund", gab er mit großem Bedauern zu. „Mein Vater erlaubte mir nicht auszugehen und sobald ich aus Hogwarts raus war, waren die Todesser an der Reihe. Ich will den einzigen Freund, den ich habe nicht verlieren, aber ich kann mich auch nicht vor gewissen Schülern bloßstellen indem ich dein Freund bin."

- „Deine Freundschaft zu bewahren ist alles was ich mir wünsche Severus", sagte er mit einem Lächeln.

- „Danke Harry, dafür, dass du mir eine Chance gegeben hast…"

- „Ich habe dir das nie erzählt, aber du hast mich dieses Jahr wirklich dazu gebracht Zaubertränke sehr zu mögen, nun ja, für dich vor zwanzig Jahren…"

- „Ja, deswegen bin ich jetzt auch viel stärker im Duell als du …"

- „Das würde ich gerne mal sehen", sagte er in scherzhaftem Ton. „Ich habe dir, vor für dich langer Zeit, versprochen dir meine Freunde auf vier Pfoten vorzustellen, aber wegen der schnellen Abreise, die ich Dumbledore zu verdanken habe, habe ich das komplett vergessen."

- „Ich bin deswegen nicht sauer auf dich Harry", sagte er in einem Ton, der ganz klar das Gegenteil verriet.

- „Sobald ich die Herde wiedergefunden habe, werde ich sie dir zeigen, versprochen. Das Männchen, das ich immer besucht habe, hast du ja bereits gesehen. Nun ja, damals war es ja noch ein Fohlen, aber wir haben oft Wettrennen gemacht."

- „Ich nehme an es hat immer gewonnen?", sagte Severus in seinem sarkastischen Ton.

- „Nun ja, nein, ich habe gewonnen, du glaubst so wenig an mich, das tut mir sehr weh, weißt du", antwortete Harry scherzhaft.

- „Du bringst mich nicht dazu zu glauben, dass du schneller rennst als ein Pferd…"

- „Nicht in meiner menschlichen Form", sagte er.

- „Wie ich sehe hat also auch McGonagalls Unterricht etwas gebracht."

- „Ich bin Ende des Sommers ein Animagus geworden, aber in dieser Epoche habe ich nie die komplette Verwandlung ausprobiert. Anfangs habe ich mich immer in einem leeren Klassenzimmer verwandelt."

- „Du hast noch nie wirklich die Regeln beachtet…"

- „Als ob du sie beachtet hättest. Komm schon, ich fang gleich an zu lachen, wie oft waren wir zusammen nach der Sperrstunde noch draußen."

- „Nur weil du einen sehr schlechten Einfluss auf mich hattest", antwortete Severus unehrlich.

- „Ja klar, hör schon auf, ich muss gleich weinen. Nun ja, kurzgesagt ich bin ein vollständiger Animagus geworden und habe versucht rauszugehen ohne mich auf alle vorbeilaufenden Personen zu stürzen."

- „Leichtsinnig und gefährlich, das Gen der Potter beharrlich."

- „Halt dich ein bisschen zurück okay. Vorher warst du nicht so, vergiss einen Moment lang, dass ich Harry Potter bin und erinnere dich eher an Herry Praott, beurteile mich nicht mehr anhand meines Namens. Außerdem hat alles ganz gut geklappt. Nur einmal war ich kurz davor eine Ratte zu fressen, aber ich durfte nicht", murmelte er.

- „Es tut mir leid, ich bin es nicht mehr gewohnt nett zu sein…"

- „Ich will nicht, dass du nett bist Severus, nur dass du du selbst bist, wenn wir unter uns sind."

In diesem Moment kam der Anführer zu der kleinen Lichtung zurück, aber dieses Mal war er nicht allein, mehrere Stuten und Fohlen folgten ihm. Aber es waren so wenige. Die Einhörner waren vom Aussterben bedroht, sicherlich wegen Voldemort, ein Problem, das sich nie ändern würde, nun ja, zumindest nicht bis die Prophezeiung nicht erfüllt wird, zum besten oder zum schlechtesten.

Nachdem sie die Einhörner bei ihrem Rennen um die Lichtung herum beobachtet hatten und was Harry anging, sie auch gestreichelt hatten, gingen sie beide zurück zum Schloss. Jeder von ihnen hatte ein Lächeln im Gesicht.

Harry ging zu dem Baum zurück und nahm seine beiden Schlangen mit, die ruhig schliefen, genauso wie seine beiden Bücher, die er immer noch in die Bibliothek zurückbringen musste.

„Glaubst du die Bibliothekarin ist sauer auf mich, wenn ich diese Bücher mit über zwanzig Jahren Verspätung abgebe?"

- „Ich denke in der Tat, dass sie sauer auf dich sein wird", antwortete er mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen.

- „Hmm aber mit ein bisschen Glück hat sie deren Verschwinden ja gar nicht bemerkt."

- „Und wie soll sie das nicht bemerkt haben."

- „Weil sie in der Verbotenen Abteilung waren und kein Name eines Ausleihers vermerkt wurde. Sagen wir einfach, dass ich sie außerhalb der Öffnungszeiten der Bibliothek ausgeliehen habe."

- „Davon will ich nichts wissen…"

- „Du warst jedoch sehr glücklich darüber die Zauber zu entdecken, die sich darin befinden."

- „Einige waren nützlich."

- „Ohne einen dieser Zauber könnte ich nicht telepathisch mit euch sprechen, das ist wirklich ein großer Vorteil."

- „Ich hoffe jedoch, dass du nicht vorhast dich auf deinen Lorbeeren auszuruhen, auch wenn du ein sehr starker Schüler warst, heißt das nicht, dass du diesen Sommer nicht arbeiten wirst."

- „Ich werde nicht zu meiner Familie gehen?", fragte Harry mit einer schlecht maskierten Hoffnung in der Stimme.

- „Darüber musst du mit Dumbledore sprechen, es ist nicht so als würde er mir alles erzählen, was in seinem Kopf so umherschwirrt. Übrigens, nach reiflicher Überlegung, will ich auch gar nicht wirklich wissen was ihm alles so im Kopf umherschwirrt."

- „Ich auch nicht", antwortete Harry nachdem er kurz darüber nachgedacht hatte und begann zu lachen."

Als das Schloss schließlich in ihr Blickfeld rückte, setzte Severus automatisch wieder seine kalte Maske des verhassten Lehrers auf.

Bei diesem Anblick entwich Harry ein kleines Lächeln. Hinter dieser Maske versteckte sich jemand außergewöhnliches, der nicht vom Leben verwöhnt worden war, wie so viele andere. Severus begleitete Harry bis zu seinem Schlafsaal und gab vor ihn vor Filch beschützen zu müssen, der so kurz vor den Sommerferien sicherlich Zeit für Nachsitzer hatte. Man musste wissen, dass Filch während den Ferien immer sehr frustriert war und er daher im Juni immer doppelt so angestrengt wie sonst nach Unruhstiftern suchte und sehr gerne Nachsitzen verteilte.

* * *

Harry stieg in seinen Schlafsaal hinauf und wurde beinahe von der Farbe des Gemeinschaftsraums umgeworfen, er, der Anfang des Jahres an einer Überdosis grün litt, ertrug nun kaum mehr die Farbe rot, was für eine Ironie das doch war. Aber gegen eine Sache konnte man nichts sagen, der Gemeinschaftsraum der Löwen war viel einladender als der der Schlangen. Er stieg in den Schlafsaal der Sechstklässler und fand dort sein Bett, frei von herumliegenden Sachen, was ein verstörender Anblick war, selbst als er in Slytherin war hatte er es nie geschafft jemand Geordnetes zu sein. Um es genau zu sagen, hatte er nie genug Sachen, die er hätte ordnen können.

Er nahm seinen Koffer heraus und gab ihm seine normale Größe zurück, dann legte er die beiden Bücher und das Fotoalbum auf sein Bett und suchte nach etwas, das er zum Schlafen anziehen konnte, aber dann verzichtete er darauf. Erstens hatte der Tag praktisch schon begonnen und zweitens war er nicht müde. Er öffnete das Fotoalbum und versuchte all die Fotos, die er gesammelt hatte, einzusortieren.

Er bewunderte lange die Fotos, die seinen Vater zeigten als er noch jung war. Diese hatte er im Anwesen der Potter dupliziert. Dann sah er sich die Bilder von den ersten Jahren der Rumtreiber und von deren ersten Scherzen an. Jedes Jahr war vertreten und er lachte viel während er durch das Album blätterte. Einige waren wirklich zu komisch, er war jedoch sehr enttäuscht als er feststellte, dass es praktisch kein Foto von ihrem sechsten Schuljahr gab und wenn es eines gab, dann war er nicht darauf.

Als die ersten Sechstklässler unter den Gryffindors aufwachten, lächelten sie, als sie ihren Freund endlich wieder unter ihnen sahen, aber Ron sprang auf ihn drauf.

„Hör zu Harry, es tut mir leid, dass ich mich so aufgeregt habe, weißt du, ich habe dein Weggehen sehr schlecht verkraftet und ohne die anderen wäre ich immer noch in einer Depression, du hast mir wirklich gefehlt."

- Mir tut es leid, dass ich mich aufgeregt habe Ron", antwortete Harry mit einem kleinen Lächeln.

- „Ich würde nicht sagen, dass du dich aufgeregt hast Harry", widersprach Dean mit einer sehr verschlafenen Stimme, „im Gegenteil, du warst sehr ruhig, was noch viel beeindruckender war."

- „Das stimmt, ich habe schon gedacht, dass Ron, der von uns allen am meisten Gryffindor in sich hat, sich angesichts deines Blicks vergessen würde", bestätigte Seamus.

- „Sehr lustig Seamus, wirklich, du erzählst schon wieder kompletten Stuss", regte sich Ron auf und war dabei genauso rot wie seine Haare.

- „Also gut, ich muss los, ich hab mehrere Angelegenheiten zu erledigen, die dringendste ist, diese Bücher mit zwanzig Jahren Verspätung zurückzugeben, ich denke nicht, dass mich Madam Pince besonders mögen wird. Dann muss ich noch zu Remus und am Ende noch zu Dumbledore, also sehr viel zu tun, aber trotzdem, ich gehe jetzt."

- „Habt ihr es geschafft alles zu verstehen?", fragte Dean mit weit aufgerissenen Augen.

- „Ich habe Dumbledore gehört, das langt mir", antwortete Seamus.

- „ …"

- „Ron? Oh das kann doch nicht wahr sein, er ist wieder eingeschlafen, das kann ich einfach nicht glauben!", schrie Dean.

- „Naja, ich leg mich auch wieder Schlafen, es ist noch viel zu früh und außerdem ist heute Samstag, wir reisen erst morgen ab."

Daraufhin schliefen die Jungs ruhig wieder ein, es war erst neun Uhr morgens, man durfte trotz allem nicht zu viel von ihnen erwarten.

Harry lief durch die Gänge und fand ganz leicht den Weg zur Bibliothek, da er niemanden sah versuchte er still in die Verbotene Abteilung zu schlüpfen, um die Bücher wieder an ihren Platz zu bringen, als ob nichts gewesen wäre. Doch wie immer ist das Schicksal nie auf unserer Seite, wenn wir etwas Falsches getan haben…

„Mr Potter, darf ich erfahren was Sie hier an einem Samstagmorgen tun?"

- „Ich habe diese beiden Bücher vor dem Eingang gefunden und ich dachte es wäre eine gute Idee sie Ihnen zu geben", versuchte er es mit einem neutralen Gesichtsausdruck und einem unschuldigen Schimmer in den Augen.

- „Ich habe nichts gesehen, als ich aufgemacht habe", entgegnete sie trocken.

- „Ich habe gerade einen Schüler in die entgegengesetzte Richtung rennen sehen und das hat mich sehr neugierig gemacht. Sie kennen mich, ich mag alles, was mich neugierig macht, also habe ich seinen Weg zurückverfolgt und bin auf diese beiden Bücher gestoßen", erklärte er mit demselben Ausdruck.

- „Ah ja, das stimmt allerdings, Sie tendieren in der Tat dazu sich dort zu befinden, wo auch die Probleme sind, zeigen Sie mir die Bücher, ich erkenne sie nicht wieder."

Harry lächelte innerlich, vielleicht würde er sogar ohne eine Strafpredigt davon kommen.

„Nehmen Sie", sagte er und gab ihr die beiden Bücher zurück.

- „Aber, das ist nicht möglich, ich dachte diese Bücher wären gestohlen worden, wissen Sie, die Jungendlichen von heutzutage…"

- „Ja, das verstehe ich vollkommen", bestätigte Harry mit einem Engelsgesicht.

- „Vielen Dank Mr Potter, wirklich."

- „Es hat mich wirklich sehr gefreut Ihnen helfen zu können."

Harry drehte sich um und verließ die Bibliothek, wobei er innerlich lachte. Das Leben war ab und zu doch ganz schön.

„Mr Potter!", brüllte die Bibliothekarin.

- „Ja?", fragte Harry, nachdem er sein Unschuldsgesicht wieder aufgesetzt hatte.

- „Sie haben Ihr Fotoalbum in einem der Bücher vergessen", sagte sie mit einer eisigen Stimme.

- „Sie müssen sich irren", antwortete Harry und hoffte nicht so dumm gewesen zu sein.

- „Nein, ich denke nicht", sagte sie und zeigte ihm tatsächlich sein Fotoalbum.

Harry ging zurück, nahm das Album mit einem kleinen Lächeln, das überhaupt nicht mehr bei der alten Frau funktionierte und verließ den Raum Hals über Kopf. Berichtigung, das Leben war letztlich doch nicht so schön.

* * *

Er wusste, dass Remus im Schloss war, immerhin hatte er es gestern Abend extra erwähnt und Harry hatte genau verstanden, dass dieser mit ihm sprechen wollte, schließlich hatte er seinen „zweiten" Paten seit einem Jahr nicht mehr gesehen. Nachdem er Remus auf der Karte des Rumtreibers gesucht hatte, fand er sein Zimmer und stellte fest, dass er nicht schlief, sondern in einer Art Wohnzimmer zu lesen schien.

Als er vor dem Gemälde eines Waldes, der von einem Fluss durchtrennt wurde, ankam, klopfte er sanft an.

Remus lächelte, als er das leise Geräusch hörte, das von seiner Tür kam, zu einer so frühen Stunde an einem Samstagmorgen, er wusste, dass es Harry war. Er legte die Notizen, die er gerade gelesen hatte beiseite und stand auf, um ihm zu öffnen. Kaum hatte er die Tür aufgemacht, da stürzte sich schon ein schwarzhaariger Junge auf ihn und umarmte ihn. Er erwiderte die Umarmung des Jungen, der ihm am meisten bedeutete und bot ihm an sich ins Wohnzimmer zu setzen.

„Du wusstest es oder? Du hast es eigentlich schon immer gewusst!"

- „Ja aber ich habe auch eines verstanden, dass die Zukunft auf keinen Fall aufgedeckt werden durfte. Aber ich war wirklich glücklich, als ich bei deiner Geburt deine genaue Verbindung zu James endlich verstanden habe. Ich habe vielleicht ein Gesicht gezogen, als sie uns den Vornamen verkündet haben. Aber was ist mit dir, wie geht es dir? Moralisch meine ich."

- „Ich werde dich nicht anlügen, es war nicht wirklich einfach gewesen, aber es gab auch unglaublich tolle Momente weißt du, ich glaube, dass es praktisch mein bestes Jahr bisher war, ich habe so viele Erinnerungen. Sirius wird mir immer fehlen, aber ihn während einem Jahr zu sehen und ihn auf eine gewisse Weise kennen zu lernen, hat mir geholfen zu verstehen, dass er jetzt glücklicher ist als er es war. Azkaban hat ihn moralisch wirklich zerstört, er ist bestimmt glücklich dort, wo er gerade ist."

- „Das denke ich auch", sagte Remus traurig.

- „Jetzt bist du dran mit deiner Trauer abzuschließen Remus, weißt du, wir werden alle wieder zusammen kommen, aber bis dahin muss man einfach weiterleben."

- „Ich weiß und dich wiederzusehen erfüllt mich schon mit Freude. Hast du das Fotoalbum, das ich dir zum Geburtstag geschenkt habe?"

- „Ja, es hat mich nicht verlassen, ich habe übrigens mehrere Fotos hinzugefügt."

Harry reichte Remus das Album, der überrascht war dort Kinderfotos von James zu finden.

„Woher hast du die?"

- „Sagen wir einfach, dass Lily James' Fotoalbum gefunden hat, als wir während den Ferien bei ihm waren und dass ich die Gelegenheit genutzt habe, um einige zu verduplizieren."

- „Gute Idee, wie ich sehe hast du auch selbst einige Fotos gemacht."

- „Ich habe nur ein paar, ein Foto von Severus zu machen war immer eine sehr schwere Mission."

- „Du hast wahrscheinlich bemerkt, dass es nur wenige Fotos von unserem sechsten Schuljahr gibt oder?"

- „Ja", antwortete Harry und maskierte seine Enttäuschung eher schlecht.

- „Schau, als du fortgegangen bist, hatte ich eine Idee und die drei anderen waren damit einverstanden, naja außer Peter, aber gut."

Remus deutete mit seinem Zauberstab auf das Fotoalbum und sagte Harrys geliehenen Namen. Harry sah voller Erstaunen wie sich ein das Fotoalbum dicker wurde und auf der leeren Seite vor ihm plötzlich Tinte erschien, die einige Worte formte: ‚Für den Freund der Rumtreiber'.

Remus gab Harry das Album zurück und dieser begann die Seiten durchzublättern und betrachtete die erstaunliche Anzahl an Fotos, die sie von ihm gemacht hatten. Er lachte, als er das Foto von sich selbst sah, als er blonde Haare hatte, die zu einem Zopf geflochten waren. An diesem Tag hatte er wirklich große Lust gehabt die Rumtreiber zu töten, genauso wie Severus, der ihm die Haare frisierte. Als er daran zurückdachte, lachte er sich tot.

Remus und Harry verbrachten zwei lange Stunden damit sich über das vergangene Jahr zu unterhalten, über Harrys Jahr und seinen Blickwinkel und über andere Anekdoten, als Harry schließlich beschloss endlich die Frage zu stellen, die ihm schon die gesamte Zeit auf der Zunge lag.

„Was ist aus den Mädels geworden Remus?"

- „Du willst über Anne und Gabrielle reden, nicht wahr?", antwortete Remus schmerzhaft.

- „Ja."

- „Anna hat das Land verlassen als sie von James und Lily erfahren hat, aber was sie wirklich dazu gebracht hat wegzugehen, war Sirius' Schuld. Seine Verhaftung machte sie total fertig. Ich glaube sie hat Sirius nie für schuldig gehalten, ich bin mir aber nicht sicher. Gabrielle wurde getötet, ich konnte sie nicht beschützen, sie ist ungefähr viereinhalb Jahre, nachdem wir mit Hogwarts fertig waren, gestorben. Weißt du, wir hatten vor zu heiraten, aber das Schicksal ist manchmal sehr grausam, du verstehst mehr als jede andere Person wovon ich rede."

- „Ja ich weiß", antwortete Harry bitter. „Sie war wirklich jemand Gutes, sie hat mich zum Lachen gebracht, wenn ich es brauchte."

- Ich habe schon lange mit meiner Trauer um sie abgeschlossen aber ich habe es nie geschafft jemand anderes zu lieben."

Harry tröstete Remus so gut er konnte und versprach ihm während den Ferien Briefe zu schreiben, wenn er das auch tat.

* * *

Harry beschloss sich von ihm wieder zu verabschieden, um dann mit Dumbledore zu sprechen. Auf dem Weg zu dessen Büro traf er Professor McGonagall, die ihn unter einem anderen Blickwinkel zu betrachten schien. Dann gab sie ihm das Passwort für das Büro des Direktors.

Wie gewöhnlich schien Dumbledore Harry zu erwarten, als ob er Dinge wusste, die ihm unbekannt waren, was nach kurzer Überlegung ja auch stimmte.

„Guten Tag Harry, was führt dich in mein Büro? Ein Zitronenbonbon?"

- „Nein", antwortete Harry, „aber versprochen, eines Tages werde ich eines nehmen, nun ja aber kurz gesagt, ich bin hier um Sie zu fragen, ob ich die Ferien am Grimauldplatz verbringen darf."

- „Es tut mir leid Harry, aber für die erste Zeit musst du bei deiner Familie sein."

- „Oh ich bitte Sie Professor, Sie wissen genau, dass die Blutbande nicht viel ändern, außerdem weiß Voldemort wo ich in den Sommerferien wohne, wäre das nicht zu gefährlich?"

- „Nein, während dem gesamten Jahr habe ich die Sicherheitsvorkehrungen rund um den Ligusterweg verstärkt, Voldemort ist es nun unmöglich in diese Straße einzudringen, weder er, noch seine Todesser. Dieser Ort ist vollkommen sicher, außerdem, selbst wenn er die Straße gefunden hätte, in der du lebst, dann hätte er nicht dein Haus nicht betreten können."

- „Sie wissen genauso gut wie ich, dass der Grimauldplatz viel sicherer ist, schicken Sie mich nicht dorthin zurück, sie ertragen mich nicht und das beruht wirklich auf Gegenseitigkeit."

- „Aber komm schon Harry, das ist trotz allem deine Familie, außerdem haben sie sich dir gegenüber letzten Sommer gut verhalten."

Harry verlor die Geduld, er wusste, dass der Kampf von vorneherein verloren war, egal was er sagte, Dumbledore würde niemals von seinen ‚Blutbanden' ablassen, Harry konnte es wirklich kaum erwarten 18 zu sein, dann wäre er endlich komplett frei.

Frei von den Dursleys, frei von Dumbledore, da seine Schulzeit vorbei wäre, ja die Volljährigkeit ließ wirklich auf sich warten.

Wenn er so darüber nachdachte, dann hatte er ja immerhin noch das Recht Magie zu benutzen und wenn das Ministerium auch nur den geringsten Einwand dagegen hätte, dann konnte er immer noch seine stablose Magie verwenden.

„Ich möchte auch, dass du nicht zu viel Magie verwendest, nach dem Kampf, den du für dich nicht vor allzu langer Zeit bestritten hast. Du musst dich viel erholen. Während ungefähr drei Wochen möchte ich, dass du keinen größeren Zauber verwendest, von der stablosen Magie natürlich ganz zu schweigen."

- „Okay Professor", antwortete Harry mit neutraler Stimme.

- „Sei deswegen nicht sauer auf mich Harry, ich tue das nur für dein Bestes."

- „Ich habe auch nichts anderes behauptet. Ich lasse Sie dann wieder weiterarbeiten, vorher würde ich jedoch noch ganz gerne meine Ergebnisse erfahren, um zu wissen, ob ich ins siebte Schuljahr vorrücken darf."

- „Hier nimm."

Dumbledore streckte ihm ein altes, von der Zeit gezeichnetes Blatt entgegen. Harry nahm es.

„Auf Wiedersehen Professor."

Harry kochte, nicht nur, dass ihn Dumbledore mit Gewalt zu den Menschen schickte, die er hasste, sondern zu allem Überfluss durfte er nicht mal Magie verwenden. Er hatte aber größere Zauber gezeichnet, er konnte also immer noch kleinere Zauber verwenden, um von seiner ‚Familie' in Frieden gelassen zu werden.

* * *

Harry verließ das Schloss und setzte sich auf den Rasen. Er bewunderte den See, der über die Jahre hinweg immer derselbe zu sein schien. Er blieb während mehrerer Minuten alleine so sitzen, dann entschied er zum Essen zu gehen, immerhin war es schon Zeit für das Mittagessen.

Kaum hatte er das Schloss betreten, da sah er schon wie ein Krawall zwischen einer Gruppe von Gryffindor Sechstklässlern und einer Gruppe Slytherins derselben Klasse ausbrach. Es war zwar nicht explizit sein Vorhaben, aber als er der Chef der Slytherins war, da konnte er diesen Krieg ein bisschen beruhigen, nur ein kleines bisschen, aber das war trotzdem wohltuend gewesen. Er versuchte nicht einmal sich in den Krawall einzumischen, aber da hatte er nicht mit Malfoy gerechnet.

„Oh Potter, ich nehme an du kommst deinen Freunden zu Hilfe?", spottete Malfoy.

- „Nein, ich mache bei euren dummen Duellen nicht mit", antwortete er, bevor er einen weiteren Schritt in Richtung Großer Halle tat.

- „Harry du hilfst uns nicht gegen die ganzen Todesser?", wunderte sich Ron.

- „Was weißt du schon davon Ron, du kennst die Slytherins nicht und ihr, ihr kennt die Gryffindors auch nicht, alles was ihr tun könnt, ist euch zu bekämpfen wie eure Väter, das ist einfach pathetisch."

Kaum hatte er seinen Satz beendet, da wurde ihm auch schon der Eingang zur Großen Halle von Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle blockiert. Malfoy blieb abseits und dachte über die Worte des Löwen nach. Die anderen Gryffindors schienen schockiert davon, so von ihrem Helden behandelt zu werden. Hermine dagegen hatte das Lächeln eines Siegers auf dem Gesicht.

„Für euer eigenes Bestes, schlage ich euch vor nicht in meinem Weg stehen zu bleiben."

- „Und was denkst du, wirst du uns tun, wenn wir einfach stehen bleiben, hm? Du bist so schwach, dass du dich die ganze Zeit verstecken musst, ehrlich, der pathetischste von uns allen bist du Potty", antwortete sie.

- „Zum zweiten Mal in Folge Parkinson, ich bitte dich, mir den Weg freizumachen", sagte er ihr in einer kalten Stimme, die hier niemand von ihm gewohnt war.

- „Zum zweiten Mal antworte ich nein", sagte sie und deutete mit ihrem Zauberstab zwischen seine Augen.

Niemand verstand wirklich was geschah, aber mit einer kleinen Bewegung seines Handgelenks entwaffnete Harry Parkinson und schickte sie gegen eine Wand, Crabbe und Goyle folgten demselben Weg.

„Das nächste Mal wirst du auf mich hören Parkinson", antwortete er.

Harry betrat in aller Seelenruhe die Große Halle unter dem versteinerten Blick der Gryffindors und einem kleinen Lächeln von Malfoy. Dieser war wirklich froh darüber, den Gryffindor am Vorabend nicht herausgefordert zu haben, seine Kräfte waren wirklich gut entwickelt, so etwas mit drei Personen gleichzeitig und ohne Zauberstab zu tun war schlichtweg verblüffend. Sein eigener Vater konnte nicht so viel stablose Magie verwenden.

Als er in der Großen Halle war, fühlte Harry eine riesige Müdigkeitswelle über sich hinwegschwemmen, die er dem Gebrauch der stablosen Magie zu verdanken hatte. Was das anging hatte Dumbledore tatsächlich ein bisschen Recht gehabt, aber er wollte nicht noch einen Sommer wie den letzten verbringen, denn dann würde er sich wieder die ganze Zeit langweilen und Tag ein, Tag aus über die Vergangenheit nachgrübeln. Er musste Hermine um etwas bitten. Er setzte sich an seinen üblichen Platz am Gryffindortisch und wartete darauf, dass seine Freunde kamen, was sie auch sehr bald taten.

„Du hättest uns trotzdem helfen können", nörgelte Ron und setzte sich gegenüber von Harry.

- „Ich für meinen Teil, bin komplett Harrys Meinung, ehrlich, dieser Krieg muss aufhören und schließlich kennen wir nicht einmal das wahre Gesicht der Slytherins. Aber Malfoy hat uns auch herausgefordert…"

- „Als ob sie überhaupt ein wahres Gesicht hätten."

- „Wenn du das sagst Ron, dann bist du nicht besser als mein Vater und Sirius", antwortete Harry ruhig. „Nur meine Mutter hat mir eine Chance gegeben und hat mich nicht gleich als Todesser abgestempelt."

- „Als ob du ein Todesser sein könntest…"

- „Genau das hättest du gedacht, nach meinem Auftritt gestern Abend und meiner Einteilung nach Slytherin, gib es zu Ron, du hättest Herry Praott niemals eine Chance gegeben. Ich verlange nicht von dir, dass du mir sofort zustimmst, nur dass du nachdenkst."

- „Vielleicht", murrte er widerwillig…

- „Hermine, ich würde gerne wissen, ob du mir so viele Bücher wie möglich zu Beginn der Ferien schicken kannst. Dumbledore will, dass ich zu meiner ‚Familie' zurückgehe und ich weiß, dass ich mich wahrscheinlich zu Tode langweilen werde, während sie mich die ganze Zeit nerven."

- „Kein Problem, wie du willst, ich habe auch noch viele dabei, worum sollen sie denn ungefähr handeln?"

- „Verwandlung, mächtige Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber und einige Zaubertränkebücher."

- „Ich habe einige Bücher über Verwandlung, aber was den Rest angeht musst du warten, bis ich daheim bin, dort habe ich alles, was dich zu Zaubertränken interessieren könnte, was dagegen die mächtigen Zauber angeht, werde ich ein paar Recherchen für dich machen."

- „Danke Hermine", antwortete er ihr mit einem Lächeln.

* * *

Severus seinerseits, war von seinem Abend sehr angetan. Er würde es niemandem gegenüber zugeben, aber er hatte den Sohn seines Feindes wirklich falsch beurteilt, Harry war jemand wirklich sehr interessantes. Niemals würde er seine falsche Einschätzung jemand anderem zugeben.

Er hatte ein kleines Lächeln auf den Lippen, als er sah wie Parkinson und die beiden Gorillas Harry den Weg versperrten. Dieses Lächeln vergrößerte sich noch, als er Harrys so wahren Satz über das Kennen der anderen sagte. Er hatte schon im Voraus gewusst, dass das Spektakel äußerst interessant sein würde. Und natürlich wurde er in keinster Weise enttäuscht, sogar im Gegenteil!

Als sie die Große Halle betreten hatten, kam er aus dem Schatten hervor, half dreien seiner Schüler von der Wand herunterzukommen und kein Kommentar gesagt. Auf seinem Weg zu seinem Tisch hörte er die Unterhaltung der Löwen, er verlangsamte seine Schritte so weit er konnte, um so viele Bruchstücke wie möglich mitzuhören. Er freute sich sehr, als er Harry sagen hörte, dass er mehr Bücher über Zaubertränke lesen wollte. Er hatte sich in diesem Jahr wirklich sehr verändert, den Schüler, den er nun wiedergefunden hatte war viel interessanter, als der, den er vor einem Jahr verloren hatte.

Er setzte sich mit einem kleinen Lächeln an seinen Platz, unter dem fragenden Blick von McGonagall.

Der Nachmittag war ein komplettes Desaster für die Gryffindors, vor allem für die Jungs, denn alle Sachen einzusammeln, die während einem Jahr in alle Ecken verteilt worden waren, war wirklich keine kleine Aufgabe, eher im Gegenteil. Harry saß auf seinem Bett und schaute bei dem Spektakel zu, alles was fehlte war Popcorn, er lachte den gesamten Nachmittag, während ihm seine Freunde alle möglichen Beschimpfungen an den Kopf warfen. Falscher Bruder war der häufigste Spitzname darunter.

Dann beschloss er jedoch eine kleine Runde auf seinem Besen zu drehen, zumindest hatte er dieses Jahr die Erlaubnis zu fliegen und somit hatte er sein Spiel sehr verbessert. Er verbrachte einige Stunden auf seinem Besen und genoss die letzten Minuten purer Freiheit. Das nächste Mal würde er erst wieder im September auf seinen Besen steigen können, vorausgesetzt natürlich, dass er seinen Sommer überlebte. Er wusste, dass im August sicherlich ein intensives Training vorgesehen war und darüber beschwerte er sich auch nicht, im Gegenteil, er hatte Durst zu lernen, er wollte wirklich, dass alles ein Ende hatte, damit er endlich weiterleben konnte und dafür musste er der Stärkste werden.

Nachdem er Remus kurz nach dem Mittagessen noch einmal besucht hatte, ging er erneut in den Wald. Er konnte seine beiden Schlangen während dem Sommer nicht bei sich behalten, wenn die Dursleys sie jemals finden würden, dann würden sie sie umbringen und das wollte Harry um jeden Preis verhindern. Er wusste, dass er Ron erst gar nicht beten musste sich um sie zu kümmern, er würde sowieso ablehnen. Bei Hermine war er sich nicht ganz so sicher, aber sie lebte schließlich bei Muggeln und die würden sofort merken, dass eine violette Schlange nicht wirklich normal war. Harry hatte eine Sekunde darüber nachgedacht sie bei Severus zu lassen, aber er wollte ihn nicht damit langweilen und daher würde er sie in Hagrids Obhut lassen, dieser würde sicherlich glücklich darüber sein.

Er täuschte sich keineswegs, Hagrid war hocherfreut über Harrys Besuch und vor allem über seine beiden neuen Schützlinge.

Sie sprachen gemeinsam eine Weile über ihre gemeinsamen Erinnerungen, dann beschloss Harry, dass es an der Zeit war in seinen Schlafsaal zurückzukehren, nicht weil er besonders große Lust hatte zu schlafen, sondern weil die Sperrstunde nun schon über eine Stunde überschritten war und er nicht seine ganze Zeit in Filchs Büro verbringen wollte.

Sein Glück wollte es, dass er Filch in keinem der Gänge traf, stattdessen stieß er jedoch auf Parkinson, Crabbe und Goyle, die er keines Blickes würdigte. Unbeeindruckt setzte er seinen Weg fort.

„Und wo denkst du hinzugehen Potter, die Sperrstunde ist überschritten, was machst du um diese Zeit in den Korridoren?"

- „Ich weise dich darauf hin, dass auch du draußen unterwegs bist und selbst wenn du Vertrauensschülerin bist, hätten Crabbe und Goyle trotzdem keinen triftigen Grund. Wenn du also wegen Unachtsamkeit nicht Bekanntschaft mit dieser Wand dort machen willst, dann schlage ich dir vor meine Anwesenheit zu vergessen und so zu tun als hättest du mich nicht gesehen."

- „Ich könnte.."

- „Punkte abziehen", sagte Harry in einem Ton, der dem Snapes in nichts nachstand, „meine liebe Parkinson, der Hauspokal wurde dieses Jahr von Ravenclaw gewonnen, du kannst mir nichts tun."

- „Mr Potter, darf ich erfahren was Sie zu dieser Stunde noch in den Gängen zu suchen haben?", fragte eine Stimme, die Harry nur zu gut kannte.

- „Ich habe ihn in den Gängen überrascht, ich bin sicher, dass er wie gewöhnlich krumme Dinge ausheckt", ereiferte sich Pansy.

- „Danke Miss Parkinson, ich werde mich persönlich um Mr Potter kümmern, Sie können in ihre Schlafsäle zurückkehren. Was Sie angeht Mr Potter, folgen Sie mir, ich bin sicher ein Besuch beim Direktor wird Ihnen wieder zu etwas Grips verhelfen."

Glücklich darüber Snape immer noch in so schlechter Laune bei Potters Anwesenheit zu sehen, ging Pansy leichten Herzens in Richtung ihres Gemeinschaftsraums davon.

Seinerseits folgte Harry Severus ohne zu sprechen, er wusste, dass dieser ihn keineswegs bestrafen würde, wie es Pansy annahm. Sie kamen in einem kleinen Teil der Kerker an, den Harry noch nie zuvor gesehen hatte und dabei dachte er eigentlich das Schloss eher gut zu kennen, nun musste man fast meinen, dass das nicht so war.

Sie hielten vor einem eher düsteren Gemälde an, das einen sehr bekannten Alchimisten darstellte, was Harry wusste, da er auf unzähligen von Rons Schockofroschkarten abgebildet war. Severus sagte einige Worte, die Harry nicht hörte und lies ihn zuerst eintreten. Er war überrascht und sah ihn mit einem leicht verlorenen Blick an.

„Geh hinein, ich verspreche dir, dass dich in diesem Zimmer nichts auffressen wird."

Harry verdrehte die Augen und ging durch die Tür. Er kam in einem runden Raum an, der sehr schlicht dekoriert war, abgesehen von der enormen Bibliothek, die Harry zu seinem großen Horror sofort ins Auge fiel. Warum hatte er das als erstes gesehen? Er wurde doch nicht etwa wie Hermine und Lily? Harry lächelte bei diesem Gedanken.

„Was bringt dich zum lächeln?"

- „Die Tatsache, dass das Erste was mir ins Auge sticht, deine prachtvolle Bibliothek ist und dabei habe ich noch nicht mal gesehen, was sie enthält, ich war einfach beeindruckt von deiner großen Sammlung."

- „Magst du sie?"

- „Ja, sehr schlicht und gleichzeitig sehr einladend, vielleicht ein bisschen leer, aber da sie dir gehört erstaunt mich das nicht", sagte er und zwinkerte Severus zu.

- „Also dann, willkommen in meinem Reich."

- „Warum? Nicht, dass ich es nicht zu schätzen weiß, im Gegenteil, aber warum hast du mich heute Abend hierher eingeladen?"

- „Ich habe heute Mittag eine interessante Unterhaltung mit angehört und wenn du Bücher über Zaubertränke willst, dann kannst du dich bedienen. Die Bücher rechts dagegen darfst du nicht anfassen, sie enthalten Zaubertränke, die viel zu kompliziert für dich sind, im Moment", fügte er hinzu, als er einen Schimmer von Enttäuschung in Harrys Augen sah.

- „Danke", sagte er ihm und hatte plötzlich sein Lächeln wiedergefunden. Er stürzte sich auf die Bibliothek und konnte Severus riesige Sammlung bewundern. „Du weißt, dass du wirklich eine außergewöhnliche Sammlung besitzt?"

- „Ich bin nicht umsonst der beste Zaubertränkemeister."

- „Pff, komm schon", antwortete Harry und verdrehte die Augen.

Harry brauchte mehrere Stunden bis er sich schließlich für zwei Bücher entscheiden konnte, die ihn am meisten interessierten. Er nutzte die Zeit, um während seiner Auswahl mit Severus zu reden. Harry erzählte ihm, dass er es gewesen war, der James und Lily im Raum der Wünsche eingesperrt hatte und Severus hatte bei dieser Erinnerung gelächelt.

Harry hatte es noch nicht gewagt vor Severus zuzugeben, dass er Weihnachten bei seiner Mutter und Neujahr bei seinem Vater verbracht hatte, er wollte sich nicht von einem wütenden Freund verabschieden, er würde ihn vor August sicherlich nicht mehr sehen.

Sie sprachen über das Trainingsprogramm, dass Harry sicherlich im August erwartete. Wie am Vorabend begleitete Severus Harry bis zu seinem Schlafsaal und als sie beim Portrait der Fetten Dame angekommen waren, wünschten sie sich eine gute Nacht. Dann trennten sie sich und wünschten sich trotz allem auch schöne Ferien, obwohl sie beide wussten, dass weder der eine, noch der andere schöne Ferien haben würde.

* * *

Am nächsten Morgen war das Aufwachen besonders unsanft, alle Jungs schrien durcheinander, um herauszufinden ob diese oder jene Socke Dean oder Neville gehörte. Harry zog sich schnell an und flüchtete in Richtung Große Halle. Dort fand er Hermine, die in aller Ruhe aß.

„Ich dachte, dass alle Jungs das Frühstück auslassen würden wegen einem nicht gepackten Koffer, du erstaunst mich Harry", sagte sie ihm.

- „Nun ja, ich habe einen Vorteil, mein Koffer ist schon seit zwei Tagen fertig, mir fehlt nur noch Hedwig und alles ist erledigt. Was wirst du während diesen Ferien machen?", fragte er.

- „Nun ja, ich werde mit meinen Eltern sicherlich nach Afrika gehen, denn dann kann ich endlich beruhigt sein, dort gibt es weder dunklen Lord noch Todesser. Weißt du, seit meine Großmutter gestorben ist mache ich mir immer Sorgen um meine Eltern. Uns weit weg von hier zu wissen wird mich ein bisschen beruhigen, aber ich werde immer noch Angst um dich und Ron haben."

- „Mach dir um mich keine Sorgen, ich werde an einem sicheren Ort sein, du kennst Dumbledore."

- „Während den Sommerferien habe ich nicht wegen Voldemort Angst um dich Harry."

- „Du warst schon immer viel zu intelligent Hermine", sagte er ihr, „aber ich kann immer noch Magie benutzen, mach dir also keine Sorgen um mich."

Ron und die anderen Jungs kamen schließlich doch und setzten sich um das Duo herum.

„Kaum ist mein bester Freund zurückgekehrt, da nimmt er mir schon die Frau meiner Träume…"

- „So ein Unsinn Ron", sagte Harry und lächelte ihm zu. „Wir haben über die Ferien gesprochen."

- „Was das angeht, es ist wirklich schade, dass du so weit von mir weggehst Hermine", sagte Ron traurig.

- „Ich gehe nicht für immer weg Ron, es ist nur für einen Monat, außerdem bin ich sicher, dass wir danach zusammen sein können", sagte sie ihm und küsste ihn.

- „Oh nein, nicht wen ich esse!", rief Harry und stoppte das Paar in ihrem Elan.

- „Nett Harry, das bekommst du zurück", erwiderte Ron, der enttäuscht war nur einen kleinen Kuss bekommen zu haben.

Harry sah mit Freude, dass Ginny und Dean immer noch zusammen waren, alle schienen glücklich Ferien zu haben und die Schule verlassen zu können, zumindest fast alle, einige Slytherins schienen wirklich nicht glücklich über diese Neuigkeit, einer davon war zum Beispiel Blaise Zabini. Harry hatte diesem Jungen nie viel Aufmerksamkeit geschenkt, der oft in Malfoys Schatten verschwand. Für das kommende Schuljahr versprach er sich gewisse Slytherins kennen zu lernen, er durfte nicht mehr so blind sein, wie er es bis jetzt immer gewesen war.

Dann war es schließlich an der Zeit zu gehen, alle stiegen in die Kutschen, die Richtung Hogsmeade losfuhren. Harry lächelte beim Anblick des Schlosses, wie es langsam immer mehr verschwand, dieses Mal war es nur ein Auf Wiedersehen, in zwei Monaten würde er wieder dort sein…

Die Reise im Hogwartsexpress verlief in einer entspannten Atmosphäre, alle lachten über die Dummheiten der anderen oder über die Abenteuer von einigen weiteren. Viele lachten über die Streiche der Rumtreiber, die Harry miterlebt hatte. Wie aus einer gewissen Gewohnheit heraus, konnte ihre Reise nicht ohne einen kleinen Blitzbesuch von Malfoy verlaufen, das wäre viel zu schön gewesen, zumindest für die Gryffindors.

„Nun hast du also all deine kleinen Hunde wiedergefunden, sie haben sich ohne dich sehr gelangweilt", sagte Draco in arrogantem Ton.

- „Er ist bei den Gryffindors immer besser aufgehoben als bei den Slytherins", antwortete Seamus genervt.

- „Bist du dir da so sicher? Ich mache dich darauf aufmerksam, dass unser Nationalheld immer noch das Abzeichen von unserem Haus trägt…"

_‚Bist du vielleicht neidisch Malfoy? Ehrlich, dazu gibt es überhaupt keinen Grund.'_

_- ‚Verschwinde aus meinem Kopf Potter.'_

_- ‚Aber mir gefällt es sehr gut in deinem Kopf, man kann übrigens nicht wirklich behaupten, dass er sehr voll wäre…'_

_- ‚Du kannst meine Erinnerungen nicht sehen….'_

_- ‚Bist du dir da sicher?'_

Plötzlich wurde Malfoy ganz blass und verließ stürmisch das Abteil. Die anderen Gryffindors drehten sich zu Seamus um.

„Nun ja, ich hatte eigentlich nicht gedacht einen so großen Effekt auf ihn gehabt zu haben", antwortete Seamus immer noch unter Schock.

- „Ich will dich ja nicht kränken oder etwas in die Richtung, aber er schien nicht wirklich von deiner Bemerkung so angsterfüllt zu sein", versuchte es Neville.

- „Ja, das stimmt", gab Seamus widerwillig zu.

- „Nein, ich denke das war etwas anderes", überlegte Dean

Hermine hatte sich zu Harry umgedreht und hatte ihn angelächelt, sie hatte sofort verstanden, wer Malfoy verscheucht hatte und das ohne große Rangelei. Vielleicht würde ihr siebtes Jahr ohne jegliche Duelle auf den Fluren verlaufen…ja, nun ja, das würde wohl doch nur ein Traum bleiben.

Schließlich kam der Zug an seinem Zielort an. Harry teilte nicht wirklich die Freude aller anderen, seine Familie wiederzusehen, aber er war glücklich, niemals zuvor hatte er ein so schönes Jahr gehabt. Mit diesem Lächeln auf den Lippen stieg er aus dem Zug und befand sich sofort in einer erstickenden Umarmung, die von keiner anderen als Mrs Weasley stammte. Er versuchte sich so schnell wie möglich zu befreien, um nicht an Erstickung zu sterben und grüßte anschließend die Mitglieder des Ordens. Von weitem sah er einen sehr bekannten blonden Kopf.

_‚Ich wünsche dir wunderschöne Ferien kleine Blume, falls du jemals ein Problem haben solltest, dann schicke mir Hedwig, ich vertraue sie dir während dem Sommer an, meine Familie mag Eulen nicht wirklich. Außerdem ist sie die einzige, die mich finden kann, ich vertraue ihr. Ich schicke sie zu dir, sobald ich bei meinem Onkel angekommen bin.'_

_- ‚Danke Harry, auch wenn ich unter Severus gutem Schutz stehe, falls Lucius wiederauftauchen sollte, dann wirst du davon erfahren, versprochen. Ich wünsche auch dir schöne Ferien, genieße die Zeit bei deiner Muggelfamilie.'_

Harry hatte keine besonders große Lust die Zeit bei seiner Familie zu genießen, eher das Gegenteil war der Fall, er wäre sie am liebsten losgeworden. Als er seinen Koffer nahm und mit ihm durch die Absperrung ging, sah er mit Horror, dass sein Onkel tatsächlich da war und auf ihn wartete. Er schien wütend, aber das war er ja schon gewohnt.

„Du lässt dir vielleicht Zeit Junge, ich warte schon seit mindestens fünf Minuten, denkst du vielleicht ich hätte an einem Sonntag nichts anderes zu tun?"

- „Nein Onkel Vernon", antwortete Harry so höflich wie möglich, er musste sich immerhin nicht schon jetzt in Schwierigkeiten bringen.

- „Du weißt ganz genau, dass ich all diese aormalen Menschen wie dich hasse, ich will keine weitere Minute an diesem Ort voller Abschaum verbringen."

Harry sagte sich, dass falls ein Zauberer Vernons Worte hören würde, dann würde dieser seine Aussagen sicherlich bedauern. Er folgte seinem Onkel, der fast schon aus dem Bahnhof herauszurennen schien.

Eine Person kam aus dem Schatten hervor, sie hatte blonde Haare, einen Blick aus Eis und ein arrogantes Auftreten. Draco Malfoy hielt sich gerade noch zurück diesen Fettwanst an einem besonders schmerzhaften Zauber leiden zu lassen. So hatte Potter also wirklich ein bedauernswertes Leben bei seiner Familie, kein Wunder, dass er die Ferien in Hogwarts verbringen wollte. Das hatte er herausgefunden als er heimlich Granger und Weasley belauscht hatte. Er hatte immer gedacht, dass Potter allen etwas vorspielen würde, um von der magischen Gesellschaft noch mehr vergöttert und bedauert zu werden: Auch er müsste seine Beurteilung neu überdenken…

Als er vor Onkel Vernons Auto stand, warf Harry einen letzten Blick zu dem Bahnhof, der ihn immer weit weg von seiner schrecklichen Familie gebracht hatte. Er sah Remus, er stand etwas weiter entfernt an eine Wand angelehnt. Er winkte diesem unauffällig zu und lächelte kurz, dann stieg er unter dem Gebrüll seines Onkels ins Auto.

Nun war das Jahr also vorbei, seine Ergebnisse genügten bei weitem, um ins siebte und letzte Schuljahr vorzurücken…

**ENDE**


End file.
